The Negima! Mysteries & Adventures: I - First Mysteries (Reuploaded)
by animefanman777
Summary: Their junior high school years and adventures are now over and they have finally graduated. But what happens during their "High School" years? Join Negi and the girls as they start a brand new year and semester in High School, along with their new companion Matt Oda, as they come across the first challenges and mysteries waiting at Mahora Academy.
1. The Missing Students - prologue

**The Negima! Mysteries and Adventures**

**Inspired by the creator of **_**Mahou Sensei Negima!**_**, Ken Akamastu**

**I. First Mysteries**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello and welcome to the very first part of the series. Let you know I do not own any of the Negima! characters, places, or other stuff. All rights go to the manga story writer Ken Akamastu.

* * *

_**Quick Announcement**__: This story/book has been reuploaded, and modified into smaller chapters. The first time this book had published, it had multiple chapters under one episode/section. The episodes took a long time to read, and I feel grief for my viewers to read long chapters like that. So, I decided to divide the episodes/arcs into chapters to make readers/viewers easier to read and find their favorite or particular chapter. I hope this helps._

_The original (first book) is deleted, and this book is now reuploaded into smaller chapters in this first arc of this Negima fanfic. Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience._

* * *

_Negima!_ is one of my favorite Animes. I loved the characters, Negi and the girls; they are unique and amazing. _Negima!_ is one of Ken Akamastu's masterpieces.

One of my hobbies is solving puzzles and mystery stories and events, such as exploring new areas or crime-solving tales like Sherlock Holmes. My interest in mysteries gave me the idea of how to continue the _Negima!_ story. The story takes place in their years of high school, after the events of saving the magical world, and way before _UQ holder_ story. There will be many episodes and chapters along the way, all set in separate chapters.

In this first arc of the series, Negi and the girls will now be in the High School District in their first year and semester facing new challenges ahead. Plus, a new character, which is me Matthew Oda (since this is fanfic) will be joining with Negi and the gang as their new and greatest friend in the series.

So, without further ado, enjoy the first episode of the series, thank you.

* * *

**1\. The Missing students**

**Prologue**

High above in the vast, cloudy, and sunny blue sky is a large airplane flying towards its destination. Inside the plane are many Japanese people and tourists resting and quietly enjoying their flight. In a seat up close to the window is a young Japanese man with short black hair, reading a pamphlet about the exotic places of Japan. After reading it for a few minutes, he put the pamphlet back into the seat's pouch and got out his family album book. He skims the pictures until he sees a photo of him as a little boy with his mother and father standing in front of a wishing shrine. "How I will never forget that moment," the young said as a memory came into his mind.

* * *

"_Daddy," the little boy speaks, "what is this huge place? How come the girls wear the same clothes?"_

"_Well, my son, this huge place is called Mahora Academy," the father told his son. "This place is an all-girl school. All these buildings have every educational program a girl needs, from elementary to high school. I worked here part-time as an intern, and this place is where I met your mother. We fell in love and got married."_

"_Woooowwww…."_

"_You know son, you like mysteries, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I do dad! I love mysteries; it's like an adventure out there!"_

"_Well, I heard a lot of rumors that Mahora has a lot of mysteries and adventures. If you're old enough, we may come back here again and see them for yourself."_

"_Really Dad?!"_

"_Really."_

_The boy and the father looked at the academy for a long time until the mother appeared._

"_There you are, my sweetie pies! I'm all done using the restroom. Shall we move on?"_

"_Right, let's go son."_

"_Hey Mom, Dad. I hope we come back here again and see those mysteries. I can't wait."_

_The mother and the father smiled as the family walked away from the academy and got on a tourist bus. On the side, it said, "International Touring Travels." When the bus drove off, the young boy still looks at Mahora Academy from his window and still vows to come back to it. He smiled as the bus drove off into the city streets._

* * *

"I'm finally going back, Mom, Dad," said the young man to himself

Just after he closed the album, a pilot calls out to all the passengers.

"May I have your attention please?" the pilot spoke from the speakers. "We will be landing pretty soon, so please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you so much and will be landing in Tokyo very shortly."

The young man tightens his seatbelt, put his album away, and got prepared. The plane started to descend in the sky. The young man looks out the window and sees the vast land of Japan.

"Mahora Academy, here I come."


	2. The Missing Students - part 1

**1\. The Missing Students**

**Part 1**

It is one bright and gorgeous day at the girls' dormitory. The sun is shining, the wind is blowing so calm, and the birds are chirping happily. A young boy opens the windows and looks out at the scenery. The boy had a plain black T-shirt, with long gray pants, and the back of his thick hair is all tied up in a band. He wore small round glasses that are on his nose.

"What a beautiful morning. I never see this kind of sunny sight back in Wales."

A girl with long, straight, brown hair, with an apron on her, sees the boy watching outside of the window. "Morning Negi-kun," she said. "You sure are cheery today."

"Oh, morning Konoka. It's a lovely day, and I think we should do something fun before we go back to Mahora Academy tomorrow."

"Yeeaahh, but _what_ shall we do today?"

Just then, a white ermine jumped onto the desk near Negi and yelled out, "Hey-A Negster! Wow! What a great day this is. The girl is right; we really should do something special today."

"Yes Chamo, but I don't have the foggiest idea of what we should do."

Chamo scratches his head, "Well, today is the last day of our spring break, and we want to spend the last day the BEST day. Starting tomorrow, all your partners will become high school students."

"That's right," said Konoka, "It is amazing that we are going to be high school students. I still remember the days we had the Kyoto trip, the festival, and the magical world trip. I mean it was just like yesterday."

"I know what you mean, Konoka," Negi replied. "But the good thing is that I will still be your homeroom teacher throughout your high school years."

"Yep, it really is great to have you and everyone together again in the same class."

"Yeah, it's like family bro," Chamo said, "There's the class rep Ayaka, bookworm Nodoka, Kaede, Fei Ku, Haruna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, EVERYONE… especially Asuna."

Negi smiled, and he then thought of something. "By the way, where is Asuna? I haven't seen her this morning."

Konoka replies, "Oh, she must be on her way back right now. I'm sure she is done with all of her newspaper deliveries. So I'm cooking up a healthy breakfast for her when she returns."

"Well, that's very nice of you to do." Negi grinned.

The door opened, and someone entered the room. It was Asuna coming back from her part-time job. "I'm home!" she shouted.

"Morning Asuna," everyone called out.

"Wow! Today's delivery was really tough; I had to deliver a few packages as well."

"Wow, that's really hard work," Konoka replied. "Hey, your breakfast is right there on the table."

Asuna sees the bowl of steak and rice, along with a glass of juice and rice balls. "Really!? Gee thanks, Konoka." She rushed to her food and picked up her chopsticks. "Man, am I starving. Let's eat." She scarfs her breakfast down in a flash. Everyone was shocked, and they sweat-dropped.

After her breakfast, Asuna and the others are discussing their last day before their first day of high school. One suggested they should go out on the beach, while another thought of going to an amusement park. They couldn't decide what to do on their last special day before school tomorrow.

"Man, I can't make up my mind," said Asuna, "I don't want to sit here all day doing nothing."

"This blows," Chamo replied. "I can't think a good idea either."

"Well, we have to do something, but WHAT?" said Konoka.

Everyone tried so hard thinking of doing something special today, but all of them were still stumped. Asuna even banged her head on top of a table to get ideas from her head.

Just then, the door open and in comes Ayaka Yukihiro, the wealthy class representative of Negi's class. Ayaka had her hair tied into a bun by a red ribbon, with a white silk dress on herself, and in her left arm is her luxurious bag with diamonds on the handles. Negi and Chamo were awe-struck, while Asuna glares a mean look at Ayaka, thinking she is playing a cradle robber again.

"Well, hello there, everyone. Watch-ya all doin? hmm," Ayaka asked.

"Hello Class Representative," Negi replied, "We were trying to think what we should do on our last special day before we head back to the academy tomorrow, but…"

"We haven't got a good idea of what we should do today," Konoka answered.

"So, you got any good thoughts Blondie." Asuna grumped.

Ayaka moaned, "Well Miss Bells, I have the perfect way of how we can all enjoy together on this gorgeous day."

"All of us?" Negi questioned.

"Come on everyone; follow me, and I'll show you."

Negi and the rest of the gang followed Ayaka out of the dorm room, into the hallways, outside the building, and into Ayaka's limousine.

"So, where are we going?" Chamo asked.

"You'll see very soon," Ayaka replied.

* * *

After a short drive, the gang ended up at a huge park. They walked across the field of grass and came upon an incredible sight. Negi, the girls, and Chamo see the other former class 3-A students hanging around near a long picnic bench with lots of food on it. Above them is a sign that says, _Congratulations 3-A! Good luck in High School!_ Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo were all amazed.

"Hey! Look everyone, it's Negi!" yelled Haruna, another student from the former class 3-A.

Everyone is all happy and pumped up to have Negi and the other girls here at the picnic.

"About time you showed up," said Kazumi, another former class 3-A student. "We were all waiting for you."

"Now that we're all here," yelled Makie. "Let's get this party started!"

Everyone all shouted with glee and excitement, but Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo were a bit confused. Negi walked up to Ayaka and asked a question. "Class rep, what's going on here?"

"Why professor, since this the last day of our spring break, everyone, including me, decided to have a picnic party with all us enjoying games and fun activities. I asked the Yukihiro family to donate all the money to this party. I hope you like it."

"Why it's fantastic, Ayaka. What a great way to spend our last, beautiful, and clear day."

"I have to admit it Blondie," said Asuna, "this is a great and bright idea for all of us to enjoy."

Konoka smiled, then Setsuna, Konoka's best friend from childhood, comes up to her with a cup of juice. "Here, Miss Konoka, have some," Setsuna said. Konoka picked up the drink and says something back to Setsuna.

"Remember, I told you not to call me Miss," Konoka said

Setsuna's cheeks turned red, and she replies in a shy mood. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Konoka grinned. "That's alright, so come on, let's have some fun!" Both of them ran off to play with their friends.

Chamo popped out from Negi's pocket and called out, "Well, come on Negi. Let's all have some fun too. I want this day to be the _best_ day to remember."

"Right Chamo. let's go Asuna."

"Right Negi, Let's PAR-TAY!" Asuna shouted.

Every single person is having so much fun at the picnic. Negi and Asuna are with other girls who are playing frisbee. Some of the girls played ring toss and badminton. The rest are playing a game of soccer. Everyone is having a blast.

* * *

As the sun is setting, Negi stopped by at the bench to get something to eat when Evangeline, the vampire girl, and Chachamaru, the servant robot, walked up to Negi.

"Oh, hi Eva, how are you doing?" said Negi.

"Very well, Negi. This is a very interesting day for all for us to enjoy," Eva replied.

"It is, how's it going for you?"

"It seems rather too much, but I still think it's good for me to enjoy."

Negi smiled at Evangeline.

"Negi listen. You were very successful in saving the magical world, but don't let your guard down. The Mage of the Beginning may have been bested, but she will return. You and your partners, including myself, must be aware of any upcoming and unexpected events. There are still some mages out there that want to use their magic for their own evil ambitions. Boya, you aren't scared, are you?"

Negi paused for a moment, and then with a strict look on his face, he told Evangeline, "Don't worry Eva. I am everyone's homeroom teacher. I'll protect my students no matter what the situation is. I vowed at my father that I'm not alone, and I will be a powerful Magister Magorum, including my class… uh, I mean my partners."

Eva smirked, "That's good to hear from you, little boy. For today, let's enjoy ourselves and have a wonderful evening."

That night, Ayaka makes an announcement at the picnic bench where everyone is gathered. "This has been a wonderful day for all of us. Let's enjoy the last hours here and tomorrow we're going to be high school students. So everyone, let's do our best, we are Class 1-A!" Everyone shouted and were all excited as the full moon shined brightly in the sky.


	3. The Missing Students - part 2

**1\. The Missing Students**

**Part 2**

A tram is running from the city to the station near Mahora Academy. It came to a stop at the station. The doors opened, and a plethora of students came running out of the tram and onto the streets. Every single student raced all the way to Mahora Academy.

"Come on, little squirt. Last one there is a rotten egg," says Asuna while she is running with Konoka and Negi.

"Slow down!" cried Negi. "I'm not a fast runner like you, Asuna!"

"Hurry up, you guys!" Konoka yelled while she is rollerblading, "Or we're going to be late for our first day of class."

Everyone rushed as fast as they can like fish swimming down a river.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a block away from the crowd, a young man comes up to a gentleman, who has a black bowling hat and wearing a black suit, sitting outside at a table drinking honey tea. The young man has a map in his left hand, a huge carry-on backpack on him, and a large suitcase next to him.

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where I can find and get to Mahora Academy?" Matt asked.

"Why of course, young one. You see all those students from here." The gentleman pointed the boy out. "Follow them, and they will lead you to Mahora Academy. It is a great place for young girls to go for their education years. Are you a teacher by any chance?"

"Oh no, sir. I'm going to start a club over at the academy. That's all."

"Oh, I see…"

The young man grabbed his stuff, ran, and followed the students. He turns back at the gentleman. "Thanks mister, for all the help!"

"You're welcome young lad, and good luck!"

The young man followed the students all the way to Mahora Academy. After a long run, the young man stopped at the front gate while the last remaining students walked into the academy. He stared at the school building and grinned. He puts his hands on his hips as he says, "Here I am… Mahora Academy, a place filled with many mysteries. I think I'm going to love it here. Although I haven't gotten over my phobia yet. But hey, I'm sure it will soon." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, this is it! Look out Mahora Academy, the great mystery solver, is here." He got his bags and rushed into the academy.

* * *

In the room of class 1-A everyone's inside, waiting for professor Negi to appear in the class. Most of the students are talking and discussing last year's junior high year, while the others are sitting quietly and being patient for Negi's arrival. All the students, except for Sayo Aisako, have a blue jacket with a magenta tie around their neck, and a light blue skirt around their waist.

Asuna and Konoka entered the class and greeted everyone. Ayaka comes up to Asuna.

"You made it just in time bells," the class representative speaks. "Especially on the first day of our first high school year."

"Hey, at least we didn't miss the bell," Asunas replies as she catches her breath.

Nodoka walks up to the three girls, along with Yue and Haruna. "I'm really glad we are all here together again. And Negi is also with us again."

"I know, right?" said Haruna, "This is going to be awesome like last year."

"It's like we're a family all over again," said Yue.

"You're right, Yue," Ayaka agrees. "Oh, to be with Negi again is the greatest thing that ever happens to me. My heart pounds as if Negi and I were meant to be together."

Asuna gently bops Ayaka's head. "Okay Blondie, knock it off." She then turned to Yue and asked a question. "Hey Yue, didn't you say you're going to transfer out of here and go to that magical school after the graduation?"

Yue closed her eyes. "I did, but I like this place so much with my friends that I delayed the transfer right after our high school years."

"I'm glad you decided to stay," said Haruna, "otherwise we would be sad and missing you if gone to that magical school right away."

The school bell rang, and everyone took their seats. Negi opens the classroom door and enters. The class stood up, they greeted and bowed to the teacher. He put down his folder on top of the desk and writes his name on the chalkboard. He turns around and smiles. "Good morning everyone, I might not need to do this but, I am professor Negi Springfield and I'll be your homeroom teacher… again." Everyone is very happy. Negi went over the procedures about the high school years regulations and starts doing his English lecture. As Asuna quietly read over her textbook, she had a thought, _"Negi, everyone, I think this is going to be our greatest high school years of all time."_

* * *

At Dean Konoe's office, he and the young man are having a discussion.

"So, you must be the one who called me the other day?" said the Dean as he was looking at the young man's resume and paperwork.

"Yep, that's me," the young man replies, "I also want to spend some time here and make a lot of friends besides solving mysteries."

"Weelllll, according to your report, you have this phobia that I'm worried about. This _is_ Mahora Academy, an all-girls school."

"I know, but I came here because of the rumors and mysteries. So please, may I? I promise I'll do my very best."

Dean Konoe thought very hard. He looked up and grinned. "Alright, you have the job. But remember, I like to hear and see good reviews about your club. If you fall behind, you're outta here. You got me?"

The young man grins. "Thanks Dean, you won't regret this. I promise to make you very happy. Thank you so much."

"Anytime young one, here is the key to the room, your temporary ID card." Dean got a stamp and presses onto the boy's application paperwork. "And here's your approval."

The boy grabs his bags and heads to the front doors. When he opens the doors, the dean calls to him.

"By the way young man, are you all alone?" the dean said.

There was no response for the young man, until… "Let's just say I'm an independent guy." The young man exits the room, and Dean Konoe calmly smiles.

* * *

After lunch, the class 1-A is enjoying themselves relaxing and having fun on their first day of high school. Negi, Asuna, and Chamo are cleaning the chalkboard after their last lecture.

"So Negi, how was it today? Your first day of high school?" asked Asuna.

"Oh, it's been great Asuna. It's really nice to have you guys again in my class."

"Yeah, that way you can stay very close to your partners," said Chamo. "Those chicks of yours never gets old on me."

"Be quiet, you little rat," yelled Asuna. "We're in high school, and you rat must be more respectful to all of us."

"For the last time Red, I am not a rat, I am an ERMINE!"

Negi giggles in embarrassment while he watches the two stare in a fighting look.

Just then professor Takahata, one Negi's magical adult friends, walks in and reports to Negi.

"Oh, hi Takamichi," Negi said and noticed.

"Hey Negi, how are you doing?" Prof. Takahata replies back.

"I'm doing fine on my first day here in high school."

"That's great," Professor Takahata is pleased. "Hey, if you have the time Negi, the dean needs to see you immediately. It's an emergency."

"Really? Alright." Negi put the chalkboard eraser down and rushes out of the classroom. "Excuse me you guys, I'll be right back."

* * *

Negi walked as fast as he can down the hallways. Just when he was about to make the first turn around the corner, he crashes into someone and falls onto the floor. "Oowww, that hurts." moaned Negi as he scratches his head. When he looked up, he saw the young man holding a stack of flyers. "Oh, dear! I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to hurt you. I was in a rush, and I wasn't careful about where I was going. I'm sorry."

The guy stood up. "Hey, no harm done," the young man speaks. "You didn't mean to." He grabbed Negi's hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks, mister um, mister…"

"Oh, the name's Matthew Oda, you can call me Matt for short."

"Matthew Oda… what an interesting name. My name is Negi Springfield at your service."

"Nice to meet you, Negi. I'm here to start and gather many members for my mystery club. Here, have a flyer."

Negi takes the flyer and looks at it that says:

* * *

_Come and join the one and only Mahora Academy's "Mystery Club!"_

_Have you ever feel like you're being haunted? Do you have a problem with you? Did you lose something very valuable? Do you just needed help?_

_The Mystery Club is at your service. We here at the Mystery Club will help you whatever trouble you got. Or if you're ready to solve a case and head for an adventure, then come on in and sign-up now. You will guarantee that "your life is an incredible adventure."_

_So come in now with your club officer and founder, Matthew Oda, at your service. "I'm ready to believe your story."_

_Building: English Department_

_Room: 1-H_

_Time: 15:30-18:00_

_Days: Weekdays Only_

* * *

Negi was amazed that a young man would start his own Mystery Club. "Wow… Hey, is it okay that I keep this in case?" Negi questioned.

"Of course, show that to your friends," Matt replied. "I just started opening up the Mystery Club."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Oda."

"Please, call me Matt."

Both of them giggled when Negi realized he almost forgot to see the dean for an important message. "AH! I have to hurry and see the dean!" Negi got his legs moving and rushes to the dean's office. "Thanks so much Matt, and take care of yourself."

"You too, Negi." Matt watches Negi scurried down hallways. "What a silly boy. I wonder why a little kid like him is doing here at Mahora Academy?" he thought as he put up another flyer on a wall.


	4. The Missing Students - part 3

**1) The Missing Students**

**Part 3**

Negi has reached the front doors of the Dean's office. He was huffing and puffing and sweating over his suit. After catching his breath, he quickly stood up and enters the office. Inside he sees Dean Konoe patiently waiting for Negi's arrival. He quietly walked up to the dean and bows at him with a greeting.

"Ah, there you are, my boy," said the dean. "I was worried that something bad might have happened to you after I told Takamichi about the urgent message."

"Oh! Uh, no dean," Negi shyly replies, "It's just, I had a little bump on my way here. That's all."

"Well, all it matters is that you came just in the nick of time."

"I did, huh? So tell me, what is this urgent message you want me to hear Dean."

"Well Negi, I received a report that a few of our students have gone missing. They did not appear today and the day before for the entrance ceremony. I'm beginning to think that there may be a suspicious activity going on around here. These students are remarkable and very intelligent. I sent out my academy patrolmen to investigate the incidents. But so far, none of them came back with any vital evidence." The dean stood off from his desk and looks out the window. "Negi, I'm telling you this because not for your own safety but your partners as well. I'm beginning to think that there is a kidnapper out there abducting innocent girls. But I can't figure out why."

Negi paused a moment and remembers something. "_Could this be the dangers and events that Evangeline is talking about?_" He remembers what Evangeline said yesterday at the picnic.

"_I sense there is still more danger out there for you to face. You and your partners, including myself, must be aware of any upcoming and unexpected events. There is still some mages out there that want to use their magic for their own evil ambitions." _

After Negi remembered, he looked and replies back to the dean. "Don't worry, I promise I'll protect my students. I am their homeroom teacher, and… they are my partners."

Dean Konoe looks back at Negi, and he smiles. He walks over to him and bends to him. "I'm proud of you my boy. You sure have grown up a lot since last year. Take care of yourself."

Negi walks out of the room and into the hallways. The dean's smile went away. He got worried again and hoping that Negi will be alright.

* * *

Around the time when it is sunset, Negi took a walk around the campus and thought something to himself. "_The Dean is right, why would someone try to steal to students, especially someone who is a wizard._"Negi walked and walked until he spotted Asuna and Chamo near a statue talking to each other. Negi waves his hand to grab both of their attention. Asuna and Chamo walk up to Negi.

"Hey bro, we were wondering what happened to you and the dean," said Chamo. "Is it something bad like a grading error?"

"Not at all, Chamo," Negi replied. "Everything's fine for me. But the thing is we have a big problem."

"What is it, Negi?" Asuna questioned.

Negi told the whole story of what the dean and Negi had during their conversation. Both Asuna and Chamo were shocked.

"Whoa… Now that's creepy." Chamo replied.

"Yeah, why would somebody do that?" Asuna questioned. Everyone's so confused about this incident until Chamo spotted something in Negi's pocket.

"Hey, what's that?" Chamo asked and pointed.

Negi noticed and says, "Oh, this? Let me see." Negi pulls out the paper out of his pocket and opens it up. What he has is the flyer of the Mystery Club that Matt Oda gave to him earlier. "Oh, I remember this. It's about the new club that can solve mysteries."

"Hey, can we see it?" Chamo asked. Negi shows the flyer to the two as they were both reading it.

"Hey cool!" yelled Chamo, "It says here that this club can solve mysteries. Plus the club can solve any kind of situation."

"Yeah!" said Asuna as she was amazed, "And look, it says it's open on school days, right after our classes." Both Chamo and Asuna are amazed and came up with an idea.

"I know," Asuna spoke up, "why don't we visit this 'Mystery Club' and tell this Maat-hue, or whose name it is, about this kidnapping situation."

"Yeah Neg," Chamo replied, "You guys do that, while I'll do little snooping around about the kidnapping incidents."

Asuna bends over on Chamo with a mean look. "Don't think you're saying that so you can see more panties, you perverted rat."

"Of course not! And like I said, I am ERMINE!" Chamo yelled. He then scurried off.

"Don't you DARE, or I'll come and get you, you RAT!" yelled Asuna.

Negi sighed and calmly speaks to Asuna, "Well, let's go to this mystery club Asuna."

* * *

After a long walk to the English department, the two walked down the hallways in search of the room of the mystery club. Negi looks at each sign containing a room number above each door as he and Asuna walk by. "1-B, 1-C, 1-D… Where is it?" questioned Negi.

"It's gotta be here, and I think we're getting close," says Asuna as she is also looking for the Mystery Club's room number. After searching for quite some time, they came upon room 1-H, the room of the Mystery Club. "This is it," said Asuna.

Negi knocked on the door and calls out, "Hello! Anybody in there?"

Asuna and Negi waited for a minute until they heard a response. "Oh! I'm, um, busy at the moment, but please come in!" The two opened the door and went inside.

Inside the room, Negi and Asuna see a bunch of boxes piled up together, dusty textbooks on a 5-yard table, and a large backpack and extra-large suitcase right next to a chalkboard. Negi and Asuna thought that this room hasn't been used in years. The two walked and looked all around the place.

Suddenly, Negi hears something from behind the pile of boxes in the corner of the room. He walks closer and bends over to see what it is. In a flash, out popped Matthew Oda. Negi jumped, fell to the floor, and shrieked.

"Whoa, kid, you okay?" questioned Matt after he came out from the pile of boxes. He grabbed Negi and pulled him up. "Hey… Kid, I know you. You're the same one I bumped into you this morning. Your name is… uhh… Negi! That's it!"

"Oh, hello there, Matthew," Negi greeted. "You gave me a surprise there."

"Sorry about that. I heard someone coming close to me while I was still cleaning up this place. So I jumped up and see who it was."

Asuna sees the Mystery Club leader and is amused to see him. She thought to herself, _"Wow, this is the founder? He looks so nice, but he doesn't look so… great."_ She walks to Matt and introduces herself to him. "Hi, there mister. How are you doing?"

Matt heard and looked to her. And within seconds, he froze, his heart pump fast, and his fingers twitched. As Asuna got closer to Matt asking to shake her hand, he scurried back to the wall of the room and covered his eyes in great fear. Negi and Asuna were confused.

"Hey Matt, what's wrong?" Negi asked.

"I-ii-it just, s-ss-she-ee scares m-mm-mmeeeee," Matt said with great fright.

Asuna thought it was an insult, so she got pissed and got her fists tight. "Oh! I'm ugly and scary huh!? How dare you…!"

"Asuna calm down!" cried Negi as he tried to hold her off.

Matt slowly turns his head to Asuna as she is still very mad at him. He catches his breath deeply, and he slowly but nervously speaks. "Oh… uh… s-s-sorry, Ma'am. Uh, there's a reason for why… I am scared of you."

"And what's that?" said Asuna with a grump.

"It's just…, I'm really afraid of _all_ girls."

Asuna's anger stopped and paused for a moment. She loosens her tight fist and asks Matt a comment. "Wait..., you're afraid of any kind of girl."

"Yeah Ma'am. You see I have this terrible gynophobia on me, and I had it for a while now."

"Gyn-o-fo…what?"

"It's my mental fear of girls."

"Oh, I see… Sorry that I got so worked up on you mister."

"No, I should be the one to say sorry. I mean, I shouldn't back away and called you scary like that."

"Matthew," Negi speaks, "This place is full of girls. Whatever happened to you and girls."

Matt pulls up a chair and sits down. "Well, you see… when I was a kid at elementary school, a lot of these older girls picked and bullied me because they think I looked weird and stupid. A dweeb, you might say. I wasn't, but I was so scared of them because they were tall and strong. I didn't want to fight them back. They looked like they're rich and scoundrel students that like to mock other poor people. Even though the girls who bullied me graduated and left, I still had more girl problems. When I got bigger and smarter, little prankster girls like to pick on me like was an easy sitting duck. I was powdered, egged-faced, and splashed by those little brats. The little girls were punished due to their misbehavior on me, but they just made it worse on me. Throughout the rest of my elementary school years, the place became stricter, increasing more rules for misbehaved students. Although most of the girls were very kind, passionate, and obeying the rules, I stayed away from them, even if they try to get close to me to be their friend. I tried to overcome my fear of girls, but those horrible times I had with those bullies and brats just made it harder for me to interact with them. As the years went by, I gradually became more intelligent and started to live life on my own. But my fear of girls remained in my mind. So, no matter what girls I come up against, if they looked at me and stare at me, I run like a wimpy dog or crawl up like a baby. The only reason I came to this academy was that Mahora had a lot of mysteries yet to be solved. And I'm a guy that loves solving mysteries."

Negi and Asuna were surprised to hear Matt's story. They looked at each other and thought they should do something to help him face his fear of girls. After all, Mahora Academy is an all-girl school. Asuna got close to Matt and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey mister, I'm not like that at all," Asuna said with a grin. "The reason I got mad at you is that you called me scary. It made me think it was an insult. I get really hot-headed when things aren't going correctly, especially for certain uncoordinated kids like Negi."

"Hey!" yelled Negi, "That's not nice!"

Asuna giggled at Negi. "So let's be friends, Mister. My name is Asuna Kagurazaka from the high school district, from class 1-A, student no.8."

"And again, I'm Negi Springfield, her homeroom teacher."

Matt felt awkward that a little kid would be Asuna's teacher. "Aren't you too young to be a teacher?"

"Well, the thing is I got a bachelor's degree back in my home country, and my job is to be a teacher here at Mahora Academy."

"Ummm, Okay. Anyway, it's a pleasure meeting you Asuna," Matt replied joyfully. "My name is Matthew Oda, head officer and founder of the Mystery Club, but you can call Matt for short."

"Matthew Oda, huh?" Asuna said with curiosity. "Your name sounds funny."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, the Oda part sounds like a Japanese name, but the Matthew part sounds like an English name."

"Oh, I see what you mean. My family lineage is Japanese, but I actually grew up and was raised in America."

Asuna and Negi's jaws dropped. "WHHHAAAATTTT!?"

"Wait a minute!" Negi interrupted, "You mean, the United States of America?!"

"Exactly, Negi."

Both of them were more amazed than ever. To think a young man came all the way from the U.S.A. to Japan.

"Wow, Matt, that's a long trip from America to here," said Asuna.

"Yep, Asuna. I came here not to start a mystery club, but to make lots of friends. I made the mystery club because I heard rumors that Mahora Academy is filled with many mysteries. You see, I may be a gentleman, but I am a guy whose hobbies are puzzle-solving and going on adventures. I put up the flyers in case if anybody wants to join in on the action or needs some help." Both Negi and Asuna smiled until Matt had thought. "Speaking of which, why are you guys here anyway? Are you here to sign-up and register?"

"Actually Matt," Asuna replies, "we need your help."

"Oh, a request or plea for help. So what's your problem?"

Asuna and Negi told Matthew about the kidnapping incidents with every single detail. Matt paused a moment and begins to think.

"I see, some kidnapping girls. Well, you came to the right man. I'll help you rescue those girls. But I'm going to need some assistance with me since I'm the only one in the club."

"We'll come along, Matt," Negi said with a firm mood. "Maybe we can help."

"That's great you guys. Thanks."

"Hey no problem Matt," Asuna said with a grin and wink. "We're just glad to help you out."

"But, first things first," Matt speaks, "Can you help me clean this room, I mean just started the club."

Negi and Asuna sweat-dropped. But they agreed to help Matt clean the room.

"Why not," says Asuna, "I mean nobody wants to come here in a filthy and mucky room."

"Thank you guys, after this, we'll start immediately start the case."

So the trio got the brooms, dustpans, and cleaning spray bottles and started to tidy up the place.


	5. The Missing Students - part 4

**1) The Missing Students**

**Part 4**

Outside at the badminton court are Yuna, Ako, Makie, and Misora playing, and Misora and Ako were winning the game. The birdie went straight up into the air after Yuna's hit, and it then went straight down on top of Misora's head. Misora pulled back on the racket and smacked the birdie right down on the ground between Yuna and Makie.

"Yeah! Victory is ours!" yelled Misora as she jumped so high.

"Alright! What a good game!" shouted Ako joyfully.

"Aww Man," moaned Yuna while she scratched her head, "We were so close too."

Makie giggled and then said, "Oh well, better luck in the next game."

The four girls got together and shook hands of great sportsmanship. Just as they were about to leave the court, they heard a rustle coming from the bushes outside of the badminton cage. They quickly turned their heads toward the sound. Then in a quick flash, the girls see a shadowy figure zoomed past two trees and disappeared into the woods.

"What was that!?" Makie said in fear.

"I don't know," said Misora in a fright, "but whatever it is, it's gone now."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mystery club, Matt and his friends put the final touches of the room. Matt placed the last book in the bookshelf, Negi swept up every last dirt on the floor, and Asuna wiped off every dust on the table and chairs. The room is sparkling and glowing.

"Whewww! That's that!" said Matt in relief. "Thanks for the help."

Asuna stood up and looked at Matt, "Your welcome. I'm still amazed that you traveled all the way from America to Japan."

"Yes indeed," Negi joined in, "Are you with someone else here at Mahora?"

"Nope," Matt replied, "I'm just by myself."

Negi and Asuna were shocked. "What!?"

"But don't you have a brother, a sister, or a friend here?" Asuna asked.

"Nope, I'm an only child."

"What about your mother or your father, Matt?" Negi questioned.

"None of them. Just me here in Japan."

Negi and Asuna became confused and worried. Then Asuna makes a follow-up question. "Don't you have any parents or a family?"

Matt quietly and slowly lifts his face, took a deep breath, exhaled, and turned over to Negi and Asuna. "Yes, I have a mother and father… once, long ago."

"_Once long ago?"_ questioned in both Negi and Asuna's heads. Asuna then realizes and says to Matt, "What happened to them?"

Matt grabbed a chair, sat on it, and then calmly speaks to them.

"Well… before I tell the tragic event, I should probably start the beginning of my story."

When Matt is about to tell his tale, both Negi and Asuna grabbed a chair and sit on them. The two listened closely.

"You see my mother and father both came to this academy. My parents were just teenagers…"

* * *

_My father is a part-time janitor and my mother is a student at the academy. When they first met each other, they were madly in love. Though Mom is a student and Dad is a part-time janitor, their love still carried on. After graduation from the academy, they went to the same university together, and after that, they got married. They started looking for a job, but since Japan lacks good job opportunities, my parents decided to move to America, where that country contains more available job opportunities. Mom became a florist selling Japanese flowers, and Dad became a top businessman in economics. A few years later, I was born, and I spend a lot of time playing puzzles, games, and brain teasers. When I was 7 years old, my parents took me on a vacation trip to Japan and showed me Mahora Academy. They told me about Mahora's mysteries and adventures, and I was so eager to come back here when I get bigger and older. My parents promised me that, and they would never forget it. When I turned 14 years old, I secretly heard my parents that they planned to move back to Japan and start their own business in a city just close to Mahora Academy. I was so glad, and I kept quiet. _

_But one day… something happened. I was in high school being lectured in Algebra class when my Math teacher got a call from the dean. The teacher told me to go to the dean's office, and I did. There was the dean, two counselors, and a police officer. Everyone looked at me so frightfully like something bad happened. And it turns out I was right. The police officer came close to me and whispered into my left ear. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped. I yelled, "YOU'RE LYING!" Everyone in the room didn't say a word. I fell to the floor and cried. The police officer excused me from the school and took me to a hospital. He took me into the building. We went into a room and there… was my mother covered in sheets and my father all bandaged and cast up._

_The police officer told me my parents went out for a drive. When they started to head back home a freeway, a stolen pickup truck cut in front of their car. Dad slammed the brakes, and the car lost control. It drove off the freeway bridge and landed into a river. The firemen and the police came and picked up the damaged car._

_I was crying so much in the room like I was flooding the entire room. My cry was so loud that it reached my father. He reached his hand on my head and said the final words, 'I'm sorry I didn't… keep your promise. But… I will leave… everything… to… you. You are brave… and smart. Good… luck in Mahora… Academy. Promise one more thing…: make a lot of … friends… and please… be…ee…eee… ha…aaa..pp…ppyy…yyy.' His hand fell, and the EKG machine read a flat line. I then cried and screeched._

_I was then sent to a fancy foster home where all the caretakers were very honest and generous to me. Two months later after the funeral, I received a notice from my father's will that he left every buck and penny to me so I can go to Japan after my graduation. After my graduation, I turned 18 years old and went to a university as I learn more about Japan's culture and a special detective class before I take my leave to Japan. After four years of studying, everyone, my friends, the caretakers, and my neighbors all wished me good luck as I got my flight ticket and headed into the plane._

* * *

"And here I am inside the one and only Mahora Academy. And that's my sad story to tell you guys."

Matt ended his tale and looked back at Asuna and Negi. And in their tears were pouring all the way down from their faces like making waterfalls.

"That's really sad, Matthew," cried Negi. "I never expect to hear such a horrible tragic life from you."

"Yeah," says Asuna, "I understand how you feel."

Matt smiled and replied, "Hey, dry up, all that's in the past, and most importantly, my parents want me to be happy, living a great time here at Mahora. So enough about me, it's getting late. We'll continue the case tomorrow, and I still need a room for the night."

Negi and Asuna wiped off their tears. Then Asuna spoke up, "Don't you have a house or apartment to live in?"

"Nope, to tell you the truth, I just arrived here in Japan and the academy."

Negi and Asuna blinked in surprise. Negi then spoke up, "Well, you must have a room; you can't live on the streets."

"I know Negi," said Matt, "but where should I go, there aren't good hotels near Mahora Academy."

Negi quietly thinks and came up with an idea. "I know, why don't you live in our room until you get your own."

Matt got shocked. "Uh, are you sure?"

"Of course," says Asuna. "We understood your situation with your parents and living alone. I'd be glad for you to stay in our room."

"Thanks, guys. I really do appreciate your offer. I got a lot of bags here. Would you help me carry some?"

"Of course," says Asuna. "Come on Neg, grab a bag."

Matt got his carry-on backpack, Asuna got Matt's box of paperwork, and Negi got Matt's huge suitcase and started to pull it. They exited the room and Matt locked up the door. They exited the building and headed straight out of the building.

"So what's this mystery club like, Mr. Oda?" asked Asuna.

Matt replies, "Oh, you gonna like it. You ever wonder what the world is like out there that has puzzles and mysteries yet to be solved? The club isn't just about solving puzzles, mysteries, or crimes, but it's also about having a great adventure. Once you start an adventure and solve its content, the outcome will be rewarded."

"I get it," said Negi, "So like when going on a treasure hunt, and by solving the riddles, you'll end up with the treasure."

"Exactly Negi. And you'll bet _your life will be an incredible adventure_."

"That's exactly the same words as on the flyer you gave me," said Negi with a smile.

* * *

After a long walk and taking a tram, the trio arrives at the girls' dormitory. Matt looked up at the building and was amazed. "This place is huge, but will it be okay for me to stay here in a girls' place?"

"You have nowhere else to go, Matt," replied Asuna. "This is the only option you got."

"If you say so…"

They went inside the building and used the elevator to get to Negi and Asuna's room. They walked down the hallway, and they reached the door to their room. Asuna unlocked the door, and the three stepped inside. There the trio sees Konoka cooking and Setsuna standing next to her. Asuna called out and got the girls' attention.

"Hey Asuna, welcome back," said Konoka with a glee.

"Hey Miss Asuna, nice to see you," said Setsuna.

Negi stepped inside first, then followed by Matt. As soon as Matt sees Konoka and Setsuna, he started to jitter.

"Hi Negi, welcome back," said Konoka to Negi. Then Konoka sees Matt. "And, hey, who's this guy you have?"

As Konoka got closer to Matt, he suddenly began to shake. He started to sweat, and his eyes widen. "Is something wrong, Mister?" asked Konoka. Then in a flash, Matt turned around, and covered his head.

Konoka starred Matt in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" Negi and Asuna put their hand behind their head and giggled in embarrassment. Then they went up to Konoka.

"It's not your fault," said Asuna. "You see, our friend here has gynophobia; in English, he's afraid of girls." Asuna explained the whole story about Matt's fear.

After Konoka heard Matt's fear, she turned to Matt and spoke cheerily. "It's alright, mister. I'm not bad. C'mon, take my hand and let me see your face."

"Same here," said Setsuna. "Can I see your face please?"

Matt slowly and nervously turned around to Konoka and Setsuna. He slowly grabbed Konoka's hand and started to shake. Matt smiled nervously while Konoka and Setsuna looked at him in a great surprise.

"Wow, you seem nice." Setsuna honored Matt.

"G-G-Gee…thank you," replied Matt. "It's-It's a pleasure to meet you girls."

"Us too, my name is Konoka Konoe."

"And I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"Hey, K-K-Konoka and Setsuna-na-na. My name is Matthew Oda; call me Matt for short."

"Maa-shue? That doesn't sound like Japanese," questioned Setsuna.

"Nope, i-i-it's an English name because I'm from America."

Konoka and Setsuna were surprised. Negi and Asuna expected scenario again. Matt told the whole thing about his moving trip to Japan, and Konoka and Setsuna were amazed just like Negi and Asuna. Matt even told about his mystery club and the case he is on. After Matt explains the details, Konoka made the follow-up question.

"That's so it's interesting you came all the way here from America," said Konoka with amazement. "But what are you doing in our room right now?"

"I need a place to sleep for the night, and Negi and Asuna agreed to stay here until I get my own room."

"Please Konoka, he really needs a place to sleep," Negi begged. Konoka wasn't sure, and so as Setsuna. When Negi knew this, he explained about Matt's late parents. Asuna and Matt supported Negi's explanation. After Konoka and Setsuna heard this, the two girls looked at Matt in great sadness and agreed to stay in their room.

"Gee Matt, I never knew you had a tragedy like that…" Konoka replied in sorrow.

"Yeah," said Setsuna, "That's really heavy and sad."

Matt smiled. "Aw, don't be sad. You understand my feelings, and it's in the past. I want to thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're very welcome, Matt-san," said Konoka. "Make yourself at home. I'm just finishing cooking dinner."

"Oh, perfect timing. I'm starving," said Matt as he put his bags down. Negi and Asuna are very happy to have him spend the night in their room.

"Y'know Negi," said Asuna, "He does act kind and generous. I couldn't let a guy like him be sad."

"I know exactly what you mean, Asuna."

* * *

Somewhere just outside the dorm is a young Jr. High school girl walking back to the dorm. She got scared since it is getting dark. Then she suddenly heard a rustle coming from the bushes. She looked around, when all of a sudden, something popped up from behind her. The shadowy figured grabbed her, and the captive girl dropped her briefcase. She yelled and screamed as she was taken away.


	6. The Missing Students - part 5

**1) The Missing Students**

**Part 5**

In the dormitory, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and their guest Matt Oda just finished their dinner.

"That was a delicious dinner," replied Matt with delight.

"I'm glad you liked it, made it myself," said Konoka.

"I want to thank you guys again for letting me stay here. I have never been so thankful by you Japanese people."

"Hey, you're so kind Matt," Asuna replies. "We just couldn't let you live all alone with no family you have."

All of them cleaned up dinner, and Matt started to unpack his stuff.

Negi and Asuna started to head out of the room. "We're going to take a walk outside," said Asuna. The others heard her and nodded to Asuna.

Setsuna helped Matt unpack and placed his stuff. Matt was really happy to have such gold-hearted girls.

"Where should I sleep tonight, girls?" asked Matt.

"How about, you can sleep on the couch," replied Konoka. "We'll hand you extra pillows to rest your head."

"Okay, great. Thanks, Konoka." Matt and Konoka prepared Matt's temporary bed for tonight.

* * *

Outside the front door of the dormitory, Negi and Asuna were discussing the kidnapped students.

"We need to come up with a plan and rescue those students," Negi suggested.

"I know, but how?" Asuna said in concern. "We don't know where the students are, and we don't know who is responsible for this."

Both of them were questioned and worried until Chamo, the magical talking ermine, ran up to them.

"Thanks goodness! I found you!" Chamo shouted.

"Chamo!?" yelled Negi, "What is it?"

"It's about another kidnapped girl. I found her briefcase. Quick! Follow Me!" Negi and Asuna followed the sprinted ermine and race to the scene of the crime.

* * *

Back at Konoka's room, Matt put the finishing touches on the couch. He lastly placed his bedsheets and spread it out.

"Alright, my bed is all set for tonight," said Matt with accomplishment.

"Okay Matt," Konoka responded. "So, I guess… you make yourself at home then."

"That I will, Konoka."

Matt walked and looked around the room. He sees Konoka and Asuna's bunk bed, manga books on the table, the small kitchen Konoka and Setsuna are cleaning up, and all the academic books on the bookshelf. He then walked to the window looking outside and sees the half-moon. He enjoyed the scenery from the height of the building, and he can see other buildings and shopping districts.

Just then, he looked down and spotted Negi and Asuna talking Chamo. Matt was confused to see the two talking to an ermine as if the ermine was talking back at them. Then Matt sees Negi and Asuna dash off with the ermine right in front of them. It looked like to Matt that something bad must've happened. Matt went to Konoka for a request.

"Hey, Konoka…" Matt speaks, "Do you have a flashlight I can borrow?"

"Yeah I do, why?" Konoka asked.

"I'm gonna step outside for a bit."

Konoka got the flashlight and gave it to Matt. He walked to the door and unlocked it. "Thanks Konoka, I'll be right back." He quickly closed the door and rushed down the hallways.

* * *

Negi and Asuna followed Chamo all the way to where the girl got kidnapped. They arrived and found the briefcase lying on the stoned ground.

"This is it!" cried Chamo. "Here's the briefcase."

"It looks clean still," said Asuna. "So, what happened? Tell us."

"Alright, it's like this: I was on my way hurrying back to Negi at the dorms. I was hopping from tree to tree when I slipped and fell into a bush. I alerted that same girl who heard my fall. She got closer to me to examine when all of sudden this shadowy figure popped out of nowhere and grabbed the girl. I was frightened and covered myself. And the next thing, after I opened my eyes, the girl was gone. All was left was her briefcase on the ground."

Negi and Asuna are desperately worried. They both had a theory: If this keeps up, then it is a possibility that the kidnapper would target one of their students in class 1-A.

"We need to protect our friends Negi," Asuna warned him.

"I agree with Red," Chamo responded. "Hey bro, do you have some kind of spell that would track kidnappers?"

"I don't know," Negi replied, "I can use a spell that would help us reveal the kidnapper's tracks."

"Then what are you waiting for?" yelled Asuna, "Do it!"

"Alright, here goes!" Negi pulled out his staff and started to chant. The magic circle glowed and circled around Negi.

"Rastel Maskil Magister. Potentias ventum egressus. Hostes iter ostendit nobis. Amorista!"

The lights flashed all around Negi and quickly spread out. Once the spell was cast, footprints on the ground started to glow. To a shock of Negi and the others, there were a dozen sets of footprints all around them.

"This ain't working!" yelled Chamo, "We can't tell which footprint is the culprit's!"

"Can't you do it better, you little pint!" yelled Asuna.

"I'm sorry!" cried Negi, "But this is the best I can do!"

"Well, I guess we're stumped," said Chamo in an anguish attitude.

Both Negi and Asuna are really depressed. They thought they got a lead but wound in a dead end.

_**Clack!**_ Negi, Asuna, and Chamo heard the noise. They turned around to see what it was. Then, in a great fright, Negi and the others were frozen and shaking. Right in front of them before their very eyes is the young man, Matthew Oda. Matt's eyes were widened, and his jaw was wide open. Everyone was so surprised that they couldn't say the first word. Then in a snap, Matt shook his head, slaps his face, and rubbed his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" yelled Matt as he pointed to out to Negi and the others.

"Errrr… Uhhh… Uummm…I-I-It's not what y-y-yyy-you think!" cried Negi.

"You saw… er… aaahhhh… nothing Matt!" said Asuna to cover Negi's identity.

"You can't lie to me!" Matt countered back. "I saw everything! T-T-The lights and all that stuff! What's going on!? Negi, how did you do that!?"

Negi and the others started to panic until Asuna came up with an idea.

"Negi! Erase his memories! Use that spell!"

"Oh, right! Great idea Asuna!" He stuck his staff out and started to chant. "Rastel Maskil…" But in a flash, Matt quickly grabbed Negi's staff and stopped his chant.

"Before you start doing something so flashy, tell me, and honestly. What _is_ going on?" questioned Matt. Negi's face turned frown and started to worry. "Look I'm a gentleman; I'll understand your reasons. Just tell me exactly who you are?"

Negi looked at Matt's face for a few moments. Matt was firm, and his look really means it like Matt would give Negi a second chance. Negi put his staff down and started to give Matt the surprise.

"Alright," Negi says and confesses, "the truth is Mr. Oda… I am the class 1-A's homeroom teacher… But I'm also… a _wizard_."

"You're kidding me… I don't believe it," said Matt in exasperation. "There's NO such thing as wizards."

"Negi, what are you doing!?" Asuna whispered in panic.

"No, it's the truth," Negi replied. "I'll show you." He stuck his hand out, started to chant, and a floating light ball appeared on Negi's hand.

Matt's eyes widen. "WHAAAATTT?! How's that possible!?"

"Negi! You dolt!" cried Asuna, "Why did you tell him!?"

"I'm sorry…" said Negi, "But Matthew Oda looked so honest and sincere that maybe he will keep my secret just like you, Asuna."

"But Negi, What if he tells the world? What if this goes out on public? Don't you realize what YOU'VE HAVE DONE!?"

"I know! I know! But I think Matt would understand me!"

"No, he wouldn't, you BRAT!"

Matt watched the two arguing back and forth, yelling and screaming throughout the night. Then in obnoxiousness, Matt got closer to them and pulled Negi and Asuna apart.

"Listen! Listen!" Matt shouted, "Look, I'm sure we can work this out. I'll keep it a secret _IF_ you guys tell me _what is going on?_" Negi and Asuna were unsure about Matt. Each of them looked at Matt's face and back to each other in a fret. "Remember on my flyer: I will believe everything you say. And I promise I'll never tell anyone." Everyone paused for a moment. "I promise…" Both Negi and Asuna took a deep breath and exhaled, and then Negi started to tell the whole pie.

"What I'm saying is the truth. I'm a wizard," Negi explained.

"Huh… very interesting," said Matt in amazement. "Never had I thought in my entire life I would meet a _real_ magical boy. I thought all you were pulling my leg at first."

"No, I'm a Magister Magorum with incredible magic spells. I'm here at Mahora Academy training to become the greatest and masterful wizard. But I'm progressing so well that I'm already a powerful wizard."

"I see, but since you two were arguing, does that mean that Asuna already knew that you're a wizard?"

"That's right, Matt," replied Asuna. "I found out Negi's true identity on the same day Negi just arrived at the academy."

"That's right! And they did a little smooching," yelled Chamo as he got onto Negi's head.

"You shut up! You little rat!" cried Asuna.

Matt was stunned when he saw Chamo talked. "Woah! The little weasel can talk!?" Matt said in shock.

"I'm not a weasel, mister. I am an ermine, an ermine fairy."

"An ermine… _fairy_? What is that?"

"Basically, I'm Negi's little and handy pet that guides and infos him during his training."

"So, you're like his conscience."

"Something like that kid. By the way, I'm Albert Chamomile, but everybody calls me Chamo for short."

"Please to meet you Chamo, I'm Matthew Oda. Call me Matt for short."

"Matthew… Hey, your that guy from the Mystery Club."

"That's me."

"Boy, have you come to the right place. You see, we found something that relates to another kidnapped student, but so far, we just come across a dead end."

"So, all that magic stuff that you used and I saw was to find a clue about the criminal?"

"Yes," replied Negi, "My spell was to immediately track down the criminal with his footprints, but my spell showed all of the footprints of different people that were here many times."

"I see," said Matt as questioned. "I understand what you are trying to do, but sometimes taking shortcuts like using magic won't get you anywhere fast. Figuring out where the kidnapped students and finding out who our criminals are takes a lot of detective work. You have to look carefully, hear carefully, and think carefully. For example, look at that briefcase. I'm sure there must be something inside or around it that has a clue." Asuna walked closer, picked up the briefcase and discovered something under it. Matt got a closer look and picked it up. "Take a look everyone. By just looking carefully, we found a clue."

"What is it?" asked Asuna.

"It looks like an ID card, but it's worn out too much that the inscription is fading. I can analyze it tomorrow at the Mystery Club."

"So then, what do we do now?" asked Negi.

"It's getting late, so I think we should head back to the room and catch some Z's."

"A good idea," Chamo replied. "We'll continue the investigation tomorrow."

* * *

As the gang walked back to the dorms, Matt scratched the back of his head and began to sigh. "It so strange… I never thought wizards really _do _exist," he said.

"Well, didn't you believe in magic and spells?" asked Asuna.

"Not always, Asuna. You see, back in my home country, little children believed there were witches, fairies, and magical creatures because of their creative imagination assumptions. Their young minds think there were such things like that. But as they got older and started to focus more on reality and their future careers, they believed that wizards and magical creatures are nothing more than fictional stories created by talented and thoughtful storytellers. There were even magicians that can perform magic tricks like cards, disappearing coins, and pull rabbits out of their hats. But many researchers say magicians don't have magic in them. They just want us to believe they had magic. The magicians proved themselves that they were 'illusionists,' fooling their audiences but still entertaining. And with that said, that's why I didn't believe Negi is a wizard for the first time."

"I see your point of view, Matt," said Asuna in a complete understanding. "I didn't think wizards exist too. I believed in charm spells before I found out Negi's identity, but never assumed that there were such things as wizards."

"So, we're like the same only a bit different in our stories."

"I'm sorry you had to get involved in this," Negi whimpered. "I hope a wizard, like me, wouldn't be in the way of your life Matt."

"No worries Negi," said Matt cheerfully. "I'm a reasonable gentleman. Your secret is safe with me. Besides, it's very interesting and super rare to meet an actual wizard. That's why I like mysteries and adventures. I found out by accident that you Negi Springfield are a wizard." Matt yawned and his eyelids are starting to drop. "Whooo… I'm tired. What do you say we discuss more about your wizardly skills tomorrow on our way to school?"

"You're right, Matt," said Negi as he yawned, "I'm getting tired myself."

"Me too." Asuna replied.

While they got close to the front doors of the dormitory, someone in the bushes spies on the gang as they were entering the building. "This is not good. They got my card. I better tell the others." The shadow person ran away and faded into the dark streets.


	7. The Missing Students - part 6

**1\. The Missing Students**

**Part 6**

In the busy streets of a popular city, there is a two-story building that consisted of many young children, big and small, for a place without families. On the second floor, there was a room that consists of ten beds, five in two rows. There was Matthew on his bed right near the window. He was looking at his late parents in his picture. He felt sad as he stares at the picture for so long. A teenage boy and a girl came into the room and saw Matt. They walked closer and sat next to him.

"You really missed your parents, huh?" said the young boy.

"Hey Thomas, Emilia," Matt replies with little grief. "They were the only family members I had."

"Cheer up, Matthew. You still have us," said Emilia with a smile.

"You really going to Japan after graduation? It's a long trip." Thomas asked in concern.

"I _really_ want to go," Matt replied. "My parents may have moved here from Japan, but I am desperate to head there to explore and solve all the mysteries that Mahora Academy contains. Besides, I really think it'll be the perfect place for me. I'm sure I'll make lots of friends over in that country. I am destined to be there."

Thomas and Emilia looked away and gave a thought. They both looked at Matt with a grin on their faces.

"Alright Matt, we won't stop ya," said Thomas.

"Just promise one thing," Emilia continued, "keep us contacted. Send a letter so that we know you are doing fine in Japan, Matt."

"I will, you guys, and thanks for everything," Matt replied with a calm grin.

"No problem," Thomas agreed, "Now let's get you ready, there's a degree waiting for you."

All three got up from Matt's bed. Matt put the picture down on top of his prepared, packed suitcase.

* * *

Matt woke up in the middle of the night. He raised his head and rubbed his eyes. He tirely says, "Woah, what a dream. More like a memory. What time is it?" Matt looked around Asuna and Konoka's room and spotted a clock on top of a table that's next to the window. "Four O'clock. I haven't gotten used to the hours here yet. It'll kick in." He looked around some more and saw that Konoka and Asuna were still sleeping.

Just as he was about to cover his whole body with the bedsheets, he jolted, quickly got up, and discovered that Negi's sleeping bag was empty. "What the… where's Negi?" Matthew looked all around to find him. But when he did, he made an embarrassing surprise when he saw Negi sleeping next to Asuna. Matt's right eye started twitching. "What the hell does he think he is doing!?" Matt couldn't take much more of this absurd sight. He thought that it might frighten Asuna if she woke up.

Matt got out of the couch and tiptoed quietly towards the bunk bed. He stepped on the second bar of the ladder and reached his left arm to grab Negi. He gently pulled Negi's nightshirt, which made Negi roll his body towards Matt. Matt lifted Negi up with his left arm, then his right, and carefully climbed down the ladder with good balance. "At least he's not heavy, or this will be a pain in the neck," Matt noted. He put Negi in his sleeping bag and covered Negi up. Matt quietly walked back to the couch while he was scratching his head. "I still don't know why Negi wants to sleep next to Asuna, but I'm glad that's over." The moment he laid down on the couch he began to think. "_I wonder how my foster friends are doing? I'm sure they're worried about me. I'll remember to send a postcard to them._"

* * *

One hour later, Asuna's alarm clock went off. She hit the button and starts to wake up. "Time to deliver the papers." She yawned and started to realize something. Usually, Negi would sleep next to her if he was sleepwalking during the night. But this time Asuna saw Negi sleeping in his sleeping bag. She thought to herself, "_He didn't crawl up here? Maybe he finally got the hang of it not to bother me during my sleep._" She smiled and started to climb down the ladder. "_It's a good thing. Otherwise, I would've given Negi a major headache._" She saw Matt Oda still wide awake having his hands behind his head. She walked over to Matt and bend on over to him. Matt noticed Asuna

"What happened? You had a nightmare?" Asuna asked.

"No Asuna," Matt replies, "I just can't sleep anymore. I got up one hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Oh… Hey did you see Negi sleeping next to me when you are up?"

Matt looked the other way. "Uhhh, no, not at all. He was sleeping on the ground the whole time."

"Well, that's good. Anyway, I got a job to do. I'll see you when we go to the academy."

"Alright, take care."

After Asuna got dressed and headed out the door, Matt quietly said to himself, "I hate to lie to her, but I just didn't want her to start a fight with that poor boy."

* * *

That very bright morning, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Matt were heading to the academy. Along the way, they were all discussing Negi's sorcery skills and how Asuna and Konoka became Negi's partners.

"I see," said Matt, "So you make these 'contracts' for your partners to fight and use magic in your battles. The more partners you have the better chance of protection and fighting skills you will overcome."

"You got it, kid," yelled Chamo. "A contract is basically sharing Negi's power to his partner so that they can have their own share of magical powers."

"Right Chamo, and since because it's probationary, Negi can take up as many partners as he wishes. So how many partners does he have?"

Negi looked in the other direction and moaned.

"Ah, c'mon Negi," cried Chamo. "It's no big deal."

"Easy for you to say, you little rat," Asuna said in an irritated.

"Well, if really want to know…" Konoka joined in, "He has 31 partners, including Asuna and me."

"Konoka!" Negi and Asuna cried.

"31!?" surprised Matt, "Man, that's a lot. So then, who are they?"

Just when Negi was about to answer Matt's question, someone popped up right in front of the group. The camera snapped and made a flash towards Negi and the others. The flash blinded Matt's eyes. "Woo, who is this guy?" said a cheeky yet persuasive voice. After Matt's eyes are recovered, stood there in front of him is Kazumi Asakura, a talented student reporter from Negi's class. She got close to Matt for a further examination. "I see you met my teacher. So who are you, mister? What are you doing here?" And as usual, Matt started to jitter and took heavy breaths. He then quickly hid behind Asuna's back. "What's a matter? I just wanted to know who you are, mister."

"Kazumi hold on!" said Negi in a panic, "Please, you're frightening my friend. Give him some space."

"I am? But I just wanted to ask him some questions."

"It's not that Kazumi," said Asuna. She then explained Kazumi of Matt Oda's fear of girls.

"Oh, sorry about that, mister. I didn't know you had a phobia like that." Kazumi continued.

"Uhhh, i-i-t's okay. I'm doing my best to overcome i-i-it," said Matt nervously as he slowly looked towards Kazumi. "So, your name's Kazumi, r-r-r-right?"

"Yep, Kazumi Asakura, student no. 3 in Negi's class. I am also a top reporter gathering interesting scoops as much as possible."

"Nice to meet you, Kazumi. I-I-I'm Matthew Oda. Call me Matt for short."

"Matthew Oda? What an interesting name."

"Also Matt Oda," Konoka spoek and joined in, "Kazumi is also one of Negi's partners."

"Wait, does that mean…" Kazumi interrupted.

"Yeah, I know Negi is a wizard," Matt answered.

"Well, this is something. An unknown young man who knows Negi's secret, and still keeps it for the sake of Negi's life."

"Hey, I'm gentleman Kazumi. I understand his reasons." Matt paused for a moment, and then he came up with an idea. "Hey Kazumi, since you're a reporter, I have a favor to ask you."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"There's been some kidnapping going around, and I am here to solve the case."

"Kidnapping!? That's terrible."

"I know, but listen, I have a plan." Matt Oda whispered into Kazumi's ear of every detailed information about his plan. Kazumi gave the thumbs-up.

"You got mister… Matthew Oda, right?" Matt nodded. "Still, what an interesting name. I need to get to know more about you someday. Until then, I'll get to work. Later." Kazumi rushed off into the academy. Negi and the others are wondering what Matt said to Kazumi.

"What did you tell her, Matt?" asked Asuna.

"Don't worry, you find out later. For now, let's get to the academy before the bell rings."

Everyone agrees with Matt and rushed to the academy.

* * *

At the front entrance of the gate stands Setsuna.

Konoka waved at her. "Hey, Set-chan!" Konoka shouted in joy.

"Miss Konoka, there you are," Setsuna replied calmly. Everyone arrived at the gate just in the nick of time. They were all panting and wheezing.

Matt got his breath and begins to speak, "Well, you guys better get to class. I'll see after your lectures."

"You can count on that, Matt." Asuna replied. "Later!"

Matt headed towards the department where the Mystery Club consists, and the others, including Negi, headed toward their homeroom class.

Along the way, Setsuna began to worry that Konoka might get capture by the kidnappers.

"What's wrong, Setsuna?" Konoka worried.

"Oh! Miss Konoka, I promise I will protect you no matter what. I swear myself I will protect you from those vile kidnappers. I will be strong and be your only protector."

"Setsuna, don't worry. As long as we are together, nothing bad is going to happen to us. Right you guys?" Asuna and Negi agreed with Konoka. They all reached the building and headed to their classroom.

* * *

At the Mystery Club, Matt took out a bag he brought with him. He searched inside his bag and took out his useful equipment: A magnifying glass, plastic gloves, cotton balls, a heat lamp, and a special liquid bottle.

After Matt set his stuff on the table, he took out the card he found last night and started to examine it using his magnifying glass first. "Let's see…" Matt says to himself. "Some of the writing and ink have been faded a lot, but I can barely read it. And on this first line, it depicts this card is a student's ID card. Interesting…"

* * *

Back in the classroom of 1-A, there was a commotion going on at the far end of the room. Negi and the girls entered and saw about 14 girls hanging around together. Negi and the others are wondering what's going on. They put their bags down and walk towards the group.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Asuna asked.

"Did you hear the news?" Ako answered, "There's been a kidnapping going around on campus."

"Yeah, no doubt," Haruna continued. "We've been informed by our friend Kazumi."

"Wow, the word is always spread out fast for Kazumi," Asuna replied.

"Truth be told, a reliable source told her to make this report," Misa explained.

"Who was it that told Kazumi?" Negi asked.

Natsumi answers, "Kazumi said she didn't want to tell the name because he's on the case to crack down the kidnappers. He wanted to do undercover work."

Then at that moment, Negi, Asuna, and Konoka thought of something. They remembered that early this morning that Matt explained Kazumi about his plan. They realized Matt's plan was to protect the students from the kidnappers, and Kazumi's reporting skills was the perfect girl to get the word spread all around the academy. They all had the same thought: Matt is really smart.

"That Matt… he sure planned ahead," said Konoka with a grin.

"Yes, indeed," said Negi happily.

"I wonder that those shadows we saw were the kidnappers?" Misora wondered.

"Wait! You saw them?" Chizuru questioned.

"Yeah, we did," Yuna answered. "Ako, Makie, Misora, and I just finished playing badminton yesterday. When we were about to leave the court, we saw a shadow past by in the bushes and behind the trees." Everyone is scared and starting to worried.

"Who are these kidnappers?" said Haruna, "And why do they want students?" Everyone began to questioned.

Then the school bell rang. Class representative Ayaka makes the announcement, "Okay, everyone! To your seats." Every girl went back to their seat positions, and Negi went back to his teacher's desk. Negi grabbed a chalk and started to write on the blackboard.

* * *

At the dean's office, Takamichi, Nurse Shizuna, and Dean Konoe were in a conversation.

"You realize more students are starting to disappear," said Takamichi.

"I know that," said the dean, "and we're doing everything we can to protect them."

"Do you think we should call the force team in?" the nurse said.

"We would panic the students then," replied by the dean. "However, I trust this young man will do everything in his power to apprehend those crooks. He just started his club, but he is on to something. The way I see it, I say he's one step ahead of capturing those thieves. If he proves himself that he can capture these criminals, then he might be useful to our academy, even though he's an ordinary human."

Takamichi and Shizuna both looked at each other. Takamichi straightens his glasses and makes a comment, "I hope your right. Because from the way things are, we depend on that man to get that job done."

* * *

After a long lecture, and during their break time, Negi, Asuna, and Chamo got together and started to talk.

"Hey Negi, we better go check on Matt," suggested by Asuna. "I bet he has something useful about the kidnappers right now."

"Good idea," Negi replied. "Let's go check on him." They both left the room.

Some of the girls saw Negi and Asuna walked out of the room.

"Where do you think Negi and Asuna are going to?" said Haruna.

"Could it be that they have a word from the dean?" Misa questioned.

"I don't think so…" Yuna responded. "But it seems like the two want to go somewhere desperately. I wonder where?"

* * *

Negi and Asuna walked all the way to the Mystery Club and knocked on the room's door. Matt heard the knock and lets them in. Negi and Asuna did, and they both see Matthew working something on the table. The two got closer to Matt and looked at his detective work.

"Watcha doin?" said Asuna.

"Ah, you're in the nick of time," said Matt joyfully. "I discovered this worn-out card is a students' I.D. card."

"Really?" surprised Negi, "How can you tell?"

"By looking at the right angle and perspective, you can see the letters' from its surrounding negative space that was printed on this card. For example, right here, you can see there's an 'S' that was imprinted on here."

"I see what you mean," said Asuna.

"So then, what did it say before it got worn out?" asked Chamo.

"Well," Matt speaks, "I can only decipher the name. It said '_Sakashi Watanbe' _on it. And this card is a student's I.D. card because this card came from _Azumi Middle School_. Problem though is, the bottom part on the card is so worn-out that I can't decipher the information on the student. And even the student's portrait is worn out too."

Negi paused a moment and then came to a thought, "Very odd. Why would a student kidnapped other students?"

Asuna began to wonder too. Matt puts his right hand on his chin and stares at the door. "All I know is, we're on the right track to solving this kidnapping mystery."


	8. The Missing Students - part 7

**1) The Missing Students**

**Part 7**

At the swimming pool, every girl is warming up and practicing their strokes. Akira was in line with the other swimmers waiting to go off the diving board that is about 50 feet high.

A girl in the stands is writing a report about her daily swim log. Unbeknownst to the girl, a shadowy person snuck up and tries to grab the girl.

When Akira got on the board, she stretched her arms and prepared to dive off. Just then, she turned her head to the stands and sees the girl getting pulled away by the shadowy person. Akira quickly dives off the board, plunged into the water. She then quickly got out of the pool and rushed to the stands. When she got to the spot where the girl was sitting, she was already gone. All Akira found was a fancy shiny red pen and her notebooks. Akira grabbed the victim's stuff. "That news is right; a kidnapper is going around here," Akira stated.

* * *

That afternoon Negi, Asuna, and Matthew were leaving the Mystery Club room. Matt posted a sign on the door, "_Gone for Break Time. Be back soon._" The gang left the building and exited out to the opening campus.

Matt scratched his head and made a thought, "We discovered who are we up against, but we still don't know where the kidnappers are, and why do they want the students."

"One thing's for sure, your detective skills were impressive so far, Mr. Oda," Chamo replied.

"I thank you for the compliment, Chamo."

Then a call to Negi's name was shouted. The gang looked up and saw Akira and Makie racing toward to Negi. Matt reacted quickly and hid behind Asuna's back. Akira and Makie were panting as they reached in front of Negi.

"I'm glad we found you, professor Negi," Akira said while catching her breath.

"What's the matter?" Negi replied.

"It's awful!" cried Makie, "Another student got kidnapped!"

Negi, Asuna, Matt, and Chamo were surprised.

"It's true," Akira continued. "I saw with my own eyes." She explained the whole scene to Negi. "All I have is her notebook and this pen. You have to do something."

Negi took the notebook and the pen and looked at it very carefully. Negi then raised his head to Makie and Akira. "Don't worry," Negi said with little confidence. "I'll protect you no matter what. I am your homeroom teacher."

Akira and Makie smiled. They bowed to Negi and left saying, 'thank you.' But even though Negi said he will protect them, he wasn't so sure to his word. He is still worried and confused about more students getting captured, especially something that happens to his Class 1-A students. As soon Akira and Makie left, Matt came out behind from Asuna and examined the items.

"So, what've we got here?" Matt asked. He took the notebook from Negi and examined the pages. "All the pages in here are written swim logs and reports." He skimmed the notebook until he came across the last written page where the last word "time" had the e's line crossed all the way to the bottom of the page. "There's nothing in here that will help us in our case." He looked at the cover of the notebook, and it has the name _Aya Minao_ on it. Matt will remember that name, and he handed the notebook back to Negi. He then took the pen of him. He analyzed the pen and came to a surprise. "Whoa! I have seen this pen before."

"Really, where Matt?" Asuna questioned.

"While I was looking for the academy, I passed by a store that had this pen on the display case. This pen is priceless; it costs 50,000 yen."

"Wow!" surprised Chamo, "That's expensive. Whoever owned this pen sure has a lot of money."

"You bet Chamo. It has a good texture and good ink quality." Just then, Matt suddenly froze. A few seconds later, Matt's head struck something. "That's IT! Chamo, you're a genius!"

"Of course I AM! Wait… I am?"

"What is it, Matt?" Negi questioned.

"Well, before I can tell that my theory is correct, we must see the dean."

"Why the dean?" Asuna asked.

"I'll bet he has the information we need to know about our victims. Come, let's go."

Matt rushed to the dean's office, and Negi and Asuna followed behind Matt.

* * *

At the dean's office, Konoe is examining paperwork about the academy's security machines. He smoothed his bread and began to think, "I hope this gets settled soon. Otherwise, I'll have to call the police." _**Knock Knock**_ The dean heard the door and let the person in. It was Matt along with Negi, Asuna, and Chamo. "Oh, if it isn't my club man, Matthew. And nice to see you, Negi, Chamo, and Asuna."

"Dean! Have I got news for you," said Matt with a grin.

"What it is?" the dean asked. "Does it have to do with the missing students?"

"Yep, it sure does, and I'm onto something. I had a theory of what kind of students are being kidnapped. But to make sure my theory is correct, I need to ask you for a favor. Do you have a folder or file of all the students that are currently kidnapped?"

"Yes, indeed. I keep my reports on students that failed, have injury problems, and especially their attendance. Why do you need their reports?"

"It's not the reports; it's their identification information. If you let me see their information, then I can be sure I am one step ahead of capturing the kidnappers. Call it a hunch."

The dean stared Matt, who looked affirmative and knows what he's doing. Dean Konoe smiled, "Of course you can. I trust you because what you say is truthful." Matt was pleased.

"I'll call the teachers' lounge and asked them to print out the files of the missing students. Asuna, would you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, Dean," Asuna replies. "Name it."

"Can you go to the teachers' lounge, pick the papers, and bring'em back here since you are a fast runner."

"Sure dean, I'm on it." Asuna headed towards the front doors and exited out of the room.

* * *

Asuna started to run down the hallway and made a sharp turn around the first corner. _**BAM!**_ She suddenly then bumped into a girl. Asuna scratched her head and looked at the girl rubbing her head. "I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" Asuna asked.

The girl looked up at Asuna and speaks, "Yeah, I'm fine. If you excuse me, I gotta be somewhere." The girl got up and fled away.

Asuna watched her go and disappeared. Just as she was about to press on forward, there was something under her left foot. She picked it up, and it looked like a document paper. She couldn't figure out what the text stated, but she had a thought. "_I wonder if that girl dropped this?_" Asuna thought. She put the paper in her pocket and raced towards the teachers' lounge.

At the teachers' lounge, all the professors were on break, drinking, and eating their lunch. Takamichi was looking at his students' grades from his class. One student got a "78" on her test, and the second student got a "61." Then the door opened and in came Asuna. Takamichi saw her panting and sweating.

"Hey Asuna, what is it?" asked professor Takahata.

"Oh professor Takahata, I'm here to pick the paperwork of the missing students."

"Hmm?"

"You know, the dean called you guys because it was 'important and urgent."

"Oh right! Of course! He called that our reliable detective is onto something." Takamichi called out another teacher and asked him to bring the files of the students. The other teacher got the folder and gave it to Takamichi. "Here you go, Asuna."

"Thanks, I'll be leaving now." Asuna rushed out the door and headed to the dean's office.

Takamichi watched her go and smiled. "That Asuna is growing up," he said. "I wonder if she made friends with that young man."

* * *

Negi, Matt, and the dean are waiting for Asuna's arrival. Matt looked around the office while he was being patient at waiting. Then suddenly, the doors opened and came in Asuna huffing and puffing. Matt and Negi looked at in a complete surprise. "Sheesh Asuna, did you ran all the way from the lounge to here?" Matt asked in exaggeration.

"Hey, get it done quick, from what I heard," said Asuna as she panting and sweating all over herself.

"Asuna," the dean speaks, "Have you got what I've asked?"

"Yep, here it is." Asuna passed the folder to Matt. Negi looked leaned over to the folder.

"What is it?" asked Negi.

"In here Negi, we'll find some very valuable information about our kidnapped victims," Matt explained.

Just as Matt was about to open the folder, someone came in through front doors. Everyone turned and looked. It is Setsuna all worrying and frightening.

"Miss Setsuna," Dean said, "What brings you here?"

"Hey, Setsuna. What's the matter?" Negi asked.

"It's terrible! I can't believe it!"

"What? What happened?" Asuna asked.

"It's Miss Konoka! She's been… KIDNAPPED!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.


	9. The Missing Students - part 8

**1) The Missing Students**

**Part 8**

Setsuna is on the couch crying and sobering about Konoka. "I can't believe I let my guard down, and Miss Konoka is gone." Setsuna cried and rubbed her eyes.

Matt brought a tissue to her and patted on her head. "Take it easy, Setsuna," Matt responded as he tried to calm her down. "Now tell me what happened? Maybe your story can help us track down the kidnappers."

Setsuna wiped her eyes with the tissue, took a deep breath, and began to calm down. She looked up Matt the others and then spoke forwardly to them.

"Alright, here's what happened…" Setsuna says as she remembers her event.

* * *

It_ started when Konoka and I took a stroll along the forest path. We saw the lacrosse fields from a distance and just watch the girls play. Konoka got distracted and enjoyed watching. But then I sensed something wrong. A strange presence was nearby, and I rushed to see who it was to protect Konoka's sake. But the moment I arrived, the presence was gone. I could've sworn I felt someone was watching us._

_Then it happened. I heard Konoka's scream, turned around, and saw her being carried away into the forest. I ran as fast as I can to catch up to the kidnapper. The woods were so thick that I couldn't see Konoka or the kidnapper. I lost sight of them, and I panicked and cried._

_When I got out of the woods, I slowly started walking back to the academy feeling guilty and weak of losing Konoka._

* * *

"I blame myself for this," Setsuna said in grief. "It is my entire fault that I lost Konoka. It's all MY fault!"

As Matt watched Setsuna cry, her tears reminded Matt of his lost parents, and that he'll never see them again. He then makes a firm face and put his right hand on Setsuna's left shoulder.

"Don't worry Setsuna," Matt speaks to the swordswoman. "I, Matthew Oda, will help you find Konoka and the missing students. And I will not stop until I capture those menaces and end this charade once and for all."

Setsuna was pleased by Matt, and her tears stopped running down to her cheeks. She stood up and bowed at Matthew. "Thank you, Oda-san. Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Negi, Asuna, and the dean all smiled at Matt for being a courageous young man to do something so honest and responsible.

After Matt patted Setsuna, he looked back at the folder and started to open up. Everyone, except Dean Konoe, got close and observed the files. Each page consists of the student's personal information, address, and birth.

Asuna scratched her head in confusion. "Uh Matt, this doesn't help much. All it says on these pages are the students' interest, dislikes, and their addresses."

"Yes Matt," replied Negi. "How's this going to help us find the missing students and Konoka?"

"There's more to this evidence than meets the eye," Matt replied in a positive attitude. Matt turned to the Dean. "Dean, you mind if I keep these? They're important in learning our victims and how they are going to help us capture the criminals."

"Do whatever you need to, Matthew," said the dean in firm attitude. "I depend on you to get the job done."

"Thanks dean," Matt smiled. And then he looked at Negi and the girls and asked a question. "Do you guys have a computer around here I can borrow?"

Asuna approached Matt and answers, "Yeah, there's a ton in the computer room. We'll show you."

"Thanks Asuna."

Asuna, Negi, and Setsuna guided Matt Oda out of the office and to the computer room.

* * *

Outside at the front side of the Math building on the steps, Kazumi and Sayo were talking about Matt on the case.

"Do really think that Matt Oda is going to apprehend those kidnappers?" Sayo asked while she was hovering over Kazumi's head.

"I don't know," Kazumi replied. "But he sounds like he knows what he's doing. If I can get a scoop on him, it'll be my biggest break of all time." Then Kazumi sighed. "The only problem is he's afraid of girls. His phobia makes it hard to get a good picture of Matt Oda."

"Why are you so interested in this Matt so much?"

"Well, for starters Sayo, he looked like a square peg to me. And yet he's determined to solve the kidnapping. Doesn't it seem odd how a guy like him wants to achieve this mystery?"

"Your right Kazumi. And I'm curious about his name too. I mean, how come his first name is English despite his last name is Japanese?"

"Well… time will tell. I'm sure I'll meet him again soon."

"How can you tell Kazumi?"

"Because I helped him spread the kidnapping on the whole academy. And once he solves the mystery, I'll get a story on him."

* * *

In the computer room, Matt uses one of the computers to search through effective information on the kidnapped students. Through a lot of research, he manages to find the perfect valuable information.

"So what do you got, Matt?" asked Chamo.

"Aha! I knew it!" Matt exclaimed. "This proves my theory is correct."

"What is?" Asuna questioned.

"Take a look at this student's profile." Everyone zoomed in on the screen. "It says here Aya Minao is the daughter of the CEO of _Flashy Fashion Frolics_, a company that sells top-line clothes. Their business is so populated that the company made more than 10 million yen per year."

"Wow! That's a lot of moolah!" Chamo yelled in surprise.

Matt opened another web page to show another student's biography. "And this other girl named Minako has a father who is a high-class businessman of selling famous cell phone devices. He makes 252,000 yen a week."

"Man, that's a lot!" surprised Asuna

"So, what are you getting at?" Negi asked.

Matt answers, "The students that were kidnapped all came from families who are wealthy and rich. They have a lot of money." Negi, the girls, and Chamo were astonished. "The kidnappers that took these girls must want them for the money."

"Matt, how did you figured this out?" Chamo asked.

"From what you said, Chamo." Chamo was confused. "Remember the pen Akira found. Like I said, that pen at the store was too expensive to buy. And like _you_ said, Chamo, someone had a lot of money to buy this pen. At first, I couldn't understand why the kidnappers were stealing more than one girl. And why these specific girls. Until I realized they have something in common, and this was it. All the students that were captured are girls that are rich and can buy expensive stuff like the pen."

Negi, Chamo, and the girls were amazed. "An excellent deductive reasoning Matt," Setsuna replied in astonishment.

"There is one problem that I'm concerned about. Why would the kidnappers need money for?"

"For power, Matt!" Chamo shouted. "It has to be, the more money the more power, am I right?"

"Probably, but that is a common solution. I'm thinking: what the kidnappers use the money for?"

"Could it be that they need money for a special weapon?" Setsuna wondered.

"Highly doubtful miss," Matt replied. "Especially when we know our culprits are just students."

While the gang is discussing, Asuna kept thinking to herself about Konoka and the other students. She looked at her pocket and saw the piece of paper the girl dropped. She took it out and examined it again. Then Matt spotted Asuna with the paper in her hands.

"Hey, Asuna," Matt speaks up, "What've you got there?"

"This, I don't know," Asuna replies. "It's some sort of documented paper or something."

"May I take a look?" Asuna nodded and gave the paper to Matt. Matt read every line on the paper, and with an incredible shock, he made a discovery. "Where did you get this Asuna?"

Asuna tries to remember the whole scene. "Well… I remember I was rushing to the teachers' lounge to pick up the files of the kidnapped students. When all of a sudden when I made a sharp turn, I bumped into a girl. She said she was sorry, and she left in a hurry. Then when I stood back up, I saw this paper on the floor. I assumed the girl must have dropped it."

After hearing Asuna's testimony, Matt paused a moment and began to think. He quietly thought of something. He then snapped his fingers and opened his eyes. "That's it! Asuna, everyone, we are onto something."

"You got a lead?" Negi asked.

"Sure do! Take a look at this." Everyone got close to Matt and the paper. "It states here the girl that Asuna bumped into has a transfer application that lets her previous school move into a new one. And that new one is Mahora Academy. But she couldn't transfer out of her previous academy due to her tuition shortage. But there's another clue in this paper that contains something vital."

"And what's that, Matt?" Asuna asked.

Matt pointed out on the paper. "Look right here." Everyone looked where Matt was pointing. Matt's finger points to the line stated _Current Academic location: Azumi Middle School_. By reading that line, it got Negi and Asuna's attention and realized something.

"Strange, why do I feel like I have seen that name before?" Negi wondered.

Then Asuna snapped herself. "Wait! Didn't that other gal went to the same school like this one here?"

"Right on the money, Asuna." Matt agrees. "And remember the card we found the other night." Asuna, Negi, and Chamo nodded, except Setsuna who doesn't know what's going on. "Setsuna you weren't there with us that night, but I'll explain something else that's useful about the ID card." Matt looked back at the computer and research under the name "Sakashi Watanbe." With careful studying, Matt found the perfect database on Sakashi. "Hear this everyone. According to this article, Sakashi Watanbe is an intelligent student back in Azumi Middle School. She passed with flying colors in most of her general education classes; she even won a ribbon at the science fair. She wanted to transfer to Mahora Academy, but her offer was declined when she didn't have the tuition money. After that, she disappeared and nobody has seen her again."

After the gang read that one part in the article, they wonder why would an intelligent student just suddenly disappear if she was successful in her current school. Then Setsuna came to a question, "Oda-san… could this girl and the other one that dropped this paper, be related to…"

"The kidnappers?" Matt answered filling in Setsuna's question. "If what you're saying is true, then of course. Therefore, I have a plan to catch these kidnappers, and we will solve this case once and for all." Everyone started to listen in on Matt Oda's plan. "The first step we need to do is have the perfect bait. And what I mean bait, I mean the next victim who's going get kidnapped. When we find out who our next victim is, then we can move on to the next part of our plan." Matt paused for a moment and thought of something. "Do you have anybody you know who's rich and wealthy?"

Negi and the others thought really hard, and then in a flash came to their answer. "Ayaka Yukihiro!" Everyone shouted in sync.

"You know her?" Matt asked as if Negi and the others know Ayaka really well.

"Know her?" Asuna replied, "She's not only my idiotic blonde classmate and the class representative, but she is also the wealthiest student in our class."

"Then that's our bait, Asuna. Would you ask her to do a simple favor for our plan?"

Chamo popped out and hops onto Negi's shoulder. He replied out, "Uh, can't you just tell Miss Ayaka to her directly, Matt?"

"I would Chamo, but you know me well why I can't."

"Right, I almost forgot your phobia of girls."

"Don't worry, Matt," Setsuna stepped in. "We'll do the talking to Ayaka."

"Yeah Matt," Asuna agrees. "Just tell us what you want to say to Ayaka."

Matt then calmly speaks, "Okay, now we have our bait, here's the plan…" Matt explained the whole situation.

After Matt explained everything, they all left the room. Matt turns to Negi and the girls. "You know what to do," Matt explained.

"Right," everyone replied. And everyone all headed different directions.


	10. The Missing Students - part 9

**1) The Missing Students**

**Part 9**

Asuna, Negi, and Chamo looked all around the academy to find Ayaka Yukihiro. They looked everywhere, and they are afraid that she already headed back to the dorm. After arriving at the music building, they came across Ayaka playing her violin all by herself in a room. Negi, Asuna, and Chamo looked at each other.

"Okay Negi, you know what to do," Asuna instructed to him.

"Alright, but I'm not good at this," said Negi while he is a bit shaking and worrying at the same time.

"Come on, you little brat. Setsuna and Matt are depending on us. Ayaka really likes you… in a weird way."

"Yeah Negster, you can do it," said Chamo encouraging Negi.

"Mmmm… alright." Negi walked into the room and greeted Ayaka. "Hello, uh… class representative."

Ayaka stopped playing her violin and saw Negi standing in right front of her. "Oh, professor Negi. Well hi, what are you doing here?"

"Um well, you see…" Negi looked back at Asuna without turning his head. Asuna rolled her hand forward, telling him to keep going. Negi blushed but he lifts his head to see Ayaka's face. "Uhhh, well, um, I… I have a favor to ask."

Ayaka's heart started to race, and her face turned red. She calmly smiled and says, "Why Negi, of course, I would take your favor. You're the most handsome boy I had ever met in my life."

From outside the room, Asuna started to grief. "_Oh, suck it up, drama queen._" thought Asuna.

"So what is it, professor?" said Ayaka as her eyes started to sparkle.

"Uhh, well, I want to talk to you later tonight about something important."

"Tonight, oh sure, anything for you, Negi."

"Uh great, meet me outside the dormitory doors at nine, and I'll be there."

"You got it, professor. I'll just put this in my one and only Negi schedule handbook, design it myself."

Asuna collapsed to the floor. "_She has a 'Negi' schedule handbook!? She's definitely a cradle robber._"

"Alright, Professor Springfield. I'll be there like you asked," said Ayaka with great happiness.

"Thank you, miss class representative," said Negi while he was bowing.

Negi and Ayaka said, 'goodbye.' The moment Negi got out of the room and saw Asuna, he was breathing heavily and relieved that his task was over. "Whew, thank goodness that's over," said Negi feeling all relaxed.

"Hey, you were great bro. You should keep doing like this every time," Chamo speaks out.

Asuna grabbed Chamo's head and started to scrunch him. "Don't you get the wrong idea, you little rat!"

Chamo squirmed back and forth, begging for mercy. "Alright, Asuna… I give up." Asuna let go of Chamo, and his head was all squished up.

"C'mon you guys, let's meet Matt and Setsuna." Negi and Chamo agreed. They left the building and headed out to the streets.

Ayaka picked up her play violin and started to play with more feeling and grace. Her face was all red like she fell in love. While she was playing her violin, she had a happy thought. "_Wow, I wonder what are we going to talk about? Could it be our marriage?_" she thought.

* * *

Matthew and Setsuna are waiting outside at the front gate of the academy. Setsuna looked at Matt with a firm look. "So will this work?" Setsuna asked.

"You bet Setsuna," Matt replies with a firm mood. "Once the plan is in motion, will find the kidnappers and the missing students, including Konoka, in a flash."

"I owe everything to you, Oda-san."

Matt Oda winked and gave thumbs-up back to Setsuna.

Just then, Asuna and Negi arrived, and Matt and Setsuna got closer to them.

"So, did she get permission?" Matt asked.

"Sure has Matt. Hook, line, and sinker," said Asuna with a wink and thumbs-up.

"Great job. With Ayaka as bait, we're reading to move onto phase two of our plan. C'mon, let's head back to the dorms and get prepared." Everyone started walking back waiting for the sky to get dark.

* * *

Later that night, outside the front of the girl's dormitory, Ayaka arrived exactly on time, waiting for Negi's arrival. She looked at her watch and begins tapping her feet as she was beginning to lose her patience. "Where is he?" She wonders, "I hope nothing bad happened to him." She spotted a bench just not far from her position. She walked to the bench and sits on it. Her impatience grown, getting her anxiety all worked up. She looked up to the sky and saw the half-moon glowing in the night atmosphere. "I hope Negi didn't get lost; otherwise, I'll have to call my special Yukihiro force team."

Not far from Ayaka are Negi, Matt, and the girls watching her closely from behind the trees, waiting for the kidnapper to appear.

"When the kidnapper comes, that's where you strike Setsuna," Matt explained.

"I'm on it," Setsuna replied.

They waited and waited until finally out from the bushes is the kidnapper getting close to Ayaka. She was still distracted, thinking about Negi and looking at the moon.

"There it is! The kidnapper!" Asuna quietly shouted.

"Wait for the right moment Setsuna," said Matt.

"Right Matt," said Setsuna getting her katana ready to pull out.

The kidnapper got closer and closer to Ayaka. Their hands started to get closer to Ayaka's head.

"Ayaka! LOOK OUT!" cried Negi. She quickly snapped herself, and the kidnapper jolted. Setsuna popped out of the trees and swings her sword on the kidnapper. Ayaka noticed and screamed so loud that it alerted the girls from the dormitory. The kidnapper quickly scurried, and Setsuna chased after it.

"Quick Asuna, let's go!" Matt shouted. Matt and Asuna chased after the kidnapper leaving Negi checking on Ayaka.

"Class representative, all you alright?" Negi asked.

"Professor, I'm glad it's you," Ayaka said in relief, feeling a bit mesmerized. "Wow, was that scary."

Negi turned around and noticed a few girls coming out of the dorm.

"Hey, what happened?" said Haruna.

"We heard a scream. Everyone alright?" said Fei Ku.

"Everything's fine," Negi replied. "Take Ayaka back to the dorm, I got to do something." Negi grabbed his staff, hopped on, and flew towards Matt and the others. The girls watched Negi fly away as if he was off doing something heroic for the girls.

"Everything all alright, Ayaka?" said Kaede.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Ayaka wiping her clothes, "I just hope Negi's going to be okay."

* * *

The chase is still on as Setsuna is getting closer to the kidnapper. Matt and Asuna are behind Setsuna following the kidnapper. "Stop! You're not going anywhere!" Setsuna shouted. Just as she was about to chant and swing her sword, the kidnapper pulled out a smoke bomb and triggered it. The smoke thickened and it blinded Setsuna along with Matt and Asuna.

"Dah! I can't see!" Asuna cried.

"Damn! Where did you go, you vile villain?" said Setsuna.

Negi was flying high as he saw the smoke covering Matt and the others. He swooped down to rescue them.

"Hold on, I'll get rid of this smoke." Negi pulled out his staff and started to chant. "Rastel Maskil Magister. De Flantem." The spell Negi chanted cleared the smoke away. Sadly to everyone, the kidnapper got away.

"Dang it! And we were so close!" Chamo complained.

"Oh no, does this mean we have to start all over again?" Negi worried.

"Now we'll never rescue Konoka," said Asuna in great concern.

Matt lifted his finger and waved it back and forth. He speaks calmly, "Not to worry, everyone. I knew something like this would happen, so I planned ahead." Everyone looked at Matt as if he has something to track down the kidnapper. Matt reached into his pocket and picked out a spool of very thin string. "This string will help us find our kidnappers and the missing students."

"Wait, how's that going to help us?" Asuna wondered.

"I asked Setsuna a little favor. Not only she chased the culprit, but she pinned this string with a needle on it just before the kidnapper got away." Matt pointed the gang at something on the ground. He showed a loose line of string heading into the dark woods. "And it worked. This string will lead right to the kidnappers' hideout." He turns to Setsuna, and he smiles at her. "Nice job, young lady."

"My pleasure," Setsuna replied and bowed.

"Matt, you're amazing!" shouted Chamo, "Great thinking."

"Now, let's follow this string and see where it will lead."

The team followed the string that goes into the deep part of the woods.

* * *

After walking through the dark woods for a while, they spotted a light far from their position. It wasn't too bright, but enough to see it.

"What's that light?" Negi asked.

"We'll find out when we get there," Matt responded.

As they got closer to the light, they discovered it was coming from inside an old shack. The gang got closer, and they noticed the string went through the door into the shack.

"This is it. The kidnappers are in here," Matt stated. "Now, we if can find a way to see them inside…"

Everyone searched around the shack. Asuna found a window that was close to her height. She called out to the others where the window is. The gang peaked inside the shack very carefully and cautiously. Inside were Konoka and the other students tied up in a corner, and a few kidnappers standing and holding knives at the tied up girls. There on the other side of the room is a girl talking to her cell phone.

"Miss Konoka!" Setsuna quietly cried.

"_Shh!_ Quiet!" Matt shushed her, "We don't want the kidnappers to know we're here." Matt looked back inside and noticed the girl talking on her cell phone. "I know that girl."

"What, which one?" Asuna asked.

"See the one with the cell phone." Everyone looked at her, and a thought came into their minds.

"Why is it that I see her before?" Chamo questioned.

"That's because she's Sakashi Watanbe, remember?" Everyone looked at her again, and Matt's right.

"You're right, Matt!" surprised Asuna, "She must be one of the kidnappers. But who is she talking to on the phone."

Matt rubs his chin, "If only there is a way I can hear her from this window."

Konoka looked all around the room worried and scared, hoping someone would come to her and the other students' rescue. She kept looking around the room until she spotted Negi, Setsuna, and the others outside the window. Konoka made a small grin and was relieved they are here to rescue her and the other students. Matt noticed Konoka seeing him, then in a flash, Matt got an idea. Using his hand gestures, he told Konoka to get one of the kidnappers to open the window, so they can hear what Sakashi is saying. Konoka nodded and looked back at one of the kidnappers.

"Say, it's getting hot in here. Is it okay you open the window for me?" Konoka asked.

One of the kidnappers thought to herself while she scratched her head. "Alright, I'll open the window. Hey Sakashi, can I?" Sakashi turned to her and nodded. While the girl walks towards the window, Matt told the gang to get down from being seen. She opened the window and put a stand to hold the window's opening position. When the girl's back was turned, Negi, Matt, and the rest stood up. Matt turned his head to the side and cupped his ear for better hearing. He can barely hear Sakashi talking to her cell phone.

"Listen mister, we got your girl," Sakashi said in a commanding tone. "If you don't give us what we need, then we might harm your daughter in an ugly way." Sakashi paused herself to hear the recipient on the other end of the phone. "NO! Give us the money first, then we'll hand you back your girl."

"I knew it," said Matt in a firm tone. "She using the hostage students as ransom, and I bet I know why."

"You got till 24 hours to deal with me, or you can say goodbye to your daughter." Sakashi hung up her call and then sighed.

"Sakashi, I don't think this is going to work," said one of the kidnappers.

"Yeah, we're getting nowhere fast," said another.

"Try to hold on more," said Sakashi trying to encourage them. "We all have the same issue, and we are not going back to Azumi Middle. I don't want to go back there again, neither all of you."

"I understand what you mean," said the first kidnapper. "We all passed our grades so well from that school, but it is still a total nightmare of that place."

"Yeah, I don't want to go back there," said the second kidnapper. "I really like to stay here at Mahora Academy."

"Then you must understand that even though what we are doing is dangerous and wrong, it is our only way to get inside Mahora Academy," Sakashi explained.

Back outside, Negi and the team crouched down and started to talk.

"We need to help them, Konoka and the others." said Negi, "But how?"

"I'll just barge in there and use my chi power to weaken them," said Setsuna.

Matt waved his arms to stop Setsuna as he frantically speaks, "No! Don't! Do that and we'll put Konoka and others in grave danger."

"But Matt…" Asuna moaned.

"Don't worry, my brain never fails on me. I've got an idea."

Back inside, Konoka keeps hearing the kidnappers talking and discussing their problems. She makes a thought and says to them, "Um, girls? What do you mean you can't go back to Azumi Middle?"

Sakashi got close to Konoka. "You wouldn't understand our problems. You don't know what it's like to be a doormat and being treated like geeks." Sakashi got her cell phone out again and started to make a call. "Now tell me, miss, what's your home phone number?" Konoka didn't say anything. She just sat there frozen and stared at Sakashi. "If you don't tell me, my buddies will make you cry… really bad."

Konoka was so scared and started to slowly open her mouth. Just when she's about to say the first word, a huge gust of wind came into the house. The wind is so strong that it started to shake the objects inside the shack.

"Ah, what's with this wind?" Sakashi cried.

Then one of the kidnappers screamed when she saw a coat floating in midair. It was heading right towards her. She ducked, but the coat was still after her. Sakashi, the other kidnappers, and the hostage girls got really scared when all the paper, pots, shoes, and the chairs started to float all around inside the shack. The kidnappers were screaming and shouting as they try to avoid the flying objects. Konoka remained calm when she knew it had to be a trick to fool the kidnappers. She looked at the window again, and there she sees Matthew. He winked and gave a thumbs-up to Konoka. She smiled and winked back at Matt.

Matt looked back at Negi. "Alright Negi, it's time to get those kidnappers outta there."

"Right Matt," Negi responded. He and his staff glowed. "Spiritus virtutes, quae ego praecipio vobis. De laqueo puellae!"

After Negi's chant, all the objects in the shack started to dance all around kidnappers to frighten them. All the kidnappers screamed and shouted.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Sakashi screamed. She opened the door, and the kidnappers dashed outside.

"Now, Setsuna!" screamed Asuna, hiding behind the shack's wall.

The kidnappers raced out of the shack until they were suddenly stopped when Setsuna is right in front of them. She glanced at the kidnapped as they were still frighted by the haunted objects. Setsuna pulled out talisman papers and swiftly throws them on the kidnappers' foreheads. The talismans glowed as the word "asleep" in Hanzi started to glow too. The kidnappers slowly collapsed to the ground and fell asleep.

"Excellent work team!" Matt shouted, "Now, let's save the hostages."

Negi nodded and did another chant. "Conuertere." His spell has put all the objects in the shack back in its regular place. The hostages were all calmed down. Negi and his team rushed inside the shack.

"Girls! Everyone okay?" Negi yelled.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said one of the captive girls, "Heaven has answered our plea."

"Yeah, about time." said another one, "We were all getting worried and scared."

"C'mon, let's get these students untied," said Matt.

"Miss Konoka!" Setsuna cried.

"Set-chan," Konoka responded.

Setsuna went up to Konoka and quickly hugged her. Setsuna started to cry. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

Konoka smiled, and a tear went down to her cheek. "Setsuna, I told you not to call me Miss."

Negi, Asuna, and Matt watched them and made a smile.

After Matt untied the first captive student, he was a little bit scared because of his phobia, but he pulled her up on her feet. She looked at Matt and she grinned.

"Thank you so much, mister…"

"Oh, uh, the n-n-name's Matthew Oda. Call me Matt for short."

"Thanks Oda-san."

Matt glanced at her face and realized something. "Hey, are you Aya?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

Matt pulled out something from his pocket. "You dropped your pen." He gave it to Aya, and she was pleased. Aya hugged Matt. Matt was a little bit scared of her, but he endured it.


	11. The Missing Students - part 10

**1) The Missing Students**

**Part 10**

The next morning at the dean's office, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Matt, Takamichi, and all the kidnappers are all gathered in front of Dean Konoe. The kidnappers' heads were down and felt miserable for the criminal activity they had done.

"So tell me, how did this all happen?" the dean asked.

"Allow me to explain Dean Konoe," said Matt with a firm attitude. "You see it all started when these genius and gifted girls from Azumi Middle School got together and planned the kidnapping. They waited for the right moment to capture the certain students and used them as hostages. I realized after researching that the victims have all one thing in common."

"They were rich," Asuna answered.

"Right Asuna, and there is a reason why. Sakashi and these other girls all wanted to transfer here at Mahora Academy. But no matter how hard they tried or begged, they couldn't fulfill one part of their goal."

"They didn't have enough tuition," said Setsuna noted.

"Exactly. I realized who our victims were when we discovered the pen Aya dropped. The pen was so expensive and flashy, only a millionaire would buy it. And I revealed who are criminals when I found Sakashi's I.D. student card and transfer paper from one of these girls. This evidence proved that these kidnappers all came from the same high school. They were girl students just like Mahora's students. The kidnappers use the hostages as ransom. They force the victims to call their parents and exchange the victims' freedom for a ton of money. They wouldn't dare harm or lay a scratch on the victims. The kidnappers acted brutally to the victims' parents just to make them think their child was in danger. And that's the whole story."

The dean smoothed his long bread and hummed. "Very interesting," the dean said with awe. "You've done well, Mr. Oda."

"But there's still one question I can't figure out," Matt turned to Sakashi. "When we eavesdropped your conversation last night, you all said you didn't want to go back to Azumi High no matter what. Why is that?"

Sakashi didn't want to answer and looked away.

"Please, we need to know why. If you don't tell us, how can we help you?"

She looked back at Matt. She then saw something in his honest eyes that got her to talk. She paused for a moment, breathed, exhaled, and looked at the dean. Sakashi then speaks.

"Back at Azumi Middle, the girls and I were the greatest students of all time," Sakashi stated. "We passed all our general education classes with flying colors. We are progressing so well that we should probably transfer to a university. But there's one thing we hated and never intended to go back to Azumi Middle. Despite that we were very intelligent, all the other students mocked us and tormented us. Because the other students aren't smart like us, they just assume we were education lovers, in a bad etiquette way. We were called 'Geeks,' 'Four-eyed Brainiacs,' and 'Techno-nerds.' We were tired of their insults. So we asked our parents, even if we begged, to transfer out that horrible place and move to Mahora Academy. I read that Mahora is a brilliant place and can have a perfect position for genius girls like us. But our parents did have enough tuition for Mahora, and our transfer offer was declined. So we got together as a team and ran away from Azumi High. We made it here at Mahora Academy, and started the kidnapping threat."

After everyone heard Sakashi's story, they understand completely, and they observed Sakashi and the kidnappers with a concerned look.

"But please! Don't take us back there. We don't want to suffer like this." Sakashi started to cry. Then the other kidnappers cried after her. "Please, will do anything; just don't take us back there. We don't want to live in that nightmare again. PLEASE!"

The dean watched them in sorrow and wasn't sure about their plea. He looked at Konoka with a worried look. Konoka looked back at his grandfather, and then she smiled and nodded. The dean thought the same way too after he saw Konoka's nod.

The dean speaks calmly, "I read your profiles, and you are very bright and generous students. So therefore, I let you slide and let you live here for the rest of your education years."

Sakashi and the other girls stopped crying. They looked up to the dean and smiled.

"However though, you did a criminal act to my students, so you still must be punished. You will do clean-up duty throughout the whole academy, bathrooms, streets, and hallways until further notice. Is that fair to you?"

Sakashi and the girls looked at each other and smiled. Sakashi grabbed both of the dean's hand shook. "Oh thank you! Thank you! We promise after our punishment, we'll never kidnap another rich student again. Am I right girls?" They all nodded.

"You're very welcome. I'll find some way to keep you girls here. In the meantime, your cleaning days start now. Takamichi."

"Right Dean," Prof. Takahata answered. "Okay girls, right this way." Professor Takahata showed Sakashi and the girls the way.

Before they headed out the doors, Sakashi told them to stop and looked back at Negi, Asuna, Matt, Setsuna, and Konoka.

She grinned and honestly says, "Thank you."

Negi and his pals smiled back. Sakashi, the girls, and Professor Takahata left the room.

Matt put his hand on Negi's shoulder. "And with that everyone, mystery _solved_."

"Way to go Matt. You save the day," said Asuna complimenting Matt.

"Yeah Matt, you are the best!" said Chamo who popped out of Negi's pocket.

"Your intelligence and smarts are so superior. I respect that Oda-san," said Setsuna.

"Setsuna, you can call me Matt," he said with a grin.

"Yes, I agree that you are brilliant," said Negi with a smile.

"Me too," Konoka agrees.

"Aahhh, you guys. Thanks." Matthew blushed. "But I couldn't solve this mystery without your help. So actually, _we_ save the day."

The dean stood up from his chair and spoke to Matthew, "I'm very impressed that you successfully saved the students. I can see your mystery-solving skills are worthy enough to be in my academy. You made me very proud, Matt."

"Thanks Dean. I really do appreciate your compliment. Although I still haven't gotten over my fear of girls yet, I will be ready to tackle any mystery and case that ever comes in my way."

The dean smiled, and so did Negi and the others.

Matt looked at his watch and realizes it's almost time for class to start. "Oh, Class is about to start guys," said Matt. "You better hurry, or else you'll be late."

"But what about you, Matt?" Konoka asked.

"I'm going to be in the Mystery Club cleaning up and making more room for students that want to take the club." He put his hands on his side, walked out the front doors, and waved back at Negi and the others. "Well you better get going. I'll see you later."

After they watched Matt leave the room, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chamo, are worried about him. In their minds, they think he's all alone in that quiet room.

* * *

Negi and his students returned to Class 1-A and entered inside the room. There they saw a bunch of students gathered around at a desk. Negi and the girls got closer to them.

"Hey, what's going on everyone?" Asuna asked.

"Miss Bells," said Ayaka, "And Negi, you came at the right time."

"Why is that?" Konoka questioned.

"Take a look at this newspaper Kazumi wrote," said Ako as she passed the newspaper to Negi.

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chamo looked at the newspaper, and they were amazed. On the front page's headline stated, "_Rich and Generous Girls Saved by a Young Gentleman._" Negi and the others are thinking the "Young Gentleman" is Matthew Oda. Just then, Kazumi entered the room, along with her friendly ghost Sayo. Three girls went up to Kazumi and started asking questions.

"Hey, Kazumi is it true that this 'gentleman' saved the kidnapped students?" Makie asked.

"Of course, I got the report from Aya, who was one of the kidnapped victims, and she told me about this young man who saved her life and the other girls."

"So then, who's this gentleman?" Haruna questioned.

Kazumi grabbed the newspaper and searched for the right page. She pointed out in the newspaper. "Read it right here."

One the girls volunteered to read the passage Kazumi pointed out. "_Victim Aya Minao said she was rescued by a young man named Matthew Oda,_" said Satomi as she was reading the article.

"Who's Matthew Oda?" Yuna asked.

"Why, he's a very sweet guy." Kazumi responded, "He wasn't much when I first met him. But what he just accomplished, I'd say he's got potential."

"Do you have a picture of him?" Yue asked.

"Sadly no," Kazumi moaned, "When I took a picture of him, he said to delete it because it'll draw more girls to him, and his phobia will trigger. If I showed you the picture, then you all might get excited about this Matt Oda, and you won't leave him alone. He has to overcome this fear of his all by himself."

"Well, that sucks." complained Misa, "But it'll be nice to meet this Matt Oda. It's weird how his first name is not Japanese."

"I know what you mean Misa," said Natsumi.

The girls talked and talked about Matt Oda while Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chamo were discussing something.

"He really made the news." said Konoka gleefully, "But I still feel sad for him being all alone in that club."

"Yeah, we should probably do something for him," said Asuna. "We really owe Matt Oda for saving you Konoka and those other girls."

"Yes, I understand, but what?" Negi worried. He paused for a moment and began to think. Then a moment later, he had an idea. "I've got it."

"What it is Negi?" Konoka asked.

"Well…" just when Negi was about to answer, the school bell rang. It was time for lecturing. "I'll tell you guys right after class."

"Alright, Negi," Asuna replied.

Everyone got back to their seating position, and Negi started to write on the chalkboard.

* * *

Later that afternoon in the Mystery Club, Matt was drinking his water bottle and reading a newspaper article about his success solving and capturing the kidnappers.

"Well, what do ya know? I made the news." Matt noted, "And interesting, Kazumi wrote this report as well." Matt was very happy, but he started to frown a little when he took his eye off the newspaper and looked at the room with all empty chairs. "Too bad I don't have any club members yet. Oh well, time will tell. I'm sure someone will show up and join my club." _**Knock Knock**_. Matt heard the sound and looked at the door. "Come in!" When the door opened, there was Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna standing right in front of Matt. "Oh, it's you guys. Is there something you need?"

Negi spoke first, "Um, yes Matthew, you see…" He stopped for a moment and looked back at the girls. He then looked at Chamo inside Negi's left suit pocket. He turned his head to Matt and gave the word. "We… We want to join your club."

Matt twitched and opened his mouth. Negi and the girls took out a club registration form and showed it to Matt.

"Really? You like solving mysteries?" Matt asked.

"It's not only that, Matt," Konoka replied. "It just we are so worried about you being all alone in this club. I mean you have no parents or other family members, so we want to keep you company."

"Yes, plus we owe you so much for helping us getting Konoka back," Setsuna said with an honest grin. "She really is a great and important friend."

"So Matt, can we please join in?" Asuna asked.

"But what about Negi's teaching job?" Matt worried.

"The dean says it's okay." Negi replied, "As long I don't have any more lectures to teach, I can come here whenever I want."

Matt Oda smiled as he never felt this honorable feeling so much. He asked the gang to bring the forms to him. He wrote his name on each of the forms and told Negi and the others what to do next. "Alright, all you have to do now is write your name, contact phone number, and the name of the club." They all wrote it down and gave their forms back to Matt. He stacked the forms together neatly and put them in a folder. He then turned to the gang. "So you guys are officially in. Welcome to the Mystery Club." Negi, the girls, and Chamo all smiled.

"So what you like to talk about?" Matt asked.

"Well, what do you have in here?" Asuna asked.

"Well to start, I got lots of cool and interesting books about brain-teasing puzzles. Here I'll show you." Matt grabbed a book from the shelf and flipped the pages to find a perfect puzzle for the gang. He laid the book on the table and showed them the puzzle. He explained to them how the puzzle works on that certain page.

After they talked about the first puzzle, they talked about how to solve tricky math problems, and reading carefully on brain toggling questions. They have been doing these interesting activities all afternoon, and everyone was very happy.

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Short Circuit - Part 1

**I. First Mysteries**

**2) Short Circuit**

**Part 1**

One fine day at the Mahora's science building, in a lab contains Satomi and Chao who are working on a special project. Satomi Hakase has a schematic design on her clipboard while Chao Lingshen uses a laser to install a part on their project.

"Whew, that did it," said Lingshen wiping the sweat off her head.

Satomi gazed at Chao for a moment and then made the thought. "Hey Chao, when are you going back home?" Satomi asked.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Lingshen wondered when she looked back at Satomi in a confused look.

"Well, aren't you going back home to your own time. You said after our Jr. High graduation, you're going back to your time once that's done."

"Yeeaahh, but I have been thinking…" Chao put her finger on her chin and looked up to the ceiling. "Negi-bozu did a wonderful job saving my home in my time, so there's no need to worry about it anymore. I thought I spend with you guys one more time before I can go back. The dean approved me that I can be a student here at the academy again." Chao smiled, "Besides, I have _all the time_ to go back into my own dimension. I'll stay until our high school graduation."

Satomi grinned and is happy to have her scientific friend stay here longer. After Chao put the final touches on their project, Satomi examined the object. "This machine will guarantee to win the contest," Satomi declared.

"Yep, it sure will." Chao replied, "With this machine will guarantee put our names on the news."

* * *

At the academic building inside of class 1-A, Negi just finished grading his students' papers. Some of the girls in the class were talking about the test they just had. He puts them in his folder of graded papers. Chamo popped out from Negi's left pocket and told Negi something.

"Hey bro, that was a tough test they all had," Chamo noted.

"Yes, high school is a little bit difficult to learn and study," Negi replied. "But, my students are doing their best to stay on top."

A few seconds later, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna came into the classroom. They got close to Negi and made a request.

"Hey Negi, we're all done with our clubs," said Asuna. "Why don't we go and see Matt Oda?"

"Yeah, I bet he's got more members today," Setsuna said.

"Alright, let's go," Chamo said as he jumped on Negi's left shoulder. Negi grinned and grabbed his books. He and Chamo exit the class with Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna.

Ayaka, Chizuru, and Natsumi saw Negi and the others walking together out of the class. It made Ayaka began to think.

"You know, they been walking out together three days in a row now," Ayaka said as she noticed. "I wondered why…?"

"I don't know," Natsumi replied. "Could it be that the dean called them on a special occasion?"

"I don't think so," Chizuru disagrees. "It must be something. I just don't know what."

* * *

Negi and the girls walked all the way to the Mystery Club. They knocked on the door, and Matt let them in. They see Matthew Oda sitting at his podium reading a newspaper about his successful case a few days ago.

"Hey Matt!" said Konoka in a cheerful voice. "How's it going?"

"Oh, hey Konoka," Matt replied. "Everything's going smoothly."

"So, any luck getting new members, Matt?" Asuna asked.

"Uh, so far, you're the only the members I have in my club."

"Well, that's a shame," said Negi with little sorrow.

"Oh, don't feel bad. Time will tell. I'm sure I'll get lots of members soon."

"Yeah but," Setsuna interrupted, "_how_ soon?"

"Don't know… We just have to be patient."

"I would've thought that more members would come into the club," said Chamo, "since you made the headlines of solving that kidnap incident."

"Well Chamo, like I said, 'time will tell.' So make yourselves at home and feel to explore my club."

And the gang did. Negi and Asuna sat down next to a table talking about the test they had this morning. Konoka and Setsuna explored the bookshelves that contained puzzle books, mystery novels, archeology discoveries, and textbooks of criminal justice.

Konoka spotted a thick book that looks interesting to her. She pulled it out of the shelf and looked at the title. She couldn't read the title though, since it was written in English. She called Matt to ask about the book.

"Hey Matt, what does this say?" Konoka asked.

Matt walks to Konoka. "Let me see," said Matt as he grabbed the book from Konoka. He looks at it and he grins. "Why Konoka, this book is what made me start solving mysteries. I know you Japanese people can't read English text, but I'll help ya. This is called _Sherlock Holmes_."

"What's that, a home security device?" Setsuna wondered as she joined in.

"Ehh, no silly," said Matt in embarrassment, "Sherlock is a famous detective in England that solves the toughest cases, and as known as 'England's most crime fighter to solve any baffling case.' He has a partner named Dr. Watson, and together, they are the perfect team to solve any mystery."

"Ah, that's amazing." amazed Konoka.

"When I start reading this book in my younger years, I took an interest in the story's suspense and mysterious plot. I was eager to find out what happens next while I was reading. When I'm done with this book, I started to read more mystery books and play puzzle-solving games. I even solve brain-teaser puzzles which are very fun in my perspective. I've been solving puzzles and trying to discover mysteries ever since I read this book."

"Wow, you really like solving mysteries," said Setsuna in amazement.

"Hey, solving puzzles and mysteries is my greatest hobby." Matt winked at Setsuna.

"So this 'Sherlock Holmes,' is he a real person?" Asuna asked.

"No, he's a fictional character. But everybody loved this book back then that it became a best-seller, and everybody remembered Sherlock's name."

"Tell us more about this 'Holmes' fellow," Negi asked.

"Yeah Matt, he sounds like a famous person," Chamo speaks and agrees.

That whole afternoon Matt explained about Sherlock Holmes and his amazing adventures of his toughest cases in England. Everyone took a liking to this Sherlock Holmes guy. Matt even told his members that Sherlock is his hero.

* * *

Back at the lab, Satomi and Chao finished their machine. Chao wiped with a washcloth one last time on the machine to polish it up.

"All done, our 'Rage Neutralizer 200' will make a big success at the contest," said Chao in complete confidence.

"I bet my shirt it will," Satomi replied. "Now, let's test it out."

Chao brought up an agile and ferocious cat trapped in its cage on the table. The feline was aggressive, fighting its way out of the cage. Satomi then got a remote controller and started to press the buttons on it. The machine started to move and its antenna dish aimed directly toward the angry cat. Satomi then pushed the red button on her remote control. Then rays popped out from the antenna dish and went directly toward the cat. The cat froze as the rays make contact on the cat. Satomi turned off the machine, and the rays stopped popping out from the machine. The cat stood still solid in its cage. Chao got close to it to see if their machine worked. The cat looked back at Chao, and it started to purr and lick Chao's hand. In amazement, Satomi and Chao smiled.

"Alright! It works!" Satomi shouted.

"We did it! Another successful invention!" Chao replied.

Just then, a girl with round pink-framed glasses, her hair tied into a ponytail in the back, and wearing a white plain shirt, a pink sweater on her waist, and gray skirt came into the room.

"Hey, what's the commotion?" said the girl.

"Oh hi there, Nami Tsuno," said Satomi. "We just finished our invention, and it really worked."

"Cool! What does it do?" Nami asked.

"This handy machine neutralizes someone's or something's rage," Lingshen explained. "By using the rays containing hypnotic waves to reduce the anger, stress, and aggressiveness of a living creature or a person, it is useful to stop brutal fights and make peace throughout ttheir state of mind."

"That's incredible, I better write this down," said Nami as she took out her notebook and wrote the notes Chao spoke.

"You sure like to take notes from us," Satomi said.

"Oh, well yeah," said Nami as she smiled and scratch the back of her head. "I always liked you guys. You're so good at this science stuff, compared to my skills in science. I want to learn much as possible from you two, so I can become a great scientist like you." Satomi and Chao grinned.

Satomi looked at her watch and noticed it was 16:47. "Whoa, we better get back to the dorm," Satomi stated. "It's getting late."

"Alright, let me cover up the machine," said Chao as she got the sheet covers and put them over the machine. Satomi also put the remote control on the workshop desktop.

"I hope you will win the contest tomorrow." said Nami, "I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks for cheering us," said Lingshen in a cheery mood. The three left the room and Satomi locked the door.

Three hours later, the knob on the lab's door clicked. It slowly opened. A shadowy person entered the lab. The person got to the table and removed the cover from the machine. The person went to the toolbox and took out a pair of wire cutters. The shadow person looked at the machine with a devilish glare while it was holding the wire cutters.


	13. Short Circuit - Part 2

**2) Short Circuit**

**Part 2**

At the Mystery Club, Matt locked the room and the whole gang started to head back to the girls' dorm.

"That was an interesting story about _Sherlock Holmes_," said Negi.

"I agree," said Konoka. "I'm starting to think that we should go on and start solving mysteries, besides hanging you around to keep you company, Matt."

The gang walked and headed to the exit of the academy. "Oh, you guys are gonna like it." said Matt, "Solving mysteries is like a puzzle-solving contest or treasure hunting. If you win, you'll get a great award in the end."

They exited out of the building and walked towards the front gate of the academy. Then Matt spotted three girls coming his way. The three girls are Negi's cheerleading students waving and calling out Negi's name. Negi waved, but Matt started to shake, sweat, widen his eyes, and breathes heavily. As the girls got closer, Matt quickly hid behind Setsuna's back.

"Hey Negi-kun!" Sakurako yelled.

"Well hello, Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka," Negi replied. "What brings you here?"

"It's the greatest news for all of us," Misa answered back. "We're going to be in Mahora's 'best cheerleader team' tryouts."

"Yeah, it's going to be great!" Madoka yelled happily. "If we succeed, we can go into the competition and win for Mahora Academy."

"That's great, you guys," said Konoka cheerfully. "We wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks so much, Konoka," said Sakurako.

Just then, Misa looked down and spotted someone's right foot behind Setsuna's. She looked up to Setsuna. "Hey Setsuna," said Misa, "who's that behind you?"

Setsuna turned her head around to Matt. "Oh, this man. Don't worry, he's our friend." Setsuna grabbed Matt's left hand. "C'mon, don't be scared. Say hi to our classmates."

"I-I-I don't know Setsuna-a," Matt said in fear. "I d-d-don't think it w-would be-ee-e a…"

"Oh come on, Matt," Asuna complained. "Say 'Hi' to them." Asuna pulled Matt out from Setsuna's back and pushed him towards Sakurako and the others.

He slowly looked at the cheerleaders with great shaking fear. The cheerleaders were awestruck to see his face.

"Whoa, this is your friend?" said Madoka.

"Ooohh, you look sweet, mister," said Sakurako. "What's your name?"

Matt couldn't answer her question. He was still terrified of girls. "_Pretty... yet, they are scary to me._" he thought.

Asuna put her hands on her waist and then sighed. "Come on, you can do it," Asuna said in concern.

Matt looked at Asuna, and then he looked back at the cheerleaders. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. He put his hand out while he was still shaking. "Hi, n-n-nice to m-meet you. I'm Matthew O-O-Oda. Call me Matt for s-sh-short."

"Well, hello there, Oda-san," said Misa. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She grabbed Matt's hand and shook up and down.

"Matthew… Oda?" Sakurako said. She paused a moment when she heard that name. Then she remembered and made a joyful reaction. "HEY! You're that guy that rescued the kidnapped students the other day. You were in the newspaper."

Misa and Modoka stopped for a second when they heard what Sakurako said. They both looked at Matt and try to remember the news from the newspaper they've read from class. In a flash, Misa and Modoka remembered.

"Hey, you're right!" Modoka shouted. "Wow, I can't believe we are actually meeting the person who saved the girls."

"Yeah, this is a rare opportunity." Misa continued. "It is an honor to meet you, Oda-san. Tell me, is it true the kidnappers are actually other girls from a different school?"

"Well… uuhh…" said Matt in a struggle.

"How did you apprehend them?" Modoka asked gleefully.

"Did they go to jail?" Sakurako asked.

"Please tell us!" said the cheerleaders happily.

They got too close to Matt that he started to sweat a lot, his eyes started to widen, and his whole body was shaking. He quickly jolted and ran right behind Asuna and Konoka. The cheerleaders were confused while Negi and the other girls sweatdropped, smiled, and giggled in embarrassment.

"What happened?" Sakurako asked, "Did we do something wrong?"

Negi walks up to them and says, "No, but it's a long story. Right now, he's has a mental fear of girls."

"Oh, that's right!" Modoka remembered. "Remember what Kazumi said the other day."

"Hey yeah!" said Sakurako, "Matt has this fear called gynophobia."

Misa looked back at Matt, who he is hiding behind Konoka and Asuna's back. "Sorry, we scared you, Mr. Oda-san."

Matt slowly lifted his face and peeked at the cheerleaders. "It's not your fault," Matt said with little fear. "I'm trying to overcome my fear as best I can."

The cheerleaders giggled at Matt then they looked back at Negi.

"You're lucky to have Oda-san as a friend, Professor Negi," said Sakurako.

"Thank you so much, girls," said Negi.

"Well, we gotta get going," said Misa. "See ya around."

Negi and the girls waved at the cheerleaders until Matt called to them. "Hey!" The cheerleaders looked back and saw Matt's face. He slowly raised his hand and gave the cheerleaders thumbs up. "Good luck."

The cheerleaders smiled and waved back at Matt.

* * *

Later that night, the gang made back to the dorm's front door.

"Whoa, all that frightening and shaking made my stomach rumbling," said Matt in relief, "I'm hungry."

"Don't you worry," Konoka replied, "I'll whip you something tasty for you, Matt."

"Thanks, Konoka."

As soon they enter into the lobby, they encountered Satsuki and Fei Ku sitting at the lobby's couches. Konoka waved to them and got their attention. Satsuki and Fei Ku walked up to them. Matt started to shake once again.

"Hey, you guys welcome back," said Satsuki.

"Hiya, guys!" said Fei Ku excitedly.

"Evening Satsuki and Fei Ku," said Negi. "We just got back."

Then Satsuki and Fei Ku looked at Matt as he was shaking and scared as ever. Fei Ku got close to him and greeted him.

"Hi there, mister. What's your name?" said Fei Ku.

Matt froze and jolted right behind Konoka's back. Fei Ku and Satsuki were confused as to why Matt hid away from them.

"Sorry you two," said Asuna, "You'll have to forgive him, but he has a terrible phobia of girls."

"Is that so?" Satsuki questioned.

"Aww, that's a shame," Fei Ku complained.

"Don't you worry," Konoka replied, "he'll eventually overcome his fear of girls soon."

"By the way," said Negi, "what are you girls doing out here anyway?"

"Were just lounging around, that's all," Fei Ku replied.

"Oh, that's right," said Satsuki as she remembered something important, "Haven't you heard? My good friends Satomi and Chao are participating in this year's Science Fair Contest with their latest invention. They said it will be the number one winner."

"Oh, they're doing another contest, huh?" said Konoka, "Last time they made a machine that can make any heavy object float. They won the blue ribbon that year."

"They're THAT smart?" Matt asked.

"Ooooo… He can talk!" shouted Fei Ku.

Matt ducked his head behind Konoka in nervousness.

"There's no reason to be scared, Matt," said Setsuna. "They're our friends and our classmates. Say hi to them."

Matt slowly lifts his head from behind Konoka's back and waved at Satsuki and Fei Ku. "Hey, there girls. I'm Matthew Oda."

"Hiiii… Matt, I'm Fei Ku," she said.

"Hey Oda-san, I'm Satsuki," she replied, and then she blinked and realized something. "Hey! You're that guy on the news."

"Huh?" Fei Ku wondered.

"Y'know, Matthew Oda. He made the news."

"Ooo… that's right!" Fei Ku remembered and realized. "You were the one that captured the kidnappers. Way to go!"

Matt blushed. "Oh, uh, thank you."

"Wow, Matt, that's incredible for a guy like you to solve a shocking case like that." Satsuki complemented.

"Yeah! You have a true talent, Matt." Fei Ku said.

"Gee, thanks girls," Matt said as he yawned.

"It's getting late everyone," said Negi, "I think we need to get a good night's sleep."

"Good idea Negi." Asuna replied.

"Alright you guys," said Satsuki, "We'll see you in the morning." Satsuki and Fei Ku walked back to their dorm rooms.

Matt came out behind from Konoka's back and took a breath. "You know, I'm not sure if this phobia of mine will go away forever."

"Oh it will Matt," said Chamo that popped out of Negi's pocket, "It's just like you said, _time will tell_."

"Thanks for replying the quote," said Matt in exaggeration.

"Anyway you guys," said Setsuna, "let's all get some sleep."

* * *

The gang went up the stairs and headed to Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's room. As they approach the door, there stood right by it is a student with glasses typing on her laptop. It is Chisame Hasagawa.

"Hey look," said Chamo, "it's that internet idol chick."

Chisame overheard Chamo's voice; she blushed and went straight up to him. "DON'T SAY THAT YOU LITTLE RAT!"

Chamo got scared and scurried into Negi's pocket. Matt saw her face and started to shiver.

"Oh hello there, Hasagawa-san," said Negi.

"Evening professor," replied Chisame, "I was just waiting and looking for you. I wanted to ask you something." Before she continued on, she looked up and saw Matt Oda shivering and sweating. "Hey, aren't you Matthew Oda?" said Chisame in quiet surprise.

Matt twitched and replied, "Y-yes I am, but how did you know my name?"

"I did some research," said Chisame while she typing on her computer, "and I found a profile about you." She shows her laptop screen to Negi and the others. On the screen shows a high school graduate picture of Matt Oda.

"That's me alright." said Matt

Chisame continued on, "I heard from my classmates that you solved the kidnapping incident, but I also heard there was no picture of you on the newspaper. When I heard that, I started to do online research about you. I found a picture of you and found out you are a lot smarter than the average man. I mean, you've earned two degrees and the dean's honor list. So I wanted to meet you because you amazed me… a little."

"You did all that research online?" said Matt.

"Well of course Matt-san," said Konoka, "She is really good with computers, making websites, the internet, and programming."

"Wow talk about a computer geek," said Matt in amazement.

Chisame got closer to Matt and stared at him. Matt started to sweat and shiver again. His eyes widen and his teeth were grinding. Then in a flash, Matt quickly hid behind Setsuna. Chisame pulled herself backed and adjusted her glasses.

"So it's true," said Chisame.

"What's true?" Asuna questioned.

"Mr. Matthew Oda has gynophobia. It's amazing that he was able to solve the kidnapping incident while he still has his phobia."

"Well, he is doing his best to overcome his fear," Setsuna replied.

"And hey Matt," Chisame called to him. Matt slowly looked at Chisame. "I do feel sorry for you."

Matt slowly calmed down and looked at Chisame in wonder. "For what Miss, my phobia?"

"Not your phobia," Chisame closed her eyes and look down. Then she looked up at Matt again. "about…your _parents_."

Matt twitched, and then looked away in sadness.

"Hey wait a minute," Negi spoke up, "Hasagawa-san how did you know about that?"

"While I was reading his profile, it stated that he moved into a foster care center throughout his whole high school years. I thought it's because Matt's parents were too busy to concentrate on their son so they didn't have the time. But that wasn't the case. I researched more about his parents and it said his parents died in terrible accident right off a highway." Chisame closed her laptop and carried by her side. "You must be very sad and lonely Matt, considering you don't have any other relatives."

Matt's phobia was gone for the moment and he spoke to Chisame. "Not at all Miss, uh, Miss…"

"The name's Chisame Hasagawa, number 25, in class 1-A."

"Hey Chisame." said Matt as he shook her hand. "And I'm not sad. I got Negi and these girls as my good friends, so I'm not alone." Chisame grinned a little. "Let's go inside."

They went into Asuna and Konoka's room. Matt tossed his backpack at his luggage.

"So what is it you wanted to see me, Hasagawa-san?" Negi asked.

"Oh, well it's about the about the different moves in magic combat." said Chisame.

"Oh okay," said Negi, "but can we talk about that after dinner."

"Yeah, okay," said Chisame, "I kind of hungry too."

Negi helped Konoka cook dinner and Asuna and Setsuna placed the dishes and chopsticks. Chisame saw Matt digging through his luggage taking out his clothes and books. She got close to Matt and leaned on Matt.

"So Matt, tell me did you really came all the way from the U.S. to here Japan?" Chisame asked.

"Sure did," Matt replied, "I was destined to be here, solving mysteries and going on adventures."

"Mysteries? Adventures?"

"Yeah Chisame, I have this mystery club that anybody is willing to go on adventures or solve mysteries with me."

"What is this 'mystery club'?"

"Oh here, have this Chisame." Matt got one of the flyers of the Mystery Club and handed it to Chisame. "Keep it; I got plenty of those copies."

While Matt is putting his stuff away, Chisame reads the flyer thoroughly. It got Chisame interested. As Chisame reads the info, she looked at the line for a while that said: "_I ready to believe your story._" Chisame looked back at Matt in a worried look.


	14. Short Circuit - Part 3

**2) Short Circuit**

**Part 3**

In middle night around 5:30 am Matt woke up again. He still hasn't gotten used to his sleeping hours here in Japan. As Matt tries to go back to sleep, he noticed that Negi's sleeping bag was empty again. Matt looked around the room to find Negi, and in great embarrassment and a slap on his face, he saw Negi sleeping next to Asuna _again_.

"No! Not again!" Matt shouted quietly.

Matt went to Asuna's bed, grabbed Negi, and put him in his sleeping bag again. Matt went back to his temporary couch bed and put his hands behind his head. Matt looked back at Negi who is still sleeping.

"Seriously Negi, what do you see in Asuna?" said Matt quietly.

* * *

That morning, Konoka got out of her bed and started to get dress. After she washed up, she saw Matt working in the kitchen.

"You're up bright and early, Matt-san," said Konoka.

"Oh, morning Konoka," Matt replied and noticed Konoka. "I was trying to make some breakfast."

"How long have you been up?"

"About two hours, at _least_."

"TWO hours!?" surprised Konoka.

"Yeah, got up too early, and I couldn't go back to sleep. I haven't got used to the hours here in Japan."

"Oh, that explains it, since you did come all the way from America."

"Anyway, can you help me with breakfast?"

"Sure, what are you making?"

"Omelets."

Konoka then becomes a bit confused after Matt's answer. "What's Omelets?"

"You'll know, and you going to like it."

* * *

On their way to the academy, Negi, Matt, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were discussing to each other.

"Matthew Oda," Asuna said with a grin, "it was amazing that you can cook. That Omelet was delicious." She kept rubbing her stomach after remembering eating Matt's Omelet.

"Yes, indeed," Negi agrees.

"Where and when did you learn how to be a chef?" Chamo asked as he is on Negi's shoulder.

Matt calmly replies, "When we start to learn and live on your own, you got to prepare and study individual adulthood. I learned to cook well and properly in Home Economics back in my home country."

"You truly have a gift, Matt," Setsuna stated. Konoka agrees with her best friend.

"Today's Wednesday," said Matt. "Which means it is the day of the annual science fair."

"Yeah Matt," said Asuna, "you're going to love all the neat gadgets, widgets, and inventions they have at the fair."

"You seem to be in a cheery mood, Red," said Chamo.

"Well, the reason is lately Negi hasn't been sleeping right next to me since the last few nights. It's like he changed his sleeping habit."

"Now that you mentioned it," Negi realized, "I have been sleeping on the floor and in my sleeping bag the last few nights. I wonder why that is? Have I outgrown my sleeping habit?"

While Asuna and Negi were wondering, Matt scrunched up his mouth and looked back and forth at Negi and Asuna. Konoka looked at Matt's face, and she gave a cunning look to Matt. He looked back at Konoka as if she knew that Matt was the one who separates Negi and Asuna apart.

"Soooo… you did it, huh Matt?" said Konoka quietly in a cheeky mood.

"Did what Konoka?" Asuna questioned.

"Oh nothing," Konoka replied. She leans close to Matt and whispers to him. "Thanks for doing that Matt. I won't tell."

"Thank you, Konoka," said Matt in relief.

The gang approached the entrance of the Science Fair, where there were a lot of stands; each has its own machine and gadgets. As they about to enter, someone called out Negi's name. They looked and saw the three cheerleaders from yesterday. Matt started to shake and his eyes widen.

"There he goes again," Setsuna noted.

"Hey there Negi," said Sakurako.

"Morning girls," Negi replied, "I see you're all dressed up for the tryouts."

"Yep," said Misa, "and I think we are going to be on the team for good."

Then Sakurako noticed Matt. She begins to smile and wave at him. "Hey Matt, how are you doing?" She called out to him.

"O-O-Oh, uh, g-g-great, just d-d-doing great," said Matt in fright.

"Aw, you still haven't gotten over your phobia yet," said Modoka.

"N-N-No, not yet. But I-I-I-I will s-s-soon."

"You know," said Misa, "you're a cute guy, Matt."

"I agree with her," said Sakurako, "You look so honest and gentle. That's the kind of a great man you are."

"Oh, thanks for the compliment," said Matt, still shaking and scared.

"Whoa, I never heard Sakurako complimenting a young man before," said Konoka in amazement.

"Yeah," said Asuna, "Matt's one lucky fellow. And I have to agree, he really is cute."

"Well, we better be heading off to our tryouts now," said Sakurako. The cheerleaders took off and waved at Negi and the others.

As Negi and the others waved back at the cheerleaders, someone was walking up to them. "Hey, guys," said a girl in a firm tone. They turned around and it was Chisame.

"Oh, it's Chisame," said Konoka.

"Hello, Hasawaga-san," said Negi.

"I see you all came to see the fair," said Chisame. "I happen to like this fair, so I stop by and looked at all the fancy electronics."

"Hey Chisame," said Matt, who is all calming down from his phobia, "how are you doing?"

"Pretty good Matt, I see you are not scared of me too much."

"Hey, that's right!" said Chamo in a surprise, "How come?"

"Well, Chisame read about my sad story, and she completely understood me. So she couldn't be a mean girl to me."

"Wow, Chisame," said Setsuna, "I didn't know you care."

Chisame blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "N-N-No, that's not it. It's just… it's sad to hear a guy who just lost his parents, that's all."

Matt slowly scratched his left arm and replies back at Chisame, "Well, thanks for understanding me. I think you're a kind girl."

Chisame looked at Matt, and then she blushes a little. "I read your flyer, and it seems to be an interesting club."

"Are you planning to join in?"

"Uhh, I'm still thinking."

"Hey, what are we standing around here for?" said Chamo growing impatient, "Let's go check out the fair."

"Oh right," Negi speaks up. "Maybe we'll find Satomi and Chao along the way."

"You're looking for those two?" said Chisame, "We'll follow me. I know where they are."

Negi, Matt, and the girls followed Chisame into the fair.

* * *

As they walked into the fair and observe the stands, they saw many fascinating electronics. One machine can read and show a person's future, while another shows a computer that reads people's minds.

"It feels like I traveled to the future," said Matt in astonishment.

"Well Matt, everywhere you look, these are students with superior minds," Chisame replied. "They even pass their classes with flying colors."

"Man, is Mahora Academy something or what," said Matt.

As they all walked through the fair, they finally reached the stand where Satomi and Chao are where a crowd is gathered around near the girls. The judges of the fair are also with Satomi and Chao.

"There they are," said Asuna, "and the judges are there too."

"It looks like they're about to start their demonstration," said Negi.

"Yeah, I-I think you're right," said Matt as he squinted his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Chao Lingshen making the announcement with a mic, "We are very pleased that you showed up to see our latest invention. Our last year's invention was a smash hit, and this year we're doing it again. Satomi, the stage is all yours." Chao handed the mike to Satomi as she was about to stand in front of the audience.

"Thanks, Chao Lingshen. I hope you are ready to be excited and mind-blown," said Satomi taking her speech to the audience. "Does anybody here have short-tempered anger issues?" After Satomi's question, some of the people in the audience raised their hands. "I see. Well, what if I told you there is a way to calm your anger in like five seconds?" The audience is anxious to find out what Satomi meant. "This new machine Chao and I invented will guarantee all your anger problems will be gone forever. BEHOLD." As the two girls removed the cloth cover, there on the table is Satomi and Chao's "Rage Neutralizer 200." The audience and the judges were astounded.

Negi, Matt, and the girls tried to see the machine, but they're too far away to see it due to the huge crowd blocking the path.

"What is it, Matt? Can you see their invention?" Konoka asked.

"I can't tell," Matt replied, considering he's the tallest person in the group. "I can see Satomi and Chao, but I can't make out the appearance of their machine."

Satomi continued on with her speech, "With this handy machine, it stabilizes the anger and upset nerves in your Central Nervous System, and you feel like you're a happy-go-lucky person again."

While Satomi continued to talk about her and Chao's machine, two girls in the very front of the audience and right next to Satomi are arguing about having extra space between each other.

"Move over pigtails! You're taking my room!" said the first girl.

"Pigtails!? You're the one who started it, Blonde!" said the second.

The two continue to fight until they got Satomi's attention. "I see we have some volunteers to help our invention. Girls, why don't you come up here and help out with our demonstration."

The two girls stopped fighting and angrily walked up next to Satomi. The girls were facing the other way from each other. As the girls were all set, Satomi turned on her machine. The machine revved up, and its lights went on.

"Alright everyone, the moment you all been waiting for is here," Satomi announced.

The audience quietly watched to see the machine will go into effect. Matt told Negi and the girls that Satomi and Chao are now demonstrating their machine. Chao got the remote and pushed the button. The machine bursts out waves coming from its dish and aimed directly at the angered girls. The two girls were immobilized. Everyone waited quietly to see if the machine put into effect. Then after a few seconds…,

**Something went wrong.**

The two girls fight again with more rage and anger. They started a catfight ripping their dresses and hair. Satomi and Chao are confused and couldn't figure out what went wrong.

Satomi called to Chao, "Quick turn the machine off!"

"I'm on it!" Chao responded. Chao tries turning the machine off, but when she flicked the switch, the machine didn't respond and continued to shoot beams at the two fighting girls.

Just then, the machine started to shake and began to give off sparks. It went jumping up and down as if it was going out of control. The machine's wave beam antenna started to spin around as it hit the audience, including judges. The whole group started to go on an angry riot fighting each other.

As Matt saw this unbearable sight. He called out to Negi and the girls, "Negi, girls, quick! We have to get outta here fast! Their machine is going out of whack, and it's causing everyone to create a slugfest."

"What!? That's awful!" Konoka replied.

"Wait, what's a _slugfest_?" Negi questioned.

"Details later," Matt replied. "C'mon, follow me." Matt grabbed Negi, and Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chisame followed Matt Oda to a safe hiding place.

Chao called Satomi out loud, "I can't get it to turn it off! Quick Satomi! Pull the plug out!" Satomi nodded and went to the outlet that had the machine's plug connected to it. Satomi pulled it out, but the machine didn't stop. Satomi was now even more scared and confused. The machine continued to bounce and fritz until suddenly it created a bright flash. The light was so bright it blinded Satomi, Chao, and the audience. As the flashy light disappeared, the machine suddenly stopped, and everyone suddenly stopped fighting.

After everything was settled, the audience started to insult and jeer at Satomi and Chao. One of the judges regained his conscience and scolded the two girls, "Is THIS your idea of entertaining, you incompetent, four-eyed, jerks!"

Satomi fearfully replied, "No, this was not supposed to happen… The machine must've had a short circuit."

Chao stepped in the conversation, "Yeah, please don't hurt us. We promise we'll fix it back into perfect condition. I swear."

The judge crossed his arms and glares at the two girls. "You're lucky enough that I'm in a jolly good mood today. I'll give you a second chance, and I'll judge your machine again on the last day of the fair. But if this happens again, you two are forbidden to enter the Science Fair competition… _FOREVER_. You understand?" Satomi and Chao nodded in fright. "Good, have a good day to you two." The judges walked away and moved on to the next contestant. The audience looked at Satomi and Chao in a mean look and started to walk away. Satomi and Chao were very depressed. They never felt so scolded and humiliated.

As everything's all cleared up, Negi, Matt, and the girls came back to the scene to see Satomi and Chao sitting on chairs, feeling so gloomy. The group walked over to the two girls and started to chat.

"Everything alright, girls?" Negi asked.

"Oh, hey Negi," said Satomi feeling depressed. "No, we're not fine. We never thought our machine would go so haywire and make us get into a lot of trouble. We feel like losers."

"I just don't understand it," Chao said in confusion. "We tested the machine yesterday, and everything's seemed to be perfect. I couldn't understand why our machine goes wild like that, especially when we can't turn it off by pulling its cord."

"I'm sorry to hear that from you girls," said Konoka.

"Yeah, me too," said Setsuna.

"If we don't get our machine fix really soon, we won't be in next year's Science Fair, and everyone will blame us for our mischief," said Satomi feeling even more depressed. "We really need some help."

"_Help_ you say?" said Asuna. "You know there's a person here who can help you with that."

"Really?" Chao replied, "Who Asuna?"

"Him." Asuna pointed towards Matt Oda, and Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, even Chisame looked at Matt and smiled.

Matt is feeling a bit scared when he sees Satomi and Chao's face. The two girls looked at him at a distance, and Chao questioned him, "Who are you, mister?"

Matt took a deep breath to endeavor his phobia. He starts to speak to them, "N-N-Nice to meet girls. I-I-I am Matthew Oda. You can call me Matt for short."

"Matthew… Oda?" said Satomi with curiosity. When she heard that name, she begins to think as if she heard that name before. Then in a snap, she realized something. "Hey! You're that guy that solved the kidnapping incident. You made the Mahora's headlines."

Then Chao Lingshen twitched and was surprised. "Hey yeah!" Chao said in amazement. "So you're that kind gentleman that the victims were talking about. Wow Oda-san, it's nice to meet." Chao sticks out her hand towards Matt, but he is a little bit scared of Chao.

"Go on, Matt. Shake her hand," said Asuna encouraging Matt. "She is a very nice girl, and a smart one."

Matt looked at Chao then at her hand. He is still a bit scared, but Matt used his hand and shook Chao's hand. Satomi walked up to Matt and shook his hand too.

"It's nice to meet you Oda-san. I'm Satomi Hakase, no. 24 of class 1-A."

"And I'm Chao Lingshen, no. 19 of class 1-A too."

"I heard you girls are really smart students," Matt noted. "And when I mean smart, I mean _really_ smart students."

"That's right Matt-san," said Chao with a smile.

"Asuna said you can help us with our problem, right?" Satomi questioned.

"Of course," said Matt in honesty, "you're talking to the person who can solve any mystery and any problems whenever I come across."

"Really Matt?" Chao questioned. "What are you?"

"Why I am…" Matt pulled out his magnifying glass, flicked in the air and spins it, and grabbed its handle. "_Matthew Oda_, a great mystery solver, and the Mystery Club leader. Whenever you have a problem or needed help, the Mystery Club and I are here and at your service. We are ready to tackle anything we come across."

Satomi and Chao were amazed. Negi, Chamo, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chisame were surprised to see Matt in action.

"Since when does Matt Oda-san did a bold speech like that?" Asuna questioned.

"Maybe he was practicing it while he's all alone in his club," Chamo suggested.

Negi and Setsuna giggled in embarrassment.

"Doesn't matter," said Konoka as she smiled. "All I know is he'll solve this mystery and save Satomi and Chao's life."

Chisame looked at Matt for a bit. Then she quietly said to herself, "I hope so."


	15. Short Circuit - Part 4

**2) Short Circuit**

**Part 4**

With Matthew Oda on Satomi and Chao's case, he starts to interrogate the two girls.

"So Satomi and Chao," said Matt Oda, "Now we've introduced ourselves, explain your problem, and let's see if I can help."

Satomi started to talk first. "Well, our machine, the 'Rage Neutralizer 200' is supposed to make everyone lose their anger and furiousness, but instead, our machine started to make everyone an angry mob. We couldn't understand why."

Then Chao started to talk in the conversation. "Indeed, we tested the machine yesterday, and it worked perfectly. We double-checked and scanned the machine's wires and surroundings, and there's seemed to be no problems."

Satomi continued. "Please help us Matt-san, we're innocent, and everyone thinks it's our fault for creating that fight."

After Matt heard Satomi and Chao's testimony, he put his right hand on his chin, closes his eyes, and begins to think. He then opened his eyes and begins to talk. He speaks, "So let me get this straight: Your machine, the 'Rage Thingy' or whatever you call it, was functionally properly yesterday, and today it just went out of control. Am I correct so far?" The two girls nodded. "Hmm… that means something happened to your machine right after you tested it, and before your demonstration. If I want to solve this mystery, I need all the information and clues I need to support and crackdown this case. To start off, where do you keep your machine?"

Satomi replied, "We have a lab department here in Mahora Academy, and we have our own lab. That's where we kept our machine."

"Can you show me the way?" Matt asked.

"Of course, Oda-san," Chao replied.

"C'mon Negi, girls, let's go check it out."

"Right behind you, Matt," said Asuna.

As the group walk towards the lab department, a person hiding behind one of the stands is watching the gang. It slowly scrunched its eyes in a mean look and says, "So, that's Matthew Oda. He solved the kidnapping incident. I will not let him get in my way." The shadowy person walked away quietly.

* * *

Along the way to the lab, two little girls came waltzing up to Negi and the gang. As they looked, the two girls got closer while Matt started shaking again and hid behind Konoka and Setsuna. The girls approached, and the two looked exactly alike.

"Oh, hello there," said Negi, "Fuka and Fumika."

"Hello Professor Springfield," said Fuka, the one with pigtails on her hair.

"Hello Professor," said Fumika.

"What are you girls doing here?" Negi replied.

Fuka continued to talk. "Well, we came to check out the fair, and it was exciting."

"Yeah…," Fumika continued, "Until a group of angry people ruined the fair. It was scary."

"So scary that we hid someplace where it was safe."

While hiding behind Konoka and Setsuna, Matt looks at the girls talking to Negi and makes a thought. "_They look exactly alike, are they 'twins'?" _Matt thought.

Fuka continued the conversation, "But what's really creepy is that weird person hanging around and hiding." And that got Negi, Matt, Satomi, and the other girls' attention.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Negi questioned.

Fumika continued, "Well you see, while we were hiding from the mob, we saw someone hiding behind some stacked boxes, and that person was looking right at the angry and fighting group."

"And also," Fuka continued, "we saw the person was holding onto something. It looked like a remote or something like that." Matt got plenty of information from the twins while he was hiding behind Konoka and Setsuna's back.

"Well girls, I'm glad you're safe," said Negi in relief. "Take care of yourself, and stay out of trouble."

"Thanks, Negi!" said the twins. "We'll see you later." The twins walked away, and Matt slowly came out from behind Konoka and Setsuna's back. Matt looked at the twins walking towards the entrance gate.

"Who are those girls?" Matt questioned.

"Those two are Fuka and Fumika, Matt," said Konoka. "Fuka is the one with the pigtails on the side of her head, and Fumika is the one with the ribbons."

"Yep Matt, they're in the same class as we are," said Satomi.

"Really? They're pretty young to be in your class," Matt replied as he scratches his head.

"Yeah well, although they're little, they are smart twins," said Asuna.

"And sometimes they're a bunch of mischief makers," Chisame noted.

"Oh really…" said Matt as he turned his head towards the twins again. He then shook his head and turns over to the gang. "Alright enough chit-chat, we got a mystery to solve. And those twins were very helpful."

Negi and the girls made a small flinch and were confused. "What do you mean Matt?" Asuna questioned, "How were the twins helpful?"

"Didn't you hear what the girls said?" Matt replied. "According to their testimony, they both saw someone hiding and carrying something while the angry mob was fighting during Satomi and Chao's machine's glitch."

"So… what does that mean?" said Setsuna.

"It means one of the possibilities that the machine went awry is that _someone_ made Satomi and Chao's machine go berserk." Everyone was astounded by Matt Oda's detective skills. "If that person the twins saw is the same person that made the machine go out of control, then we can prove Satomi and Chao are innocent and capture that criminal."

"Matt, you're maybe on to something," said Chao in astonishment.

"But to find out who our criminal is that put Satomi and Chao's life in danger, we need to find enough clues and evidence in order to reveal the criminal's identity. We'll start off with the lab as we planned. Satomi, if you please…" Satomi nodded and everyone followed her to the science department.

* * *

Later that late afternoon, Negi, Matt, and the girls arrived at the science department. They entered the building where Satomi and Chao guided Negi, Matt, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chisame to the lab. Satomi and Chao came to a stop and turn towards Matt and the others.

"Here's our lab," Satomi explained.

"Well, we're here. Let's go in," said Matt.

Chao tried to open the doors, but she couldn't. "Unfortunately, it seems the lab is closed right now," said Chao in disappointment. "I'm afraid you guys have to come back here tomorrow morning."

Negi, Matt, and the other girls turn towards each other, and then Matt turns towards Satomi and Chao.

"That's fine. Tomorrow's Thursday, and the lab will still be open," said Matt.

"So, what are we going to do from now on?" Asuna questioned.

"Well, for now, we should head back to dorms and think about the incident we saw. And we think about the enemy we are dealing with."

"That's a good start Matt-san," said Setsuna. "I'll tag along with you too."

Matt nodded, and then he turns over to Satomi and Chao. "Alright, we'll check your lab first thing right after your classes."

"Thanks Matt-san," said Satomi.

"Yeah, thanks Oda-san," Chao followed.

Right after Satomi and Chao just finished thanking Matt, a stranger wearing blue overalls, a big tan cap, and working gloves came running up to the group and yelled at them, "HEY! What're you kids doing here!? Get out of here! SCRAM!"

Negi, Matt, and the girls ran as fast they can get out of the building. The man stopped chasing them and watches them run away. The gang got out of the building and started to breathe heavily. Matt turns toward the front doors of the science building.

"Who was that guy?" Matt asked.

"That is Miyoko-san," Satomi stated, "the janitor of the science building."

"What's his problem?"

"Well, he's always mean and strict," said Chao. "Although he's so hot-headed, he knows how to keep the rooms shiny and spotless."

"He sometimes doesn't like us because we do a lot of experiments, and we always make a total mess," said Satomi. "He had to do double the work than normal when it comes to us."

As Matt heard Satomi's facts, he looked back at the front doors again and had a thought. After that, Matt called out to everyone, "Alright, we better head back to the dorms. It's getting late." Matt stood himself up and wiped himself the dust off his pants. "We'll check the lab tomorrow first thing in the afternoon."

"Alright Matt-san, sounds like a good plan," said Satomi.

Matt, Negi, and all the girls headed back to the girls' dorm. While they are walking back, the janitor, Mr. Miyoko, watches the gang from inside the building with a grumpy look.

* * *

Everyone arrived and went inside the girls' dormitory. After they reached their rooms, they all went separate ways heading to their own dorm room except for Setsuna that wanted to stay with Negi, Matt, Asuna, and Konoka for a little bit. Asuna opened her dorm door, and they all went in. After they placed all their bags away, Matt called a gathering meeting to discuss today's incident about the fair, and Satomi and Chao's machine. They talked and talked for about half an hour until they came up with a theory.

"I'm beginning to think that this perpetrator wants to get rid of Satomi and Chao for good," said Matt.

"What makes you say that, Matt?" Chamo asked as he jumped onto Negi's right shoulder.

"Well, according to the twins you guys met, they said they saw someone carrying an electronic remote while the person is hiding from the angry mob. So I'm assuming that person is the cause of the people going berserk and creating that slugfest."

Then Konoka speaks to Matt. "Then maybe, you think, the same person is going to make another attack to put Satomi and Chao in jeopardy?"

"It's a high possibility," Matt replied. "The perpetrator will keep doing this until Satomi and Chao are framed and expelled. We need to hurry and catch this culprit before that happens."

"Problem though Matt is, we don't know who our culprit is," Setsuna said in concern.

"Don't you worry, Setsuna," Matt replied. "The culprit can run, but he or she can't hide. That perpetrator is bound to give his or her secrets away."

"Will we ever catch the criminal and save Satomi and Chao?" questioned Negi as he was worried.

"Of course Negi, I will succeed in solving this mystery," said Matt in confidence. "But right now (_YAWN_) I need some sleep." Everyone understood Matt as they all feel sleepy too.

Setsuna said good-night to Matt, Negi, Asuna, Chamo, and especially Konoka, and she left the room. Negi and the others got ready and went to bed.

* * *

The very next morning, Negi, Matt, Asuna, and Konoka, along with Setsuna, walked to Mahora Academy after they got off the tram. They arrived at the front entrance of the academy; Matt turned towards Negi and the girls and made a comment, "Okay guys, I'll see you at the Mystery Club right after your class."

"Alright Matt, we'll see you later when we're done," Asuna replied.

Matt headed to his club while the Negi and the girls headed to their classroom.


	16. Short Circuit - Part 5

**2) Short Circuit**

**Part 5**

It was around in the afternoon at the academy when Satomi and Chao decided after their classes they went to their lab to check out the condition of their Neutralizer. The two arrived at their lab room and went inside. Chao turned on the lights, and there was Satomi and Chao's machine standing on the table neat and spotless. Satomi checked around the machine's exterior and interior body, but she came to the conclusion that there are no damages or scratches on their machine. The two are confused and wondering what happened to their machine yesterday. Just then, someone came into the lab. It was Nami Tsuno all worried and scared.

"Satomi, Chao, you're here!" shouted Nami in relief.

"Hey Nami, what're you doing here?" Satomi asked.

"Oh, I was worried about you two. I heard what happened to your machine and the fair yesterday."

"Everything's okay… _for now_."

"For now? What do you mean?"

"Well, our problem is that the crowd and the judges blame us because of what we accidentally did to them." Satomi scratched her head and sighed. "If we don't figure out what's wrong with our machine and prove our innocence, we won't participate in a science fair _forever_."

Nami feels so guilty and wishing she could do something to help. "I wish there's some way to solve this problem, but I just don't know how."

"Well, at least thank you for thinking about us," Satomi said and patted Nami's head.

Nami smiled and said good-bye as she left the lab.

Chao looked at the machine over and over again and still couldn't find any problems. No wires snapped off, no short circuits, nothing. Satomi and Chao are really confused.

"Well Satomi, I just don't what's wrong with it," said Chao as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know either," Satomi said. "We'll look at it again right after our classes."

The two girls exited the lab. As Satomi is about to turn off the lights, she looked at the machine one more time. She looked confused, turn off the lights, closed the lab's doors.

* * *

A few hours later in the afternoon, at the Mystery club, Matthew is reading a book called _The Fundamentals of Electronics_. On the page, Matt is reading is about cable wires that connect to video and sound sockets. Matt wrote notes page by page as a helpful tip to try and help Satomi and Chao and figuring out the cause of the machine that went berserk. Just then, he heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in…" said Matt while he still reading. The door opened, Matt looked and sees Chisame Hasagawa walking inside.

"Oh, Hey Miss… uh… Chisame," said Matt. "What're you doing here?"

"I came by to talk," said Chisame. She stepped inside the room, grabbed a chair, and sat down.

Matt closed up his textbook and his notes, and he put his writing utensils on the side. "Talk? About what?"

"Well…, I just… want to know more about you."

"Okay…, what do you want me to talk about?"

Chisame looked away for a moment, and then she looked back at Matt. "Well… Matt, do you feel like you're all alone without your parents."

"Not exactly, Chisame. I indeed lost my parents, and I took it very hard. All my friends from high school really gave pity on me. I felt so sad and regretful for two weeks in school. My friends tried to cheer me up, even the teachers, but I was really despondent. I didn't feel like looking at the blackboard or whiteboard.

After my parents died, I was moved into a foster care apartment, where I met a few teens who also lost their parents. They didn't take it so hard from their parents, but mine was very important to me."

Chisame becomes interested in Matt's story. "How are your parents so important?"

Matt remembers while he replies. "I was very shy and quiet when I met strangers back in my young days. I didn't know what to say. All I did was hide behind my mother, especially the girls. But my mother was very compassionate and helped me introduce new people and make new friends with them. And my father is extraordinary. He always makes up games for me with the new people I met to play together.

One time they attended my elementary school on Parent Career Day, and every student in the class liked me because my parents are well-known. My mother is proficient in flower arrangements for parties and ceremonies, and my father is a high-class businessman. The two made almost about ten grand dollars per year, that's about like a million yen here."

Chisame was awestruck. She never thought Matt's parents were that rich.

"Because of them, I made a lot of good friends. Not only they respect me, but they saw how kind and generous I was to them once I overcame my shyness. I owe a lot to my parents, but they are gone, and I feel like I'm lost and don't know where to go. Despite that I have lots of friends Chisame, what I do miss is a good family. I did appreciate my friends being so close to me, but it's not a true family. I was hoping… maybe… coming here to Mahora would help me find a family and save me."

Chisame looked down at her laptop on her lap. She begins to frown a little and looked out the club's window. After a few moments, she started to confess Matt. "You know Matt, I was always the quiet one in Negi's class."

"Really, Chisame?" Matt said with a quizzical look. "How so?"

"Well…, I've arrived here at Mahora when I was about 11 years old. I was quiet, but I was mostly independent. I didn't feel like 'fitting' in with the rest of the class. All I did was type whatever is on my laptop. The class was so energetic and wild, and I really thought I didn't belong with them and wanted to run away."

"But then, what made you decided to stay here then?"

Chisame paused for a moment and then smiled. "…Negi"

"Negi? You mean the boy professor in your class?"

Chisame nodded. "When he came to me, he kind of opened my heart and started to interact with the other students in my class. Thanks to him, I felt like I was part of the class family, and we've been together ever since. Although there were some times that I do get frustrated from my class."

Matt smiled at Chisame. "I'm glad you're part of the class now. I mean, It's not fun when you are all alone and being by yourself. You must've felt like you needed at least someone to talk or look at you."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I did feel like I wanted someone to talk to me." Chisame paused and looked at Matt. "Matt, I feel that not only you needed someone to talk to you, but someone… really 'close' to you."

"Don't worry about it, Chisame. I'm glad you understand my situation, but all it matters is that the loss of my parents is in the past, and I'm starting a new life here in Mahora."

They both smiled at each other until someone opened the club's door and got both Chisame and Matt's attention. In came Negi, Asuna, and Konoka and spotted Matt and Chisame sitting close together.

"Chisame? What are you doing here?" Konoka questioned.

"I… just came in to kill time, that's all," Chisame responded calmly. She looked back at Matt and winked her left eye. Matt winked his right eye back at her.

"Anyway, Matt we need your help," Asuna said with concern.

"What? What happened?" Matt wondered.

"There's a mob at the soccer field!"

Matt flinched and gasped.

* * *

At the soccer field a few moments ago, there are a group of cheerleaders getting ready for their tryouts. Sakurako, Misa, and Modoka are stretching out their bodies and practicing their moves for the tryouts.

"I'm so excited!" screamed Sakurako. "Are you girls ready!?"

"You bet!" Misa responded. "We're going to be on the team for sure."

Then the male coach of the cheerleading squad called out, "Group 5, you're up."

"That's us," Madoka replied. "Let's go." The cheerleaders ran up in front of the coach and got into their positions.

But behind and in the shadow of the seating stands is a shadowy person looking at the cheerleaders. In the suspicious person's hand is the machine Satomi and Chao made, the Neutralizer. The shadowy person placed the machine on a seat in the stand and aimed it at the cheerleaders. The person turned on the machine.

The three cheerleaders are all positioned and started their routine. "Go, Go, Let's Go! Go, Go, Mahora!" The cheerleaders did a backflip and made themselves into a pyramid. Sakurako got on both Madoka and Misa's arms and all of them yelled, "GOOOOOOOOO! MAHORA!"

The coach was amazed. But just as he was about to clap her hands, the shadowy person pressed the button on the remote and the machine's waves were fired directly toward Sakurako, Misa, Madoka, and the other cheerleaders. They all stopped in a trace, their eyes swirled and glowed angrily bright red. Then all the cheerleaders started to fight and cause a rioting mob destroying every cheerleading equipment. The coach ran away as fast as he can and called out for help.

The shadowy person grabbed the machine and slowly walked away. The mysterious person hid behind a tree and looked back at the angry cheerleaders. "All according to plan. Soon you will feel my wrath Satomi and Chao for what you have taken away from me. No one will stop me, not even that absurd man Matthew Oda."

* * *

Satomi and Chao are sitting at a table eating their lunch in the cafeteria. Satomi is eating her beef stir-fry, and Chao is eating her favorite pork buns.

"Mmm… these pork buns are so delicious," said Chao.

"You never get tired of those, do you?" Satomi said in little embarrassment.

Suddenly Satsuki came rushing into the cafeteria and spotted Satomi and Chao. She went up to them and panted heavily.

"Satsuki, what's the matter?" Chao asked.

Satsuki took her deep breath, "You guys have to hurry… the cheerleaders started an angry mob…, and they're attacking the soccer field. It must be from the machine you guys created."

Satomi and Chao were surprised. Then Satomi had a thought, "Wait! The machine is locked up tight in the lab… unless…"

* * *

It wasn't long until Satomi and Chao, along with Satsuki, rushed out of the cafeteria and all the way to the lab department and investigate the lab that had the machine inside it. They discovered the door was cracked open a little, and inside the room, the machine on the table is gone.

"No…, how's this possible?" said Satomi in grief.

"But the door was locked," Chao stated. "There was no way the perpetrator could've got in."

The trio girls scanned around the room, looking for any clues of what happened to their machine. They searched everywhere, but they couldn't find a trace of where or what happened to their,. Just then, Chao spotted something on the floor. It is a pin. Chao called out for the other girls.

"What'd you got there?" Satsuki asked.

"It looks like a pin," Chao replied.

"It's a hairpin to be exact, with a daisy attachment on sit," said Satomi, correcting Chao. "But look at it, this pin is all bent up and crumpled like someone smashed it."

Chao scratched her head and thought to out to her friends, "Why is there a hairpin here in this room?"

The trio wondered, then Satsuki had a thought, "Hey, we have something useful, we can show this to Matt-san. He can help us with this clue."

"Good idea Satsuki," said Chao, "Let's hurry and find Matthew-san."

The three girls exited the lab and dashed off to find Matthew.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mystery Club gang headed to the soccer field where the mob is taken place. They ran as fast as they can to get to the field. When they arrived, the cheerleaders are still angry and going berserk destroying anything in their path.

"We need to calm these cheerleaders down!" Matt commanded. "Negi, do you have some sort of spell that will knock their senses or stop them in their raging tracks?"

"Yes I do," Negi replied, "stand back, everyone." He pulled out his staff and begins to chant. "Rastel Maskil Magister! Sensus omnes spiritus, ego praecipio tibi. MOTUS FRIGIDAM!" A huge wind-wave burst out from Negi and makes contact on the cheerleaders causing to stop and fell straight to the ground.

"Great work Negi, they should be fine once they wake up and come to their senses," said Matt.

A few minutes later, all the cheerleaders woke up, and they shook and scratched their heads.

"Wha…What happened? What was I doing?" said one of the cheerleaders.

"Oh, my head hurts." said another.

Every cheerleader was weak and so confused.

"Strange, they don't seem to remember anything about raging riot," said Konoka.

"You're right, Konoka," Matt agrees, "it's almost as if someone took over their minds and they are not themselves."

Then Asuna spotted Sakurako and the other girls. Negi, Matt, and the other girls went over to them.

"Hey Sakurako, are you okay?" Asuna questioned.

"Oh, what happened?" Sakurako said in confusion. "My head feels dizzy, and I don't remember anything."

"Me too," Misa speaks, "I don't remember what happened at all."

"Well, all it matters is that you girls and the other cheerleaders are okay," said Matt.

Just then, Satomi, Chao, and Satsuki came into the scene and saw all the cheerleaders on the ground, and Negi, Matt, Asuna, and Konoka, with Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka noticed the three girls' presence.

"Hey!" yelled Satomi, "Is everyone alright?"

"Hey, it's Satomi, Chao, and Satsuki," Negi speaks.

Satomi and Chao were astonished to see all the cheerleaders dazed and sore from the fight they had. Negi looked up to the girls and asked them.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?"

"We came here to see the mob, but it looks like we're a little late," said Chao.

"No worries, girls," Matt speaks. "Everything's alright."

"How did you know about the riot here?" Asuna asked.

"Allow me to explain," said Satsuki, "I was walking and passing through the soccer field when I saw this odd-looking person holding Satomi and Chao's machine. I saw the criminal using the machine on the cheerleaders and scurried over to Satomi and Chao about the situation."

Then Chao continued the conversation, "After Satsuki told us about the situation, we quickly went to the lab where it is locked up tight that contained the machine. Only to shockingly discovered the door was opened and our machine was gone."

Satomi took over the conversation, "We searched high and low for any clues for what happened to our machine, but all we found was this." Satomi showed Matt the crumpled hairpin.

Matt examined the hairpin seeing all bent and twisted in different directions. "Hmm… Interesting," said Matt with interest.

Then the whole academy staff, the security, and the dean showed up to the field. The cops apprehended Satomi and Chao by grabbing their arms. The captain of the police came forth to Satomi and Chao declared a statement, "Miss Hakase and Miss Lingshen, you're under arrest for attempting and forcing an angry riot to the cheerleaders by abusive technology use."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" cried everyone.

"Wait! We didn't do anything wrong. I swear!" Satomi screamed innocently.

"Hold on!" Asuna shouted, "What makes you think it was Satomi and Chao, who are the guilty party?"

The captain of the police officers looked at Asuna with a stern look, "We got a reliable source that these two were responsible for the cause for the angry rioting destruction."

"Who or what is this 'reliable' source you got?" Matt questioned.

"Couldn't tell, all we know is we got a phone call from someone anonymous, and they stated two girls named Satomi Hakase and Chao Lingshen are planning to attack a soccer field at Mahora Academy."

"Phone call?" Matt replied, "When did you get that call?"

"About half-hour ago, mister. Now, if you excuse me, I need to take these girls into custody."

As he orders his men to take Satomi and Chao away, Matt stopped the captain. "Wait! Hold on! Give them another chance. I just know they're innocent, they would never do anything of the sort."

The captain of the police coldly replies back, "We have enough evidence and witnesses' testimonies to prove Satomi and Chao created the angry mob during the science fair. That's enough to put these two in custody until further notice."

"But that's wrong!" Konoka cried. "You can't take them away!" Konoka was scared and panicked. Then she looked at Dean Konoe. "Grandpa! Do something!"

The dean rubbed his long beard and looks back at the captain. He speaks to him, "Sir, I have a suggestion. Why don't you let my good friend here Matt Oda take full responsibility for the girls within 24 hours? My friend is a very expert sleuth; he manages to solve the kidnapping incident. So I'll bet 5,000 yen he will solve this mystery and clear Hakase and Lingshen's names. Let him be, and after 24 hours, you'll do what's right for your job."

The police captain looked at the dean, then to Matt Oda, and finally to the girls. Then the captain sighed and responds back to Matt, "Alright kid, for the next 24 hours, I'm giving you the full responsibility to watch over Satomi and Chao and make sure they don't do anything sinister. In the meantime, you have 24 hours to solve this case. If you don't make the deadline OR if another riot starts again, I'm taking Miss Hakase and Miss Lingshen for good. Understand?" Matt nodded. "Good, you may start your duty… now." The captain released Satomi and Chao and saluted to everyone. "Men! Fall Out!" The cops then exited the field.

"Thank you guys for saving us," said Satomi.

"Don't thank us yet, Satomi," Matt responds. "We have 24 hours to solve this incident, and we need to think and act fast. If only we had more clues."

Satsuki has her index finger and thumb on her chin and begins to think. "Hmm…"

Matt noticed Satsuki's state and asked her, "Hey Satsuki, what is it?"

"I've thought about what that officer said when he received the phone call. He said he got the call half-hour ago before he came to apprehend Satomi and Chao."

"Right," Matt agrees.

"But what's odd about it is that's around the same time I saw the perpetrator hiding from the cheerleaders and has Satomi and Chao's machine."

"Huh… That's weird." Matt replied, "But this is another clue."

"What do you mean, Matt?" Negi questioned.

"If what Satsuki says is true, why did the _suspicious person_ who called security ahead of time before the perpetrator took action? AND why the caller claimed it was Satomi and Chao as the criminals if they were both at the cafeteria eating their lunch? Coincidence? I think not."

"Hmm… those are good questions, Matt," said Chao in amazement.

"We're getting somewhere, but we need more clues before we come into solid assumption. All I know is that you, Satomi and Chao, have an archenemy that wants to get rid of you, and they planned this heinous action for a while."

Then came out of nowhere, and onto the field is Nami Tsuno waving at Satomi and Chao. "Hey, Satomi! Chao!" She got their attention and Matt started to shake and sweat. "Hey girls, I heard what happened here from the other students, so I came to check to see everyone's alright."

"We're fine Nami," said Satomi.

"Aren't you guys in trouble?" Nami questioned.

"We were at first," Chao replied. "But Matt here gave us another chance to help us clear ourselves, and he's going to help solve our problem."

"Oh, so this is Matt Oda, the one who solved the kidnapping incident. How are you doing?"

Nami stretched her arm to shake Matt's hand, but he is too scared to see Nami right in front of her looking at him.

"Sorry about our friend here," said Konoka. "You see he's afraid of girls 'cause of his phobia. So you might want to give him some space."

"Oh, I see…"

Just then, the coach came to the field and called out to the cheerleaders, "Is everyone alright?" All the cheerleaders responded saying they are fine and safe. "Well, I'm glad everyone's safe. But due to the damage you guys did by your uncontrollable behavior, I'm afraid the tryouts will be postponed until further notice." All the cheerleaders were disappointed, including Sakurako and the others. The coach guided all the cheerleaders into the lockers. Matt gets close to Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka.

"Hey, I'm sorry your chance has been blown," Matt said with sympathy.

"Aww, thanks for caring us Matt, but we'll be fine," said Sakurako with a grin.

"Yeah Matt, you go on ahead and solve that mystery and save Satomi and Chao's life," said Misa. "We know they're innocent."

"We're counting on you Matt," said Madoka as she winked at Matt. The cheerleaders left the scene, and Matt went back with Negi, Satomi, and the others.

"Hey Matt," Konoka speaks, "Nami asked us to come over to her dorm room for some snacks. You wanna come?"

"Umm… sure, why not? Maybe I can find some information about our culprit too."

* * *

Later that day, everyone headed to the girls' dormitory and entered Nami's room. On one side of the room showed trophies and pictures of Nami winning at conventions and fairs. Negi, Matt, and the girls looked at the pictures and trophies.

"Wow! You got a lot of awards," said Konoka in amazement.

"Sure do," Nami replied, "I worked very hard to earn these awards."

"You're pretty good, Nami," Negi complimented. "I never thought you were that intelligent."

"Whoa Nami, you're as good as us," said Satomi in astonishment.

"Thank you very much, Satomi," Nami replied. "It's amazing that you and Chao won the High IQ Trophy award."

"What award is that?" Asuna asked.

"It's the most famous and rarest awards that served every five years. It's awarded to the best and smartest person in the community by their extraordinary discoveries, theories, or inventions. Like a Nobel Peace Prize. Satomi, Chao, and I entered the competition, and they won the trophy. I got second place."

"Second place is really good," said Konoka. "That takes a lot of hard work to be in the top three."

"It sure does. Here let me get the snacks and treats."

Matt looked at Nami and heard what she said. Then he turned back to the pictures of Nami and her awards. As he scanned every picture on the table until he spotted something in one of the pictures. He picked it up and looked closely. The picture showed Nami all dressed and wearing flower hairpins holding a gold trophy in her right arm and shaking a judge with her left hand. Matt examined a little longer and then says, "Un-huh…"

* * *

Later that night, everyone exited Nami's room and went to their own dorm room. Before Satomi and Chao separate from Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Matt, they wanted to talk Matt for something.

"Matt, it's already 20:47. You will solve this mystery and help us, won't you?" Satomi asked.

"You can count on me, girls," Matt replied. "I will catch that crook and clear your names if it's the last thing I do."

Satomi and Chao said thanks, bowed to Matt and then headed straight to their rooms. Negi, Matt, and the girls headed towards their rooms as well. As they approached their room's door, Matt asked a question.

"Hey, um, I need to look for Chisame for something important," said Matt. "Do you know where her room is?"

"Yeah Matt," said Asuna, "she's one level down in room 322."

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." Matt headed to Chisame's room as the Negi and the girls watched Matt walked down the halls.

"I wonder what's so important that he needs to see Hasegawa-san?" Negi questioned.

"Beats me, Negi," Asuna replied. "C'mon, let's go inside."

* * *

At Chisame's room, she's busy posting her pictures and comments on her Net Idol Chiu Web. Then she heard a knock on the door. Chisame quickly reacted, minimizes her web, and flicked on the lights. "Come in," she said. The door opened and in came Matthew Oda. "Oh, it's you Matt. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Matt kindly begs. "I'm on the case to solve the mystery of the perpetrator and the machine from Satomi and Chao."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Since you are good at researching online, can you look for any science competition records of Nami Tsuno."

"Why her Matt. You got lead?"

"More likely a theory."

Chisame gets to her laptop and starts to type, and Matt pulled up a chair and sits close to Chisame. She typed as fast as she can, pulling up an information profile of Nami Tsuno.

"Here, Matt. Is this enough?"

"That's plenty, Chisame. Thanks. Now let's see here." Matt read two articles about Nami Tsuno during her science competition years. "She began entering the scientific student contests in 2000 during her fifth-grade year in school. Then in 2003, during her second year in junior high, she entered a science contest to try to win the High IQ Award. But she lost by one point by Satomi and Chao and earned second place with a blue ribbon for 'Best Effort.' After that, she never entered any science competitions again. Huh… I wonder…"

"You got something, Matt?"

"Yeah, but not quite there yet… I still need to investigate more." Suddenly a beeping sounded was alerted. Matt wondered what that sound was.

"Oh, don't worry. That's my laundry. I'll be right back." Chisame got up and went into the washroom.

Matt looked at the articles of Nami Tsuno again and begins to think hard. "_Nami retired her competition days right after she earned second place for trying to win the High IQ Trophy. I don't think that was a coincidence._"

Matt Oda scratched his chin with his right hand. He then drops his hand and pushes a button on Chisame's laptop. It maximized Chisame's Chiu Web Page. Matt then shocks himself. "Ah! Whoops! Let me… huh? What's this?" Matt looked at the web page and read what's written on the page. "Chat Room, Appealing Ratings, Upload Photos?" Matt scratched his head. "Why is Chisame looking at this?" Then Chisame comes into the room with basket fully cleaned clothes.

"Hey Chisame, can I ask you something?" Matt asked.

"Go ahead, shout it out." Chisame replies.

"Okay, do you know by any chance who this _Chiu_ girl is?"

Chisame suddenly freezes and drops her basket on the floor. She quickly raced towards her laptop and closes the screen. "DON'T LOOK AT IT!" she screamed. "That's private!"

"Private? Wait, you mean that's your web page?"

Chisame starts to blush, "NO! It's not!"

"But if that's your web page, then are you 'Chiu?'"

Chisame then screeched and blush even redder. "Don't you tell this to nobody! You understand!?"

"Okay, I won't, I promise," said Matt as he blocked his face with his arms. "Don't scream at me, or I'll get my phobia again. But I just want to say you look pretty good as a net idol. It must be nice to be famous and get a lot of fan-friends."

Chisame face started to go back to normal and quietly calms down. Chisame then slowly sat down on her chair and sighed. She looked at Matt, "Are you really sad and alone, Matt?"

Matt calmed down and replies, "Chisame, the past is in the past, and I got my friends Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna with me. Everything's going to be fine." Chisame looked away and feels depress. "Well, thanks for helping me, Chisame. I'm going to head back to my room for the night." Matt got to the door and opened it. Matt and Chisame looked at each other. "Good night, Hasewaga-san." Matt went out and closed the door. Chisame looked at the door that Matt exited with worried and sad look for a few minutes.


	17. Short Circuit - Part 6

**2) Short Circuit**

**Part 6**

The next day Negi, Chamo, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were all in Matthew's Mystery Club discussing the clues they've gathered during their investigation. Matt stood up in front of the members and makes a statement.

"From the clues we've gathered, we're getting one step closer to solving this mystery," Matt stated. "All we know is someone tampered Satomi and Chao's machine and tries to frames them for their mistaken crime. The clues we've have collected are this hairpin, the phone call, and my research on the science competitions that Satomi, Chao, and Nami entered. To conclude who our culprit is, we need to find a few more clues just specific enough to reveal our criminal."

"You mean you know who it is, Matt?" Chamo asked.

"Only in theory, Chamo," Matt replied. "Our first stop is visiting Satomi and Chao's lab, I betcha they are there already."

"Why their lab?" Asuna asked.

"You'll see when we get there, and we better hurry. I only got a few hours left before Satomi and Chao are taken away by cops for good."

The whole members of the club left the room and headed to Satomi and Chao's lab.

* * *

As the mystery club arrives at the science department, they looked for Satomi and Chao's lab room. Once they found the room, they opened the door and walked inside the lab. There they found Satomi and Chao scurrying all over the room. Matt called to them, but they didn't hear the first time. He calls them twice loudly and finally got their attention.

"Oh hey Matt," Satomi replied. "Sorry, we didn't hear you the first time."

"That's alright, but what are girls doing running all over the place like that?"

"Well, our machine is gone AGAIN," Chao replied. "And we can't find it anywhere."

"Was your lab door locked while the machine is still inside the room?"

"Definitely," Satomi replied, "We just left for a few minutes, and making sure the criminal isn't going to steal our Neutralizer again, we locked the door. But when we came back, the machine was gone."

"Hmm…" Matt pauses for a moment and thinks something. Then he came up with a thought. "Is there anybody else that comes into this lab besides you two?"

"Yes Matt, only two," Chao replied. "Our friend Nami and the janitor, Miyoko-san."

Matt put his right hand on his chin. "Hmm, hm, hmmmmm…"

"You got something Matt?" said Konoka.

Matt looked back at Satomi and Chao with a stern look. "I already met your friend Nami, so do you know where the janitor is?"

"Yeah Matt, we'll show him to you," said Chao. "Why do you need him?"

"I got some questions to ask him about what really happened to the lab. Lead the way, girls."

* * *

Satomi and Chao guided Matt, Negi, and the other girls out of the lab and down the halls to find the janitor. After a few turns around the corners, they came to the room where the janitor rests. Chao knocks on the door. The janitor lets them in. The gang walked inside and sees the janitor fixing and cleaning a rusty sink pipe. Satomi walks slowly up to the janitor in fright.

"Umm… Miyoko-san, sir?"

"Yeah…, What is it?" the janitor said in a grumpy mood.

"Well, uhh…there's someone here who wants to see you."

Matt Oda walks closer to Miyoko, who is still fixing the pipe. "Good day Miyoko-san, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead, kid. I'm listening," He got his screwdriver and shoves it inside of the pipe.

"I'm working on solving the mystery about the incident of the angry mob. I was wondering if you can help me."

The janitor put down the pipe and his screwdriver down, then he turns and looks at Matt Oda. "What do you want from me?"

"No harm or tasks from you. I just want to know do you notice or see any suspicious activities or things in Satomi and Chao's laboratory."

"Not a trace, man," the janitor replied. "I searched and cleaned every spot of the lab and found nothing odd or suspicious out of the ordinary." The janitor got and stretched his back. "However though, I did happen to notice that some electronic equipment and tools were missing in the lab a few days ago. It was very odd though that the door was locked tight before I went in. The door wasn't assaulted, but I don't know who else has a key to the lab besides me."

Negi, Chamo, Konoka, Asuna, Satomi, and Chao looked at each other in wonderment. The janitor grabbed his brown bag and starts heading towards the door. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going on a break. Don't stay too long in here kids." He exited the room and went out.

Once the janitor left, Matt begins to reflect back on what the janitor says. "Electronic equipment and tools were missing… I think we're getting close to solve this mystery. Satomi and Chao, what kind of electronics are in your lab?"

"Mostly remotes, machine parts, chips, and computer parts in the lab," said Satomi, "Why?"

"I think I _REALLY_ know who is doing this."

"You do!?" Negi replied.

"Yes, but I just need is one more good and vital clue, before solving this case."

Then the team exited out of the lab and walked into the hallways. Suddenly out of the blue comes Chisame running fast towards Negi, Matt, and the other girls. Chisame quickly stopped once she got close to the gang.

"Negi, Matt, there you are!" said Chisame while she is panting heavily.

"Chisame, what's wrong?" said Negi.

"It's Satsuki, she's being attacked by an angry mob!"

The gang was in shock. "C'mon! Let's hurry!" cried Matt, "Lead the way Chisame."

The whole gang ran outside of the science department and on to the outside streets.

* * *

At the street of Kenji, the mob starts throwing bottles and rocks all over the place. They are destroying the area. Satsuki is hiding inside her café trolley for protection.

"_Somebody, help me!_" Satsuki had thought while she is still scared.

All of a sudden the angry people are rampaging the trolley's door trying to break in and sabotage Satsuki's trolley. She felt lost and hopeless… until Negi, Matt and the girls arrived in the nick of time to save Satsuki. Negi draws out his staff and performs the same spell to calm the angered people. An outburst of a huge wind-wave appeared and made direct contact on the mob, and every man and woman fell to the floor.

"Satsuki! Are you alright!?" Negi screamed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for rescuing me."

Matt, Satomi, and Chao entered the trolley and checked on Satsuki's conditions. "I'm glad you're alright," Matt said with relief. "We were worried about you." He grabbed Satsuki's hand and pulled her up.

"Uh! Guys, we got a problem!" Chisame cried out loud to the others.

Everyone looked at Chisame, then they all looked at the people that were in an uncontrollable rage. The crowd slowly stood up, but it turns out they're still in a rage. The gang was shocked and surprised.

"What, how's that possible!?" Chamo screamed as he appeared on Negi's head.

"But my spell! It should've snapped them back to normal." Negi cried.

Then with quick thinking, Matt called out to Negi and the others, "Quick, let's move out." Everyone followed Matt as they all ran away from the angry mob. The mob recovered their unconsciousness and chased after Negi, Matt, and the girls. Matt and the gang made a sharp around the corner and hid behind a bush. The mob ran right past them.

"Whew! That was close," said Asuna in relief.

"Too close if you ask me," said Chisame while she panting.

Satsuki stands up in front of Matt and bows to him. "Thanks Matt, for saving me," she said with a grin.

"No problem, and you're welcome." said Matt happily while he scratched his head, "Now tell what happened out there?"

"Well, it just happened out of the blue." She then starts visualizing everything that she had remembered.

* * *

"_I remembered I was baking the last batch of the buns in my café trolley and was about to open the shop. Then came in front of the trolley and me was Nami Tsuno. She asked me how am I doing today? I told her 'good, and how 'bout you?' She replied, 'I'm fine. It's good to see a good friend of Satomi and Chao's making delicious buns.' I smiled for her compliment. Then she left, saying she had somewhere to go. But a few minutes later, when the people are lining up for my café, I saw a strange wave hit on the people's head, and they started to go berserk. I hid for safety._

* * *

"And that's all I can remember," Satsuki said and finishing her testimony.

Matt makes a questioned expression on his face and replies back to Satsuki. "Nami Tsuno stated she had something to do, right?"

"Pretty much, Matt-san."

Matt rubbed his chin and began to think. In his mind, all the clues and evidence that Matt and the gang gathered are all starting to come together. In a flash, Matt widen is eyes, he slams his fist into his left palm and yells, "HOT DOG! I've got it. I finally figured out who's our culprit behind this mystery."

"Really Matt!?," Asuna reacted.

"Well, who is it?" Chisame questioned.

"Before I tell you," Matt speaks, "the first thing we need to do is stop the mob rampaging all over the campus."

"But Negi's spell didn't work on them," said Konoka.

"That's where another option comes into mind. If you can't stop the sprouts, you go to the root."

"You don't mean…?" Satomi questioned.

"Yes, Satomi and Chao. Unfortunately, we have to _destroy_ your machine. It's the only way."

"But we worked so hard making that Neutralizer, and now it's going to waste," said Chao in a deep depressing manner.

"I understand, ladies, but what's _more_ important? Putting everyone in jeopardy and causing chaos, or sacrifice something to save the ones you love?"

Satomi and Chao were still depressed. They both looked at Matt's stern face, and then they looked at each other. After a few seconds, they both smiled and face Matt.

"You're right Matt," Satomi agrees. "We can't let our winning prize get in our way for someone who abuses it and hurts our family and friends."

Matt smiled. He turns over to Chisame. "Chisame pinpoint the location of the machine."

Chisame uses her laptop to connect to the internet and scans for the machine's location. The laptop picked up the signal and found the location. "Found it," Chismae replied, "It's in the square of the campus."

"That's where the fair is," Satsuki replied.

"C'mon then everyone, let's move!" Matt shouted.

Everyone dashed toward the square.

* * *

At the square, the fair is completely populated with visitors and scientists. At a small café right next to the science stands there's a table that consists of the cheerleaders, Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka, in a big disappointment mood. Each of the three cheerleaders had their own drink right next to them.

"_Sigh_… I can't believe the tryouts are delayed," said Sakurako in sorrow.

"It's such a huge bummer," Madoka complained. "We were so looking forward to that."

"Well girls, what can we do for the time being?" Misa asked in sadness. Both Madoka and Sakurako shrugged at Misa while they were still drinking.

Suddenly out of the blue, the mob came into the fair and started destroying everything in their path. All the people in the fair screamed and started to run away to safety. Sakurako and the others saw the people run away from the mob and started to run with them.

Misa left her seat but realized she left her cell phone on the table. She went back quickly to get it and sharply retreat back to Sakurako and the others. But Misa tripped over one of the chair's leg that was sticking out and landed on her knee. Misa curled up around her knee in pain and injury. Sakurako and Madoka, in shock, see Misa on the ground and dashed to her to save her. The two picked up Misa and carried her.

"A bad time to have a knee sprained," Madoka complained.

"C'mon Misa, you've gotta move!" Sakurako yelled.

"My knee… it hurts!" said Misa in pain.

The mob gains up closer and closer to Sakurako and the others. The cheerleaders did everything they can to speed up, but the mob is just right behind their tails.

Just when all hope seems lost to the cheerleaders, a huge gust of wind blew down the mob to the ground. From a distance of the cheerleaders is Negi along with Matt, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Chisame, Satsuki, Satomi and Chao. The cheerleaders smiled as they are pleased to see their friends arriving in the nick of time.

"Sakurako, Misa, Madoka, are you alright?" asked Negi as he approaches them.

"Negi-kun! You came here to save us," said Sakurako

"We're fine, but Misa hurt her knee, and she can barely move it," Madoka stated in concern.

Satomi crouches and looks at Misa's knee. "Her knee is swollen. We gotta get her to a nurse."

"No time for that, Satomi! Look!" Matt shouted as he pointed towards the mob.

The mob slowly started to get back on their feet. They were all furious and really angry, ready to attack whatever is in their sight. Then all of a sudden, more people started to surround Negi, Matt, and the girls. They were all manipulated by the machine. Matt quickly shifts his head all around him at the mob until he spotted something on top of one of the panels. There right in front of Matt's eyes is the Satomi and Chao's machine.

"There's the machine, the Neutralizer! Right there!" Matt shouted as he pointed towards it. Everyone turned around to where Matt is pointing the machine.

"There it is!" shouted Konoka.

"But how are we supposed to get close to it?" Chisame replied.

Matt observes the situation, "We gotta first find a way to pass this mob, then go straight toward the machine. However, we need to find a way to stop the machine's beams from hitting all the victims under their uncontrollable rage." The mob was getting closer, ready to strike the next attack. Matt looked back at his friends. He observes Chisame, Negi, Setsuna, and then the cheerleaders. Matt struck an idea. "I've got it!" Everyone's heads turn towards Matt. "Listen up, team! Chisame with your computer skills, I need you to hack into the network and short circuit the perpetrator's controller so it will malfunction the machine. Negi and Setsuna, help me clear a path to get the machine. The rest protect Misa and the others. Now let's do this!"

"Got ya, Matt!" Chisame yelled as she flipped open her laptop and started to link up into the network system.

"Right behind you, Matt," said Setsuna as she and Negi followed behind Matt racing towards the machine.

The mob blocked Matt, Negi, and Setsuna's path. "Negi!" Matt yelled.

"Right!" Negi replied as he started to perform a spell. "Raskil Maskil Magister! Powers of the wind I command you to create a path! Ingenti Flamine Venti!" Negi's wind power shoots straight down toward the middle of the mob opening up a path, sending the people into the air, and creating wind barriers both sides of the path. The trio zoomed along the path getting one step closer to the machine.

Hiding behind one of the stands, the culprit watches Matt, Negi, and Setsuna dashing through the mob. "How did that little boy do that?" said the menace. "Whatever, I just need to stop those three pests from ruining my plan." In their hands held a controller with two turning dials and a control stick on it with an antenna sticking out. The criminal moves the stick making the machine's antenna redirect towards Matt and the others. Then the crook turns one of the dials clockwise to send out a beam coming out from the antenna. The beams were heading directly toward Matt, Negi, and Setsuna.

"Watch out!" Matt yelled. The trio dodged the beams. They got closer and closer while the machine still bursts out its beams, making it harder for the heroes to get closer to the machine. "We can't get near it if its beams keep shooting at us! Chisame, anytime!"

"Hold the hell on! I'm almost through!" Chisame yelled. Suddenly one of the mob citizens threw a glass bottle directly at Chisame.

"Chisame! Look out!" Asuna rushed in front of Chisame and broke the bottle into pieces with her summoned harisen.

"Thanks, Asuna." Chisame kept typing on her laptop.

Chao fought back with her martial art skills and protect the cheerleaders while Konoka and Satsuki escorted the cheerleaders to safety.

"Hold on, girls," said Konoka. "We'll get you to safety.

"You're the best, girls," Misa replied.

Negi, Matt, and Setsuna kept dodging the machine's beams, but they were starting to get tired and sweaty. "Chisame, we're running out of energy! Hurry up!" said Matt in exaggeration while he was still breathing.

"Hold on!" Chisame yelled back. On her laptop screen depicts an image of a skull on the left side and a wireless remote on the right. In the middle are arrows pointing towards the remote flashing each one sequentially from left to right. Below the arrows is a loading data bar that's about an inch left to complete the process. "C'mon," Chisame panicked and sweat her head. "Almost, almost…" Then the bar was full and quickly turned into an "activate" button. "WE'RE IN!" Chisame swiftly clicked on the button.

The shadowy culprit kept turning their controller's dials and pushes the buttons. When all of a sudden, the remote started to shake uncontrollably. Smoke came out of the remote. "Wha… What? What's happening?" In a flash, the remote suddenly exploded. "Ah!"

With the remote exploded and gone, the machine started to go on the fritz, and its wavy beams are going all over the place. The machine started to jump and down, and sparks came out of the haul.

"Whoa! What's happening to that bucket of bolts?" Chamo yelled.

"Looks like Chisame's hack trick worked," Matt replied. "The machine is going out of control."

"So, all we have to do is destroy it!" Setsuna replied. Matt responded with a nod.

As Negi, Matt, and Setsuna tried to get closer, Negi tripped over a power cable and fell to the ground. One of the machine's beams was fired and aimed directly toward Negi. He tried to get out of the way, but the beam made contact on him.

"NO!" Matt yelled.

"Negi-Sensei!" Setsuna screamed.

Negi slowly got up and turns towards Matt and Setsuna with vicious red eyes. He grit teeth and his fist are tightened. Matt and Setsuna are now scared. Negi pulled up his staff and aims towards the two. Matt rushed over to Negi and covers him with his arms to snap him out.

"NEGI!" Matt yelled, "It's me Matt, don't do this! Snap out it! Negi!"

A huge gust of wind burst around Negi, pushing Matt back and crashing into the stands behind him.

"Matt!" Setsuna called out. Suddenly, her strong senses twitch her. She turned over to see Negi flying straight towards her. Setsuna pulled out her katana and stops Negi his tracks. The two were struggling as Setsuna and Negi kept pushing towards each other with the katana and the staff pushing each other. Setsuna knew she can't hold out much longer due to Negi's powerful and magical will.

Asuna and Chao tried to hold back the mob, but they are started to get exhausted. Chisame and Satomi are doing everything they could to protect the two fighters, but all of them were completely surrounded and cornered.

"This is not good," Asuna complained.

"We need a miracle…" said Chao tiredly.

Setsuna is doing everything in her power to stop the rage Negi from attacking her, but she is getting weaker by the second. All sweaty and exhausted, she slowly kneels to the ground. "Negi-sensei… please stop… Snap out of it." Negi's eyes were red and still burning and keep gritting his teeth.

Matt got up from the collapsed pile of the stands and scratches his head. He looked to see that Negi was still in control, and Setsuna is struggling for her life. He turned to the right to see the Neutralizer right next to him. Matt reacted fast and looked around to see any useful stuff to stop the machine. He then spots two cable wires, red and black, with clamps on them. He follows the wires as it ends to a black metal battery box that says "Danger High Voltage." Matt gasped. He grabbed the wires and race toward the Neutralizer's power cable. He clamps the wires onto the machine's cable and races back to the battery box. Before he turns the switch to activate the battery, he looks back at the machine. "Time for you to go 'out of order' for _good_," he said and smirks. He flicks on the switch and the battery sends a huge voltage power from the wires all the way to the machine's power cable. The machine reacted jolty as the huge power of electricity shocks it. The dials' hands were spinning rapidly and so is the antenna. The machine jumped up and down as smoke came out of the haul. Matt quickly ducked for cover.

"HIT THE GROUND!" Matt called to everyone. The girls of Negi's heard and see the machine is about to explode. The girls then braced themselves.

The machine started to shake rapidly and faster than before. It made a large and high-pitched sound and the machine started to bloat. Then in a snap…,

"**KABOOOOOOOM!"**

Pieces of broken metal, screws, and nuts were flying high in the air, and black smoke raised up from the exploded machine.

Then after the loud explosion, Negi and all the people who were controlled went back to their normal selves. Their raging red eyes are gone, and everyone dropped their objects as weapons. Everyone was confused and wondered what had happened to them. Asuna, Setsuna, and the other girls are relieved.

Misa looked up at the crowd. "What happened? The fighting stopped?"

Matt uncovered himself and sees Negi, his students, and the crowd all standing quietly. "It's alright, everyone," Matt called out. "I turned that junk into a bucket of bolts." Matt walks closer to Negi and Setsuna and looks back at the fried machine on the stand. Smoke was still coming out of the machine.

"Way to go Matt, you save the day again," said Setsuna as she was getting up. Matt picked Negi up. Then came rushing in are Asuna, Konoka, Satsuki, Satomi, Chao, Chisame, and the cheerleaders to Matt, Negi, and Setsuna.

"Awesome work Matt." Konoka cheered. "The machine is gone for good."

"Whoa… What happened?" said Negi in confusion as he was rubbing his head.

"You were being controlled by that wacky machine," Chisame replied.

"I was?"

"Yeah, but everything's alright. Matt disposed of it."

Satomi and Chao walked closer to their Neutralizer in a depressing mood. They worked hard to make this machine and now it's nothing but garbage. Matt walks up to them.

"I know and all that hard work really paid off, but sometimes you need to make sacrifices for family and friends, even if you don't like giving up something too valuable."

Both the scientist girls looked at each and sighed. Then they turned to Matt.

"I know," Satomi said first, "But you're right. Friends and family are far more valuable than some prize-winning machine."

"So we didn't this year's winning science fair contest," said Chao in a gleeful mood. "But at least we still have you guys."

Everyone smiled at the two scientists. The moment of a happy relationship broke when the Dean of the Academy, a few policemen, and a bunch of students came into the scene. The people who were controlled by the machine also stepped into the scene. Even the janitor, Mr. Miyoko showed up. Everyone surrounded Matt, Negi, and the girls.

The captain of the police appeared and came forth. He sticks out his index finger. "Men, arrest those two girls." And with that, the policemen grabbed ahold of Satomi and Chao's arms. The captain came forth to the two girls. "You are under arrest for attempting a violent act by manipulating people." Negi and the other girls were shocked.

Then Nami Tsuno showed up just in time. Satomi and Chao spotted her. "Satomi and Chao, I'm sorry I'm late and all this happened," said Nami as she was huffing and puffing. "I should've done something to protect you girls."

"Don't worry," said Satomi, "We're just glad you are safe."

"Hold it!" Matt yelled as he sticks his hand out to the policemen. "Don't arrest them. They are _completely_ innocent." Matt stepped forward towards the captain. "If I recall, you said I have 24 hours to solve this case and prove that Satomi and Chao are _not guilty_."

"Right…" said the captain in confusion.

"Well, I still have one hour left, so don't arrest them just yet."

The captain looks at his watch and agrees with what Matt says. He looks back at Matt with a stern look. "Okay kid, one more hour left. Well?"

"Sir, Dean Konoe, everyone, I have found out who our _true _culprit is."

The suspense engulfed the atmosphere.


	18. Short Circuit - Part 7

**2) Short Circuit**

**Part 7**

Everyone in the square of the fair all stared at Matt Oda as they anticipate the suspension of unveiling the mastermind. The dean, the captain, Negi, his student girls, Chamo, Nami, even the janitor were all watching Matt.

Kazumi was also in the crowd, too along with Sayo, her kind and ghostly friend. Kazumi or Sayo couldn't see Matt within the crowd, but he made the announcement.

"Listen up everyone, what I'm about to say is the exact truth. Our culprit is right under our noses this whole time. In fact, the perpetrator is right in this crowd now."

Everyone gasped and started to look at each other side by side, questioning who it is. One of the officers started to ask Matt.

"Well, we are anxious to find out. Who is it?" one of the policemen asked.

"Yes, Mr. Oda, get to the point. Who _is _it?" the captain commanded.

"Well, it's complicated at first, but very simple in the end," Matt stated. He closed his eyes and put his right hand on his chin. He begins walk to the center of the crowd. "There is a reason why the culprit wanted to put Satomi and Chao in grave danger. The criminal wanted to make sure they were taken out of the competition because they were the ones who ruined the criminal's reputation. There is only one person who was skillful enough to manipulate and control Satomi and Chao's machine with such advanced technology. Someone who is almost highly skilled as our scientific girls. And that person…"

He raised his right index finger into the air. The crowd is all nervous by this suspension as they stared at Matt for the moment. Then in a quick swift of his arm, Matt pointed and called out, "…is YOU!" Matt's arm and index finger were all pointing none other than...

**Nami Tsuno**.

Nami gasped, and everyone in the crowd was astonished. Satsuki's jaw dropped and Satomi and Chao were surprised and confused. Nami starts to feel shaky and tries to clear herself to Matt.

"What…? Wait, Oda-san, why me?" Nami said in confusion. "I didn't do anything wrong. I was only trying to help my friends Satomi and Chao. What makes you think I'm really the one behind this mess?

"Trying to play innocent huh, Miss Deceptive," said Matt in a sarcastic mood. "Well, you can't fool me. Let me explain."

Everyone started to listen. Kazumi and Sayo looked at each other. "This is going to be a great scoop," said Kazumi.

"Yeah, it sure is," Sayo agreed.

Matt started to talk, "When this whole incident started, I saw the reaction of Satomi and Chao that they had no intention of causing this chaos. After hearing from two little birdies, they stated someone hiding in the shadows had a remote controller during the time before the incident. It came into my mind: someone set Satomi and Chao up.

The first clue that I suspected it was you Miss Tsuno is that you appeared with Satomi and Chao right after each mob ended, especially with the police that's about to arrest them yesterday. And today, you showed up right before Satsuki's café was being attacked today."

"So," said Nami, "today I was seeing how Satsuki is doing, that's all."

"Yeah..., but, Satsuki was attacked right after you met her. You could've heard the mob a little bit and rescue Satsuki, but you didn't show up. Why is that mam? Was it because you had something to do? Something… _sinister_?"

Nami jolted a little bit but kept her ground. "I'm telling you I'm innocent. There's no way I'm the guilty party."

"Oh really, then I don't suppose you were the one who made that phone call to the police yesterday."

"What…? What do you mean?"

Matt turns to the captain of the policemen. "Captain, if I recall correctly, you said you got your reliable source from a phone call, right?"

"Uh yeah, that's right, Matt," the captain replied.

"And you said it was about 'half-hour ago,' right?"

"Yes, Mr. Oda."

"Then that leaves me another question." He turns to the cheerleaders Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka. "Cheerleaders, you were out on the field performing your tryouts yesterday. When did the tryouts start, and when did the raging mob begin?"

Sakurako speaks to Matt, "Well, our tryouts started around 15:30, then a few minutes later, we went berserk."

"Mmm-hmm, thanks, Sakurako." Then Matt turns to Satsuki. "Satsuki, you said you saw the culprit abusing Satomi and Chao's machine."

"That's right," Satsuki responded with honesty.

"Tell me, around what time did you see the culprit at that time?"

Satsuki flinched and realized. She then makes a firm look and answers, "Of course. Around the same time what Sakurako said: _15:30_."

When everyone heard these two testimonies, the crowd flinched and gasped a little.

Matt remains calm and begins to speak again, "And Asuna, Negi, Setsuna, and I, including Satomi and Chao, arrived at the scene a few minutes when the cheerleaders calmed down. Just then, the police arrived. This all makes sense."

"What are you getting at Matt?" the dean asked while smoothing his long beard.

Matt answers calmly, "It's quite logical dean. The culprit made the call to the police just before a mob started to go a riot. Commonly, a person would call the police once they saw a crime or incident at the scene, but not in this case. The perpetrator planned ahead to call the police early and put Satomi and Chao in danger even though the manipulated angry mob wasn't in the process."

Matt turns to Nami. "Nami Tsuno, you arrived right after the police left the scene, _not _when you show up with Satomi and Chao when the riot was still in the process. It's adding up together… that _you_ were the one who made the phone call to put your friends Satomi and Chao in danger and under arrest… by _framing_ them." Nami suddenly started to sweat and everyone in the crowd was shocked. "Because of Satomi and Chao's 'accidental' incident during the fair two days ago, you planned ahead and set up a trap to trick Satomi and Chao into coming to the next scene of the incident at the tryouts and lured the police to take both of them away to jail. You watched from afar and were hiding, making sure you aren't a witness when being asked to be taken to court for interrogation. You also hid from other witnesses to cover your crime." Nami grits her teeth and tightens her fists. "You see Nami, I knew it was you all along when you weren't right by Satomi and Chao's side when those incidents _currently_ happened. You stayed away from the two girls, especially the police because you had something that proves your guilt if the police would have frisked you in an inspection."

"And what's that?" Nami asked while she is upset.

"A _Remote Controller _to the _modified_ Neutralizer."

Nami jolted more, as Satomi and Chao started to believe in Matt's detective work in astonishment. "What remote are you talking about?" said Nami saying she doesn't know anything.

Matt turns to the janitor. "Miyoko, you said some electronic equipment went missing in the lab when you are cleaning the room, yet the door was locked tight before you entered."

"Correct Matt," the janitor replied, "I still don't see how some of that stuff went missing."

"Well, there's one explanation I know how that happened." Matt reached into his left pocket and pulled out the crumpled hairpin that had a cracked daisy gem on it. He showed the pin to everyone.

"Hey, that's my pin. How did you…" Nami suddenly froze when she realized she slipped.

"So it's your pin?" Matt said with curiosity. "You see, Satomi and Chao found this pin in the lab during the tryout incident. Taking a closer look at this pin. You can see its shape like a lockpick, and it looked like it's just been used. I knew this was one of your hairpins when you invited us to your dorm room, and I saw all those pictures during your science competition days. One of those pictures has you holding a gold trophy with a blue ribbon on it.

I noticed and saw in the picture and in your hair pigtails you have the same hairpins as the one I am holding. This proves one point: you used one of your hairpins as a lockpick to sneak inside the lab and stolen a remote with some tools to make modifications on Satomi and Chao's machine so you can control the machine. You use this _pick_ to get inside the lab to bring back the machine to its proper place as if nothing bad happened to it. You know the lab very well like it was your own room. You cleaned up any traces of clues from yourself to cover up your crime. Unfortunately for you, you dropped this lockpick hairpin when left the lab as evidence."

Nami started to panic a little, then she smirks at Matt. "Th-that is absurd. You are just making that whole tale up."

"Am I? Well, if I am, let me see what's inside your bag."

"Why are you accusing me? I'm not…"

"I know I could be wrong, but just to make sure, let me see what's in your bag."

"Why would you say that?" Chisame asked.

Matt replies to the laptop girl, "She's hiding the evidence. If she tossed the evidence in some trash can, and the police would do a police investigation for Satomi and Chao's case, the investigators would find the evidence proving at one point that Satomi and Chao are tricked."

Nami slowly backed away from Matt. "I told you, I'm innocent. I have nothing to do with this madness."

Matt stepped closer to Nami. "If you're innocent, why are you walking away from me and refuse to let me see your bag?"

Nami started to shake and sweat as she took a few more steps back. She then quickly turned around and started to run away, but she was blocked and grabbed by two policemen. "Let me go! I didn't do it!"

The captain of the policemen orders Satomi and Chao to be released. He then turns to the two guards holding Nami. "Men, let me see her bag." One of the policemen got Nami's bag and throws it at the captain. He caught the bag and started to frisk inside of it. After scampering around in the bag for a few seconds, he makes a surprising discovery. He then looks at Matt. "You young man… are something special," the captain said with amazement.

"NO! DON'T!" Nami cried.

The police captain reached down inside Nami's bag, grabbed something, and pulled it out. The crowd, Negi, Chamo, and the girls are astonished to see what they witnessed:

**A burnt and broken remote controller.**

Everyone gasped, even Kazumi, Sayo, and the dean. Nami gritted her teeth hard and drops her head, furiously.

Satomi and Chao walked up to Nami slowly with a confused and sad look on their faces.

"Nami…, b-but… but… _why_?" Satomi said in depression.

"WHY!? You four-eyed jerks!?" Nami said angrily. "You and Lingshen stole my one chance to become famous throughout the whole world. I was so close to winning and achieving my dream until YOU TWO showed up and ruined everything."

"Us? What do you mean?" Lingshen said in confusion.

"Allow me to explain," said Matt as he steps in for explanation. "Nami, I read a few articles about you that you entered a few science competition conventions over the past few years. And you've won some blue ribbons. Because of your success, you were eligible to enter the Big-Bang Science competition which contained the High IQ award. It said whoever won the competition will receive the High IQ Award, and with that, you will become a famous scientist all around the world.

You entered the contest but lost by one point by Satomi and Lingshen. They had won the trophy while you won the 'Best Effort' ribbon. Furious of your loss, you gave up your competition days and decided to plan an act of revenge to make sure Satomi and Lingshen will feel the same pain as you are Nami. So you pretended to be their 'good friend' so you get their weak points and set them up into a trap. You even put their best friend, Satsuki, in the line of fire too. This was your true intention all along, and YOU were the one behind this heinous crime."

Nami growled at Matt Oda. She couldn't believe that a young man got wise on her. Satomi and Lingshen scrunched their eyebrows and glared at Nami. "Is this true?" Satomi said in an upset mood. Nami growled and turned down.

"Yes," Nami said angrily. "I did all this to make sure you never stand in my glorious dream again." Nami cries yet in an upset mood. "And everything's going well, and my revenge would have been completed… if it wasn't for YOU, Matthew Oda!"

Matt turns around to the whole crowd with one last statement. "And with that everybody, the mystery is _solved_."

Everyone in the crowd was amazed and awestruck. Everybody clapped their hands and applauded at Matt Oda.

The captain of the policeman stood in front of Matt, bowed and saluted at him. "Great work Mr. Oda," the captain said with a grin. "You are a clever one. We'll take it from here. Thanks for doing your righteous deed." The policemen took Nami Tsuno away and left Mahora Academy.

Satomi and Lingshen walked up to Matt and bowed at him.

"Thanks Matt," said Satomi, "you saved our lives…"

"…And we are eternally honored to you, Oda-san," said Lingshen finishing the sentence.

"Way to go Matt, you saved the day," said Satsuki happily as she walked up towards Matt, Satomi, and Lingshen. "I never would've guessed our friend Nami Tsuno is the enemy the whole time. But Matt, you saw right through her plans." Matt smiled.

"Matt!" Asuna shouted. She, along with Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Chisame, and the cheerleaders, are coming towards Matt Oda.

Konoka hugged Matt and cheerily says, "You did it, Matt. You saved our brainy friends."

"You were amazing, Oda-san," Setsuna replied.

"I totally agree with everyone," said Chamo popping out from Negi's pocket, "You were great!"

Matt blushed and scratched behind his head as he smiled. "Aw… thanks guys," Matt said shyly. "But I couldn't save Satomi and Lingshen, or solve this mystery, without your help. I am happy that everyone is okay."

Chisame walked up to Matt with a small smile. "You are great Matt," Chisame said. "Surprise that you have quite the detective talent for a person who has no family." Satomi, Lingshen, and Satsuki blinked and turn their faces into questioning looks.

"Thanks, Chisame," Matt replied, "and thanks for your help too." He then looks at the sunset and then looks at his watch, which is in 12 hour time, that says 5:48 p.m. "Well, it's getting late, and we had a big day. So I'll see you guys tomorrow." Matt stretched his arms and starts heading back to the dorm. Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna followed Matt, complimenting him on his second success.

Chisame, Satomi, Lingshen, and Satsuki stayed behind, but Satomi went to up Chisame for a question. "Hey Chisame, what did you mean that he has no family'"

Chisame looked backed at Satomi with a surprising look and says, "He didn't tell you?" Satomi and the others shook their heads. "Well, you see, Matt Oda is really an orphan."

"Huh?" the three girls responded.

As everyone was heading back home, Kazumi and Sayo were talking to each other.

"Wow, I can't believe it," said Sayo floating above Kazumi. "That Matt Oda is really good."

"I know, right?" Kazumi replied. "He certainly showed that menacing girl a thing or two."

"Did you get a picture of him?"

"No, unfortunately. The crowd covered up Matt's face. But even if I did, he'll probably say not to put his pictures on any news articles yet."

"Right, he still has that phobia of girls." Sayo then makes a curious face. "But I really like to meet him one day."

"I'm sure you will, Sayo. Right now, I've got a scoop to write."

* * *

The next day everyone in Negi's class, the students are looking and discussing a news article that Kazumi wrote on the Mahora News. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna stepped inside the classroom and see their classmates gathered at Ayaka's seat, about a few feet away from the professor's desk. The trio girls got closer to the group.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asuna questioned.

"Haven't you heard?" Yuna replied, "This Matthew fellow solved another crime."

"Yep, he sure did." Ako said, "He made the news again. Look." She pointed at the article for Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna to look at. The three girls leaned and looked at the article and read the printing.

"**Young Gentleman Matthew Oda Clears Satomi and Lingshen's Name.**

**Nami Tsuno is Guilty of the Angry Mob Incident.**"

"Well, I'll be," Setsuna said with admiration, "he did it again."

"Yep, he made the news twice," Konoka replied cheerfully.

"It's still a shame there's no picture of him," Makie complained. She turns to Kazumi. "Kazumi how come you didn't get his face?"

"Remember Makie?" Kazumi replied. "He has this fear of girls. If I post his face on the news…"

"Then ever girl in this academy will come running toward him, and he'll be scared stiff," says Ayaka finishing Kazumi's statement. "I see your point."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that," said Makie in embarrassment.

The Narutaki twins started to ask.

"You met him before, so what's he like?" Fuka said.

"Yeah, is he good?" Fumika said.

"Well… I say he's very smart." Kazumi replied.

"VERY SMART?" said Sakurako in surprise grabbing everyone's attention, "He's totally awesome!"

"You should've seen him how smart and brave he was when he apprehends that malicious girl that tried to put our scientist friends in trouble," Misa said.

"Yeah, he was like one of those famous detectives from those famous books," Madoka said.

"You mean like _Sherlock Holmes_?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Madoka replied.

Everyone started talking on and on about Matthew Oda. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna looked at each other and smiled.

"Pretty soon, he's going to be famous here at Mahora Academy," Setsuna said.

"Yep, but I hope this doesn't affect his girl phobia problem." Asuna said.

Just then, the classroom door opened and in came Professor Negi. Every student sees him and went back to their seats. While standing, every student bowed at the professor and said "good morning." Professor Negi replied happily back at the students and begins his lecture.

* * *

Later in the afternoon at the Mystery Club, Matt was polishing and cleaning the chairs and shelves. He then heard a knock on the door and let the person in. In came Negi, along with Chamo in Negi's pocket, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna.

"Hey you guys," Matt said with a smile, "how are you today?"

"We're great Matt," Asuna replied. "Our classes are hectic except for Negi's."

"Got any more new members, Matt?" Konoka asked.

"No, not yet, but at least I have you guys." Matt finished wiping and cleaning a chair. "Come in and have a seat." The members took a chair and sat down. Setsuna looked at Matt.

"Hey Matt, you made the news again," Setsuna stated.

"Yes, I did. I read the newspaper this morning."

"With a good report like that, I'll bet the odds of gaining new members will be thick," Chamo thought.

"I'm sure it will, but you never know who's going to show up and when."

Just then, a knock was heard of the club's door. Matt turned and let the person inside. The door opened…

And at the club's front door are Satomi, Lingshen, and Satsuki.

Matt took a few steps closer to them. "Oh, hey you three. What can I do for you?" Matt asked. "Are you in trouble again?"

"No, not this time Matt," Satomi replied. "But we want a favor from you."

"What is it?"

The three girls pulled out an application form and held it in front of their chest. Lingshen smiled, "May we join your club Matt-san?"

Matt's jaw dropped a little and was a little surprised. The other members were a little shocked too. "Really, you want to be in the club?" Matt said in astonishment.

"We owe you one, Matt," Satomi said. "But that's not the only thing."

"What do you mean?"

Satomi, Lingshen, and Satsuki turned their heads back to the front door.

Chisame then appeared and entered the club. "Chisame?" Matt questioned. She looked at Matt with a confirmed look on her face. She also holds an application form for the club.

"Matt, I told them what happened to your parents and how lonely you were." Matt blinked. "We understand you are trying to let go of that sad feeling and start focusing on making a new life, but deep down inside, you have this pain that you need someone to cure it. Matt, we like to join your club so we can be by your side at all times. Plus, we have taken an interest in how well you've solved the incident and apprehended Nami."

"Yes Matt," Lingshen said, "may we join your club?"

Matt smiled and took a pen from the podium. He asks the girls to give him the application forms. He writes his name on the forms and puts them into one of his folders. He turns around to the girls and says, "I don't know what to say, except… welcome to the Mystery Club."

"Welcome aboard, girls." Asuna said as she walked towards them.

"Glad you can be with us," Setsuna said with glee.

"Have a seat, girls," Chamo called out and standing on the table, "We got a lot of stuff here you like, mostly mystery stuff."

Satomi, Lingshen, and Satsuki got a chair and began to talk with Negi and the other girls at the table. Matt Oda walked towards Chisame, and Matt noticed her presence.

"Hey-a thanks, Chisame," Matt said, "for understanding my feelings from my lost parents. But it's okay, someone told me 'You gotta put your past behind you, and start focusing on your future.' And I followed that rule."

"I know Matt," Chisame replied. "But I just thought everyone should know about your situation. It is a very sad thing to happen."

Matt grinned a little. "Thanks again, Chisame."

"To be honest, I lost my parents as well."

Matt blinked and opened his mouth a little. "Really, Chisame? Huh, I guess we both have some things in common."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone about it. Keep this as our little secret."

"Understood Chisame."

Matt looked backed at the members watching them talking and smiling to each other. Matt felt like this club is gathering of best friends.


	19. Short Circuit - Epilogue

**2) Short Circuit**

**Epilogue**

At the roof of a school building, two girls, an eleven-year-old with long wavy blonde hair and cold blue eyes, and a robot with long, straight, light green hair and digital green eyes, are gazing at the clear blue sky. The little girl pulled out a newspaper and looks at the headline. The robot turned to her.

"Master, are you still planning to meet him?" said the girl-like robot.

"Of course," the little girl replied, "This Matt Oda seems really good. Solving two big cases here at the academy is really well talented. This guy piques my interest."

"I've been doing some data research on this Matt Oda, and I discovered that he's not from here Japan or the magical world. He's originally from the far west country called the United States of America. There are no magical abilities from him, so I can confirm is that he is a normal and ordinary young man."

"America? Well, things are _really_ getting interesting." The two girls started to head the staircase. "Let's go Chachamaru. And when I meet him, I'll make sure he'll get a good surprise out of me."

"Of course, after all, you are the one and only…Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

**To Be Continued…**


	20. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Pro

**I. First Mysteries**

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Prologue**

Late one night out on the dark and quiet streets, a student girl with long brown hair is walking back to the girls' dorm. She passed every shop and building that was closed for the night. She looks at her watch that says 23:56. Then she came to a steeple, which is a clock tower that stood there for about 100 years. As the girl looked at the tower, she had this scary feeling that something creepy is living at the top of the tower.

"I better hurry and get back to my room.," she said as she started to focus her way back to the dorm.

Just then, when the big hand and small hand on the clock pointed directly at twelve, the bells started to ring. The girl stopped, and she looked at the bells ringing and swinging back and forth. The girl looks at her watch again, and it says 00:00, midnight. "That's odd," she said, "The bells don't ring at this time of the hour." She was to get shakier when she watches the bells ring for so long.

Suddenly, the front doors of the tower swung open so fast that it created a quick and huge wind right at the girl. She holds on her skirt and puts her briefcase on her head for protection.

After the gust, she looked inside the room where she saw two glowing white balls close together, about three inches apart. The girls kept looking at the balls when in a snap the balls started to flash in a second. The girl stood there until her eyes were suddenly in a trance. She dropped her briefcase and slowly walked into the base of the tower. When she got in, the doors suddenly closed after her. All was left out in this cold dark night is the briefcase lying on the ground.


	21. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Part 1

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Part 1**

One sunny afternoon in the hallways of the English department, Negi and Asuna, along with Chamo on Negi's left shoulder, are walking down and heading to Matt's Mystery Club.

"I was really astounded that Matt Oda apprehended that Nami girl last week," Negi said. "He was incredible."

"No doubt about it," Chamo replied. "Solving the kidnapping and the mob incident is a true talent."

"If Matt keeps this up, he's bound to attract and get more members into his club," said Asuna as she smiled.

Negi and Asuna were about to come across another hallway and make a turn around the corner. _**BONK!**_ Of a sudden, Negi crashed and fell to the ground. He scratched his head and books started to fall everywhere on the ground. He looked to see who he bumped into, and it was none than the shy and bookworm Nodoka Miyazaki.

"Oh Nodoka! I'm sorry it's my fault!" Negi apologized

"Ah! Professor Negi," Nodoka replied in shyness. "No, it's my fault that I bumped into you."

Then along came in Yue and Haruna carrying about eight books in their hands and checking on Nodoka's condition.

"Nodoka, are you alright?" Yue asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Nodoka replied as Yue pulled her up off the floor.

"Negi, Asuna," Haruna said and noticed them. "Well, what a surprise to see you. What brings you here in this building?"

"Oh, hi Haruna," Asuna replied as she picked Negi up off the ground too. "We were on our way to see our good friend Matt and his Mystery Club."

"Matt, you mean Matt Oda from the news?"

"Yes indeed, Haruna," Negi replied. "We are the members of his club, and we are going there right now."

"You're in his club too, Negi?" questioned Yue as she was helping Nodoka collect the books on the floor.

"Yes, the dean says it was okay for me to be in his club as long as I don't have any other lectures to teach."

Nodoka collected all her books, but then she starts to drop her head down a little and put her right hand on her chest. "This Matt Oda," Nodoka quietly speaks, "is he… really kind and smart from what the news says?" Haruna and Yue turned at Nodoka.

"No doubt about it," Asuna replied as she puts her hands on her hips. "If you meet him, you can see how a great gentleman he is."

"We wish we could," Haruna replies, "But we have to get these books back to Library Island. But don't worry, when we have the time, we _will_ meet this Matt Oda guy. I'll bet he's so handsome that Nodoka might actually fall in lo–"

"AAH! Haruna!" Nodoka shrieked.

Yue moaned and slapped Haruna in the back of her head. "Haruna, let's not do any dirty tricks again," Yue noted.

"Aw c'mon, can't a girl have some fun around here," said Haruna as she scratches her head where she got hit. "After all, we are high school students."

"No!" both Yue and Nodoka answered in unison. Negi and Asuna smiled and sweat-dropped.

"Well, we have to get going now. We'll see you later," said Yue.

"Alright girls, take care of yourselves," Negi replied.

The trio girls walked away down in the hallways. Negi and Asuna continued on to visit the Mystery Club.

* * *

Negi, Asuna, and Chamo arrived at the front doors of the Mystery Club. Negi knocked, and Matt, the club leader, called them to come in. Negi, Chamo, and Asuna went inside.

There they see Matt standing right next to Chisame with her laptop, and Satomi and Chao hooking up to a projector. Satsuki is passing out her cooked buns to her friends Konoka and Setsuna for snacks. Asuna and Negi got closer to Matt.

"Hey Matt, what are you doing?" Asuna asked.

Matt turned to Asuna. "Oh, hey Asuna and Negi," Matt replied, "you came in just in the nick of time."

"Why is that, Matt?" Negi questioned.

"Well, we got another mystery in our hands. Take a seat and I'll explain." Asuna and Negi did what Matt told them. Matt then asked Satomi and Chao if the projector is ready. "Is it all set to go?"

"Hold on Matt," said Satomi, "I just need to screw this cable in and… there!" Satomi wiped her forehead and crosses her arms. "She's all yours."

"Thanks, Satomi." Matt turns to Chisame, who she was checking on her laptop. "Chisame, are you ready?"

She stood up and adjusted her glasses. "All set Matt," Chisame calmly replied.

"Great." Matt turned to the members and clapped his hands. "Attention! Attention! Take your seats, please. We're about to start." Everyone did.

Matt asked Chisame to dim the lights of the room. Matt turned on the projector, and Chisame opened a slideshow. Using the projector, it shows what is on Chisame's laptop screen onto the projector screen on the blackboard. It shows a news article that was posted to the public about four days ago. The headline stated: _**Mysterious Events Happening at the Haunted Clock Tower.**_ Everyone paid attention to the headline.

Matt clears his throat and begins to speak, "Alright, listen up. Chisame read this report yesterday, and she reported me of this strange event. This article stated that some witnesses saw people in the middle of the night walk into this clock tower and never came back out again. And they reported, after the victims went into the clock tower, bells were rung at that night time too… at exactly _midnight_."

"Midnight?" Chao wondered. "That's very strange."

"Huh? Why?" Konoka asked.

"Well, usually clock towers never ring at midnight."

"That's my exact theory as well, Chao," Matt agrees without looking back at her. "The article also stated the investigation team did a thorough search in the whole clock tower, but haven't found any of the missing victims that were dragged into the tower. The police are still on the case, and they have reported suspicious activity coming from the top of the tower."

"Did the police checked at the top?" Satsuki asked.

"They did, what they reported is some shadow-like feature gliding and hiding in the tower's bells. Half said it may be a crow, while the others say it may be… a _ghost_."

"Ghosts!?" Negi screeched.

"Yeah, Negi. What's wrong with you?" Matt watches Negi shaking and hiding behind his chair. "Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts."

"Well, I may be a high ranked Magister Magorum, but I'm still a little bit scared of ghosts."

"C'mon bro," Chamo complained as he is standing on the club's table, "How can the son of the Thousand Master and the savior of the magic world still be afraid of ghosts?"

"Not to mention you have Sayo Aisaka," Asuna stated as she crossed her hands and stared in an annoying look at Negi. He was still shimmering a little and made small tears from his crybaby's face.

"Uh… Sayo Aisaka, Thousand Master, magic world… what's that?" Matt asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"We'll explain about those later," Satomi replied, "right now, continue with the news."

Matt cleared his throat and started to speak again. "Right, so we all know that the clock tower is haunted and mysterious. But I think there is a reason behind this." Matt told Chisame to turn the lights back on, and Matt turned off the projector. He then looks back at his members. "And that's where we come in. As the Mystery Club leader, I say we get to the bottom of this and figure out what's happening to those victims and that clock tower. I don't want to see another person suddenly go into the tower and just disappear. As a mystery-solver and gentleman, I will do everything in my will to crack down this case and save those victims once and for all. But I can't do this alone, ergo I will need your help. If you help me solve this mystery, I'll bet our club will be more popular and make more news on the front page. You members might become famous like me if we all solve this case. So…, are you with me?"

Everyone looked at each other, agreeing they should take the case. Satomi and Satsuki were the first ones to turn back at Matt.

"I'm in," said Satomi as she grinned. "I like to solve this mystery before another victim gets abducted."

"Count me in too, Matt Oda," Satsuki replied.

"If Satomi and Satsuki are in, then I'm in too," Chao said with glee. "And I think it's wise to help those people, before more start to disappear."

Chisame raised her hand, and Matt looks at her with her eyes closed. She firmly says, "I'm in too, Matt. I can't let you do this on your own."

Konoka and Setsuna raised their hand as well.

"I'm in Matt," said Konoka.

"Me too," said Setsuna with little confidence.

Negi is still a little bit scared of going to the clock tower and thinking it has a ghost. Asuna has an annoying look as she watches Negi shaking up in his chair. "Oh for god's sake Negi!" Asuna complained. "What are you so scared about? You're a highly-skilled Magister Magorum. You'll have no trouble defeating or running away from a ghost."

"But Asuna, I'm still just a preteen!" Negi complained.

"Oh c'mon, and suck up that wimpy look," said Chamo giving Negi a commanded voice. "You have your partners and Matt Oda at your side, so therefore you should not need to worry about fighting or deal phantoms on your own."

"Chamo's right Negi," said Matt with a positive attitude. "As long as we stick together as a team, nothing, not even ghosts, will stop us in our tracks. I am true to my word that you will be safe." Matt smiled at Negi with sheer confidence.

Negi's whimpering look started to fade away. He shook his and slaps his face, then he looks at Matt with a small grin. "You're right, Matt. I'm with you on this mystery, and I won't let you down."

"Well, that leaves me to decide," said Asuna. She gives the club leader a thumb's up. "And I'm in Matt. You can count on that."

Matt clapped his hands together and grinned at his members. "Alright, it's settled," Matt declared. "All of us are going to investigate the clock tower. Here's how it goes, tonight will get ourselves prepared for the investigation and get a good rest. Starting tomorrow in the afternoon, we're gonna come in here again and make a plan. Then tomorrow night, we will investigate the tower." Matt looks at the clock in the club room that says 5:56 in the afternoon. He then turns to members, "With all that said, this club is over for today. I hope you have a good night."

Everyone bowed at Matt Oda and all said, "Thank you, Oda-san. Have a good night."


	22. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Part 2

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Part 2**

Somewhere not far from the academic buildings and out on Lake Mahora is a huge building that's about three stories tall and covers the whole island. It was called Library Island, Mahora's largest and only library building of the academy. Inside the Library contained a plethora of books and bookshelves all over the place from top to bottom.

At the front desk, the librarians, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna are organizing and stamping books they collected back from the English department. Yue was writing a checklist to keep track of books that were rented and returned, while Nodoka pulled out something from her blue jacket. She took out a paper and unfolded, revealing a flyer of the Mystery Club. Yue noticed it and looks at Nodoka.

"Yue?" Nodoka asked, "Do you think we should meet this Matt Oda? A few of our classmates, including Negi, met this man, and they said he's unique and kind. Are we worthy to see him?"

Yue puts down her pencil on the checklist. She calmly replies, "Maybe not today, but tomorrow I think we _will_ meet Matt Oda. If the news says he is a worthy person to be here at Mahora Academy, then seeing him at least once is a good opportunity for us. It might be struggling due to the fact Matthew Oda has gynophobia, but I think he is a special person that every girl in this academy should meet him."

"I totally agree with you Yue," said Haruna as she came to the front desk carrying ten books on her. She placed the books on the counter. "I really like to see this Matt Oda fellow too. If what people said this gentleman is really good, then maybe I'm interested in trying and signing up for that Mystery Club of his."

"I would to," said Nodoka in a quiet and cheerful mood. "the way I see it, Matt might be an average person, but there's something about him that makes him so amazing and special."

"Aw Nodoka, do you like him?" asked Haruna in a cheeky mood.

"Ah!" Nodoka gasped as her face turned red.

"Haruna enough," said Yue in annoyance. "We'll meet him tomorrow in the afternoon, but for right now, let's get these books in order and fast. The sun is setting as we speak."

Nodoka and Haruna nodded and continued with their work.

* * *

Later that late afternoon, Matt locked up the club room, and everyone exited the building. They all walked outside and down the steps of the English department. Once outside, Satsuki, Satomi, and Chao went in a different direction. The trio girls said goodnight to Negi, Matt, Chamo, and the other girls and left the scene.

Matt yawned and stretched himself. "(_YAWN_)… Ooo excuse me," Matt said. "I never felt this tired before."

"Might be because you were getting up too early these days," said Asuna with arms crossed together. " And you haven't gotten used to the hours here yet."

"_That, and removing Negi away from you Asuna while you're both asleep close together,_" Matt thought as he looked away for a moment. "Hey, it's going to kick in for me. Lately, I have been getting up one and a half hours early, instead four hours early."

Suddenly Negi stopped and spotted something. "What is it Negi?" Matt asked and noticed Negi's statement. He looked to see what Negi is looking at.

There in front of Negi, Matt, Chamo, Asuna, and the other girls are two girls, one who looks like a teenager with long, bright, and green hair and the other who looks like a ten-year-old with long blonde hair. The little girl smirked at the gang while the tall girl quietly stares at them.

"Evangeline? Chachamaru?" Negi said.

The two girls walked closer to the gang. "Well, if it isn't you, boya." said the little girl with a British accent. "How are you doing?" She had that evil cold look in eyes. She is acting mischievously as always.

"Well, I'm doing great so far as a high school teacher," the boy professor replies. "How about you?"

"It's always the same to me. Have you forgotten I've been here for sixteen years now?"

"Oh, right. It's just that…, it feels like things are different around here at the high school district." Negi giggled and placed his left hand on his head.

"Boya, you're such a kid."

Matt started to shake, sweat, and widen his eyes as he stares at Eva and Chachamaru. Then, with a twitch, Eva spotted Matt shaking his body. Matt jolted a little and froze when Eva spotted him. Eva walked in front of the frozen Matt Oda and smirked evilly at him. Matt sweated more and his eyes widen bigger. Matt then had the intention to hide behind one of the girls, but…

"Huh?" Matt wondered. For some reason, Matt can't lift up his feet. He got curious and looked. And to his surprise, his shoes are stuck within frozen ice. "What the…!?"

The fact is, Eva had her index finger pointed upwards, and on her fingertip glowed a ball of light. Evangeline uses her ice powers to stop Matt in his tracks.

"H-H-Hey!" Matt panicked, trying to break free, "What's this!? I c-c-can't move!"

Negi and the other girls became a little embarrassment of this Eva's devious habit. Eva then gets very close to Matt Oda, as he is now more scared than meeting Asuna and the others for the first time.

"Well, well, what do you have here?" said Eva in a mischievous mood. "My, you look honest, kind, and… _tasty_."

"T-T-T-T-TASTY!?" Matt screamed.

"Negi, where did you find this odd and mysterious guy? He looks so good I could just–"

_**WHAM!**_

Eva was interrupted and brutally smacked when Asuna got her harisen and hit Eva on her left cheek. Matt is freed from Eva's ice spell, and he quickly hid behind Setsuna and Chisame.

"Damn you, Asuna Kagurazaka with your cancellation spell!" Eva shouted in ire. "You hit me _AGAIN_!"

"Quit it, you old hag!" Asuna yelled. "Can't you see our great friend here is afraid of girls!?"

Eva suddenly stopped her anger and made a quick jolt. "Uh? Afraid of girls? Wait…" Eva carefully looks at Matt who is hiding behind Setsuna and Chisame, and she caught a glimpse of Matt's terrified face. Eva rubbed her left cheek and then she smirked again. "So that means he's the one and only Matthew Oda, right?"

"That's right Eva," said Negi in a little shock, "but how did you know his name?"

"It's obvious that Matt Oda is the only man around here who's afraid of girls."

"So that means Eva, you must've read or heard the news about Matt Oda's successful solved cases," Konoka said.

"Indeed, Miss Konoka, and I would bet that Matt Oda already found out about Negi's sorcery secret."

"How did you know about that?" Chisame wondered. Matt slowly peeked up from behind Setsuna and Chisame as he was astounded by Eva's deductive skills.

"Well, why would a young man be hanging around with my magical student all the time? That young man must've already known Negi's magic secret from some time ago." The gang, except for Chachamaru, was all amazed by this mischievous girl. Eva turns her head toward the setting sun and then looks back at Negi and his friends. "The sun is about to make a complete sunset. I think you should all, including me, get a good snooze. C'mon Chachamaru." The girl with long green hair nodded and follows Eva. The two exited the scene while Matt Oda slowly came out from hiding.

Matt slowly breathed strongly to catch his breath after that terrifying trick Eva played. His right hand is on his chest, feeling his heart beating like a hammer. "My lord, who was that cold girl?" said Matt in relief.

"Sorry about that, you'll have to get used to her," said Setsuna in little embarrassment. "She might be mischievous at first, but she's really a kind and sweet girl."

"I guess you can say that," Chisame followed. "That little girl is Evangeline, she is one of our classmates."

"And the other girl next to Eva is Chachamaru," Konoka stated. "And she's a robot."

"A robot?" Matt questioned. "She looked like a real girl to me."

"We'll explain everything, Matt," said Asuna as she patted on Matt's head. "Right now, let's head back to the dorm."

Negi, Matt, and the girls exited the academy and boarded a tram leading to the girls' dormitory.


	23. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Part 3

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Chapter 3**

That night at Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's dorm room, everyone is at the small table eating sushi and sashimi for dinner. Matt ate his last sushi roll and begins to ask a question.

"Tell me girls," Matt said as he is wiping his mouth with a napkin, "how did you guys become Negi's partners in the first place?"

Asuna and Konoka glanced at Matt, carrying a sushi roll in their chopsticks. The girls looked back at each other and grinned.

"I guess there is no reason to keep our secret hidden," said Konoka happily.

"I'll start off," said Asuna. "You see, when Negi arrived at the academy on the very first day, I saw him using his magic powers to rescue a student of Negi's named Nodoka who fell off the stairs. I was surprised, and I thought having a magician with me could change my life."

"That's what you have thought," Matt replied, "but you became friends with Negi. What happened next?"

"Remember how Negi tries to erase your memories when you found out about his sorcery secret?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Negi did try that on me, but it never works on me."

"Really, Asuna? Why and what happened?

"I didn't know exactly why the erasing didn't work on me, but I later discovered I have the ability to neutralize magic. After I kept Negi's secret and found out he is training to become a high-rank Magister Magorum, I aided Negi in a battle that one night, and I entered a probationary contract with him. The contract was completed, and I received this." Asuna pulled out her pactio card and showed it to Matt. "A pactio card, proving I have received Negi's magical powers and is his magical partner."

"That's incredible if I do say so myself." Matt turns to Konoka. "So how did you get your's Konoka?"

"Mine? Well, I became Negi's partner when an incident happened during our trip to Kyoto."

"An incident?" Matt questioned again.

"Mm-hmm, I was a magical key to awakening an old and terrifying demon that was about to rule the world. But thanks to Negi and my best friend Setsuna, I was free from harm. I became Negi's partner when he was suffering from a major injury, and I made a contract to heal Negi's wounds."

"A magical key? Wait, does that mean Konoka, you're actually a…"

"Yep, I'm a magical being as well."

"But she's not the only one," said Asuna in a calm matter.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked and heard. He paused for a moment and then he twitched. "Wait, you mean Asuna, you're also…"

"That's right Matt, I'm also a magical human too. But in truth, if you keep it a secret like Negi's, I'm really the Princess of the Twilight Imperial."

Matt was so amazed that he shook his head in astonishment. "A magical princess!? Wow, am I a lucky fellow to run into special people like you. Tell me, how does ordinary school girls like you, are actually magical guys."

Konoka explained every detail to Matt that she was part of the Kansai Magic Association and a princess of the old world. She also explained how Chigusa kidnapped Konoka for her evil ambitions. Her father wanted Konoka to live a "normal" life, despite the fact that she has great potential magical par within her.

Asuna gave the whole story about her true identity: _Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia_, the last being of her fallen country. She told Matt how she was used to "delete" and seal the Magical world by the evil the Mage of Beginning, a powerful magical lord.

After their talk, Matt was dumbfounded and understood every detail of Konoka and Asuna's story. "Wow, incredible…" Matt said with a grin. "Who would've thought I met two legendary magical princesses without noticing it. Am I glad to be your friend." He then turns to Negi. "And Negi, you're also one lucky wizard to have these high powerful girls as your partners."

Chamo hops onto the corner of the table that's between Matt and Negi. "Speaking of partners Matt," said Chamo pulling a cigar, "how would you like to enter a contract with Negi?"

Negi and the girls are a little shocked to hear what Chamo suggested. Matt, however, took Chamo's question and paused for a moment. "Contract? You mean you want me to become one of Negi's partners?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, not only you're smart, but if you have magic powers, you might become a stronger and smarter man. You might have incredible sorcery skills. Entering a contract means you get to have your own kind of skillful magic. Having magic is like your handy-dandy charm." Chamo looks up in the ceiling when his eyes turned into yen signs. "Not only that, but I'll make 50,000 ermine dollars more."

"Why you little…" said Asuna in irk.

"So what do you say, Matt? Wanna become an extra partner of Negi? It'll be great! And I'll be rich!" It seems Chamo's greedy desire was going his way, but…

"No thanks…" Matt replied calmly.

Chamo froze, and his rich dream award is shattered. Negi and the girls are shocked at Matt that he disagrees with the offer. Matt calmly takes one of the mackerel sashimi pieces and eats it.

"I'm surprised," said Asuna. "I thought you would agree since you were astounded by magic."

"Yeah, all of us partners would take this opportunity offer," said Konoka. "Why not you?"

"Yeah, Matt-aniki," Chamo said in grief. "Why not?"

Matt swallows his sashimi and exhales. He replies, "It's not because I don't like having magic, or I don't want to do it. I just rather be skillful and special the way I am." He places his chopsticks and dish on the table. "You have incredible magic powers, and I have a superior mind. If I use magic, my smartness abilities would be sitting on the sidelines doing nothing. I'm a guy who likes to solve mysteries and puzzles without taking any shortcuts, like _magic_. It may sound like I'm a killjoy, but I'm actually doing what's right in my heart. A wise friend told me, 'Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much. Talent wins games, but teamwork and intelligence win championships.' We all have our own special talents and abilities, but to become powerful, we must work together and rely on our family and friends. Besides, I have you magical guys on my side, and you have me. With my superior intelligence and your proficient magical skills, we make a great team."

Negi, Chamo, and the girls were amazed at what Matt stated. Not only were they surprised, but they understood Matt's point of view. Chamo hates to admit it, but he completely agrees and endures the rejected offer. "Alright… I understand," said Chamo as he moaned a little. "Are you sure you don't want to?"

"Positive Chamo, and even though I found out about all of your magical secrets, I swear and vow to myself, I will never reveal to anyone about you and his partners. Cross my heart." Matt crosses his chest where his heart is.

"I'm glad Matt," said Asuna happily. "I thought you didn't want to use magic because it was sudden. But it turns out you were doing what's best for you and all of us."

"Were proud of you Matt," said Konoka delightfully. "Thanks."

"Aw, don't mention it," Matt said shyly as he scratches his head. "By the way, just being curious, how do you become a partner with Negi?"

"Well Matt," Negi replied, "Chamo makes this magic circle around me and my chosen partner. Then I create a chant to approve my partner is worthy, and then the contract becomes official, making my partner have magical powers. The chosen partner also gains an artifact when the contract is complete."

"When did you all became Negi's official partners?"

"Around the time after all 31 of us completed our Jr. High school graduation ceremony," Konoka answered.

"Yeah, but before that, they were probationary partners that time," said Chamo with a snicker.

"Probationary?" Matt wondered as he got a cola can and opens it. "I remember you said something about that. What's the difference between probationary and official?"

"Probationary Pactios are kinda like Permanent Pactios, except since Negi was only a magister in training, the pactios are temporary and he can have as many optional partners at the time. I have to create a magic circle, and there's only one way that Negi can get a partner during a probationary contract."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Matt starts to sips his cola.

Chamo snickered and then puckered his lips. "He had to do a smooching on his students."

Matt widens his eyes, and he quickly did a spit-take. Matt coughed and pounded his chest. He shook his head and yells, "SAY WHAT!?"

Asuna wasn't pleased with this. In fact, she is embarrassed and furious. She grabbed Chamo and started to pound and squishes him onto the floor. "You little rat! You had to tell that to an honest gentleman like him! You're such a little panty thief DEVIL."

"AAHH! Ane-san, stop! I give up!" cried Chamo as he waved his arms and legs while suffering from Asuna's ferocious grip.

Matt leans next to Negi and whispers to him, "I'm glad you can make official pactios, and I'm glad I declined the offer. Otherwise, if I made a probationary pactio with you…" Matt paused the moment and made an embarrassment face. "…Eh, I rather not think about it." Matt watches Asuna pummeling Chamo throughout the whole dinner. "But I'm surprised you kissed these girls at your age. That's pretty manly."

"Uh, I wouldn't think it is 'manly' Matt," said Negi as his face turned a little red.

* * *

Somewhere out on the city streets that night, the librarians, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna, are walking back to the dormitory after finishing their shift on Library Island. The streets were quiet and the buildings were dark and empty.

"Man was there a lot of books we have to put away," said Haruna moaning. "It is a total pain that all that hard work costs us the whole day. We didn't even get to see this Matt Oda."

"It's okay, Haruna," Nodoka replied quietly. "I don't mind if we try to see Matt Oda again tomorrow."

The librarian trio walks up to a clock tower, the same tower where the victims were taken inside from a strange phenomenon. The trio looks at the clock tower, seeing it as a haunted steeple.

"This… this is the clock tower from the reports," said Nodoka who is a little bit scared.

"This clock tower was built at least a hundred years ago as a timekeeper to all the people here in this part of the city," stated Yue staring at the tower. "It was a reliable clock tower to alert the people for their time schedule. But today the tower is pretty much useless now that everyone has watches and their own clocks. Some people say that around this time at night, there is a ghost living in the top of the tower."

"Just like in the reports from the witnesses and police report files," said Haruna. She turned to Yue. "Do you really think there is a ghost?"

"Possible, after all, magic and mystic creatures exist, since we have Negi," Yue replied. "Am I right?"

While the two were discussing, Nodoka looks up at the top of the clock tower seeing the bells inside. Then at that moment, she saw two glowing white balls appearing in the shadows inside at the top of the tower where the bells are kept. Nodoka kept staring at the white balls in fright. The white balls flashed not too brightly, and Nodoka's eyes became hypnotized. She couldn't move but kept staring at the white balls for a long time. When her arms dropped, she dropped her briefcase on the ground and got Haruna and Yue's attention. The two looked Nodoka all dazed and hypnotized. Haruna snaps her fingers at her, while Yue waves her hand in front of Nodoka's face.

"Nodoka, Nodoka! Hey, wake up." Yue commanded.

"Nodoka! Hey, snap out of it!" Haruna yelled.

The two made contact Nodoka, and she shook her head. "Wha… What happened?" Nodoka wondered as she was confused about what she was doing. She looked at her two friends that were both worried, and then she looks back at the top of the tower that the two balls were gone. "What was I doing?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're back with us," said Yue in relief.

"Yeah, now let's go home," said Haruna. "This tower is now giving me the creeps."

The trio started to walk back to the dorm. As they were walking back, the two white balls glowed again from the tower as is watches the librarians walking away.


	24. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Part 4

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Part 4**

At Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's dorm room, the gang, including Matt, finished their dinner and wash the dishes. After cleaning up, Matt got today's newspaper and reads the headline and article of the clock tower incident. He sits near a table that's close to the window. As he was reading, a thought came to Matt. "_It is odd how, in the middle of the night, the victims go into the clock tower. But the thing is: who would stay at the clock tower around midnight. I don't think there was a person who could do a nightshift at a clock tower._"

Konoka and Asuna are washing and drying the dishes. Konoka begins to worry about the people being taken in the clock tower. Asuna spots Konoka's worried look. "Hey, are you okay Konoka?" Asuna asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Konoka replied. "It's just that I'm a little bit scared and worried about what happened to all those people that were taken inside the tower."

"Don't you worry, Konoka. Tomorrow, all of us of the mystery club will check the clock tower and get to the bottom of it." Asuna patted Konoka on her left shoulder. Konoka smiled.

A moment later, Matt lifts his head from his newspaper and looks out the window. While he's looking out the dark scenery, he begins to think of what dangers and secrets lay in the clock tower. Just then, Matt spotted something out in the opening ground of the street. He spotted two white lights flashing repeating every second. Matt calls the girls, Negi, and Chamo to come over to the window.

"Hey guys, do you see that?" Matt said as he pointed out where the light is coming from.

"Yeah, what is that?" Chamo wondered as he looked out the window.

"I'm not sure," said Negi putting his left hand on his chin.

"It looks like a light signal," Matt said as he observes the lights. "Maybe it's asking for help."

"Maybe, I guess," said Asuna putting her hands on her waist and raising her eyebrows.

"C'mon guys, let's check it out," Matt demanded.

Matt, Asuna, Negi, and Chamo left the dorm room while Konoka stayed behind cleaning up the dishes. They took the stairs and down the hallways to reach the ground floor. When they did, they exited the dormitory and looked for the lights. Matt spots them ahead and the gang walks towards it. As they got closer, they not only see the lights flashing but also a shadowy silhouette that's shaped like a teenage girl wearing a maid's outfit.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

As the dark sky is clearing up from the clouds, the full moon appeared, and its bright shine revealed the identity of the silhouette. It was none other than Chachamaru.

"Oh, it's Chachamaru," Negi stated.

"Good evening to you, professor Negi," Chachamaru replied as she bows at the three. "And you too, Asuna and Matthew."

Matt was a little bit scared of her because she looks like a real girl, despite that Matt knew she's only a robot with superior artificial intelligence. "Oh hi there, miss uh… Chachamaru." said Matt in a calm matter. "Are you the one making those lights flashing on and off?"

"Indeed, Oda-san," Chachamaru replied.

"Please, just call me Matt."

"Yes, Matt." The robot girl bowed at Matt again. "I called you here because my master wants to see you tonight."

"Your… master?"

"Yes, she should be arriving anytime right now."

Matt turned around to Negi and Asuna, who are both standing behind him and all confused. "Uh, okay… I don't know what's going on, why Chachamaru brought here to see this 'master' of hers. But I think we should get back to the dorm."

Suddenly out of the blue, a large silhouette dropped down behind Matt Oda without him noticing it. It looked like a woman wearing a cape around her. Negi and Asuna jolted as they gave both little shocking faces to Matt. Matt was confused and raised one eyebrow. "What's a matter?" Matt asked. Negi and Asuna slowly pointed in the direction of what's behind him. Matt blinked and starts to sweat. In a frightening look, and used by the light of the moon, he slowly looked down on the ground to see not only his shadow but another one right next to his, only bigger and taller. And by analyzing the shape, he discovers the head and hairstyle belonged to a woman. Matt started to shake in fright and breathes rapidly as he slowly turns his head to the woman who is right behind him. He looked at her face and head that had long blonde hair and an evil smirk with fang teeth sticking out. She was staring at Matt with an evil look. Matt turned white, jumped, and screamed. Matt started to run away, but the woman quickly grabbed Matt's shoulders before he escaped.

"Now is that any way to treat to a woman?" said the wicked lady in a British accent.

"Let go of me, you scary woman!" Matt yelled in a great fright. "LET ME GO!"

"My, you look so good and tasty." The woman got closer to Matt's neck on his left side. "I wonder what a gentleman's blood taste like?" Matt's eyes widen so hugely, and he sweated a lot. "If you hold still, it won't hurt as much."

"Master, aren't you going a bit too far?" Chachamaru asked as she sticks her hand out to try to stop her.

"Oh Chachamaru, I just want to taste a little blood from Matt; that's all." The lady wrapped around Matt's body, and he was chilling more than normal of his gynophobia. "Now relax Matt, this won't hurt a–"

_**WHACK!**_

Then in a snap, Asuna came to the rescue when she got out her harisen and smacked the lady on her right cheek. Matt is freed again, and he rushes behind Negi's back and covered his body behind the boy professor.

"Jeez Eva, you're such a sadist!" Asuna yelled.

"Curse you, Asuna! Quit ignoring my barrier." said the woman rubbing her right cheek. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Shut up, you stupid brat! You're only just an old hag living in a girl's body!"

"Old hag!? How dare you, Kagurazaka-san!"

The two girls continue to bicker and fight, while Negi, Matt, and Chachamaru watch them from a safe distance.

Matt slowly stood up and continues to watch the two girls wrestle as if it was a horrible catfight. Matt couldn't take much more of this slugfest sight, so he walks towards them.

"Girls, stop!" Matt cried to reach them. But the two didn't hear Matt the first time. "GIRLS, I SAID STOP!" And that did it, the two of them froze. Both were holding each other's hair, and both girls are covered up with scratches on their bodies. They all looked at Matt seeing how firm and bold he was to stop the two girls fighting. "Thank you, I appreciate that." Matt wiped his shirt, and he breathes and exhales. "Now Asuna, you mean to tell me you know who this woman is?"

"Of course, Matt," Asuna replied wiping herself. "This woman here is no other than Evangeline."

"Evangeline!?" surprised Matt, and he looks at the woman. "You mean… you're the little girl I met this late afternoon?"

"Hmph." In a snap, the woman turned into her true self, Evangeline, the little blonde-haired girl. "I see you're not slow," Eva said calmly.

"What the…? Alright, what's going on?" Matt moaned as he was also confused.

"My master wanted to see you again since we left in a hurry this afternoon," Chachamaru explained.

"I was impressed by how well you did on solving the kidnap and mob incidents," Evangeline continued. "No ordinary human could do those superior things. Therefore, you pique my interest. But I heard you have this fear of girls that I couldn't help myself to take this advantage and mess around with ya."

Chamo popped up on Negi's right shoulder. "So… you like Matt, but you like to tease him, huh Eva?" Chamo said in exasperation.

"More or less, Chamo," said Eva as she closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Well, I can see why they call you 'The Dark evangel' and etcetera," said Matt as he scratches his head.

"Hmm? How did you know about that?" she replied when she opens her right eye to Matt.

"Negi and Asuna told me all about you." Matt crossed his arms. "You were just an ordinary girl when in a dramatic event, this mage gave you a curse, a curse that you can't grow old or die. Yet you obtained this powerful dark magic. Another high-powerful mage put another curse on ya that you can't leave the academy. But over time when Negi came along, you learned your lesson and changed your behavior. You're free, but you want to stay Negi's side… for a little while."

"I see you been doing some history lessons, Matt," Eva smirked. As Eva turned away from Matt, he looks closely at Eva and sensed something wrong within her. Eva looked back at Matt and noticed his observance. "Is something wrong, Matt?" she asked.

"Uh, no. Nothing," Matt replied as he shook his head and his right hand out to Eva. "I was just thinking something about the clock tower."

"The clock tower? I heard about it. I've read that people have gone missing in that tower." Eva sticks her right index finger out to the side. "Tell you what, since I'm interested in you, and I'm curious about that tower, Chachamaru and I will aid you in helping and figuring out the mysteries inside that tower you guys are going to investigate."

"Wait, Eva," Asuna speaks, "Are you sure about that?"

Eva giggled a little. "What? Can a little vampire girl have some fun?"

Just then, the gang heard bells ringing in the middle of the night. They were looking at the direction of where the bells came from. From a far distance, they all can see the clock tower. Matt looks at his watch and makes quick and quiet jolt. "Midnight," he said. And the bells kept ringing throughout the whole night.


	25. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Part 5

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Part 5**

Matt opened his eyes only to be standing on a freeway bridge close to the edge. Cars were passing by him, going at 55 mph.

Then he spots a silver car about a mile away from him that's familiar to him. It was the car that his mother and father in it. "This feels familiar…" Matt said to himself as he tries to recall this scenery. Then behind his parents' car about 400 feet away is a dark green pickup truck that's going about 80 mph passing every car. "That pickup truck is going pretty fast." As Matt's parents got closer to him, Matt spots his mother holding something in her hand. He observed them carefully and what appeared to be plane tickets. "Plane tickets?" Matt paused a moment,

then in a quick jolt, Matt realized what this scene is. This is the scene where his mother and father fell off the freeway bridge. The pickup truck was right close to his parents, and right behind the truck is a couple police cruisers chasing it. The criminal in the pickup truck wants to lose the cruisers, so he cut right in front of his parents' car. Matt's parents' car skidded and went out of control. "Mom! Dad!" Their car was heading toward the edge of the freeway bridge just about 30 feet away from Matt. "NO!" he cried and sticks out his left hand out to them. Their car broke through the bridges' wall and fallen straight down to the river below the bridge.

_**SPLASH!**_

"NOOOO! MOM! DAD!" Matt rushes to the broken wall and looks down at the wrecked car. "No…" Matt started to make a tear.

_**Crack!**_

Matt heard a noise and wonder where it came from. What he didn't know that what he's standing on is a concrete piece of the bridge that's about to break off. Without noticing it, the cracked cement piece fell, and Matt fell along with it. Matt screamed as he reached his right hand and grabbed the edge of the broken bridge. Matt struggles as he looks down below him and tries to pull himself back to the concrete bridge.

_**Crack!**_

Matt heard another cracking sound. He looks up, and, in a scary shock, the concrete piece he's holding was breaking off. "NO!" Matt screamed as he tried to pull himself again. But the piece broke off, and Matt fell. "NOOOOOOOO!" Matt looks down and below him were sharp rocks sticking out of the surface of the river. This was Matt's sad and horrible fate as he got closer to the rocks. "**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

"AAHHH!" Matt screamed. He was breathing heavily, and he is hot and sweaty. He looks around, and in relief, he is in Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's dorm room, all dark with the moonlight shining from the outside.

Matt touched his chest, feeling his pounding heart. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Whoa, what a nightmare," he said while feeling shocked. He looks at Konoka, who is still sleeping in her bed. Then he looks at the clock sitting on the table next to the window that says 4:48. "Well, I'm glad I didn't wake anybody up." He looks down on himself in a sad look. "Mom, Dad… I miss you."

Matt turns his head towards the bunk bed, and then towards Negi's sleeping bag, which again is empty. "Oh no, come on, not again," Matt said in complaint knowing where Negi is. And of course, Negi is sleeping with Asuna in her bed _again_. As usual, Matt carried Negi back to his sleeping bag. "This is getting ridiculous. Next time this happens, I better tape him to the floor or get a fishing line on him to pull and stop him."

* * *

That morning in Negi's class, everyone is packing up their school utensils and books. Negi put his paperwork away until Evangeline and Chachamaru showed up next to him.

"So later today, we will meet this Matthew Oda at this club he has," said Eva. "By chance, do you know where the club is?"

"Yes, here's the flyer that has the address on it," said Negi as he gave a flyer to Eva. "I have to go now, I'll see you at the club."

Negi left as Evangeline and Chachamaru watched him exit the class.

Some of the other students saw Eva got a flyer of the Mystery Club, and they were a little bit surprised.

"Eva got one too?" Fuka whispered to Natsumi, Sakurako, Kazumi, Sayo, and Fumika, all together in a circle.

"Just who _is_ this Matthew Oda?" Fumika asked.

"Well, he is certainly attracting more girls," Natsumi replied. "But wouldn't that affect his fear of girls?"

"I guess," Kazumi answered, "but we may never know. I sure wish to see him again."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Kazumi," said Sakurako happily.

At the end of the classroom are Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue that heard from the small group of girls and seeing Eva holding the flyer.

"We _should_ definitely see this Matt Oda," said Haruna. "He really is drawing a crowd."

"Right Haruna," Yue replied. "As soon as we're done with our clubs, we will go directly to him, right Nodoka?"

"Uh, yeah, right Yue," Nodoka replied quietly, holding and scrunching the Mystery Club flyer in her hands.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Negi, Chamo, and all of the members, including Evangeline and Chachamaru, who volunteered to help, are listening to Matt's plan on the investigation at the clock tower tonight. Everyone paid attention to Matt as he draws on the chalkboard and talks at the same time.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work," Matt said and started to explain. "According to our good samurai swordsman, uh… swords-_woman_, Setsuna, she has these magical paper golems that whenever you write name on it, a doppelganger of you magically appears. Will use these as bait to lure the thing or whatever that's pulling and capturing the victims in the clock tower.

Since the victims walk into the tower, we'll wait until our bait gets close to the doors before they close on us, and that's where we make our move. We'll chase down this culprit and put an end to this haunting clock tower case. Once we captured the culprit, we'll save the victims, and we're home free and done." After Matt made the last sketch, he puts down his chalk and turns to his members. "Any questions?"

Konoka was the only one who raised her hand in the club. Matt spots Konoka's raised hand and points to her.

"Yeah, just one important question that I want to know," asked Konoka.

"Go on…" Matt replies and listens

"I like your drawing and sketching. Where did you learn that, in Art class?"

Matt makes a "huh?" But everyone collapsed in embarrassment, except for Evangeline and Chachamaru, which they only sweatdropped.

"Miss Konoka!" Setsuna cried as her face is all red.

"What? I was listening to Matt's plan, but I like his drawing too. It is really well organized and planned out." She has to admit it; Matt's drawing on the board is creative. Though he couldn't make a well detailed of him and his members on the board, the way he sets up his designed plan was organized and completely straightforward.

Matt rubbed his head with his eyes still closed. "Konoka, was that necessary to ask?" he said.

"Well, I just wanted to know, that's all," Konoka replied gleefully.

Matt shook his head and speaks again. "Any other questions, besides my art skills?" He looks at his members, and nobody raised their hand. "Does everyone understand this plan?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

Just outside the club and in the hallways of the building are Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna walking toward the Mystery Club.

"I can't wait to see Matt Oda," said Haruna as she was thinking something good. "I wonder what he looks like."

"Who knows," Yue replied. "Maybe he's a handsome guy or a science geek."

"Or maybe he's super strong and all muscles."

"Um, girls," Nodoka interrupted them, "I heard he's just an ordinary and honest gentleman. I think he's a kind and generous young guy."

"Well, whatever he is," Haruna continued, "I really want to meet him."

"Me too," Yue replied.

The trio kept walking until they arrived at the front door. Above it hangs a temporary sign that says the Mystery Club. The trio made a small grin.

"This is it," Haruna stated. "Just like what the flyer said."

Yue turns to Nodoka. "Okay Nodoka, go ahead and knock."

"Uh… okay…" Nodoka feels a little nervous. She slowly raised her fist and moves closer to the door. She stopped for a few seconds as her fist was shaking up and down. She catches her breath and pulls back her arm. Just as she was about to knock, the trio heard the door lock click as it was about to slide open. The trio librarians freaked out and quickly hid around the corner of the hallway. And by peaking with their head out a little, the door opened and saw someone coming out.

Someone steps outside of the club and looks back at the team that is about to come out of the room. The first person to step out is Negi, next Asuna, then Konoka and Setsuna.

"Negi _is_ in the club." surprised Haruna.

"Not only that, but Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna as well," Yue stated.

"Alright everyone," Matt called to his members, "I know we need to get plenty of rest for our investigation tonight, so I'm closing up the club early. Remember, we meet at the clock tower twenty minutes before midnight tonight. Capeesh?" Everyone nodded. After Matt reminded his team, out of the room came Satomi and Chao, next Satsuki and Chisame, and finally Eva and Chachamaru.

"Wha…? Satomi and Chao?" Nodoka questioned in surprise.

"And Evangeline and Chachamaru?" Yue followed.

"Even Satsuki and Chisame?" Haruna gasped.

Matt then finally comes out of the club room. He locked the club's door and makes sure the door is locked tight. He turns back to his team and gives out his last words. "Okay, we'll all see you each other tonight."

"Don't worry," Satsuki replied, "We'll all be there at the tower, Matt Oda."

Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna flinched a little to their surprise. "That's Matt Oda!?" the three quietly shouted in unison.

Nodoka carefully stares at Matt Oda. "_He looks so… normal._" Nodoka thought in her mind.

Matt and his gang went down the hallways in the direction where the librarians were hiding around the corner. They passed the trio girls without noticing them and exited the building. The librarians came out in the open and were amazed to see Matt Oda in real life.

"Wow…, so that's Matt Oda," Haruna said in amazement.

"Yeah, I never expected him to be so plain and average," said Yue in a little surprise.

Nodoka puts her hands to her chest. "He… he really is sweet," she said to herself.

"Awww…, you really like him?" said Haruna being so cheeky on Nodoka's feelings.

"Haaahhh! No! It's just that, he doesn't look special, but I think he's a sweet guy."

"You're maybe right Nodoka," Yue replied.

"They said they are going to investigate the clock tower tonight," said Haruna as she put her left hand on her chin and closed her eyes. "Maybe we should check it out with them as well."

"Um Haruna," Nodoka responded, "I think we shouldn't be involved in their work."

Haruna slaps Nodoka on her back. "What are you talking about? I really like to see him again. I think he's the one for me."

"Haruna, don't be such a trouble maker," Yue replied in little irk. "But I would like to get to know him more."

"What do you say, Nodoka? Just this one time to meet this guy?" Haruna winked at Nodoka.

Nodoka looks down with her bangs covering her eyes. She shakes a little and made a shy reply, "Um… okay, just this once."

"Then it's settled," said Yue lifting her right thumb up. "We're meeting this Matthew Oda tonight at midnight at the clock tower." Haruna raised her arm in the air and makes a cheer, but Nodoka slowly raised her arm halfway and quietly cheered.


	26. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Part 6

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Part 6**

That night, Matt, with Satsuki, Chao, Satomi, Chisame, Evangeline, and Chachamaru, are waiting for Negi and the other girls to show up here at the clock tower. Matt taps his right foot as he was growing a little impatiently, wondering where the rest of the gang is.

Chisame looks at her watch. "It's 23:38, where are they?" she replied so impatiently.

"I don't know," Chao replied, "But if they don't show up soon, our chance to catch this crook will be over."

Just then, Matt heard a voice from a distance. He turned to the direction where it came from. Coming into Matt's direction is Asuna and Negi waving their hands with Konoka and Setsuna following up in the rear. "There they are, and just on time," said Matt. The last members of the team made it and are breathing in and out.

"Sorry we're late," said Asuna catching her breath. "We took a quick nap, but Negi almost slept in for the night."

"I'm sorry about that," Negi replied in crybaby response.

"Jeez boya," Evangeline sighed, "You really are such a kid."

"No worries," said Matt. "You guys arrived right in the nick of time. Now that we're all here let's get this operation started."

Minutes have passed, and everyone is hiding in the bushes, just right in front of the clock tower. Matt turns to Setsuna and points to her giving the signal to say, "Go." She nodded and pulled out a paper golem. She gave it to Konoka which she wrote her name on the golem. The golem lit up, and after a short burst of puffy clouds, a Konoka doppelganger appeared before her. Konoka told her copy to stand in front of the tower's front doors and wait there. The doppelganger walked toward its position and waited.

Matt turns to Chao which she's looking at her watch. He makes a question, "Alright, how much longer?"

She stills looks at her watch and replies to Matt, "Only six minutes left."

"Perfect, everything's going according to plan." Matt crouches down and looks at the doppelganger.

"Konoka!" someone shouted. Everyone in the bushes jerked and wondering where did that voice come from. To their surprise and bad timing, it was the librarians walking up toward the Konoka doppelganger. Everyone made shocking expressions on their faces as the librarians got closer to fake Konoka.

"Konoka, what are you doing here?" Nodoka questioned. "Where's everyone else?" The doppelganger didn't say anything but just tilted her head.

"Konoka, is something wrong?" Yue asked. The doppelganger didn't reply back. In fact she is tilting her head back and forth blankly. The three girls stared at her awkwardly until Haruna walks up to her.

"Hey, what's a matter with you!?" Haruna yelled at fake Konoka trying to get her attention. "Hey! Snap out of it!" Haruna slapped hard on the doppelganger's cheek until all of a sudden… _**Poof!**_ It turned back into a paper golem. The librarians were shocked.

Negi and Asuna popped out from the bushes and ran up to the librarians. "Nodoka, Haruna, Yue!" Negi shouted, "What are you doing here!?"

"Negi!?" the librarians shouted and spotted the boy professor and the bell girl.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asuna asked to them.

"We heard that you guys and this Matt fellow were going to this clock tower," Yue replied. "So, we decided to come along and check it out as well."

"But why did you have a paper golem duplicated as Konoka out here?" Haruna asked.

"It was supposed to be our bait for our trap." Asuna moaned.

"Bait?" Nodoka asked.

"Trap?" Yue wondered.

Matt, hiding in the bushes, slowly starts to stand up and is about to grab Negi, Asuna, and the librarians. "I got to hurry and get them out of there." Matt quietly shouted.

"Oh no!" said Chao in surprise.

"What? What happened?" Satomi asked.

On Chao's watch, it stated 23:59, just five seconds left 'til midnight.

Everyone in the bushes is very scared. "Uh, Oh!" Satomi said in fright.

The moment Chao's watch says 00:00 (midnight), Matt looks at the tower's clock as its big hand turned toward straight up to 12 on its face. Then the bells at the top of the tower started to ring. Negi, Asuna, and the librarians heard the chimes as they watch the bells ring back and forth.

Matt popped out from the bushes and gave them a shout, "Negi! Girls! Get out of there! Hurry!"

Before Negi and the girls could move, the doors to the tower's front entrance started to swing open quickly making a huge breeze flying towards Negi and the girls. After the breeze, they looked to see what was inside the room. There appearing before them are two glowing white balls floating in the darkness of the room. Everyone started to shake in fright and stepped back a little. However, something kept Nodoka from moving back with the group. As she kept staring at the balls, they flashed quickly and Nodoka's eyes began to fall into a trance. Nodoka then slowly walked toward inside the tower and towards the glowing balls.

"Nodoka! What are you doing!?" Haruna shouted.

"Nodoka, get back here! Stop!" Yue yelled.

Nodoka couldn't control herself, and she kept walking towards the balls.

"Nodoka, stop!" cried Negi as he reaches her hand.

But as Negi grabbed Nodoka's hand, she stopped, and the glowing balls made a flash. Another gust of wind came and pushed Negi back to Asuna and the other librarians. Nodoka continued to walk still in her deep trance. She entered the tower and the doors started to slowly close.

"No! Nodoka!" Yue shouted.

Yue, along with Negi, Asuna, and Haruna, rushed to the doors to see if they could get inside. But they're too late, the doors were closed and were sealed tight. The four tried to open the doors, but they were sealed like placing superglue between the cracks of the doors. The four felt discouraged to lose Nodoka. Matt and the others showed up next to them.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll think of something to get your friend back," Matt said as he tries to cheer them up. Negi and the girls turned to Matt Oda. Matt swings his right arm to his chest with great confidence and courage. "I swear as a gentleman and mystery-solver, I will rescue your friend no matter how small or tough the situation is." Yue and Haruna stared at Matt and walked closely to him. Matt started to shake due to his phobia, but he tries to endure it.

"So you're the Matt Oda we heard so much about," said Haruna as she put hands on her hips. "Wow, you sure look ordinary, just like what Nodoka expected."

"We never expected this kind of young man to be this regular," Yue grinned. "I agree with Haruna, you do look like an average guy."

"Um, th-th-th-th-thanks… girls," Matt said timidly. "But n-n-n-now our plan is ruined when you guys accidentally showed up."

"We didn't mean to ruin your plan," Haruna replied in a depressed mood. "We heard you guys were going to the clock tower, so we thought we can along."

"But, I guess now we messed up for our unexpected show-up," Yue said.

"It's not your fault, girls," Matt replies back. "We just never expected you to appear. But how did you know about all us that we were investigating the tower tonight."

Yue answered back to Matt. "We, Nodoka, Haruna, and I, were walking toward your club this afternoon so we can meet and greet you, but you guys left the club and stated you were going on an investigation at the tower."

"I see," said Matt as he put his thumb and index finger on his chin, "Well…, if we're going to get Nodoka and the other victims back, I'm going to need a lot of help, which means I need you girls."

"You can count on us Matt," Haruna replied.

"I'm in too," Yue followed.

"By the way," Matt asked, "Are you familiar with Negi Springfield?"

"Yes… why?" Haruna answered.

"Negi seems to know you girls so well, including Asuna and the rest of the girls here. You must be in Negi's class, not mention his magical partners."

"Yeah Matt," said Yue in a surprise. "But how did you know about that? That's a secret."

"Oh, an accident happened." Matt then puts his hands on his hips. "But right now, let's save Nodoka and the others. And the only way how is to rampage inside." Matt examines the front doors of the tower and analyzes them. "The doors look well plated, but the wood around it is old. Negi, can you do a spell to break through the doors, I'm sure one big pack of a punch just might breakthrough."

"Yes I can," Negi replied to Matt. "Stand back, everyone." Everybody did as Negi's mana power increased within his body. A bright flash appears all over on his body almost causing Matt's eyes to go blind. He sends his mana into his right-hand fist and pulls it back. "**Fuka Hoken!**" he yelled. With a quick swing, he sends his fist to land on the doors. After making contact, a huge gust wind from Negi's fist pushes the doors. It broke through and the doors were pushed all the way into the back of the room. Negi's mana decreased and took a deep breath. After exhaling, he turns to Matt. "Alright, Matthew we're in… Matt?"

Matt posed a stance in a shocking astonishment. He had his right hand close to his chest, his mouth was open a little, and he had his right eyebrow raised and the other lowered. "Wow…" Matt said in shock.

Negi giggled and put his right on his head. "Well, I said I am a powerful and high ranked magister magorum."

"Yeah…, but I never expected to be _this_ good."

"Well, that's the beauty and power of magic, 'ey Matthew," said Eva staring at him. She has one eye open, and with her arms crossed together.

"Eh…, yeah." Matt giggled and then coughed to clear his throat. "Anyway, the doors are open. Let's move!"

And everyone did as they all rushed inside the tower's room. Inside the team encountered the stairs leading up to the top of the tower. Everyone started climbing as they race towards the top.

While they were climbing, a stern thought came into Yue's mind. "_Hold on Nodoka, we're coming._"


	27. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Part 7

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Part 7**

Everything was all black as Nodoka is unconsciously lying on the ground. After gaining her awareness, she then slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was. Giant bells were above her head and four windows, each side has one. She knows that she is at the top of the tower.

Nodoka looks around some more and, in her great fear and shocking surprise, she sees all of the other victims, young men, women, girls, and boys all lying on the ground. Their whole bodies were wrinkled and their skins were pale white. She also notices strange white collars around their necks too.

Nodoka tries to escape, but something stops and chokes her as if she was pulled like a dog. Nodoka realizes that she has the same white collar around her neck as the other victims. She looks at it and sees a line attached to the collar. She follows it, and it leads to something covered with a cloth standing on the edge of the tower's window. She stared it in great fear and wanted to back away.

Then the creature on the edge of the window turns its head around to Nodoka as its eyes glowed, and its diabolical teeth grinned at her. Nodoka became so scared that she collapsed to the floor. In her subconscious mind, she stated, "_Negi, Yue… please… help me._"

* * *

Negi, Matt, and the girls climbed about six flights up the stairs as they got higher and higher, getting close to the top. Some of the girls were sweating while the others help them to climb up further.

"Hey…! How much… further do… we have to go?" said Chisame while huffing and puffing at the same time.

"Just a bit further… and we're at the top," Matt claimed as he was also breathing.

"Y'know," Chamo speaks, "there is a simple way to get up there."

"And how?" Matt questioned.

Chamo pointed his paw up in the air, "We can 'fly' up there."

Matt blinked, "Oh yeah! I forgot that you guys are mages."

"Great idea Chamo," Haruna commented. "For once that furry head of yours is thinking something than girl pant–"

"Ah!" Yue shouted, covering Haruna's mouth. "Not in front of our kind young man here."

"Oh right, sorry." Haruna smiled in embarrassment. Matt raised his left eyebrow in a confused look.

Negi nodded, "Right, I'll go first." Negi sticks out his hand and, in bright light, his staff appeared in front of him. He grabs his staff and hops onto it.

Asuna touched Negi's left shoulder as he turned around to see Asuna. "I'll come with you," Asuna requested. Negi smiled and nodded.

Asuna hopped onto his staff and the two flew up ahead to the top. The two were flying at incredible speed and they were getting closer to the top. The rest of the gang watched Negi and Asuna go up.

Yue is getting ready to bring out her broom from her pactio card. Suddenly, Eva twitched and sensed something wrong. She looks up to Negi and Asuna and warned them. "Negi! Asuna! LOOK OUT!" Eva cried.

Negi and Asuna heard Eva's warning when they looked back, and then they turned their head towards above them. Falling rocks were falling right above their heads! Negi screamed, but Asuna quickly reacted and brought out her pactio card. "ADEAT!" she yelled. Her card transformed into a giant sword, and she grabbed it. Asuna swung her sword and sliced the rocks into pieces. "Piece of cake," said Asuna in a confident mood. She thought that was it, but Negi screamed again as more rocks started to fall onto them.

Everyone on the stairs panicked, but Eva made a fast command. "Chachamaru!" she shouted. Chachamaru raised her arms and aimed at Negi and Asuna. She launches her hands and grapples Negi and Asuna by the collar of their shirts. She quickly pulled them back to the others as the rocks just missed them by an inch. Negi and Asuna were stunned and relieved at the same time.

Negi stood up, breathing, and puts his right hand on his chest, feeling the pounding beat from his heart. He then looks at Evangeline and Chachamaru, "Thanks, I thought–"

"You idiot!" Eva shouted and pulls Negi's cheeks, "You almost got yourselves killed up there. What were you thinking, barging in without caution?"

"Calm down Eva," Haruna interrupted them. "Everyone's okay, and no one got hurt."

"Hmph! You just got lucky there, boya, since me and Chachamaru backed you up." Matt Oda pauses a moment and stares at Evangeline in her upset look. Matt Oda sensed something within Eva like he knows something is bothering inside of her. She spotted Matt Oda staring at her again. "Something wrong, Matt?" she asked in a grump.

"Uhhh… no," Matt replied as he shook his head, "I'm just looking at Negi making sure he has no injuries on him."

"Well, I guess only we can do is to keep climbing up," Yue stated.

"Aww… c'mon!" Chisame complained, "Don't they have elevators in these clock towers?"

"Unfortunately, not." Matt obliviously replied. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

At the top of the tower, Nodoka gains consciousness… _again._ She looks around the room. She sees the victims again still all wearing white collars like the one Nodoka has on her neck. She turned to the window where the hooded culprit is standing on the edge of the window looking at the moon in the sky. She thought everything she has seen around is a nightmare, but it turns out it's real.

Nodoka tries to be brave and pulls out her pactio card. She quietly enchanted, "Adeat." and a magical diary appeared before her. She called out to the hooded culprit. "Hey!" The culprit turned to her. "Who are you, and what's your evil purpose?" The culprit with the two glowing white balls using as the eyes just stared at her speechlessly. After a few moments, a picture and words appeared in her book. All in her pages said, "Energy… Blood." Nodoka was so scared while the culprit turned to the moon again. Nodoka held tight to herself and hopes that Negi and her friends will rescue her in time.

* * *

Negi and the gang kept climbing up the stairs, and they still haven't got close to the top. Matt looks around the inside of the building and spots lamps on the side of the walls. Matt examines them closely with his hand as it collected dust.

"What are you doing, Matt?" Chao Lingshen asked.

"Nothing, just taking a closer at this lamp," Matt replied. "It really looks old, like it was built at least a hundred years ago."

"Well, this tower was built around in the 1800s," Satomi replied and winked at him. "Before watches arrived in this part of the town, people relied on this clock tower as a source to keep track of their time for their shifts, schedules, and daily routines."

Yue continued the facts, "But since time passed and people are now wearing watches and have digital clocks at home, this clock tower is now nothing but an ordinary tower. Not many people use this tower anymore. However, strange rumors were spread when some people discovered and thought this clock tower is so old that ghosts are now living in it."

Chao continued, "So today when people pass by this tower during the nighttime, many of them think it's haunted and spread the word around to the people to stay away from this place."

Matt took his hand off the lamp as he left his fingers marks on it and dust on his hand. He wipes them off on his shirt. "Interesting story," Matt replied, "but I'm not so sure Negi is taking a liking to this."

Everyone looked at Negi as he was crouched into a ball, shivering in fear.

"C'mon bro, act like a man, will ya!?" Chamo shouted to Negi.

"Why are you guys giving Matt Oda history lessons about this place?" Eva scolded. "I thought we are here to rescue your bookworm friend and apprehend this _ghostly_ culprit."

"Don't be so rash Eva," Matt replied. "Though I don't like History, it may be helpful to learn about this place to get good information and how we are dealing with this culprit we're facing up against." Eva didn't care and scoffed at Matt.

"Hey, you guys," Konoka called out, "Not to interrupt, but can we move on?"

"Eh, you're right Konoka. Let's move."

The team pressed onward. They kept climbing and climbing for so long that it felt like they climbed at least 45 flights so far. Everyone was getting tired and slowly started to sulk. They were all sweating and breathing heavily.

"GAH! I can't take it anymore!" Chisame yelled. "I'm going to collapse."

"Uwah, I can't go any further." Konoka moaned.

"Miss Konoka, hold on," said Setsuna as she helps her mistress carrying her.

Matt grabbed on to the rails of the stairs and took deep breaths. "Something's is not right," He claimed. "We should be at the top right about now…, but we're not. I don't think this tower can be this high to reach the top."

"But Matt," Asuna responded as she was breathing heavily, "We been climbing up these stairs for so long… Are we missing something?"

Matt looks around the whole area on the floor they're on and tries to find this oddball trick here. He looked at the stairs, the ground floor, the ceiling, and the walls, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Matt paused for a moment and begins to think very hard.

Then Matt turns around and spots a lamp, the same kind he observed some flights ago. He observes the lamp carefully, and in a blink of his eyes, he saw and noticed something. Matt got closer to the lamp to confirm his assumption. Matt twitched.

"Aha! I knew it!" Matt yelled.

"What? What is it Matt?" Asuna wondered.

"How could I not realize this sooner? Gang, we have been walking in _circles_."

"Huh!?" everyone shouted and pondered.

"What do you mean, Matt?" Satomi asked.

"Ever heard of an artist named M. C. Escher?"

"I know that guy," Chao replied. "He's was a famous artist who created this illusion painting of stairs going in a complete circle. Why did you say that?"

"Well Chao, everyone…, we're in his painting."

"Huh?" everyone was confused.

"Take a look at this lamp here." Everyone got close to Matt. "You noticed something strange on this lamp?"

They observed it closely, but they were clueless. "It's all dusty Matt," Konoka replied. "I don't know what's wrong with it. All I see is it's glowing and a few fingerprint markings you've printed."

Everyone couldn't figure it out, but Satomi and Chisame have got it. "Of course!" Chisame shouted. "Matt, you're genius." Everyone stared at Chisame to see how she figured out Matt's point of view. "You see these fingerprints here." Chisame pointed to parts on the lamp. "Look at Matt's hand!" Matt opened his hand, and it still shows a little bit of dust on his fingertips and on his palm. Everyone was still a little bit confused. In a few seconds, they came to understand Matt's point.

"You're catching on now," Matt stated. "These prints on the lamp here are the same as my fingertips. I just touch this lamp, and we were climbing up the stairs not too long ago. How can the lamp from a few flights ago that has the markings of my prints, have another lamp with the _exact_ same prints on this one on this stair level."

Matt put his hands on his hips. "It's very simple. Somehow we entered into this loop that the moment we're about to enter the next level of the stairs, we're right back to the last stair level we climbed. That's why no matter how many flights we've gone up, we could never reach the top. I don't think we're dealing with an ordinary criminal. This has to be the work of someone with magic."

Everyone was amazed again by intelligence abilities. "That explains why we been walking up this tower for so long," Haruna stated.

Matt looks up. "Now that we know we're in this loop illusion, is there any way to break this so we can get ourselves out of here."

"That I can do!" Asuna shouted in confidence.

"How, Asuna?"

Asuna pulled out her sword out and sticks it into the wall. "Just watch, and you'll be amazed." Matt's watching.

Asuna puts her hand on her sword. A glowing white aura surrounded Asuna's body, and a magic circle appeared on her feet. She transferred her magical power into her sword as it started to glow. With her sword attached to the wall, the magic in the sword was transferred to the wall causing the whole floor level to glow. "**Nullification!**" She called out.

_**Crack!**_ They heard the sound and spotted the crack… floating in midair. _**Crack! Crack!**_ Just then, cracks were everywhere, on the walls, the stairs, all around the team. The cracks were connected together and then, _**CRASH**_**!** Everyone covered themselves as pieces of the loop illusion spells fell and were crushed and disintegrated.

"How's that Matt Oda?" Asuna said proudly.

"Incredible…" Matt replies trying to calm himself from great amazement. He has his right hand on his chin. "Am I a lucky fellow to have you magical guys."

"So, are we out of the illusion?" Konoka asked.

Matt takes a look at the lamp on the wall, only this time it has no markings of his fingerprints. Matt knew they were out of the trapped illusion. "We sure are Konoka," Matt replies back to her. "This lamp here doesn't have my fingerprints from the last lamp I touched."

"Finally!" Chisame yelled in relief. "We can now get to the top."

"Right everyone, let's go!" Matt called out as he leads the group climbing up the last flight of stairs.


	28. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Part 8

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Part 8**

As the mystery club reached the top of the long staircase, they encounter a hatch that was sealed tight. Matt tries to push it hard to open but no dice. Negi ordered Matt to stand back as the boy mage did his magical punch again to break through the hatch. It worked again, and the team made it through. The team is finally at the top of the tower, where they encountered Nodoka and the rest of the captured victims.

"Nodoka!" Yue and Haruna shouted in sync.

Nodoka turned to see who shouted, and she was happy and relieved to see them and the rest of the team. "Yue! Haruna!" she cried happily.

"We're glad you're safe," Yue worried. "Now, let's get you out of here!"

"I can't! This collar is preventing me from escaping." She pointed towards the captives lying on the floor. "They also have collars like I do."

Negi, Matt, Chamo, Setsuna, Eva, and Chachamaru got close to the captives and analyzed the collars. They also discovered that the captives' faces and bodies were all wrinkled.

"Wha… What's with these guys?" Matt questioned and shouted. "They look like about to decay and turn into dust."

"Their energies are stolen," Chamo claimed. "These collars are draining the life energy from these poor people."

"We got to take them off!" Setsuna commanded.

"No good," Eva interrupted. Everyone turned to Eva. "These collars are impervious to remove. The only way is to destroy the source that's creating these."

Suddenly Setsuna jolted when she sensed something nearby. She looked at what's behind Negi and gave a quick and shocking reaction. "Negi! Behind You!"

Negi quickly turned his head. A bolt of purplish lightning tries to strike Negi, but he quickly dodges it out of the way. He got on his feet and looks up. Everyone looked up to see where that bolt came from. "What the heck!?" Matt exclaimed as he saw what's right before his eyes.

Floating in the air in front of the window, where the moon is shining from the back, is the hooded culprit. It's glowing eyes and evil grin stares at the team.

"I-Is… that… the ghost?" Chisame replied in a little bit of fright.

"So, this guy must be the one kidnapping these innocent people," Chao said.

Chamo hopped on Negi's shoulder and pointed at something. "Guys look!" he yelled. What Chamo is pointing is the white streams that are connected to him. The other end of the streams is connected to the people wearing the collars. "That thing is sucking up the life energy from these people."

Matt made a stern look. "Then there's only one thing to do," Matt explains to everyone, "We must defeat this hooded pain in the neck to save everyone."

Negi nodded. "Right Matt," Negi replied. He turned to his students, "Girls are you ready?"

His students nodded and every girl, except Eva, and Nodoka, pulled out their pactio cards. Matt looks at them with a stunning surprise. Everyone raised their card and yelled, "ADEAT!" Matt covered his eyes from the blind light as the cards glowed brightly.

After the bright light disappeared, every girl's appearance changed. Yue wore a witch's hat and a cloak, Haruna has an artist apron with an artist hat, Setsuna wore a maid outfit with cat ears on her head and has wings on her back, Konoka is dressed up as in special spiritual kimono dress, Asuna wore a maid outfit different from Setsuna's, Chisame wore a magical girl outfit, Satomi has a lab coat and has powerful robotic arms worn on her back, Chachamaru turned into a robotic cat girl with gliders on the side of her hips, Chao turned into her futuristic fighting combat and magic version of her, and Satsuki wore a chef's apron with a giant wok with her.

"WOWSERS!" surprised Matt in great amazement.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Haruna replied to Matt giving him thumbs up and a grin.

"You sure you don't want to make a pactio with Negi?" Chao asked Matt.

"I know magic is awesome, but I said I rather just be myself with my best own personalities and skills," Matt replied calmly and smiled.

"Heads up, everyone!" Chamo shouted. "Look out!"

The hooded culprit sends another purple bolt straight them. Yue quickly reacted, "Elementa ignis." Several balls of lightning appeared around Yue. "Multi Fulmen Ictu!" Bolts of white lightning came out from the balls and were aiming at the purple lightning. They collided and they exploded on impact.

Negi got his staff and performed a spell. "Vires in ventum. Canite hunc inimicum." A powerful whirlwind spun around Negi with incredible speed. "Inferna Gust!" The huge wind blew straight towards the hooded culprit pushing it back towards the window. The wind was so hard that the culprit's cape spread open, revealing a great and shocking surprise to everyone.

"What in the hell is that!?" Asuna shouted.

The culprit revealed to be a reaper; only this reaper doesn't have a scythe. It has a skeleton head with its fangs sticking out, it has ribs, two skeleton hand bones, and he was floating like a bat in the sky. It wore a dark amulet around its neck and has a purple-reddish fire in his ribs. Everyone saw this shocking sight, but Chamo and Eva's spine chilled.

"N-N-No Way!" Chamo shouted in a big fright.

"It can't be!" Eva followed. "How is this possible!?"

"What's a matter, you two?" Matt questioned. "It's almost as if you know this horrifying ghost."

"You damn right, Matt!" Chamo replied, "That's a Blood-Fang Phantasmo!"

"They are notorious to us magic people," Eva commented. "How could this one survived?"

"**RRRAAAAHHHHH!**" screeched the phantom. It summoned a huge purple ball over its head. When the ball is charged up, the phantom summons bolts all over the place. Everyone quickly dodged its attacks and took cover.

"This ghost is now serious," Matt explained while taking cover. "We got to destroy it before he turns all the captives into dust and takes over this city."

"I'm on it!" Chao shouted as she prepares to battle. Chao gets close to the phantom. "Come here and get me, ghost boy." she said while moving her fingers in a sign to say "bring it."

The phantom puts its left hand and purple sparks appeared on its hand. Shockwaves came out of its hand as it was shooting towards Chao. She evaded the attack and makes close fighting combat. She swings her fists and arms onto the phantom, but it dodged her attacks as well. When Chao missed her landing punch on the phantom's head, it put its hand on her stomach and sends a shockwave to her. Chao was pushed back to the wall and fell to the floor. Chao regained her stance but notices sparkling steam coming out from her body. She felt a little weak and couldn't why, until… "Guys, be careful! This phantom can suck your magic too."

"That's not good!" Chamo complained.

"Look out!" Matt pointed and shouted.

The phantom charged up his hands with black aura on it. Once charged up, it sends out a huge black stream, on each hand, sending towards the team. The streams exploded when making contact to the floor, and everyone avoided the attack. One of the streams is heading towards Negi, and he just missed the attack, but he tripped and dropped his staff a few feet away from him.

"My staff!" Negi shouted. Negi raced to retrieve his staff, but unbeknownst to him, the phantom spotted him and sends out its black streams to him.

Eva spotted the rash Negi that is about to get hit from the phantom and makes a quick move. "Boya! Look Out!" Eva was able to push Negi away, but unfortunately, Eva got hit from the stream. "AAAAHHHHH!" After the damage she got hit from the stream, she was pushed back to one of the windows on the walls and flew out the window.

"Evangeline!" Negi cried.

"Master!" Chachamaru shouted.

Matt got up and saw Eva falling from the window. "Eva, NO!" Matt screamed.

Matt raced towards the window where Eva flew out. While heading to the window, he looks around and spots a rope just a few inches close to the window. He grabs the rope and jumps out of the window to rescue Eva.

"Matthew!" Asuna shouted.

"Oda-san, No!" Satsuki followed and screamed.

* * *

Outside the tower and in the middle in the air, Matt, holding the rope in one hand, reaches the unconscious Eva with all his might and at falling speed. Matt's other hand was a little bit close to Eva's and wasn't sure he could make it. But he just made it and quickly grabbed Eva while the rope reached its last stretch holding the two in midair. Matt just saved Eva in the nick of time. They swung back to the wall of the tower while Matt stills hold onto Eva's hand. Eva quickly gains back her consciousness and looks up to Matt.

"Don't worry Eva, I got you," Matt said as he struggles to not let go. "You're safe."

Eva made a shocking expression. "You saved me?" Eva said in a surprise. "But… why?" Matt blinks in confusion to Eva. "Why did you save me? I was so mean to you. You're only a human being with no magic, and you gave up your life to save me. You're afraid of girls, and you are afraid of me. So why Matt?"

Matt paused a moment, and then he gently smiled. "Eva, a gentleman like me does not want to see a cute innocent girl fall to her death."

"Cute? Innocent? I am a–"

"Eva listen. You might be mean and mischievous. They call you 'The Undying Mage,' 'The Lord of Darkness,' 'Dark Evangel,' whatever you are. But you're just a sweet and kind girl on the inside."

"Whaa...?"

"I understand and learned you been given by a terrible curse, and your darkness and evil attitude grown over the centuries. But somewhere deep inside of you, there is a faint yet bright light shining saying you're really are a kind girl. I know this Eva. There's no reason for you to get tough and evil on others." Eva was now more surprised and feeling more sympathetic.

"You see Eva, when you met me, the first time in that afternoon and that night in your adult form, you were not teasing me cause of my phobia as an advantage. But you liked me and appreciated me. You just didn't know how to say it in a complemented and generous way. In other words, you're shy to say it.

The reason I was staring at you while you weren't looking at me was that I sensed something wrong within you. And that was that crying and innocent feeling that you cared for your friends so much, especially Negi. I was able to sense that." Eva's eyes widened a little.

"I know you changed Eva. You're a reformed vampire and great dark mage. But to have friends, you must show your true feelings to everyone. A gentleman like me is telling you the truth. You really are a good girl, Eva."

"Matthew…" Eva was moved by Matt Oda's kind and generous words. She even felt her heart pounding a bit from this warm feeling.

"Now hold on Eva, I'm going to pull ourselves up." Matt holds tightly to Eva's hand as he tries and quickly pulls himself and Eva back up to the top of the tower.


	29. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Part 9

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Part 9**

Back at the top of the tower, the team still fights the phantom. The team quickly swift and dodged all of the phantom's attacks, but they are getting tired and weak. Using Satsuki's pactio and artifact, she quickly made rice balls to feed and recharge each of the team members' energy. But her snacks were not good enough to recharge the team to their full strength.

"Fulgur Jaculum!" Yue shouted as a lightning arrow was formed and head toward the phantom. The phantom counterattack with it and absorbed the attack. Yue gritted her teeth and turns to Nodoka. "Nodoka, we need your help! Get your pactio out!" However, Yue is stunned when she sees Nodoka fainted to the floor. Yue went to her. "Nodoka, what's wrong!?"

She slowly opened her eyes to Yue. "I-I-I feel… so… weak." She responded in great pain. Yue was now more scared when she saw Nodoka's face has wrinkles.

"Oh no! Nodoka!" Haruna cried and appeared while she drew a giant shield to protect herself, Yue, and Nodoka. "Hold on! Please hold on!"

Chisame saw this too. "Nodoka, no!" She shouted. She turns towards the other captives, and in a scary surprise, their flesh has all been drained, showing the bones underneath the skin. Chisame jolted. "Negi! We don't have much time! They're going to turn into dust!"

Negi heard what Chisame said and also sees the captives going to turn into skeletons. In haste, Negi turns to Asuna. "Asuna!" he commanded. Asuna responded and made a nod. Negi turns toward the phantom and quickly conjured a spell. "Ventus terroris ego praecipio tibi, quoniam haec bellua inferni." A huge gust of wind swirled around Negi again. "Curvis Ligans Cham!" The wind was headed straight towards the phantom. The phantom tries to block it, but the huge wind split into streams causing the phantom confused. Then the multiple streaming winds surrounded the phantom and tied together to trap the phantom. The phantom stopped for a moment, and Negi called out to her best partner. "Asuna, Now!"

Asuna was in the air pulling back her huge sword as she leaps towards the phantom. The creature turned to Asuna. "Take this, you freak!" Asuna yelled as she swung her sword. But the phantom broke the free from Negi's trap spell and moved out of the way. "Ah!" Asuna said as she missed the phantom.

But when Asuna landed on the ground, her sword made contact to the roped and cut it, the rope that holds Matt and Eva. "Gah! Oh no!" Asuna screamed as she tries to grab the cut rope.

* * *

Outside at the side of the tower, Matt still holds onto Eva's hand and tries to pull themselves back up to the top. They were about a few feet from the top.

"Almost there, Eva, hold on!" Matt shouted as he was struggling to reach the window. Matt is just a few inches from the window until…

"Ah!" Asuna yelled. _**SNAP!**_ "Gah! Oh no!"

"Huh?" Matt yelled and wondered. Then the rope that was cut flung out of the window, and both Matt and Eva fell.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" cried both of them.

"Matt! Eva! No!" Asuna shouted as she looked out the window and sees them falling.

As the two were falling, Matt looks at the ground remembering this same situation from his nightmare last night. "_I guess…, this is it._" Matt thought as he closed eyes, bracing for the crashing impact and goes unconscious.

Eva quickly gains back her consciousness. "Matthew!" Eva shouted as she looks at Matt falling to his doom. Without delaying, Eva swiftly pulled out her pactio card and looks at it in a smirk. "This'll be my first time to use a pactio card. Let's how good it is from the boya's magic." She sticks her card out to the side and yelled, "ADEAT!" The card flashed as its magic was sending into Eva's body. Her appearance changed as she wore a dark doll dress, with a dark cape around her. Then she began to chant. "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Spiritus!" Eva turned into a purplish-light color and stream as she zoomed to ground.

When she landed, the light disappeared, and Eva turned into her adult self. She looks up and reaches her arms out. Matt Oda is falling towards her, and she caught him to break the impact. Matt is still unconscious, thinking he was a goner. Eva looks at him with an evil smirk. "Matthew…, thanks for rescuing me," she said in her womanly voice. "You really are a gentleman." She then flies into the air, carrying Matt Oda in her arms and heading straight to the top of the clock tower.

* * *

Back at the top of the tower, Asuna got furious, and her sword increased into its ultimate form. Her eyes were burning, and she gritted her teeth together hard. "You piece of drop cloth!" She yelled at the phantom. "You made me lose two of my good friends! Now you are gonna pay!" Asuna raced toward the phantom without thinking of a plan of attack.

"Asuna! Wait!" Negi cried out. But Asuna didn't hear him and began to swing her sword everywhere to make contact on the phantom. The phantom dodged every attack from Asuna's as if it knew where Asuna would strike. The phantom charged up his right hand with purplish sparks and touches Asuna's stomach. _**BOOM!**_ Asuna was pushed back to the wall and made painful contact. "Asuna, no!" Negi cried out loud.

"Asuna, stop this!" Konoka shouted as she performs her healing spell on her. "You're only getting yourself killed."

"No! I won't!" Asuna replied back angrily and cried at the same time. "Because of this freak sheet, Eva and Matt are–"

"Right here." said a British womanly voice. Everyone widen their eyes and turned to see where the voice was coming from. There they saw at the window is Evangeline in her adult form holding Matt Oda in her arms.

"Master!" Chachamaru shouted gleefully. "You're alright."

"Evangeline! Matthew!" said Negi and Asuna in unison.

Everyone smiled and are relieved to see that both the two are safe.

Matt begins to slowly regain his consciousness, opens his eyes, and looks around. "Uhh… What happened? Am I dead?" he said. He looks up to see a woman staring at his face. Matt made a short scream and jumped off of her arms. "You again!" Matt shouted as he stepped away from the vampire woman.

"Now is that any way to say to a vampire woman who just saved your life?" said the adult Eva putting her hands on her hips.

Matt blinked and looks at her again. "Eva?" she smiled and winked at him. Matt turns away and makes his face a little bit red. He scratches his head and complements her, "Uh… thanks Eva, for saving my life."

Negi was so relieved, and his heart slowly beats. "What a relief, I thought Matt and Master were–"

"NEGI! LOOK OUT!" Chamo cried.

Too late, when Negi turned around, the black stream from the phantom exploded on Negi. He was soaring and slammed on the wall really hard. His staff flew off in the other direction towards Satsuki and Satomi.

Negi struggles to get himself up, but the phantom was right close to him. Negi looked and shivered in fright. The phantom charged up his right hand using its powers to drain Negi's energy. Negi was so scared and hopeless that he couldn't move.

"Negi!" Everyone shouted, except Matthew and Eva.

"Not good!" Eva moaned, "Hold on, Boya!"

There was no time left, as Negi sees the captives slowly starting to turn into skeletons and he becomes the next energy-sucking victim. Matt looked all around in the room and sees a sledgehammer on the floor. He quickly grabbed it and made a stern look.

Negi was still frozen and frightened by the phantom. The terrifying ghost pulled back his charged energy-sucking hand and is about to make contact on Negi. "YO! Bonehead!" Matt shouted to the phantom. The phantom turned to the source of the sound. There, in a flash, Matt has the sledgehammer pulled back and makes a swing. "HII-YAA!" Matt screamed. _**DONG!**_ The sledgehammer hit and made contact on the phantom's head. The phantom was pushed back to the wall and fell to the floor.

Negi is free and relieved once again, while Matt put the head of the sledgehammer on the floor. "There's one thing you need to know about me," Matt speaks to the phantom, "I do not like vile people who hurt my friends."

Everyone was amazed by Matt's incredible action, even Eva was surprised too. Eva grinned and looked at Matt. "_For an ordinary human, he's braver than I thought._" Eva thought.

When Matthew looked at the injured phantom again, he spotted something. The cape that's covering its back had been moved off, and there he sees a glowing yellow ball with the white energy-sucking streams clipped on it. The glowing yellow ball is attached to its back ribs.

Matt snapped and his brain hatched an idea. "Guys, look!" Matt called to everyone and pointed, "On the phantom's back!" Everyone looked and see the yellow ball. "That ball is the source to him and sucking the energy from the captives. We need to destroy that!"

"Right, Matt!" said Asuna as she got up and recovered her injury. "I'll slice it in half."

"No, Asuna wait!" Matt stopped her putting his hand in front of her. "If you're not careful, you could get hurt again, and your magic might be drained."

"But what are we suppose to do, Brainiac?" Chisame complained. "Sit here and get ourselves sucked by this damn ghost freak!?"

"Relax, everyone! By observing your impressive skills and magic, I know how we can defeat this menace once and for all." Matt sees the phantom slowly float into the air recovering from his painful injury. Matt quickly looks at everyone with a stern look. "Just follow my lead and do as I say." Everyone wasn't sure about Matt, but… "**Trust Me!**" Matt put his left hand on his chest as a sign that he's showing honesty. Everyone looked at each other, looked back at Matt and then nodded.

"Alright Matt," said Satomi with a stern look.

"Just don't mess us up," Chisame commanded.

Matt nodded. He looks at the phantom, which it's slowly turned to Matt. His skeleton head got a crack on its left side, and now it wants Matt for its next victim and revenge. The phantom raced towards him.

"OKAY!" Matt yelled, "Yue! Haruna! Fire the enemy!"

"Gotcha!" Yue shouted. Yue cast a flaming spell, and Haruna drew multiple electric explosives bombs. The two shoot at the phantom and it blocked the attacks.

Matt pointed towards the phantom and the girls. "Satomi, Chao, Chachamura! Help them out and distract the enemy!"

"Right," Satomi, Chao, and Chachamaru said in sync. Chao flew towards the phantom trying to distract it, and Satomi sends shockwaves from her mechanical arms to the phantom, and Chachamaru turns her hands into large swords to fight the phantom hand-to-hand combat.

"Satsuki and Chisame, get Negi's staff!" Matt commanded.

The two girls gave thumbs up and went after Negi's staff.

Matt then shouts, "Quickly! Konoka and Setsuna, help Negi."

"Got it, Matt!" Setsuna called out. The two got to Negi and, with Matt not looking, Konoka used her healing fans to cure Negi's injuries.

"Asuna and Eva, I need you!" The two girls got close to Matt. "Okay, listen closely and you gotta do this perfectly right." Asuna and Eva listened to Matt's strategic plan.

Konoka fully heals Negi, and he feels like he is ready for restart battle. "Alright Negi, your all better!" said Konoka in glee.

Negi smiled and scratches his head. "Thanks girls, I feel much better," Negi said with delight.

Chisame and Satsuki came to Negi. "Negi," Chisame called him, "you're going to need this." Chisame tosses his staff to Negi, and he feels happy to have his trusty magical staff again.

Then Matt Oda got close to Negi. "Negi, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I can fight again," Negi replied in great confidence.

"Good, because Negi, I know a way how to defeat that monster. Listen closely." Negi puts his ear close to Matt's mouth and begins to secretly listen to Matt's plan.

The five girls fighting the phantom were all getting sweaty and tired due to the phantom's spell of sucking their attacks and energy. "We are getting worn out here," said Haruna huffing and puffing. "We could use some help."

Matt calls to the exhausted girls, "That's enough ladies, take a break." The five girls looked at Matt and nodded. They all retreated to safety. "Alright Asuna, you're up!"

Asuna came forth to the phantom and sticks her sword out to the side. "I'm on it Matt," she replied back to Matt. Asuna charged and swings her sword towards the phantom. It was close combat as Asuna and the phantom kept fighting and dodging at the same time. While everyone was watching Asuna's fight, a few of them wondered where Negi and Eva were.

Matt watches the two fighting closely as he focuses on something in his mind. "_Wait for it. It has to be just right._" Matt thought.

Asuna quickly got tired, but she swung her sword again to the phantom. It missed and made its left hand charged up in purple sparks. Asuna twitched and grinned as she knew this was her chance. The phantom's hand made contact on Asuna and… _**BOOM!**_ Asuna was pushed back to the wall again. Asuna laid there, and the phantom got close to her. She looked with one eye opened as the phantom pulled back its right hand. The phantom charged its hand, ready to attack Asuna. But Asuna smiled, "Gotcha!"

Matt quickly reacted and shouted, "Eva! Now!"

Eva smiled and chanted, "Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"

The phantom reacted as ice is surrounding it. It quickly tries to escape, but due to its strange slow movement, it was trapped inside leaving its back open. The phantom tries to break free, but the ice was too strong and solid to break.

"Alright, Asuna!" Matt Oda called to her. Asuna got up, and she got her sword and jumps towards the frozen phantom. She sliced off the phantom's cape that covers the back revealing the yellow orb on its back ribs.

Matt turns out the window to see Negi coming in. "All you, Negi!" Matt shouted.

Negi comes flying in at incredible speed and begins to chant, "Ras tel Ma Scir Magister! By the power of the lightning, sends this vile creature back to hell. Raika Hoken!" Negi's fist began to glow with lightning all over it. He pulls back his fist as he braces for the impact on the phantom's orb. The phantom tries its hardest to break free, but no dice. Instead, it watches Negi coming in close as it knew this was it. Negi started to swing his fist. "HHAAAAAA!"

_**BAM!**_

Negi's fist landed on the yellow orb. Everything slowed down for Negi as he watches the orb and fist closed together. There is a moment of silence, then… _**Crack! **_Negi grinned and zoomed past the frozen phantom. _**BOOM!**_ The explosion made a loud noise and startled everyone. The orb made a plethora of cracks then… _**CRASH!**_ The yellow orb shattered and disintegrated.

The phantom screamed in agony as the ice that trapped around it broke apart. The white streams connected to the captives and Nodoka disappeared. The phantom floated all the way up to the ceiling as it was shaking back and forth of the pain he suffered. Suddenly streams of bright lights popped out of its body, its skeleton hands, ribs, and its mouth and eyes. Everyone watched the defeated phantom bursting more streams of light out of it. Then its whole skeleton body begins to crack everyone. "**EEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**" The phantom screech in terrible pain as its whole body glowed to the brightest and then…

**KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Everyone covered themselves from the explosion. The phantom turned into sparkling ashes and landed on the captives including Nodoka. When it made contact, Nodoka and the captives' wrinkles were gone and their bodies were back to normal and full of flesh. Everyone did it; the phantom was gone for good.

"Alright! We did it!" Haruna screamed happily.

"Wahoo! We won!" Satsuki shouted gleefully.

Matt fell and sat on the floor, wiped his head, and exhaled in relief. Negi and Asuna came to Matt and looked at him.

"You were awesome, Matt." Asuna said gracefully.

"Yes indeed," Negi followed. "Your plan really worked."

"I agree with them, Matt," Chisame came into the scene and aided Matt. "You really know how to think of a good strategy."

"We thought you were crazy," said Satomi and appeared, "but you were one step ahead of the game."

Konoka and Setsuna pulled Matt up off the floor. "That _was_ impressive, Oda-san." Setsuna complimented him.

"Yeah Matt," Konoka followed, "You know how to think."

"Aw, thanks, everyone," Matt replied while he scratches his head. "But I couldn't stop that phantom without your help. So we all did great together." Everyone giggled until Matt spotted something outside the window. "Well I'll be… Look!" Matt pointed out the window. Everyone looked out, and coming above the horizon is the rising morning sun. "A nice view to see the sunrise." Everyone grinned at the glorious view.

The moment broke when Yue shouted, "Nodoka! Nodoka!" Everyone looked to see if Nodoka was alright. They see Yue and Haruna near their bookworm friend. "Nodoka wake up! Please, Nodoka, wake up!" Nodoka's eyes and mouth started to move. She slowly opened her eyes, and in front of her is Yue looking at her.

"Yue…" Nodoka replied.

"Oh Nodoka," Yue smiled and cried happily, "I'm so glad you're safe." She hugged Nodoka tightly, feeling she won't lose Nodoka again.

"What happened to that ghost?" Nodoka wondered.

"It's gone!" Haruna replied. "Shazaam! Kablooey! Eternally disappeared."

"And it's all thanks to Matt Oda," said Yue as she turns towards Matt.

Matt walks closer to Nodoka and looks at her. He pulled her up on her feet.

"Hey Nodoka, how are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"Oh, um, good, thanks." She replied.

"I'm really glad everyone's alright, including you, young lady."

Nodoka smiled, but then she sees a cut on Matt's right arm. "Oh, Matt, you've got a scratch on your arm."

"Hm?" Matt looks at it, and he swings his hand and smiles. "Oh, it's just a scratch. No big problem."

Haruna blinked and realized something. "Hey, I noticed Matt, you're not afraid of Nodoka or the three of us."

"Of course not. Nodoka is a sweet girl, and you two were really helpful. So you girls couldn't scare me from your kind hearts."

Nodoka and her friends smiled. "Thank you for saving me, Oda-san," Nodoka said calmly.

"Don't thank me, Ma'am. Thank Negi and the others too." Matt pointed to his team and everyone smiled at Nodoka and the other librarians.

Matt stood up to everyone. "Alright, everyone, let's get these people back home," Matt said. They all nodded and started to pick up the unconscious captives.

"Master, are you alright?" Chachamaru asked.

Matt heard and turned to Chachamaru and sees the robot girl helping the adult Evangeline.

"Yes Chachamaru," said Evangeline wiping the dust off from herself.

Matt walks up to the two. "Eva, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Matt. There's no need to worry about me."

"That's good. And… thanks again for saving my life too. I thought for sure I was a goner."

"Glad I could help," Eva smirked. Right after Matt turned his back, Eva grabbed Matt's right arm. Matt looks and back to Evangeline. Eva was looking at the other direction in a shy mood. "Matthew…" Matt listened, "I just want to say…, thank you…, for understanding my feelings." She looks at Matt, and she smiled in a gentle mood. "For a young gentleman with no magic, you were the only one who's able to truly understand my deep feelings. I told my sad story to Asuna and Setsuna during the Mahora Fighting Tournament, and they understood me too. But you…" Eva paused a moment. "You're so special to reach my heart. I feel like this… is…"

Matt smiled and makes a look like he knows what Eva is going to say next. "…Loved?"

Eva looked at Matt and sees his honest and compassionate face. She smiled again. "…you might be right."

The two stared at each other until Eva spotted Matt's scratch on his arm. She made an evil smirk and pulled Matt's arm closer causing Matt to come closer to her. "You know, I wonder a gentleman's blood tastes like?" She wondered and is about to lick the scratch, but Matt pulled back his arm swiftly.

"Eva," Matt called to her in a sarcastic look. "Just stop being mischievous and be yourself."

Eva noticed that Matt wasn't afraid of her, even in her adult form, anymore. "Wait Matthew, you're not afraid of me?"

"Of course not Eva, after all…, we're good friends. Am I right?" Eva makes a little surprised look on her face, and then she smiled. She magically poofed herself back to her normal form and crosses her arms. "And Chachamaru, you're also my good friend, for a robot with great A.I. skills and a heart." Chachamaru smiles and bows to Matt to thank his complements. "Come on you two, let's get these people home."

Eva closes her eyes and smiles. "Right with you, Matt," she replied happily. "Chachamaru."

"Yes, Master," said the robot girl helping Eva and Matt carrying the sleepy captives with everyone.


	30. For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls - Pt 10

**3) For Whom the Haunted Bell Tolls**

**Part 10**

"The missing captives that disappeared from the clock tower incident have been rescued and taken back to their homes and families." said the woman, with black hair tied into a bun, on the reporting news. "Local citizens near the clock tower heard strange noises coming from the tower's top floor last night. The policemen arrived at the scene early this morning when a group of young teens came out of the tower and rescued the captives. The captives have no serious injuries and physical conditional symptoms. The police did an investigation on the whole tower and found no suspicious activity, declaring the tower is perfectly safe.

The teens that rescued the captives stated they came to the clock tower for a late-night investigation and heroically free the missing victims of the clock tower incident. These young teens also included a ten-year-old boy and young 21-year-old man, all came from the populated all-girls school Mahora Academy. They are a team called the 'Mystery Club.' Thanks to these wonderful kids and a young man, the clock tower is secured and the missing victims are safely returned home. This is Kagami Moda, channel 8 news."

At the dean's office, Dean Konoe, Negi, Matt, the Mystery Club members, including the librarians, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and professor Takahata, are all watching the news on a small television just on the side of the dean's desk. When the news ended, Konoe turned the TV off and faces towards the whole group.

"Well done everyone," The dean said kindly. "It's all thanks to you that the phantom is gone for eternity, and that clock tower will never haunt another innocent person again."

"No problem Dean," Matt replied happily. "But there is one thing I want to know." The dean raised one of his eyebrows. "Eva and Chamo knew about this phantom in the beginning. So I'm thinking you magical people know this as well. Do you know if it was notorious to you or something?"

"Well Matt, you're not far off the track," Takahata explained. "Yes indeed, these Blood-Fang Phantasmos were gruesome and aggressive to us magical citizens. We thought we would lose our lives from them, but we made a miraculous comeback."

"I never heard of these Phantasmos," Negi questioned. "What were they?"

"Well, Negi my boy," the dean replied, "you weren't around the time when the Phantasmo Disaster struck."

"What happened?" Matt asked.

The dean straightens his beard. "About 45 years ago in the magical world, there was an excavation team at a digging site, searching for gems to create staffs and wands. One day a digger found a door in a hidden cave. It had strange carving and writing like nothing we haven't seen. The digger was eager to open the door, so he did. But when the door opened, great tragedy struck."

Takahata continues the story, "What the digger didn't know was that the door was actually a sealed door leading to the underworld. When he broke the seal, swarms of Phantasmos came out of the door, and the digger was the victim to those deadly ghosts. They rampaged all over the site, and we surprised by this unexpected and dangerous threat. When we observed and analyzed they were lethal, all the strongest mages came together, including the dean and me, fought back to eliminate them once and for all."

Eva is next continuing the story, "I was in on the battle too, before I had the academy curse. I didn't care to save the civilians or the innocent scoundrels. I want to make sure they don't get in my way. There were hundreds of them. So much of them that they also infiltrated Earth as well." Matt, Negi, and the girls jumped a little. "Every single mage, from both the magic and human world, fought hard to prevent the Phantasmo invasion."

Chamo hopped on the dean's desk and makes the final point of the story. "We were very lucky. I hid to safety from this tragic event and saw everything with my own eyes. Some wizards outrageously survived and won the battle, and some were dead and gone. After this war, the excavation team went back to the door that led to the underworld and sealed it and the whole cave, never to be uncovered again."

"The one you fought at the clock tower must've escaped and hid itself to Earth to recover from that battle." the dean said. "I'm sure that was the last one you just fought."

"I hope so," Matt said in relief, "because that guy was tough and scary. But we couldn't stop it if we all didn't work together." Matt turns to his friends. "You were great everyone. It was your superior bravery and strong magic that we managed to solve this case."

"We should be thanking _you,_ Matt," said Satsuki.

Chao leaned next to Matt and waved her index finger back and forth. "She's right! It was your strategic thinking that got all of us together and defeated the phantom."

"Yeah Matt, you were great," Konoka said in glee.

"We can respect that, Oda-san." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna, call me Matt," Matt said in little shyness.

"There right Matthew," Negi said to Matt. "I couldn't defeat the phantom if it wasn't for your bravery to save me."

Matt blushes a little. "Aw everyone, you're saying that…"

"Ooooo, someone is getting attracted," said Haruna in a cheeky mood. Yue and Nodoka were not pleased with Haruna's attitude.

"Haruna," Matt replies to her, "A gentleman like me sometimes needs to be shy when they are complemented. There's no reason to hide that you're shy by a complement to everyone."

Usually, Haruna's cheeky attitude would jolt Nodoka or Yue if they had a crush, especially Negi. But Matt Oda is a different story to her. Haruna grinned and winked at him.

The moment stopped when the school bells begin to ring, indicating it's time for class and lecturing. "Well, I'm off, and you guys better get to your classroom," Matt said as he walks to the front doors. "I'll see you all in the afternoon."

"Alright Matt, we will." Asuna replied.

Matt left the room and headed towards his Mystery Club.

Chao crosses her arms and makes a worried look. "That Matt Oda," she said. "Sometimes, I always worried about him."

This caught the librarians, Eva, and Chachamaru's attention. "What do you mean, Chao?" Yue asked.

Satomi filled Chao in, "Well basically, Matt Oda is really the only one in his club right now."

"Why would you say that?" Nodoka replied softly.

"To tell you the truth," Satsuki explained, "Matt Oda is really an _orphan_."

This made the librarians, Eva, and Chachamaru blinked.

"We like to stay and tell you guys about him," Asuna said to them, "but we better get to class."

"Now, don't you worry, Asuna," the dean called to her. "Perhaps these girls need a good explanation on Matt Oda. I think they will understand."

The librarians, Eva, and Chachamaru looked back at Negi and the members of the club. Asuna stepped up forth to them and clears her throat. She then says, "Well, you see…"

* * *

Later in the afternoon at the Mystery Club, Matt Oda is organizing the chairs and tables in his room. "(_Yawn!)_… Goodness me, I'm so tired from last night," Matt said. "But, I'm glad that phantom is gone, and everyone is okay." Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He looked at it and said, "Come in!" The door opened and in came the librarians: Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna. Matt stood up and walks to them. "Oh, Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, what are you doing here?"

"Matt um…" Nodoka said softly to him, "Is it okay to… um… to you know… to…"

"Yeah… I'm listening."

"Go on, Nodoka. Say it to him," Haruna said encouraging her bookworm friend.

"You can do this, pal," said Yue.

Nodoka got her nerve back and looks at Matt. "Is it okay… that… we join your club?"

Matt blinked. "You three?"

"Truth is Matt," Yue replied. "We owe you a lot for saving our best friend's life. We wouldn't have Nodoka right by our side if it wasn't for you."

"Not only that," Haruna continued the conversation, "But we took a liking to your incredible intelligent skills of you defeating that phantom. You are really smart." Haruna then winked at Matt. "It's no wonder you solved the kidnapping incident and Satomi and Chao's malfunctioning machine."

The three took out their application form and showed them to Matt. "So Matt, let us into your club," Yue said happily.

Matt smiled and got his pen to write his signature on the forms proving they are officially in the club.

After Matt wrote his name on the last form, Nodoka speaks up to him, "Um, Matt…"

"Yes, Nodoka?" Matt replied.

"Were not only here to thank you, but…" Nodoka paused, and Matt looks at her, "…we heard from our friends…, you were all alone."

Matt shook his head a little in surprise. "They told you?"

"Sure did Matt," Haruna replied. "Trying to forget the past about your late parents, despite they were your only family members, is pretty hard."

"We can really understand that," Yue commented with a worried look.

"Matt, please let us be on your side forever as your dear friends," Nodoka said in a concerned mood.

Matt didn't know what to say, but he smiled as an answer. "Of course, you can be with me," he said with delight. "You are my good friends, and I need all the help I can get." The librarians smiled and are very pleased with Matt's acceptance.

"So you're here too. I'm not surprised," said a girl with a British accent. Matt and the librarians looked to see who said that. There at the door stood Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Eva, Chacha," said Matt, "what brings you here?"

Eva walked a little bit closer to Matt, and she is a little shy and looking away from Matt. "Matthew… I was wondering, after you rescued me, I thought that maybe… I can acquaintance you and satisfy you if you let me be in your group…"

"What?"

"What my master is trying to say is," Chachamaru speaks in, "she wants to be in your club."

"Really Eva?" Matt put his hands on his hips.

Eva looks at Matt shyly. "If it's not too much trouble, and I just want to say thanks for understanding me."

Matt smiled, but the librarians were a bit confused. "Understanding her?" Haruna questioned. "What's that mean?"

Matt looks back at Haruna and says, "You'll know, sooner or later." Matt looks at Evangeline and pats her head. "There's no reason for you to be shy. You are welcome to my club." Matt got closer to Eva's right ear and whispered. "And Eva, that's the sweet and kind girl I see you right now." Eva looks at Matt, and he gave a wink. Eva made her little evil smirk again and snaps her fingers. "Chachamaru, if you please."

"Yes, Master," Chachamaru replied as she brought two application forms out from her pocket. "I too want to join your club Oda-san. You seem like a really honest and nice man." Matt smiled. "We also wanted to help you with your pain from your late parents. I may be a high level artificial intelligent robot, but I do understand the morality and social life of someone's pain and being loved."

Matt looks at the librarians seeing they are happy to have the dark mage and female robot into Matt's club. Matt grabbed the forms and wrote his name on them. "Be sure you turned these to the main office," Matt said and hands the forms to all the girls. "And with that girls, welcome to the Mystery Club."

* * *

One hour later, Negi and the rest of the members were walking down the halls and heading to the Mystery Club.

"It's another day to see our friend Matt again," said Negi in great confidence.

"Yeah, I'll bet Matt is getting more members today," Asuna suggested.

"I don't know…" Chisame replied. "The news about the clock tower is a big report, but I wonder if it'll affect Matt's phobia."

"Well, we don't need to worry," Satomi talked and joined. "I saw the clip on the news of the clock tower, and there weren't any good shots of Matt Oda, especially his face."

"So maybe Matt's face won't be recognized from the news," Satsuki said, "but at least he still has us."

"That's for sure." Konoka giggled.

They arrived at the front doors of the Mystery Club. Negi knocked on the door, and Matt called them to come in. Negi opened the door, and he and the girls made a little jolt. There they saw the librarians reading a mystery novel book with Matt Oda, and Eva and Chachamaru reading an article about the legendary Seven Wonders of the World.

"Master, Chachamaru!" Negi said in a complete surprise. "What are…?"

Eva and Chachamaru turned to Negi. "Hi there, boya," Eva replies with a smirk. "What's happening?"

"Hey, you guys," Matt called on them. "These girls became official members of the club just now."

"Wow," said Setsuna in an impressive mood.

"Well, we told you guys about Matt Oda's sad story," Asuna stated to the new members. "But we never expected for all of you to be in Matt's club."

"What's wrong with that?" Haruna shrugged. "We owe him a favor, and we want to help him. After all, he really is a nice and sweet guy." Nodoka and Yue nodded in agreement.

Negi and Asuna looked at each other as they entered the room, along with the rest of the members. Both of them smiled and giggled, and so did the other members, including the librarians. Chachamaru only smiled at her friends, and Evangeline looks at Matt smiling at his members.

Matt sees Eva giving him an evil smirk, but Matt is not afraid of her. Instead, he smiled back at her. In fact, Eva smiled because she was happy and pleased to be with her classmates and Negi. And Matt knows Eva is thinking and saying thank you again for Matt still sees the kind and cute girl he sees in her.


	31. The Murderer in the Woods - prologue

**I. First Mysteries**

**4) The Murderer in the Woods**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi there, word of precaution, don't get the wrong idea. This is not a horror episode where there is a blood scene or anything creepy like that. It's all just a mystery with surprising suspense. With that said, enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

Everything's quiet in Kuyoku Forest. The trees and bushes were all standing still, until…

_**Tch! Tch! Tch!**_

A man with facial hair and glasses wearing an explorer's outfit with ripped scratches on it runs through every bush and tree branches. He was covered with scratch marks and blood all over his body. He was also huffing and puffing, feeling like he had been running away for hours. He looks back as if someone or something was chasing him, but he sees nothing in his sight.

While he wasn't looking, he slipped and fell down on a hill. It was a shortfall, but he struggles to pull himself back up on his feet and scratches his head. "_Huff_… _Puff_… _Huff_… Where's the exit!?" He cried while he is panicking. He kept running through every bush and tree branches hoping he would escape and exit out of the forest.

Then he saw a light, hoping that it was the exit. When he popped out of the trees and bushes, he found himself that he wasn't out of the forest but in a clear opening field. He looks around feeling he's hopelessly lost.

_**Snap! **_

Suddenly, He heard the sound of a twig that broke and turns toward the direction from that sound. Then he heard something rustling in the bushes as he became more scared than ever. He was breathing very hard and became so frightened. "Please! Leave me alone!" the guy cried. Unbeknownst to him, something watches the man behind his back. It races toward the man and leaps out of the bushes. The man turned around and…, "**AAAAHHHHHH!**"

Crows from inside the tall trees started to fly away into the sky.


	32. The Murderer in the Woods - part 1

**4) The Murderer in the Woods**

**Part 1**

It is the last week of April, and it is another good morning at Negi's 1-A class. All the girls were present in the room, waiting for their young teacher to show up. While they were waiting, Asuna and the other members of the Mystery Club got together in the back of the room and discussed something.

"So girls, what do you think we should do?" Haruna asked as she was sitting in her seating position.

"I don't know," Satsuki replied, "but we really need to repay Matt for all the hard work he did."

"There must be some way," Chisame said in her seating position. "Three mysteries he solved in a row, and we haven't repaid him a good award."

"Well, didn't we become official members of his club?" Eva pointed out as she puts her hands behind her head and leans back on her seating chair.

"Yes Eva," Yue replied, sitting next Chisame, "but not good enough. Matt Oda has risked his life to save our beloved Negi when he's about to get sucked by that phantom. A human without magic wouldn't normally make a move like that, but Matt Oda is something else. He is smart and bold."

"Yeah, I can vouch to that," Asuna confirmed.

Konoka thought hard and came up with an idea. "Hey I know," she said. "How about we throw Matt Oda a party?" Every member looked at Konoka. "Matt has been working hard from those last three cases he solved, so I'm sure he deserves a refreshing party to celebrate his success."

Everyone was astounded by Konoka's idea. "A great idea Konoka," Satomi replied. "I'll bet Matt loves it when we show our gratitude to him."

"Mm-hmm," Chao nodded, "And maybe he'll love it when he tastes our home-made cooking."

"You think so?" Nodoka questioned, standing next to Yue. "Remember Matt came from America, so he might not have the taste of Japanese food right now."

"Oh, I'm really sure Matt is going to love my food," Satsuki said happily.

Every member started to giggle and smile until Ayaka, the class representative, sees them talking to each other. She walked to the group and got their attention. "Hey everyone," Ayaka said with her arms crossed. Some of the members replied and said hi. "Let me ask you something, girls. Lately, I been noticing these past days that you were always walking out together every afternoon, especially with professor Negi. Tell me where have you been going lately?"

Asuna stood up and replies to Ayaka with a firm look, "If you want to know Blonde, we've been visiting the Mystery Club every single day."

"The Mystery Club?"

"Yeah, that's where Matt Oda is," Haruna said.

"Matt Oda?" Ayaka begins to think and remember something. "He's that guy who is the leader of the club and made the headline news. I saw his flyers, and I been thinking of seeing this Matt Oda myself."

"Really, Ayaka?" Konoka asked in a little surprise.

"However, due to my responsibilities as a class representative and my important clubs, I just don't have the time to meet him."

"Well, that's a shame." Setsuna in little disappointment.

"Don't you girls think I would miss my chance to meet him." Ayaka softly glares at them. "Because I really want to know what's so special about Matt Oda."

"Well if you do meet him class rep, he really _is_ a nice guy," Yue commented,

"I hope you're right, Yue," Ayaka responded.

The front door of the classroom opened, and in came Negi carrying his roster book in his left arm. Everyone saw him and took their seats. Everyone stood and bowed at the teacher saying good morning.

"Good morning, everyone," Negi said with glee. "Now, let's continue our lecture from where we left off yesterday." As Negi writes his notes on the board, Asuna, Chisame, Yue, and Haruna leaned close together and whispered.

"I'll bring in the cake." Asuna said.

"Then Yue and I will bring in some sweets and snacks for the club," Haruna said as she winked.

"Matt is going like this surprise," Chisame said with a small grin.

Unbeknownst to the four girls talking to each other, Mana watches closely at them. She looked back at her desk and pulls a paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it, which is the flyer of Matt's Mystery Club.

Kazumi and Sayo were also watching the four girls talking in the back, as the paparazzi also had a flyer of the Mystery Club. "You thinking of joining them?" Sayo asked Kazumi.

"We'll see, depending on my reporting club," Kazumi replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon, just outside of the Kuyoku forest, a teen girl came out of the bushes and slowly limps to the open area. She fell to the ground as her whole body was full of deadly lacerations and scratches. Her clothes were ripped, she lost her right shoe, and one of her pigtail hairs has been loosened leaving part of her hair all the way down to her hips.

She was breathing heavily as she tries to get up on her feet. As she looked up, she sees Mahora Academy about half a mile away from her just down the hill. "I… made it," she said in great pain while she is breathing. She finally stood up and holds onto her left arm that it was seriously injured. She begins to limp down the hill, and she struggles to limp all the way back to Mahora Academy, hoping she would make it there safely.

In the hallways of the English department, Negi and all the members of the Mystery Club carried food and drinks towards the club room. The librarians carried boxes sweets and candies, Konoka and Setsuna each carried a bag of plates and plastic dish utensils, Negi has bottles and cans of juices and soft drinks in his arms, Asuna carried a white-covered vanilla cake, Satsuki, Satomi, and Chao carried bentos of meat buns and other delectable dishes, and Chisame, Eva, and Chachamaru carried bags of chips and snacks.

Chamo appeared and hopped onto Negi's head. "So throwing a party?" Chamo asked, "That sounds like a great idea, you guys."

"Well, we owe everything to Matt-san," Konoka said with a smile. "He's been working hard, so he should deserve something rewarding."

"Solving the kidnapping, Satomi and Chao's machine, and the bell tower. That's an amazing feat for Matt Oda-san," Haruna stated.

"I wonder if this is too much food for Matt," Nodoka wondered in a worried mood.

"Don't worry, this food isn't only for Matt Oda," Chao stated. "We're all going to eat it with Matt."

Then Professor Negi and his students arrived at the Mystery Club's front door. Negi knocks, but no one answered. He knocked again, and still, no answer. The group started to worry, thinking that maybe Matt was out for the day. Usually, they waited for Matt Oda to call them in, but they were growing a little impatient and decided to go inside the club. They all looked around in the room and Matt was nowhere to be seen.

"That's really odd," Chisame said and ponders. "We saw him this morning. Where could he be?"

"It looks like he just went out somewhere," Satomi said as she called out to her friends. They all turned to Satomi as she is looking at the chalkboard.

The gang all looked at the chalkboard, and there it had a message:

"_Gone out, be back soon._ _Please, enjoy yourselves."_

It was written by Matt as his name appeared on the board after he wrote his message.

"I wonder where he went?" Haruna questioned.

"Don't know. Maybe he is doing a paperwork errand?" Chao responded and guessed.

They are a little disappointed that Matt is not here at the club for the moment, but then Konoka came up with another thought. "Hey, I know what we can do while we wait for Matt," Konoka speaks.

"And what's that?" Negi asked.

Everyone looked at Konoka as she smiles at everyone. "I think Matt's is going like it even more."

* * *

At Dean Konoe's office, Matt and the dean are discussing to each other.

"I want to say congratulations and thanking you for your successful mystery-solving skills," the dean complimented.

"Oh, don't mention it," Matt replied shyly. "I was just glad to help."

"I also wanted to say thanks for keeping the secret of us wizards to the open public. You know us wizards are not used for abusive ambitions for the humans, and we can't have the balance of humans and mages go out of control."

"Of course, Dean Konoe." Matt saluted. "Even though I am an honest gentleman, I do have the right to seal any secrecy that involves magic and other mage activities. We don't want the government or the presses to find out and use you guys for something so bad."

"Indeed Matt, I can sense you have a pure and golden heart in you." The dean pulled out two objects from his desk drawers and puts them on the desk. One is a small envelope, and the other is a card inside plastic protection with a lanyard on it. "For doing a fabulous job, I have two gifts to give you." Matt observes at the objects while the dean shows them with his right hand. "Here in this envelope is your payday plus your reward money on the cases you solved. And here is your official Mahora Academy Staff I.D. card."

Matt takes the two items both in his hands and smiles. "Ah, cool. Thanks Dean."

"You're very welcome." The dean smiled too. "That's it for today. You may return to your club."

"Thanks dean, see you later." Matt walks to the front doors and exits the room.

The dean smoothes his beard. "That Matt Oda, he is a fine and good man."

* * *

In the hallways of the English department, Matt got his card around his neck, and he opened his envelope with the money inside. He didn't take the money out of the envelope, but he looks at it with a check on top of the stack of yen. The check stated Matt received and rewarded about 355,000 yen. "That's more than I expected," Matt said in a surprise mood. "But this reward should be shared with my members and Negi."

Matt reached the front doors of the club. "Well, here I am," he said. "I'm sure they are waiting for me. I hope they didn't grow too impatient." As he opened the doors…

"**SURPRISE!**"

"EEEEAAHH!" Matt screamed as he jumped all the way up to the ceiling. Negi and the girls looked up in a confused look as Matt was hanging onto a ceiling lamp. "Guys, what was that for!? You scared me."

"Sorry Matt, we didn't mean to scare you," Konoka answered back to Matt.

"We just thought we throw you a party to celebrate your successful cases." Asuna explained.

Matt dropped down from the ceiling lamp and landed on the floor safely. "A party for me?" Matt questioned. The gang nodded and let Matt Oda inside the club.

When Matt got inside the club, he sees that two of his tables contained a variety of Japanese foods and drinks. Matt was amazed and never felt this gifted before. "Wow… I don't know what to say… except thank you, everyone." Matt smiled and his face turned a little bit red.

"You deserved this delicious reward, Matt," Yue declared. "You worked very hard, and you earned it."

Setsuna spotted Matt's I.D. card on his chest. "Hey, I see you got an I.D. card."

Matt turns to Setsuna and then looks at his card. "Oh yeah, I just got this just a few moments ago."

Negi gets close to Matt and observes his card. On it had Matt's face picture on the left side, next to it in the top row says "Mahora Academy," below the school name is Matthew's name and says "Staff Member," and on the right side behind the text is the logo of the academy.

"You look good in this picture." Negi complemented Matt.

"Really, it's my normal face like everything else," Matt replied.

While Matt was scratching his head, Haruna spotted an envelope that's held in Matt's left hand. She makes a cheeky and dirty look on her face, and her glasses flashed. _**Yoink!**_ Haruna snatched the envelope, and Matt noticed it.

"Well, what do we got here?" Haruna said as she opened the envelope.

"Hey Haruna! that's mine!" Matt shouted.

When she opened the envelope and pulled out what's inside, she saw the stack of yen bills and the check attached to it. "What the…!? 355,000 yen!?" Haruna shouted making everyone hear what she said.

"Talk about fortunate's luck!" surprised Satomi.

"Matt, where did you get this money?" Haruna asked.

Matt swiped his money back from Haruna. "I got it from the dean," Matt stated. "It's my payday of this month and the reward money from the last cases."

"Well, you started here at Mahora Academy not too long ago, so your payday is little," Chao stated as she put her right finger on her cheek. "But your achievement in solving those cases must be of how you got that much money."

"Aw! No fair!" Haruna complained. "We were part of the mystery-solving team too. So shouldn't we at least have our reward too?"

"I have to agree," Chisame confirmed. "All of us are part of the team, so isn't it fair that we have our reward rights too?"

Matt scratches his head. "Well, that's just it. There's no reason to complain because I'm sharing my reward money to _all of you_."

"EEHHHHHH!?" Everyone shouted.

"You… you really mean it Matt?" Nodoka calmly questioned.

"Of course, I couldn't solve the mysteries without your help, so every one of us deserves a reward." Everyone smiled and was delighted by Matt Oda's generous gift. "So, how should we split it?"

Everyone talked it out of having a fair share from Matt's reward money. They decided Matt should have more yen than everyone else because he's mostly the one who solved the mysteries and risked his life on the job. So they decided that each member and Negi will receive 15,000 yen. Matt split the money and shared it with everyone, leaving Matt Oda with 160,000 yen.

Everyone was pleased with their reward, except… "Hey Matt! Where's my reward!?" Chamo yelled in a complaint.

Matt gave Chamo a confused look. "Well Chamo, Asuna pointed me out the other day about using your money for… _unnecessary and unambiguous nonsense_."

Chamo blinked, and then he turns to Asuna who is staring in a stern look at the ermine fairy. Chamo sweatdropped and says, "Right… I get ya."

Matt calls out to his members, "Alright, everybody. With our reward taken care of, let's enjoy the feast."

Everybody, except for Chachamaru and Eva that they just smiled, jump and shouted, "YEEEAAHHH!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, when the sun is setting, Matt and everyone had a good time with the party. Matt ate his last meat bun from Satsuki and Chao's cooking.

"This is delicious!" Matt said happily with his mouth stuff up a little. "You two cooks know how to satisfy someone with a great taste."

"Thanks Matt," Satsuki replied with a smile. "We appreciate your compliment."

"I'm surprised you can still eat Japanese food," said Asuna as she walks toward Matt.

"What you think I eat American food all the time?" Matt said sarcastically. "My home country has a wide variety of food from different countries."

Konoka and Setsuna came along. "We're very happy that you are happy Matt-san," Konoka said in a cheery mood.

"Aw, gee," Matt blushes a little. "Hey, I'm going to get a drink."

Matt leaves the group and grabs one of the sodas and pours it into his cup of ice. When he took his cup, he turns to the window and looks outside the sunset scenery. After watching the colorful sunset scene, he looks back at his members and grins. "I'm glad I have good friends like them," he says to himself.

He looks out the window again and watches the sunset. He took a sip from his drink and looks at the academy grounds. But then in his view, Matt stopped drinking his soda and jolted. There, in shock, he sees a girl with her clothes torn up and severe cuts all over her body lying on the cement ground.


	33. The Murderer in the Woods - part 2

**4) The Murderer in the Woods**

**Part 2**

Matt shockingly sees the severely and bloody injured girl lying on the school grounds. "Oh, my lord!" Matt shouted. Without hesitation, Matt zooms and passes his members and reaches the front doors. Everyone noticed him as he got all of his members' attention.

"Hey, what's the matter, Matt-san?" Setsuna asked.

"No time to talk." Matt replied and panicked, "Hurry and help me."

Matt exited the room, and the members looked at each other. They put down their food and followed Matt.

* * *

Everyone exited the building, and Matt runs around the whole building. Negi and all the girls followed Matt. "Hey Matthew! What's wrong!?" Negi shouted to Matt and followed him. Matt didn't want to stop, and he made a sharp turn around the building's corner. The rest of the gang was a few feet behind him and coming up to the corner.

Once they passed around the corner and looked for Matt, there they see a frightful sight. In their view is a girl lying on the ground with Matt crouching next to her. They got a closer to see the horrifying sight of the bloody girl.

"What happened?" Yue said in fright.

"I don't know," Matt replied in a worried and scared mood. "She was like this when I looked out of my club's window."

Chachamaru crouches and turns the girl showing her scratched face. Setsuna gets close to the girl and picks up her right hand and uses her two fingers, index and middle, and touches the wrist on the girl's hand.

A few seconds later, Setsuna makes a comment, "We're in luck. This girl still has a pulse, but very faint." They all observed her scratches, blood marks, and bruises everywhere on her body.

"Oh god…" Satsuki said frightfully. "What could've happened to her?"

"I don't know," Matt said with a stern look. He then looks up to his members. "Call the security and medical team. This girl needs help." Satomi and Chisame nodded and went out to get help.

* * *

After a half-hour passed by, Dean Konoe, Prof. Takahata, Nurse Shizuna, and Mahora's emergency medical team arrived at the scene where the injured girl was found. The members watched the wounded girl as the medical team put her on a soft blanket and gave an oxygen mask with it. She is slowly breathing trying to recover her strength.

The dean looks at Matt Oda and his members. "Thanks for the call, Oda-san," the dean said. "I would've thought she couldn't make it if the medical team didn't arrive right away."

"No problem Dean," replied Matt. "We're just lucky she is still breathing and alive."

"Still though, it is a dreadful sight." Prof. Takahata stated. "I can't believe this happened to a Mahora middle schooler."

Negi and his students were terrified to see this girl smothered with severe cuts, even Eva made a chill.

Shizuna, Mahora's nurse and guidance counselor, walks up to the medical team. "How is she?" the nurse asked.

One of the medical team members stood and replied. "Not really good. These wounds are serious, and she is also showing a sign of a fever." The nurse moaned.

Then the whole group heard a siren sound that's was coming in towards the group. An ambulance and a fire truck entered the gate entrance and approached the group with the damaged girl. The rescuing team got out of their vehicles and got the stretcher to pick up the girl.

The dean walks up to the firemen. "Perfect timing," he said calmly. "I thought you'd never make it."

"It's alright," one of the firemen responded. "We got it under control."

The firemen picked up the girl and put her on the stretcher. Just as they were about to put the girl into the ambulance, she coughed and got her breath again.

"Oh God! She's breathing." Asuna yelled.

They all got a little closer to the girl. "You're going to be alright," Takahata says to the girl. "They're going to help you."

The girl kept breathing in and out, and then she said "Be…ware. Beware…" Everyone listened in on the girl. "St…ay, Stay away… from… the forest." Matt's eyes widen a little, and so did his members. "Keep… away from… _Kuyoku Forest_." Matt blinked after hearing what the girl painfully said. He thought something in that forest caused this girl to give in this painful condition.

"Ma'am, I need you to rest. Otherwise, you won't heal your wounds." said one of the firemen carrying her into the ambulance.

After she was put inside into the ambulance, the fireman team got into their vehicles and drove off to the nearest hospital. Everyone watched the two emergency vehicles drove into sunset roads as it faded away into the vanishing horizon.

"Thank you guys for calling help for that girl," the dean said. "But the way that girl appeared, I say something terrible and vicious must've happened to her."

"No doubt about it," Matt replied, "and we're going find out."

All the members looked at Matt in a little surprise. "You don't mean…" Nodoka said timidly.

"Yep Nodoka, We're going into Kuyoku Forest."

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Everyone shouted in shock.

"I know everyone, and I understand it's scary. But a gentleman like me does not want to see another girl or man get into the same condition as that last girl did. If we let this slide, there's no telling how many more innocent victims will end up looking like her. You don't want that right?"

Negi and the girls looked at each other in a worried look, but they agreed what Matt said. They hate to see another person get assaulted and painfully injured.

"I have to agree with Matt," Satsuki replied. "I know it's scary, but we can't let this happen again."

"Indeed," Setsuna followed. "I think it's wise and best to find and stop this thing that hurt that girl."

Everyone else nodded and agrees with Satsuki and Setsuna's words.

Matt grins a little. "Then it's settled," Matt said, "We're checking out that forest tomorrow in the afternoon."

The dean looks at Matt. "You are brave man, Oda-san." the dean says to Matt. "But, are you sure you and your team will handle this situation in the forest?"

Matt gives thumbs up to the dean. "If we work and stick together as a team, we'll be ready and tackle anything that comes in our way."

The dean raised his left eyebrow and smiles. "Alright then, I wish the best of luck. Kuyoku Forest is located behind the World Tree and just close to Library Island."

"We know where that is," said Yue to the two men. "We'll show you tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Thanks Yue, that means a lot," Matt replied happily.

"When do we specifically start, Matt?" Chisame asked.

"As soon as you're done with your classes, rendezvous at the Mystery Club, and we'll head into the forest."

Everyone nodded and understood. Professor Takahata and Shizuna all wished the Mystery Club good luck. The three faculty members and the medical team left as the Mystery Club went back to the club room and cleaned up the party.

* * *

The next afternoon, right after everyone's classes, Negi, Matt, Chamo, and the girls took a trip into the Kuyoku Forest to search for the culprit of the injured girl. They walked down the hill of the World Tree and made it to the border of the forest.

"This is it Matt," Yue told him. "Are you ready for this?"

Matt crossed his arms and says, "I'm not afraid, and I'm ready. How about you?"

"Same for us Matt," Setsuna replied. "As long as we stick together, we will be safe."

Every girl was ready on their feet, but Negi is a little bit timid. Matt sees the shaky Negi and tries to cheer him up. "Don't worry Negi," Matt said. "Stay close to us, and you will be alright." Negi looked at Matt and nodded.

The whole club entered the forest as the opening behind them started to disappear.

Inside the forest, the trees are tall and green, and everywhere around the team were many bushes and rocks. As the team went further into the woods, some of the girls got this haunting feeling that they're being watched.

Matt sees the girls trembling a little in fear. "Don't worry," Matt said trying to calm the girls, "as long we're together, there's no need to be afraid."

_**Crack!**_ Matt, Negi, Chamo, and Eva heard the sound and turns towards the direction from that sound.

"What was that?" Asuna asked.

"Shh!" Matt hushed her and raised his hand at her.

Everyone stopped and tries to listen to where the noise is coming from. A few seconds passed by and still nothing. But then, they heard a rustle coming from the bushes not too far from the group. Matt spots the moving bush and walks up closer to it.

"Matt, be careful," Nodoka said and cautioned him.

Matt bends over the bush to get a closer look. After a few seconds…

A rabbit popped up right in front of Matt's face. Matt jumped back, but he slipped and fell into a mud puddle. His clothes were all muddy from his shoes to his head.

A few of the girls giggled at Matt. "(_Giggle_) Oh Matt, you're afraid of a little bunny?" Haruna said in a mocking mood.

Matt stares at Haruna. "Ma'am, sometimes a gentleman has or needs to admit he is scared," Matt said as he stood and tries to wipe the mud off of him. "I mean, you get scared too if something unexpected pops up right in front of your face, right?"

"Yeah, you're right Matt." Haruna gruffed that she couldn't tease Matt.

"No complaining here." Negi followed up.

"Hey, I know those voices." Someone said out of nowhere.

The mystery team looked around to see who said that. The rabbit moved and grabbed everyone's attention. The bunny's head was raised, and it turns out it was a girl wearing a bunny's head as a hood over her head.

She looked small like an eleven-year-old, and she has pink hair with hair bun covers on the side of her head. Matt started to shake, but Negi and the girls blinked in surprise.

"Fumika?" Negi said in a shocking mood.

"What are you doing here?" Konoka asked.

"Sister, where are you?" another girly voice called out.

Fumika and the others turned toward the direction of where the voice was coming from. Walking towards them is another eleven-year-old girl with a bunny hood on her head, a tall girl with brownish and gray hair wearing a ninja outfit, and a young teen girl with blonde hair with her bangs tied sticking out to the side of her head and wearing a martial artist dress. Matt begins to shake even more, but Negi and the other girls blinked again.

"Fumika, there you are!" said the other small girl calling to her sister.

"Oh, hey sis," said Fumika. "Hey, guess who I bumped into." She pointed towards Negi and the gang, and the three girls all smiled.

"Hey there, Negi-kun," said the other little girl.

"Oh, it's you Negi-bozu," said the tall girl.

"Oh, Kaede, Fei Ku, Fuka," Negi replied in a surprising mood.

"Hey, girls," Satsuki called out, "What brings you here in this neck of the woods? So to speak."

"Hey there, everyone," Fei Ku answered. "We were just practicing and training our fighting skills."

The little girl Fuka ran up towards Fumika. "Sis, you know better not to get go on ahead without us," Fuka complained.

"I'm sorry, Sis," Fumika replied, "but I thought I heard something, so I came to check it out."

Matt is all shaken up of seeing the girls that he created splish-splash puddle sounds from the mud. The splash sounds drew the little girls' attention. As the girls were staring at Matt, he begins to sweat even more.

"Hey mister, who are you?" Fumika asked.

Matt didn't reply since he was too scared. Fuka called out for Kaede and Fei Ku to come over and observe and Matt. Kaede didn't know who this young man is, but when Fei Ku observed Matt's face very carefully, she blinked and snaps her fingers.

"Hey, I know you!" Fei Ku replied in a surprise. "You're Matthew Oda! We met the other day." Kaede and the twins jolted a little at Fei Ku, and then they looked back at Matt. The twins smiled.

"Oh Wow!" Fuka replied in astonishment. "You're Matthew Oda!?"

"The Matthew Oda?" Fumika replied, "Like from the news?"

"Oh… so this is the famous Matthew Oda-san we heard so much about-degozaru," Kaede replied with a smile.

The twins got closer to Matt, and their eyes sparkled at him.

"Is it true you solve those mysterious cases: the kidnapping, and the science fair incident?" Fuka said cheerfully.

"How did you do it?" Fumika said, very happily. "Please tell us."

Although the twins smiled faces were honest and cheery, to Matt's view, it looked more frightening. Matt sweat even more and shook more that he got out of the mud and ran behind Asuna and Nodoka's back. He was shivering a lot, making the mud drop from him. The twins and Kaede were confused.

"You'll have to forgive our good friend Matt," Haruna smiled in embarrassment.

"Our Matt Oda friend here has a mental fear condition called gynophobia, and he's doing his best to overcome his mental state," Chachamaru explained.

Kaede and the twins are confused by Chachamaru's words, but Fei Ku knows the meaning.

"Oh right, they're saying Matt Oda has a fear of girls of any kind," Fei Ku simply explains to the three confused girls.

"Oh…, that's why Matt looked so scared of us," Fuka said.

"We didn't mean to hurt you Matt," Fumika said ion concern.

Chao and Konoka patted Matt's shoulders to comfort him. "It's okay, Matt," Konoka said. "They're our friends and classmates."

"Go ahead Matt-san," Chao said in a cheerful mood. "They won't bite."

Matt looks both at Konoka and Chao's smiling faces knowing that they are telling the truth. Matt took a breath and slowly walks up to the twins. He fearfully speaks, "(_Cough_) Hey there…, I-I'm Matthew Oda. Y-Y-You can call m-me Matt for short."

"Hi Matt," said Fuka. "It's nice to meet in _person_. I'm Fuka Narutaki."

"And I'm Fumika Narutaki," said the other little girl.

"We're twins." They both said in unison.

Matt shakes his right hand to get rid of most of the mud off and sticks out his hand. "Nice to meet girls." He said as he shook the twins' hand.

Kaede walks closer to Matt. She was a little bit taller than Matt's height, but that didn't scare Matt too much. "Hello there Matthew-dono, I'm Kaede Nagase," she said and sticks out her right hand to Matt.

"Hey there Kaede," Matt replied as he shook her hand.

Fei Ku came out and walks towards Matt and the other girls. "You remember me, Matt. Don't you?" she said to Matt.

"Oh yeah, you're Fei Ku," Matt said in a gleeful surprise. "I met you back at the dorms."

Negi and the rest of the girls walk towards Matt and the others. "So doing more hand-to-hand combat training, I presume?" Setsuna asked.

"We sure are!" Fei Ku replied. "My martial art skills are getting better every day, and Kaede's ninja skills are improving."

Matt blinked in a little astonishment. "Huh, I didn't know you girls are a ninja and a martial artist."

"Of course, Matt," Fuka replies, "We been training in these woods ever since we moved here in Mahora Academy."

"Yeah Matt," Fumika followed. "We might be the youngest students in our class, but we have big and courageous hearts. And we act like we're matured women."

Kaede giggled. "They're so adorable."

The twins blushed by Kaede's sweet words. "Kaede!" the twins yelled in sync. "We're not that adorable!"

"So, what are all of you doing here, anyway?" Fei Ku asked.

"If you want to know," Yue replied, "We're on a hunt to catch a killer."

Fei Ku blinked, and Kaede and the twins jolted a little. "A killer?" Fei Ku questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked.

"I guess I should've told you guys first when we first met," Matt said. "We are Mystery Club members, and we are on the case to catch a murderer that just brutally injured a girl yesterday."

"A murderer?" Kaede replied in shock. The twins started to shiver a little.

"Yes, indeed," Negi replied. "That's why we are here to stop this killer before more innocent victims get killed."

"The girl that we recovered from yesterday had severe deep cuts and wounds all over her body," Satomi stated. "It was a horrible sight, and we can't let that scene happen again."

The twins started to shake in fright as they hold each other. Matt saw the twins in their frightening position. "Are you girls scared?" Matt questioned the twins.

The twins flinched as they stood up straight and tall like they weren't afraid of anything.

"Of course not!" Fuka exclaimed.

"W-W-We aren't afraid o-o-of anything," Fumika followed trying to hide her fear.

Matt smiled and gave an honest look. "It's okay to be scared girls," He said and then patted their heads. "When you show your fear, it not only tells me you need help, but you're honest to yourselves. And a good and honest person like me is destined to help that person to regain your smile again." The twins' fears were slowly fading away, and Matt winked at them. The twins smiled again.

"Thanks, Matt," said Fuka.

"You're very kind and generous," Fumika said.

"Well, that's our Matt Oda," Konoka said. "He really is an honest and kind gentleman." Chisame, Eva, and Satsuki looked at each other and smiled, knowing that Matt _is_ an honest gentleman.

Setsuna turns to the sky and notices the sky is turning into orange-yellowish color. "It's almost the end of the day," she said to everyone. "We better get out of here before we get lost in this forest for good."

Everyone turned to the sky and agreed with Setsuna's advice. "You're right, Setsuna," Matt replied. "And I don't want to be killed in the dark."

"We'll show you a quick way out of here," Kaede told everyone.

Everyone followed Kaede and her group out of the woods and back to the opening of Mahora Academy. When the gang walked down back to the opening public, something rustled in bushes. Two red and evil-looking eyes watch the gang walk away from the forest.


	34. The Murderer in the Woods - part 3

**4) The Murderer in the Woods**

**Part 3**

Later that night, at the girls' dormitory and in Asuna and Konoka's room, Asuna washed herself up, Konoka prepared for dinner, and Negi checked his books and folders from his class along with Chamo. Matt found a mirror and looks at himself seeing that he is still covered with mud.

"Man, do I look like I dirty muddy dog," Matt said in revulsion.

"You sure are," Asuna commented. "Why don't you just take a bath then?"

"Well, there's the problem. You see, when I first arrived and moved into this room, I've been searching for the shower so I can clean and wash up. But I couldn't find it."

Chamo raised one of his eyebrows. "Wait a minute," he spoke up, "how are you able to keep yourself clean these last few days if you don't know where the bath and showers are?"

Matt looked to the side and scratches his head using his right index finger. "Eh… well… I don't like to blurt this out loud, but…" Matt's face turned a little bit red. "I used a small towel and the hand soap on the bathroom's counter to clean myself every night."

"GAH!" Everyone's jaws dropped, and their eyes widen.

"I'm sorry to surprise you all, but that was the only way to keep myself clean if I have no idea where the showers or bathtubs are."

"Well, that explains why so many towels are in the laundry basket," Konoka said in an awkward mood.

Asuna stepped forward to Matt and says in little embarrassment, "Why didn't you tell us that you have no idea where the bathtubs or showers are? You won't find them in this room."

Matt made a little shock and was confused. "Then, where are the showers and bathtubs? I could really use a good warm shower right now."

"Calm down Matt, and don't panic. First, get your new clothes for you to change. I'll get some shampoo and soap."

Matt heard Asuna, and he digs through his luggage bag and grabs a clean shirt, pants, briefs, and a pair of socks. Asuna got two bottles of bath soap, shampoo and conditioner, and grabbed a towel and a basin with a soap bar inside it. She went to Matt Oda as she saw him standing with his new clean clothes in his arms.

"Alright Matt, you ready?" Asuna asked, and Matt nodded. "Follow me."

The two exited out of the room and Matt followed Asuna down the halls.

* * *

A few minutes later, Asuna and Matt arrived at a girls' locker room. Matt felt a little embarrassed, entering a girls' room.

"Uh Asuna," Matt asked in his uncomfortable state, "Why are we in a girls' locker room?"

"Don't worry, Matt." Asuna calmly replies to Matt, "Just beyond those glass doors is where you can take your bath." The two reached the other end of the locker room and the encountered glass doors. Asuna opened them, and both she and Matt went through. "Well…here you go." Asuna said showing Matt the scenery.

Matt's jaw dropped a little of what he witnessed. The whole area around him had a giant bathtub that's big as an indoor swimming pool. The giant bathhouse also contained bubbling tubs on the second floor and showerheads right next to the doors and the giant bathtub.

"This bathhouse is really huge," said Matt in a big surprise mood.

"I figured you would react like that," Asuna said. "Yeah, the truth is Matt, this bathhouse is shared by all the girls in this dormitory."

"Don't the girls feel a bit uneasy if you all took a bath together in the buff?"

"Not at all. I know you're a gentleman from another country. But here in Mahora Academy Japan, this a community bathhouse, and we don't mind at all."

Matt's face turned a little bit red again and looks down at his dirty shoes. "Huh, Mahora Academy sure is… something."

"There are the showers you wanted," Asuna stated and pointed. "I'll be on the lookout to make sure nobody else is coming." Asuna gave Matt the basin that contains the shampoo, the conditioner, and the bar of soap. "I'll hold on to your clean clothes."

Matt gave Asuna the new clothes to wear. "Thank you Asuna, I won't take long." Matt went around the wall that contains a row of showerheads. Each has its cold and hot handle. He took off his clothes and tossed them on the side. He turns and adjusts the handles at the right temperature of the water spraying out of the nozzle. When the water's right, Matt grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, and he washes meticulously.

Asuna, on the other side of the shower wall, laid her back up against it and still watches for any incoming people.

"Hey, Matt?" Asuna called to him.

"Yeah, Asuna?" Matt replied while washing his hair.

"Tell me, what's America like?"

Matt opened his left eye a little. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you came from the U.S.A., and I want to know what is it like in that country? The people, the food, cities, everything."

Matt takes the shower head and rinses his back. "Well, America is a populated and famous country. There are all sorts of people, food, and types of environmental cities and places in the nation. I came from the western part of the U.S.A. of the state of California. There are other states as well that include different people and food. Like cowboys, Barbeque, Italians, Mexicans, tacos, spaghetti, pizza, and of course Japanese people and food. The whole nation is a mixture of different things from other countries."

"Really?" Asuna said in a surprise mood. "How come?"

"I don't know if you took American History lessons, but the reason why long ago when America was discovered and declared for their own nation, many people from different countries come to America in search of better jobs, homes, and especially _freedom_."

"Wow…"

"No doubt Asuna. That's why my parents moved to America in the first place."

"Sounds like America might be a good place to visit one day."

"Well, when we have the chance, you might like it when we travel there." Matt turned off the shower and put the showerhead on the hook. Matt grabbed the towel that was hanging on the wall and dries himself. "Asuna, can you pass me my clothes?"

"Yeah sure," Asuna replied as she grabbed Matt's new clothes. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Matt grabbed his new clothes and puts them on. He stepped out from behind the shower wall as he was wearing a red and white striped T-shirt, long dark blue pants, and brown slip-on shoes. In his left hand, he had his white tennis shoes that are wet when he washed the mud off of it, and the basin in his right hand. He gave back the basin with the bath detergent products inside to Asuna. Matt picked up his dirty clothes and the two exited the bathhouse.

On the way back to their room. Asuna makes a question to Matt, "Matt, I'm a bit scared about that killer in the woods. Why would someone do something so vicious without no reason."

Matt made a firm and concerned look on his face. "I don't know Asuna," Matt replied, "But we are getting to the bottom of this dangerous mystery even if it's the last thing we do." Matt looked back at Asuna, feeling that she is a bit scared to get murdered by this unknown killer. Matt patted her shoulder to cheer her up. "It's alright, Asuna. As long as we stick and work together, I'm really sure that the killer will never stop us." Asuna smiled at Matt's honest and smiled face.

* * *

The next day at Negi's class, Negi just finished his lecture, and every student gathered up their books and writing utensils. While Negi was erasing what he has written on the board, a thought came to his mind. "_Who in the world would ever do such a terrible thing? Could it be one of the evil magicians that Evangeline warned me about? If so, I must protect my students… I mean my partners… at all costs._"

Just then, Negi felt something patted on his left shoulder. Negi made a small jolt and turned around to see who it is. Stood right in front of Negi is the proficient sharpshooter Mana Tatsumiya.

"Tatsumiya-san," Negi responded, "is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, Negi-sensei," She replied. "Would it be possible if you let me see this Matthew Oda in person?"

Negi blinked in surprise, but he's not the only one. Some of the girls in the class and the members of the club also heard what Mana said to Negi. Natsumi, Makie, Akira, Sayo, Kazumi, Misora, and even Ayaka got their attention to Negi and Mana.

"What's the reason to see him?" Negi asked.

"I need his help for this certain mission I'm working on," Mana replied. "He might be useful if he is on my side." Mana then pulled a folded paper from her blue jacket's pocket and unfolded it to show Negi a flyer of Matt's Mystery Club. "I just received this flyer two days ago, and it stated that this Matt Oda is willing to solve any kind of mystery."

"You want to see him?" Asuna asked as she, Setsuna, Konoka, Chisame, and the librarians walk up to Mana Tatsumiya.

"That's very rare for you to see someone to aid your secret job," Setsuna commented.

"I've been on this certain mission for quite some time, and it's been rough so far," Mana stated to Negi and a few members of the club.

Negi puts down the chalkboard eraser and grins at Mana. "Sure thing Mana," Negi said with a grin. "We're just on our way to see him as well." Negi grabbed his books, and he, Mana, and the club members exited the room heading straight to Matt's club.

Ayaka, with a concerned look on her face, kept staring Negi and Mana as they left the classroom. Chizuru Naba got close to Ayaka. "Ara Ara, even Mana is interested in this Matt Oda guy," Chizuru said.

"Indeed," Ayaka replied. "Just who _is_ this Matt Oda that we heard so much about?"

* * *

At the English Department in the hallways, Negi and the members guided Mana to the room that has Matt's Mystery Club. When they arrived at the door's club, Negi knocked on the door. "Come in," Matt called from inside the room. Negi opened the door, and the gang stepped inside. There they saw Matt with a washcloth in his hand cleaning the dust off from the bookshelves.

Asuna stepped forward a little bit towards Matt. "Matt, there's someone who wants to see you," Asuna said.

"Just give me one second," Matt responded as he cleans the last shelf on the bottom. Matt puts the washcloth in a bucket half-full of warm soapy water, and then he takes a towel to dry the water off the shelves. After that, he puts the towel on one of the chairs and uses his arm to wipe off the sweat from his forehead.

Matt then turns to the group and speaks, "Okay, so who is it that needs to see m–"

Matt blinked and widen his eyes when he sees Mana staring at him. But her demon eyes were a little bit scary that when Matt saw her eyes, he begins to shake and breathe heavily. Mana kept staring at Matt making him even more scared. Matt couldn't hold it, and he swiftly hid behind the podium. Mana is a little bit confused, but Negi and the members of the club sweatdropped. Asuna and Chisame walked up to the scared Matt.

"It's alright, Matt," Asuna cheered him up. "Mana's our friend and classmate."

"She may be tall," Chisame continued, "but she really is a good person."

Matt lifts his head up and looks both at Asuna and Chisame's faces with their gentle and honest faces. After a few seconds of silence, Matt slowly stood up and turns towards Mana. He slowly walks to her with his trembling hands and sweaty head. Matt sticks his shaky hand out to Mana.

"H-H-H-Hi there, miss," Matt said in his frightening mood. "I-I-I'm Matthew O-Oda. Call m-me Matt fo-o-or short-t."

Mana shook Matt's trembling hand and smiles at him. "Hello there," Mana greeted. "I'm Mana Tatsumiya, no. 18 in class 1-A, Negi's class." Mana crosses her arms and begins to stare Matt in a definite thought. "You look so honest and kind, for a young man who has a fear of girls."

"I assume you heard that Matt has this gynophobia from the news and reports," Yue said to Mana.

"Precisely, but I didn't come here to chat with Matt because he's been famous for the news." Mana turns to Matt. "I came here because I need his help."

Matt blinked and speaks again, "Oh, you must have got one of the flyers of my club."

"Sure indeed," Mana replied as she showed Matt the flyer about Matt's club. She then gives Matt the report. "Three days ago, I was doing some patrolling in the woods around the academy when I suddenly heard a man screaming. I went to investigate the sound, but when I arrived, the man was dead covered with severe cuts and blood." Mana closed her eyes to remember and visualize everything she has encountered during her patrol. "But he wasn't the only one. A couple more people, another man and a young teen girl, were killed during the process of my patrolling." She opened her eyes and stares at Matt with a firm look. "I'm on the job to track this killer in the woods, and I need your help to do it."

Matt jolt in surprise and blinked his eyes. "Hey, you're so fortunate because my members and I are in the same case too."

"Well, that's really convenient."

"We are just about to leave the room and head to Kuyoku Forest to track down the murderer. You are welcome to join us, Mana."

"I appreciate that Matt Oda." she patted on Matt's left shoulder.

"Before we leave, where are the other members anyway?"

Chisame replies first to Matt, "Satomi and Chao got to do an experiment in the lab for a science assignment, and Satsuki needs to do some cooking in the cafeteria."

"Eva and Chachamaru went to the tea ceremony club, but they say they will meet you again tomorrow." Haruna followed up.

"I see…" Matt said, rubbing his chin. "That's alright. This is enough members today to investigate the woods again." Matt grabbed the keys to the club. "Alright, let's head to the forest."

* * *

It was in no matter of time the gang entered and proceeded deep into Kuyoku Forest being careful and on the lookout for the killer. They all searched high and low for the killer, but all they could see are the thick trunks of the trees and bushes.

"I'm getting a little bit… scared," Nodoka said timidly.

"Don't worry Nodoka," Matt responded to her, "I said this before, and I'll say it again. As long we are close together that killer won't–"

"HEY-A MATT!" The twins shouted, popping out from a bush.

"**GAAHHH!**" Matt screamed and jumped high into the air as he grasped a tree's branch with his whole body hanging under it. He was shaking so much like he is shivering from a blizzard. "Don't do that, Narutaki twins! You know I'm still a bit scared of girls."

"Sorry about that Matt," Fuka replies in regret to him.

"We forgot about that," Fumika followed in grief.

"Oh look, it's Matthew Oda." said a girly voice not far from the group and the twins. Incoming were Fei Ku and Kaede walking towards the gang. Fei Ku made the call.

"Hey girls," Negi calls out to Kaede and Fei Ku, "What are you doing here again with the twins?"

"Like always," Fei Ku replied, "We're training in tip-top shape."

Matt let goes from the branch and landed on his feet. He then wipes himself to clear off the dust from his clothes. "Well, you gotta be careful here in this forest," Matt says to the girls. "We're still on the hunt of tracking down that killer."

"You are still going on that murdering case?" Fuka wondered.

"We have to," Negi says to the twins. "It is our only way to protect the citizens here at Mahora, and we will not stop until we apprehend this maniacal fiend."

"Wow, you guys are really brave," Fumika claimed.

"Well, we're cautious as well," Chisame stated.

Then at that moment, Kaede and Mana saw each other's faces and both grinned.

"Oh Mana, nice to see you-degozaru," Kaede said.

"You too," Mana replied.

"What brings you here in this forest?"

"Same as Matt's, we're trying to find that killer."

Matt looked back and forth at Kaede and Mana, and he begins to ponder. "You two friends?" Matt asked.

"Just good old fighting buddies," Mana replied to Matt.

"She's absolutely right-degozaru," Kaede responded.

"I see," Matt said with his arms crossed, "I can tell you two look strong and well-coordinated with each other."

Suddenly there was a rustle from the bushes. Fei Ku and Kaede sensed and turned toward the sound. Everyone wondered what the two girls were looking at. "What is it?" Matt asked. Kaede shushed Matt as she was trying to see carefully of what's coming out from the bushes. The noise got louder as it was coming closer to the group. Then someone popped out from the bush.

It was a thin man who looked about 60 years old. He has a thick, dark, and gray mustache and a beard with the length to the base of his neck. He had wrinkles on his cheeks, and his eyes were a bit baggy. He had has black hair with a bald spot at the top of his head. He is wearing a brown and ragged overcoat jacket with six buttons, three on each side.

Everyone got a little chill and wondered what the man was doing here in the forest. The man stares at the group for awhile, and then he made a mean look. "Get out!" he called to them. Everyone twitched a little. "Get out of here, or you're in deep trouble." The group didn't understand why, but they stepped back a little. "Get out! GET OUT!" He yelled and got closer to them until his whole body appeared in front of the group. Everyone then made a terrifying look when they saw what is in the man's hand: _an ax_.

Without any stalling, Matt calls a retreat to the team, "Let's just do what he says everyone."

"But Matt," Haruna asked. "What about the–"

"Don't worry. For right now, let's leave. This guy is scaring me right now."

And everyone did as the team walked away from the man who is staring coldly at the group. The gang never looked back as they tried to find the exit of the forest.

On their way out, a thought came to Matt's mind. "_He really seemed aggressive, like he didn't want us to be in his territory,_" he thought.

"Y'know Matt," Mana calls to him. "I think he may be the murderer we've been looking for."

"What's gives you that idea, Mana?" Konoka asked.

"He acted mean and vicious, and with those clothes he's wearing, I would say he's the one who's been killing those innocents victims these last few days."

"Perhaps Mana," Matt said, "but something's not right."

"What do you mean-degozaru?" Kaede asked.

"Why would a man just kill these victims without any reasoning. And should he be feeling guilty of what he has done to those poor victims."

"Perhaps he was crazy," Yue stated to Matt. "Mental illness, a psycho, probably the reason why he would kill them."

"Yeah, not to mention that he has that terrifying ax he has in his hands," Fuka noted.

"I know," Fumika said as she shivers. "Scary…"

"Well, whatever the reason or what that man is doing, we'll check on him tomorrow," Matt said to the gang. "Look." Matt pointed to the sky as it was in a red-gold color. "The sun is about to set, and we better get out this forest before it gets too dark and that scary man might come back to get us."

Everyone agreed as they walked through the forest and exited the place. They arrived outside of the forest and the hill of the World Tree. They reached the top of the hill and see the view of Mahora Academy.

Matt turns to his members, "Since tomorrow is a Saturday, let's meet together again at the Mystery Club and start our search first thing in the morning."

"A good idea Matt," Setsuna stated. "That way we have more daylight for us to search for that killer."

"Exactly. Well everyone, let's head back to the dorm."

Everyone agreed and started walking down the hill of the World Tree, except the twins stopped Negi from proceeding. Negi turns around to see the twins holding his arms. They both had their worried looks.

"Is something wrong?" Negi asked.

"Negi-sensei… can we help out?" Fuka asked. Negi pondered with one of his eyebrows lifted.

"Negi-sensei, we like to help out to capture that killer," Fumika said.

"But… I don't…" Negi said as he is troubled and worried.

"Don't worry," Kaede explained. "We got their backs, Fei Ku and I, and you too."

"Yeah, if anything happens to them, we'll cover for them." Fei Ku stated.

"We're not kids anymore!" Fuka shouted and complained.

"Yeah, we're big and brave enough to handle a killer," Fumika followed. "Besides, we're high school students."

The twins turned around and stared at Negi with their wide and sparkling eyes. "Pleeeaaasee?" the twins said with their huge begging eyes.

Negi wasn't sure, and he paused a moment. He then turns to the twins with a firm look. "Alright, but you might want to tell this to Matt Oda. I'll show you where his club is tomorrow."

The twins smiled and stood up towards Negi. "We will Negi-sensei." The twins happily said in unison.

"And we'll come along too to catch this killer-degozaru," Kaede said to Negi.

"You can count on that!" Fei Ku exclaimed.


	35. The Murderer in the Woods - part 4

**4) The Murderer in the Woods**

**Part 4**

The next morning in the hall of the English department, Negi escorted the twins, Kaede, and Fei Ku to Matt's Mystery Club. Along the way, Negi and the girls were discussing.

"So, what's Matt's club like?" Fei Ku asked.

"Well, it's a bit crowded," Negi explained, "but it is a really interesting club to learn and discover all kinds of mysteries and adventures that are held throughout the world."

"Like what kind of mysteries and adventures-degozaru?" Kaede asked.

"Well, like solving that kidnapping incident that Matt did, and he said about going on a treasure hunt and exploring undiscovered areas like another world," Negi explained to his students.

"Wow, sounds like fun," Fuka said gleefully.

"Yeah, maybe we should join the club," Fumika said. "If we feel like it."

Negi and his students arrived at the front doors of the club. Negi knocked on the door, and Matt told him to come in. Negi opens the doors, and there he sees Matt and the girls getting ready to pack up for the next search in Kuyoku Forest. Matt sees Negi and the girls coming inside and close to Matt.

"Hey Negi, hey girls." Matt greeted them. "We were waiting for you Negi to show-up, so we can leave and head back into Kuyoku Forest."

"Right, I see," Negi said. "But before we go, these girls here want to ask you something." Negi shows the twins with their firm looks on their faces.

"Yes girls? What can I do for you?"

"Um, well, uh…" Fuka tries to tell Matt the truth, but she was a bit nervous. "Well, is it…"

"I-Is okay that we help you hunt down that killer, Oda-san?" Fumika quickly asked.

Matt blinked and jumped, and so did the members of the club. Matt was a bit scared to see two young girls trying to take on this dangerous challenge, and he wasn't sure if he can accept Fuka and Fukima.

"Kaede and Fei Ku will help out too," Fuka stated.

"Yeah, they will cover us and yours," Fumika followed.

Matt observes Kaede and Fei Ku that they were coming in and were both confident. Matt doesn't have any problems with the two tough fighters, but the twins are a problem.

"I don't know twins," Matt said in a worried mood. "It's just that, one false move from you girls, and you might get hurt. I'm concerned about that."

"We will be careful," Fuka noted.

"Yeah, we will always watch our noon and six," Fumika followed.

Matt was still unsure about the twins to come along with the dangerous case. "Pleaasssseeeee." The twins said in sync with their eyes widen like a dog's sad eyes. Matt still had a worried look. He then looks at Negi, Kaede, Fei Ku, and the members of the club. They all had a facial expression to trust the twins.

Matt took a big sigh. "Alright, you can tag along," he answered to them. The twins smiled. "_But_ you have to stay close to us. Otherwise, it's your life."

Twins looked at each other and nodded. "Thank you, Oda-san." The twins said in unison.

"You sure about them, Matt?" Chisame questioned in concern.

"I trust them, and they trust me. I promise to watch out for them even if it means risking my own life for them."

"Matt," Eva calls to him, "you're a young man of your honor words."

* * *

One hour later, everyone made it deep inside of Kuyoku Forest again and searched high and low for the killer. They watched their backs as looked around behind the tall, thick trees and inside the thick bushes of the forest.

"Any clues, everyone?" Matt calls out to his team with Mana and Chisame at his side.

"Nothing here." Asuna called out with Negi, Konoka, and Setsuna at her side.

"Got nothing here," Satsuki called with Chao and Satomi with her.

"No luck," Yue shouted with Haruna and Nodoka at her side.

"Nothing around here either," Eva called with her loyal robot Chachamaru at her side.

"And there's nothing around here too." Fei Ku called with the twins and Kaede next to her.

It seems everyone is at a dead end and feeling like they have been going around in circles. _**Tch! Tch! Tch!**_ Then with a jolt, they heard something in the bushes nearby. Mana wasn't afraid and got out one of her hand-guns. She aimed at the bush that was moving and walked slowly towards it. Everyone else backed up quietly hoping the murderer won't surprise and ambush them. The bush begins to shake even more and Mana still aims her gun towards it. Everyone was a little bit scared of the suspense terror.

Suddenly, something popped out of the bush…,

and it was only a furry squirrel.

Everyone was relieved and a little embarrassed that a little critter was making such a dramatic scene.

"I guess we were too scared of this murderer that our minds are playing tricks on us," Matt says to everyone.

"You damn right, Matt," Chamo noted as he was on Negi's shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad it's just a squirrel." Asuna said with a falsified grin. "What else can scare us?"

_**Boom!**_

Suddenly everyone heard the sound. It sounded like a shotgun had fired.

Matt turns to Mana. "Mana, was that you?" Matt asked.

"That's not me," Mana responded.

_**Boom!**_ Another gunshot fired. Everyone started to shiver a bit. "If it's not Mana who's doing the shooting," Nodoka said fearfully, "then who–"

_**BOOM!**_ A louder gunshot was fired. Then something zoomed and passed quickly right in front of Matt's face. Matt chilled and slowly looks to what it was that passed Matt. He sees on the tree's trunk that smoke is coming out of the holes. And inside the holes look like pellets, shotgun pellets. Matt knew those pellets and begins to shake.

Matt then makes an announcement to his team, "Gang, we better get out of here before we get–" _**BOOM!**_ Everyone ducked their heads and looked to where the sound was coming from. "SHOT!" Matt yelled as he finishes his statement. _**BOOM!**_ "RRUUUUNNN!" Everyone did and scurried out of the forest as fast as they can. However, the gunshots were tailgating the group, and gun pellets were zooming through to the group.

Everyone ran with all their might, hoping they make a clear escape from the killer. The gunshots are still fired as everyone covered and duck their heads. Mana, however, got her gun and starts to shoot in the direction of where the gunshots were coming from.

The chase was on until Matt got a glimpse up ahead of them. "I see the light!" He shouted. "We almost to the exit. Just a little longer."

Everyone panted as the whole group went down to their last breath feeling they aren't going to make it. Mana still looks back and aims her gun to shoot the culprit who's shooting the shotgun pellets. But just as she was about to pull the trigger on her gun, a tree's branch sticking out hit Mana in the head, and then it whacked off Mana's gun from her hand. The gun flicked off and landed in the grass.

"My gun!" Mana yelled.

"Forget it, Mana!" Matt yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

It was down to the last few feet of the exit, and the shotgun pellets were zooming and passing the team. When they got close to the exit, Matt ordered the group to make a long leap into the opening.

Within the last few inches, everyone did exactly what Matt said and plunge into the outside area. They made it out and everyone landed on the ground. Everyone breathed heavily and got up on their feet. Matt looks back inside the forest noticing that the shotgun shells aren't coming at the team anymore.

"I think we're clearly safe, everyone," Matt said while catching a big breather.

Everyone was relieved as some of the girls feel their heart pounding hard like a hammer pounding a nail.

"I thought for sure we were goners," Satomi said, taking a deep breath.

"Y'know, we could've used our magic to stop those bullets that killer was trying to kill us," Konoka noted to everyone.

"Hell yeah," Chisame noticed, "I forgotten about that. I guess we were so scared that our abilities to use our magic slipped from our minds."

"Even so," Matt replies to Konoka and Chisame, "you can't do that."

"Why not, Matt?" Negi questioned.

"If that killer saw your magic, who knows what he's going to tell everyone about your revealed secret to the public. It just might make things worse on you guys."

"Oh yeah," Haruna realized. "You got a point there, Matt."

"That's a smart thought there, Oda-san." said a voice not far from the group. They turned to see who it was, and it was Takamichi Takahata, one of the professors and Negi's magical friends.

"Oh Takamichi," Negi said in a small surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Mystery Club people, I have some news to tell you."

* * *

Later in the afternoon at the dean's office, Negi, Chamo, Matt, the Mystery Club members, and volunteered girls are gathered as Dean Konoe makes an announcement to the mystery club.

"Matt and Mana," the dean said, "I want to thank you for finding those victims and reporting them to the police. The medical team at the victims' hospitals did the autopsy reports including a medical examination on the girl who miraculously survived."

"So, what did Professor Takahata want us to see you for?" Matt asked.

"I have the information reports on the victims, and I thought you might to read it. There's something in them that strikes you, Matt."

The dean took the reports out from his briefcase and gives them to Matt. Matt takes the reports and reads them thoroughly.

"What does it say Matt-san?" Konoka asked.

Matt held his index finger up telling her to hold on one sec. After careful reading, Matt twitched and gasped a little. The girls and Negi saw Matt jolted feeling that he notices something.

"This is very intriguing, Dean Konoe," Matt said.

"I thought that might strike you," The dean replied.

"What is it?" Haruna asked.

"Listen to this everyone," Matt announced to Negi and the girls. "According to the autopsy reports and the medical examination of the girl we saved, they stated that the victims weren't killed by a weapon. The medical team analyzed that there were no metallic chemicals or lead inside the bodies or within their DNA." This surprised the girls and Negi, even Chamo that made him twitched.

"Wait," Yue interrupted, "but if this is true, does mean that man we saw the other day…"

"If you're thinking right Yue, then yes," Matt responded to her in a firm look. "He couldn't kill those people." Mana was a little impressed by Matt's intelligence, and so did Kaede, Fei, and the twins.

"But what explains the gun firing this morning?" Eva asked.

"That I'm not sure. But I couldn't think he was trying to shoot us, using by these reports we learned."

"But if he didn't kill those poor people," Nodoka speaks, "Then who did?"

"Not _who_ Nodoka," Matt corrected and gives everyone that confirmed look again like he knows something. "_What_ killed them?"

Everyone paused a moment, thinking Matt is onto something. "What do you mean?" Chao asked.

"Listen carefully." Matt starts to read the reports again to his members. "What the medical team did uncover from the bodies is some sort of disease within the scratch marks and their DNA. They found traces of saliva carrying infection inside of it."

"Infection…?" Satomi wondered, "But that means our killer is really…"

"No doubt, miss scientist," Matt points out to everyone. "The killer… is an _animal_."

Everyone was surprised and made a quick flinch. Negi and the girls would never expect a wild animal living in a forest and close to the academy. One questioned gave every girl, including Negi and Chamo, the thought, "_why would a wild animal live so close to the academy?_"

"I been training and visiting in the mountains and saw a lot of wildlife creatures," Kaede spoke up. "But I never thought one would come close to the academy."

"No, Kaede, something's not right," said Matt trying to prove her wrong. "Any typical wild animal shouldn't be so close to the opening area of the school grounds, not at least within a few miles of the academy. It makes them stand out and draw harmful attention. Judging by the location of where Kuyoku Forest is, no mountain passes are connecting to it. Something is really odd, and I'll bet that man we saw is in trouble."

"What makes you say that, Matt?" Chamo questioned.

"I betcha that man was actually protecting us and trying to kill that murderous creature. He was actually shooting the killer we were looking for this morning. He might be in danger if he's not careful of what kind of creature he's up against." Everyone kind of agreed on Matt's point of view. "I think we owe him a favor for saving our hides. And that favor is helping him." Negi, Chamo, and the girls all nodded of Matt's theoretical statement. "Come on there's no time to lose. We must help him." Matt rushes to the front doors and out of the dean's room. Everyone else followed him, and Dean Konoe stayed behind in his chair.

When they were gone, the dean smoothes his beard and grins. "That Matt Oda-san sure is something."

* * *

The team reached back into Kuyoku Forest again in hopes of finding the man again. They searched high and low for the man. After a long search, the twins spotted the man in a great surprise. The twins called the others to come forth to the scene. When the rest of the team arrived, the twins pointed to the man lying down on the ground with his face towards the grass. Everyone rushed and checked the man. When they got close, the man's right hand carried a shotgun, and his pants on the right leg were ripped. On his leg had severe cuts and blood all over on it.

"He looks so bad," Haruna stated.

"No doubt," Eva responded.

Just then, the man twitched his head making everyone stepped back a little. He turns to the voices he heard and looks up to see who it was. "(_GROAN_)… You kids again…?" he slowly speaks. "What are you… doing here? I told you… to get out."

"Don't worry," Matt replies to the man. "We're here to help you. We know what's going on." Matt gave the man a firm look. "Please let us help you to stop that killer." The man saw Matt's face with a firm look knowing he's honest and is eager to help him. After a few seconds, the man gave Matt a worried but sympathy look.

"Uuuuhhh… Please help me…" the old man calls to everyone while he was breathing heavily. "Pick me up… I can hardly move." Matt, along with Chachamaru, Chao, and Haruna, picked up the man, and Mana grabbed his shotgun since she knows how to handle guns. "Carry me that way… please." the man pointed in the direction of where the team needs to carry him. They couldn't figure out why, but they followed the man's order and quickly carried him in the direction the man guided them.

* * *

After about a few minutes of walking, the team came upon an interesting surprise. In front of them is a small wooden cabin that's one story high and about a perimeter of 24 yards. The man orders the team to put him inside, and they did exactly what he said. Chisame opened the front door and everyone went inside.

As they got in, everywhere on the walls, they saw all kinds of hunting equipment: nets, bear traps, skinning knives, carrying sleds, and fish hooks. On one side of the cabin contain an oven, sink, stove, and a refrigerator like a small kitchen. On the other side of the cabin contains a bed, a small drawer, and a small bathroom.

After examining the whole room, Matt, Chachamaru, Chao, and Haruna put the man down on top of the bed and bedsheets. Satsuki got some towels to put them underneath the scratched leg. The man was breathing harder than before. Matt noticed it and took his hand and feels the man's head. After Matt flinched of what was wrong with the man, Matt quickly acted.

"Quick! Get a cold towel or ice bag!" He commanded to his members, Negi, and volunteers. "This man has a terrible fever."

Satsuki reacted and grabbed a small clean washcloth from on top of the sink and soaked it with cold water. Once the towel is fully wet, Satsuki brought it to the man and placed it on top of his head to cool down the fever.

While everyone waited for the man to recover from his fever, some of the girls looked around the cabin. Kaede observes all the hunting equipment on walls, Satomi looks around in the small kitchen, and Yue examined the small bathroom that only contained a shower and toilet. The twins were examining a few pictures that were on top of the drawer until one of them got their attention.

"Oh, this guy is cute," said Fuka.

"Yeah, he sure is," said Fumika.

The twins got Matt's attention. "What is?" Matt asks the twins.

"This cute pet," Fumika pointed out.

Matt got closer to the picture that the twins showed. The picture shows in an open field with the man holding his shotgun upright and a Kishu Inu standing on his side. Seeing this, Matt never expected that the man had a dog with him, but he pondered about this picture. He grabs the picture, looks at it again thoroughly, and rubs his chin.

"This is strange," Matt wondered.

"What is?" Fuka asked.

"Well, it looks our man here has this dog as a pet. These Kishu Inus are very loyal to their masters from what I heard, and they want to stay close by their side. But how come we haven't seen the man's pet?"

Then they heard the man struggling in grief and pain as he tries to speak. "I have to stop him…" the old man weakly speaks. "I got to stop him." The man slowly opened his eyes towards Matt while he is breathing heavily. "He was my good pal…, but now… I have to stop him."

"Stop who?" Matt asked. "You mean this dog?" The man nodded while he was in pain. Matt looked confused and didn't understand. "But… why you need to stop your…"

Just then, Matt paused and looks back at the man in sadness. Matt was in a state of figuring out something in his mind. After a few seconds of silence thinking, his eyes widen and his jaw opened. "Of course…" Matt responded in a great yet calm surprise. He quickly put the picture down and makes an announcement to his team. "Listen up! I know what we must do." The team heard Matt. "Thank you for everything mister, and I know how to catch this 'murderer' you seek." Negi and the girls were confused about what Matt was saying. "Satsuki, Chisame, Satomi, Konoka, Nodoka, and Narutaki twins, you stay here and help this man. The rest of you and Negi come with me into the forest." Matt opens the door to the cabin and looks back at his team. "We've got ourselves a killer to catch." He said with a firm look and grin.

"Wait, Matt!" Fuka called to him, "Please can we come with you."

"We promise we won't be in your way, and we'll do our best to help." Fumika followed.

"We don't want to sit here and do nothing."

Matt wasn't sure again, but the twins gave that dog-eyed look again and said, "Pleeaaase." Matt wasn't sure once again, but he couldn't help it. So he agreed, and the twins tagged along. Everyone else, expect the girls who stayed behind, rushed out the door, and followed Matt into the forest again.

Konoka and Nodoka looked out and see them running into the woods. "Be careful!" Konoka shouted to them.

* * *

The team rushed through every bush and tree branch that was in their way and came across a small opening. Everyone stopped as Matt makes a word, "This is good here. We should expect the murderer to come by here soon."

"You seem to know who this 'murderer' or 'killer' is," Chao said.

"Of course, since I know why that man was also trying to go after the killer as well."

"Really, Matt? How do you know?" Mana asked.

"Because he knows this killer like the back of his hand, and he's been after it ever since he lost his friend."

"Friend? What, friend?" Haruna questioned.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the nearby bushes. It got louder and louder knowing something's coming up closer to the group. Then the gang heard something else.

_**GRRRRR!**_

It was a growling sound and an aggressive one. The team turns toward where the sound was coming from. Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede got their weapon gear. Then something popped out from the bushes. What stick out first is a white furry paw and its hair was oily and sticking up. Matt saw the paw, and he knew he was right all along who the killer was. When the killer revealed in light of the bushes, the team turned terrified when the murderer…

…Is a white Kishu Inu, but its eyes were bloody red, its fur was so oily and dirty, and had foaming saliva from its aggressive mouth. It growls even more as it stares at the team.

"Hey… isn't that the same Kishu Inu from the guy's picture?" Fuka asked.

"Yeah, what's it doing here?" Fumika followed.

Matt made a horrified and scared face after seeing the dog. "I knew it," he said shockingly.

"What Matt?" Kaede asked.

"That's why that man wanted to stop this dog. Our killer all along is this white mutt. The reason? That dog has…" Matt paused and gulped while the Negi and girls waited for Matt's answer.

"**Rabies**"


	36. The Murderer in the Woods - part 5

**4) The Murderer in the Woods**

**Part 5**

Matt's deduction was correct revealing the killer of the forest and the victims is rabid Kishu Inu. Every girl, including Negi, gasped. The rabid dog kept staring at the team aggressively as it was ready to attack. Negi and the members panicked a little.

"What do we do with him?" Setsuna questioned Matt while she was shivering her body.

"It's too late to save him," Matt responded, "only one option." Matt sighed, "We have to _kill_ it."

Everyone looked at Matt with their mouths opened a little. "What…? But… But Matt…" Asuna spoke in fear.

"No, Asuna," Mana interrupted her, "We have to. If we don't, that dog is going to kill more innocent people that pass by this forest as we speak. Even worse, it might go into the academy grounds."

Everyone understood Mana's words, but everyone struggles with this situation. They all paused a moment with frightening confusion and stared at the rabid Kishu Inu. Then their faces became firm and raised their fists up. They were ready for a deadly battle.

"Alright team," Matt calls to everyone. "Let's do this."

Kaede nodded to Matt as she took out one of her Kunai and throws it at the Inu. The dog growled as it quickly moved out of the way. The knife sticks to the ground. "HUH!?" surprised Matt when the Kunai missed the dog. Then the dog was nowhere in sight. "Where it go!?" Matt shouted as he was looking for the killer dog.

Everyone looked around to find where the dog has hidden. "Stay on your feet," Eva commanded to everyone.

_**Tch! Tch! Tch!**_ Just then, they heard the bushes surrounding the team making noises. Everyone concentrated carefully to figure out where the dog is going to pounce on the team. The bushes kept rustling until Eva sensed something. She turned around and…,

"Yue! Haruna! Look Out!" Eva shouted.

Yue and Haruna turned to see what Eva is looking at, and in their view is the dog leaping towards the two librarians. The two girls flinched as it got closer by the second.

Then in quick haste and perfect timing, Fei Ku leaped and used her martial arts kick to knock the dog out of the way. The dog was pushed back into the bushes, and Fei Ku landed safely on the ground. "How'd you like them apples?" Fei Ku said with great success.

"Thanks Fei Ku, you saved us," Yue complemented her in relief.

"Don't thank her yet," Matt told Yue and Fei Ku as he pointed his head towards the dog in the bushes.

The dog slowly stood up out from the bushes and slowly starts to walk back close to the team. The dog was now even more aggressive than before, and its mouth had more salvia foam. The girls and Negi flinched to see this shocking surprise.

"But… my kick should really knock it out cold," Fei Ku exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, Fei Ku," Matt said, "rabid dogs never stop being aggressive and don't give up. They keep attacking until they collapse."

"_**ARF! ARF!**_" The dog shouted. It charged and leaped into the team once again.

"Look out!" Chao shouted.

Everyone quickly dodged the attack of the rabid dog. Then the dog ran into the bushes again to hide from the team.

"It went into the shrubs," Setsuna stated.

"Stand your ground!" Matt shouted and commanded.

Everyone heard Matt as they looked all around where the next attack the dog would strike. They can hear the bushes rustling all around them. Then suddenly in a flash, the dog leaped out from the bushes and behind Kaede. Matt quickly turned towards the dog and shouted, "Kaede! Behind you!" Kaede quickly turned around, and in an instant second, she took out one of her Kunai, and she slices and pushed back the dog, leaving a scratch mark on the right side of the dog's neck.

"That was close-degozaru," Kaede said in relief. But she and the gang flinched when the Inu slowly stood up again and started growling at the team. "It still doesn't want to give up." The dog quickly rushes back into the bushes to hide once again.

"No c'mon! Not again!" Haruna complained.

The bushes around the team began to rustle as they know the dog is encircling the team once again ready to pounce on them. The Inu leaped into the air and targeted Negi. Negi turned to the dog and screamed in fright. Fortunately, Asuna stops the pouncing dog by using her harisen and knocking it back to the ground again.

"At this rate, that mutt is going to keep attacking us out of the blue until one of us gets attacked," Asuna stated and complained.

"We won't be able to predict where that Kishu Inu is going strike next if he keeps hiding in the bushes again," Yue stated.

"If only we had some sort of clear advantage that we can spot that doggy from a good view," Chamo said as he popped onto Negi's head.

Matt heard Chamo's words and starts to look around the vicinity. He looked thoroughly and quickly around the forest for a _good advantage_. Then he sees the thick branches high up in the trees. Matt blinked and hatched an idea. "Everyone quick! Get up in the trees!" he shouted to his members as he pointed to the big branches in the trees. "Once we're up there, we have a clear advantage to see our killer, and that dog won't catch us from those branches up there."

"A brilliant idea, Matt!" Setsuna declared.

Then the team saw the dog slowly getting up as it is ready to start fighting again.

"Hurry Everyone!" the twins shouted.

Negi got his staff and flew up with Asuna and Matt, Yue uses her pactio card to summon a witch's broom and uses it to fly up with Haruna at her side, Chachamaru grabbed Mana and uses her hovering rockets, Setsuna uses her wings and grabs Fuka, Eva uses her levitation magic and grabs Fumika as both went upward, and Kaede, Chao, and Fei Ku jump from tree to tree to climb up with the rest of the gang.

The Inu quickly recovers itself as it sees the team flying up into the trees. It quickly reacted as it race towards a tree and jumps high into the air, pulling himself from the tree he climbed. The dog tries to bite Fei Ku as she was about to reach a branch, but the dog missed her foot about a few inches apart. Everyone was on a thick and tough branch in the top part of the trees as the dog landed to the ground feeling more aggressive than ever before.

"That was close," Fuka said.

"Too close if you ask me." Fumika followed.

"That crazy mutt won't reach us now," said Haruna with a cheeky mood.

"Yeah, but it still wants to fight, look," Yue told everyone as she pointed to the dog started that jumps over and over again to reach the team.

"I know for sure he can't reach us," Matt stated to everyone. "So we need to use this time to take down that mutt. Hurry and attack everyone!"

Kaede got her Kunai and throws them at the dog below. The dog missed some, but a few got stuck on his body. Although the kunai made contact, the Inu kept standing and eager to fight back.

Yue summoned her lightning spell to send an attack at the dog hoping to fry it up, but the dog was still on its paws.

Mana watched this terrifying fight as she begins to moan. "If only I had my gun, I could easily kill this mongrel in a blink of an eye," she said with her left fist tight.

Matt heard Mana's complaint and turns to her. "Don't worry Mana, even without your gun, we can still win this fight," Matt said comforting Mana.

The fight was still going as Kaede, Yue, and Haruna kept throwing objects at the dog. The dog is wounded a lot, but it was still up on its paws.

"It _still_ wants to fight," Kaede said in surprise, "and I'm running out of Kunai-degozaru."

"We're running out of magic too," Yue said to the team as she was panting tiredly.

"How can this dog keep going?" Haruna complained as she was panting hard as well.

The twins saw the three tired girls down to their last breath. "Don't give up! You can do it!" Fuka shouted.

"Yeah, keep it up!" Fumika followed. She had her left hand on a small branch that was connected to the tree. Suddenly, the branch Fumika held snapped off, and she lost her balance. She tries to gain back her balance, but she slipped and fell. "AAAHHH!"

"Fumika!" cried her twin sister.

Fumika kept falling until she landed on a bush. The noise got the dog's attention. Fumika rubbed her head to snap out her dizziness from the fall, but when she opened her eyes, the rabid dog was right in front of her. Fumika turned white and completely froze herself in fear.

"Oh no!" Fei Ku cried.

"Fumika is in trouble!" Asuna yelled.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do!?" Negi cried and panicked.

"I'll aim right on the dog's head and completely knock him out cold-degozaru," Kaede said in a panicked yet anger mood.

"NO DON'T!" Matt shouted to Kaede. "One false move, and you might hit Fumika by mistake!"

"But what are we supposed to do!?" Chao yelled at Matt. "We have to help her!"

Matt watched Fumika in fear as the dog got closer to her. Seeing Fumika in a fearful matter made Matt worried as a memory came into his head.

* * *

"_Of course not!" Fuka exclaimed._

"_W-w-we aren't afraid, o-o-of anything." Fumika followed._

"_It's okay to be scared, girls." He then patted their heads. "When you show your fear, it tells me your honest to others, and you need help. And a good and honest person like me is destined to help that person to regain your smile again."_

"_Is it okay that we help you hunt down that killer, Matt-san." Fumika quickly asked._

"_It's just that one false move from you girls, and you might get hurt. I'm concerned about that." Matt said._

"_We will be careful," Fuka noted._

"_Yeah, we'll always watch our noon and six." Fumika followed._

"_Pleaasssseeeee." The twins said in sync with their eyes widen like a dog's sad eyes. _

"_Alright, you can tag along," Matt answered to them._

_The twins smiled and looked at each other and nodded. "Thank you, Matt," The twins said in unison._

"_You sure about them, Matt-san?" Chisame questioned in concern._

"_I trust them, and they trust me. I promise to watch out for them even if it means risking my life for them."_

* * *

After the memory Matt remembered, He shook his head and makes a firm look. Matt needed to act and think fast, so he started to observe his surroundings on the ground. Then, just about a few yards away from Matt's position, he spotted Mana's gun on the grassy ground. He looks back at the rabid dog again, and he begins to shift his eyes left and right thinking of a plan. After a few seconds, Matt blinked and jolted as an idea came to him. "Everyone, stay here." He told his members. Negi and the girls heard and watched Matt hopping down from branch to branch. Everyone became confused.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Eva asked.

"I promise to protect the twins, even if it means risking my life," Matt responded with a smile and firm look to Eva.

Eva paused for a moment, and then she flinched. "Matt, NO!"

Matt landed to the ground safely and looks at the Inu with its mouth foamed up, which is about to attack the scared Fumika. Matt looks around the ground, and he spots and picks up a small rock with his right hand. He then flicks the rock and hits the back of the Inu's head. The dog turned around to see who the culprit was.

"Hey, you mongrel!" Matt yelled to the rabid dog. "Come and get me!"

The dog growled ferociously and makes a leap to Matt Oda. Matt ducked the attack, and the Inu landed in the bushes. Matt makes a run for it to retrieve Mana's gun on the ground. The Inu got up and chased after Matt Oda. Fumika, now in safety, watched Matt run away with all his might from the rabid dog. The others high in the trees observed Matt Oda as the Inu was behind his tail.

"Run Matt! RUN!" Fei Ku shouted.

"Don't look back!" Haruna yelled.

"What the hell is that Matt Oda thinking!?" Asuna screamed.

"I don't know," Chamo replied, "but he better get away from that crazy rabid killer fast."

Eva stared Matt feeling so worried. "Please be careful," Eva said while panicking a little.

Mana watched Matt Oda run away from the Inu with confusion. "_What is he doing!?_" Mana thought to herself. She looked up ahead to see where Matt is heading, and then in surprise, she saw the gun she dropped on the grassy ground. "_My gun! Matt, you're crazy!_"

Matt jumped over every bush while he is in pursuit by the Inu behind him. He was just a few feet away from Mana's gun. The Inu observed the runaway Matt and he makes a leap to him. The dog opened its foaming mouth, and when it got close to Matt, it bit Matt's left fist. Matt reacted and he screamed in terrible pain.

"Matthew!" Negi, Chamo, and the girls shouted as they all saw Matt in pain.

Matt tries to pull his left hand out of the dog's mouth. Matt uses his right hand to clutch tightly onto the Inu's nose so it can open up the mouth to breathe, but Inu's mouth was still gripping to Matt's hand. Matt struggles and suffers the pain as he sees his hand starting to bleed and the dog's teeth going through the hand's muscles.

Matt frantically looks around the area for some way to get him free from the Inu's mouth. He then spots brown mushrooms with white polka-dots on it. Matt grabs one with his right hand and shoves it into the Inu's eyes. The dog's eyes stung when the mushroom's powder made contact. The stinging pain causes the Inu's mouth to open, making Matt's left hand to be free. Matt escaped and grabbed his left hand, which is scrunched up in pain. He then makes a dash to Mana's gun. The Inu tries to shake off the mushroom's powder from its eyes.

Within inches, Matt leaps towards the gun and grabs it. Using only his right hand, Matt set and loaded the gun as fast as he can. The Inu recovered from the powder and spots Matt on the ground. The Inu makes a dash to Matt, eagerly to kill Matt for good. Matt turns to the dog as it was coming in on him. He quickly loaded the gun's barrel and positions the gun with his right hand. "Matt! LOOK OUT!" Fuka and Fumika yelled at Matt. The Inu makes another leap aiming for Matt's head. Matt turns around and aims at the Inu. It was all so fast, but then…

_**BOOM!**_

Negi, Chamo, and the girls' jaws dropped in shock as they saw exactly what happened. At that moment, the Inu's mouth had the gun and Matt's right hand inside. But in a flash, Matt pulled the trigger and the bullet shot through from the mouth to the head of the dog. The Inu's eyes suddenly froze and blurred as Matt knew he shot the Inu right into the brain. Using his left arm, Matt opened the Inu's mouth to release his right hand. He let go of the Inu, and it collapsed to the ground.

Everyone from the trees, including Fumika on the ground, are amazed by Matt's bravery and daring task. The gang started to descend and landed safely to the ground. Everyone was still astounded by Matt's heroic scenery.

"Matt did it…" Chao said calmly. "He really did it…"

"…Incredible…" Setsuna said in astonishment.

"Un…be…lievable…" Mana said in a complete surprise.

They all kept staring at Matt, seeing the bravest act he ever did. The twins' eyes started to widen as tears came out of them. The twins scrunched up their mouths and started to cry. The two young girls race towards Matt with their crying faces. "MATT!" the twins shouted as they got close to Matt. Matt heard and turned to see the twins coming in close and makes a big hug around him.

"Oh Matt! You're alright!" Fuka cried.

"We were so worried about you!" Fumika followed.

Matt watches and hears the twins crying as he hugs them back firmly. "Oh girls, I'm glad you're okay…, especially you Fumika."

Fumika looked up to Matt with her tearful face. "Thank you, Matt-san," she said while she was crying. "You saved my life. I'll never forget your heroic deed to me."

"Matthew, that was the most brilliant and boldest deed I've ever seen," Asuna complimented him as she and the others came close to Matt.

"Damn! That was so sick, Matt!" Haruna shouted giving him a thumb's up.

"I have to admit again, you were amazing as last time," Setsuna said with delight.

"That was something I'll never forget Matt-san," Chao said with a smile.

Eva smirks and says, "For a young gentleman, that was one of the most memorable acts I've ever seen in my eternal and immortal life. I'm starting to like you, even more, Matthew Oda."

"I, too, am delighted to your heroic act, Oda-san," Chachamaru said with delight as she bowed to Matt.

Kaede and Fei Ku came in close to Matt. "You are one brave young man," Kaede admired to Matt. "Matthew-dono, I am moved by your courageous act-degozaru."

"Mmm-hmm, you are one brave shiny knight-gentleman," Fei Ku said with glee.

"Thanks you guys," Matt replied to everyone, "I know it was crazy, but I had to do something to save Fumika." He then sees Mana right in front of him. "Mana, I do believe this is yours." Matt gives the gun to her. "It's already on safety."

Mana receives the gun, and then she smiled. "In all my years of marksmanship, I never expected a young man like you to wield one of my guns to do something so heroic." She puts her gun away and grins at Matt. "You really are something, a gentleman to go beyond the limits." Matt smiles back at Mana.

"Yes Matt," Negi said with a smile, "you really know how to shine in front of us."

"Y'know Matt," Chamo speaks, "you might be a gentleman and did a crazy and dangerous thing, but you've shown us a sight like something that I want to remember and heed. You impressed me, Bigger Bro." Chamo winks at Matt.

"Gee, thank you, guys," Matt replied.

"Hey guys!" cried a girly voice. The gang turned to see who it was, and it was Konoka along with Nodoka, and Satomi up from the rear. Everyone waved to see Konoka and the other girls again. "Well, did you get him?" Konoka asked as she approached the team.

"Sure did." Asuna replied as she shows Konoka the dead Inu on the ground. Konoka, Nodoka, and Satomi were a bit surprised, but they were glad that rabid Inu is finally over.

Then Matt groaned in pain as his left hand started to sting again. His groaning caught everyone's attention. "Aaah… it stings," Matt moaned in pain.

Satomi crouched to Matt on the ground. "Here, let me see," Satomi said as she observes Matt's injured hand. "Oooo… looks bad. The Kishu Inu bit you?" Matt nodded. "I see. No problem we have the solution." Satomi turns to Konoka. "Konoka."

Konoka nodded and pulled out her pactio card. "Adeat," she commanded. She turned into her Kansai Kimono dress again, and this time she has huge fans in her hands. She got close to Matt and told him to stick out his injured hand. As Matt did what Konoka said, she waved her fans as a cool sparkling breeze blew on Matt's severed hand. Matt watches as the bite and blood marks started to disappear from his hand. Matt also feels his left hand is better. Matt widens his eyes a little with great amazement.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Satomi said to Matt. "Konoka has the magical power to heal any injury."

"Wow," Matt said in surprise, "Am I _really_ lucky to have magical friends like you?"

Then they heard someone else coming towards the group. It was Chisame and Satsuki, along with the old man, who is feeling much better and can walk with both of his legs. The three spotted the group and the dead Inu on the ground.

The man noticed and ran up to the dead dog. He slowly starts to frown in shock. He looks back at Matt with his sad expression. "Is he...?" he said while whimpering.

"Yes…, he is dead," Matt said calmly as he nodded to the man.

The man looked back at his good dog and started to cry in sorrow. Tears came down from the old man's sad eyes, and the Mystery club members stare at this sad and mourning sight. The old man lost his best friend.


	37. The Murderer in the Woods - part 6

**4) The Murderer in the Woods**

**Part 6**

Later that sunset afternoon, everyone, including the old man, are in the dean's office. The dean is at his desk sitting as the old man is standing right in front of him. Everyone else sat on a chair or couch as they listened to the old man's story.

"So tell me, mister, how did this all happen?" Dean Konoe asked.

The man closed his eyes for a second and took a good breath. He then begins to speak at Dean Konoe remembering everything about his best Inu friend. "My good pet and I were very good friends…" the old man said as a memory pops into his mind.

* * *

"_We lived together peacefully and happily throughout our cherish lives. I was a hunter and my Inu was a pointer. We lived in the forest as our job to make sure no wild animals infiltrate the academy. We were a great hunting team and stopped from bears, mountain lions, and wolves from coming into the academy. We were like a close family. _

_But one day, a terrible thing happened. We were at a stream for a break, when all of a sudden a wolf leaped right in front of us and attacked. My friend protected me and started to fight back while I was getting my gun loaded. The wolf bit my friend on the neck, but I manage to pull the trigger of my shotgun and kill the wolf. My friend was a little bit injured, but he came out strong. After I checked the body of the wolf, I realized something horrible. The wolf had rabies. _

_When I discovered that scary fact, my intention was to save my friend from that terrible disease. There were no near vets around the area, so I had no choice but to kill my friend. But I was too squeamish to do that. I thought my friend would survive the illness, so I brought my friend back to the cabin and tied him up to a tree to see if my theory is correct. _

_But the next morning, my theory was wrong. I awoke from a growling sound, and there from my window, my Inu went into an aggressive rampage. Its mouth was foamed, and its eyes were bloody red. There was nothing else I can do. Therefore I grabbed my shotgun and loaded it up. But then I heard a snap. I jolted and rushed outside to see if my friend was still there. But when I was outside, my Inu was gone and the rope broke."_

* * *

"And that's how this happened, killing those innocent people from these last few days," the old man stated in grief and finished his story.

The dean closed his eyes. "Unbelievable," he said in a calm matter, "I'm sorry about your friend. I know you have done the right thing to save its life." The old man nodded, and the dean opened his eyes again to the man. "For your righteous deed, I will exclude you of any murdering activity and the charges for the victims. I will make sure that the police will not apprehend you of this disastrous event. I think you have suffered enough from this tragedy." The old man smiled and bow at the dean thanking for his pardon. "So, what are you gonna do?"

The man firmly looks at the dean and replies, "I'm gonna move out of the forest and out of this academy. I'm going to move on and live in a new and better life from here. This place holds too many memories of my late friend."

The dean smiled. "I understand, and I hope you have a good future out there."

"Thank you, sir," the man bowed again and replied. He then turns to Matt, Negi, and the girls and gives them a smile. "Thank you for everything guys."

Matt stood and smiled back. "You're welcome," Matt said in a calm and happy matter.

* * *

That twilight evening, the old man has his entire hunting equipment and luggage bag in a big wagon. He has a huge traveling backpack, and he wore a fedora on his head. He arrives at the front gates of the academy and stops for a moment. He then looks back at the academy and the forest he was in as one last time before he leaves the academy completely. He smiles and turns towards the gates. As he passed the gates, Matt came out and spotted the man leaving the academy. Matt races towards him.

"Hey mister!" Matt shouted. "Hey! Wait up!" The old man heard Matt's voice, turned to him, and waited for the young gentleman. As Matt got close to the man, he catches his breath and begins to speak. "We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Matthew Oda. What's your name?"

The man grins at Matt and replies, "Tarou…, Tarou Ryo."

"Tarou Ryo…" Matt said as he and Tarou shook hands. "Well…, so long."

"Goodbye, Oda-san," Tarou replied with a wink. "May your future lead you to great happiness."

"You too," Matt replied with a smile. Tarou then turned around and started to walk away. He kept walking down the streets and fades into the sunset.

Matt kept watching Tarou as he disappeared into the light.

Then Mana, Fei Ku, Kaede, and the twins spotted Matt and went up to him. Matt hears them coming and turns towards them. "Hey girls," Matt said, "what's up?"

"Hey Matt!" Fei Ku shouted gleefully. "We want to let you know that the girl you saved the other day, well, she made a full recovery. And she's going back to school on Monday."

"That's great," said Matt in amazement.

"I still can't believe you risked your life to save Fumika, my little sister," Fuka said with delight.

"That was _still_ the bravest thing you ever done-degozaru," Kaede said with a hones grin.

"I agree," Mana followed, "you must've done something _that _great with your family."

Matt paused and scratches his head. "Well, to be frank, I don't have any family members here. I did it because I had to save someone from great harm."

The girls blinked from Matt's statement. "No family members?" Fumika questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, basically, I'm the only member here in Japan. My parents have already died a while back."

The girls then made sad expressions on their faces. "Don't you feel lonely, Matt?" Fei Ku asked in her worried state.

"Don't feel too bad ladies," Matt said in a calm matter. "I got Negi and the other girls in my club. They're my great friends, so I shouldn't feel too lonely."

Even so, the girls are a little bit worried that Matt is the only member and has no other family members here in Japan.

Just then, Chisame came into the scene and called out to Matt. "Hey Matt!" Chisame called and got Matt's attention, "The dean wants to see you."

"Well, I got to go, girls," said Matt. "Have a nice night, and I'll see you on Monday." Matt left with Chisame on his side as they went to the dean's office.

The twins, Kaede, Fei Ku, and Mana, watched Matt as they began to think something.

"You know, not only we owe Matt something, but I think we should help Matt Oda's loneliness," Fuka said in concern.

"Yeah sis," Fumika followed, "he does look like he's hurt from his late parents."

"I agree, but what can we do?" Fei Ku pondered with her arms crossed.

Mana thinks carefully, and then she blinks. She took out a folded paper and opened it up. She looks at it and grins. "Y'know, there is one thing we can do to help Matt," Mana said to the other girls.

"What is it, Mana-dono?" Kaede asked.

Mana held the paper in front of the other girls to show what's depicted. The girls observed, and the paper is the flyer to Matt's Mystery Club. "And I think Matt Oda will be pleased," Mana said with a grin.

* * *

That Monday afternoon, Negi, Chamo, and some of the girls were in Matt's club. Negi, Asuna, Chamo, and Konoka are reading a magazine article about criminal incidents, Chisame is doing criminal justice research on her laptop, the librarians were reading some of the mystery books Matt brought from his home country, and Eva and Chachamaru were quietly sitting on their chairs.

Eva turns to Matt, who is wiping the chalkboard. "So whatever happened to the Inu Matt?" Eva asks.

"Well, they took him in and cremated him," Matt responded. "They stored his ashes safely."

"Sad to say he lost his friend," said Chachamaru. "but it can't be helped."

"I know Chacha," Matt replies to her. "I'm sure Tarou didn't want to, but it's the only option, even though it feels like it's the wrong thing to do." Eva and Chacha agreed and nodded.

Just then, Matt heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called out. The door opened and…,

"Matthew-san!" said the Narutaki twins, who ran up to Matt and hugged him. Negi and the girls see the twins hugging Matt.

Matt jolted a little as he stares at the happy twins bracing his waist. "Fuka, Fumika," said Matt. "What are you doing here?"

The twins let go of Matt's waist, and both of them, side by side, smiled at Matt.

"We want to join your club," Fuka said happily.

"Yeah, it's our way saying thank you for helping me, and we owe you something good." Fumika followed with delight.

This got Matt, and everyone in the room astounded. "Really girls?" Matt said in surprise.

"They're not the only ones." said another womanly voice.

Matt and the gang looked to see who said that. At the door are Mana, Kaede, and Fei Ku standing and grinning at Matt Oda.

"Mana, Kaede, Fei Ku," Matt said in a little surprise.

The three girls got closer to Matt and each held out an application form.

"We owe something really big for what you had done last Saturday," Fei Ku said. "And this is it."

"Mmm-hmm, and we wanted to help you with your pain of your lost parents and your loneliness-degozaru." Kaede followed with joy.

"I can learn a lot of good things from you Matt-san," Mana said calmly with delight. "That's why I'm joining with you too."

Matt looked back at his members, who are all smiling at him. "Go for it Matt," Asuna says to him. "I know you and the girls are going to be great friends." Everyone else agreed with what Asuna stated.

Matt smiled and looks back at the girls. "Well then…, welcome to the club."

The twins smiled widely as they hugged Matt Oda again. "Thank you so much, Big Brother!" said the twins in unison.

"Big brother?" Matt said in a confused mood. Matt stares at Mana, Kaede, Fei Ku, and then his team members, all giving him a loving smile. Matt smiled too as he turns to the twins who were happy and still hugging Matt. "You're welcome, little sisters," he said calmly and happily hugs the twins.

* * *

**Author's Note**

"Kuyoku" got its name from "**kur**ai jor**yoku**" which means "dark evergreen."


	38. Game On, Mystery Club - part 1

**I. First Mysteries**

**5) Game On, Mystery Club!**

**Part 1**

It is another bright and sunny day shining over at Mahora Academy. The sky is clear blue, and white puffy clouds floated in the air. Inside Negi's class of 1-A, Negi and his students were just listening to Ayaka, the class representative, making her announcement to everyone.

"Listen up, girls," Ayaka said in a commanding voice, "Oh, and you too, my dear Negi," she said in a loving voice with her hands clasped together. She clears her throat and turns to her classmates. "Tomorrow is the biggest event of all. It is the annual Mahora Academy's Spring Wrap-Up Sports Games. As usual, all participants from all different classes of the academy, from kindergarten to high school, are participating in this event, and so are we. Last year, we came in fourth place of the junior high school rankings. We were very close, but this year going to be different." Ayaka raises her arm and makes a fist. "We are now in high school, and we will succeed in first place of the high school rankings. So let's make class 1-A the first place winning team!" Everyone agreed and shouted with joy.

As the whole class cheered on, Asuna and Konoka are talking to each other. "I know Matt Oda still has the gynophobia," Konoka first talks to Asuna, "but I think we should inform him about the games."

"Yeah, you're right." Asuna agreed. "Matt should see how determined we Mahora girls are."

"I agree with you Asuna, and I would think he should meet the other students in our class as well."

As soon as Negi's lecture is over and Ayaka's announcement is over, he and the members of the Mystery Club got their school stuff and start to head over to Matt's club. Asuna and the girls walk up to Negi, telling him something.

"Negi, we should tell Matt Oda about the Mahora games," Asuna suggested leaning on Negi's head. "He should see the excitement and cheer us class 1-A."

"I was thinking the same thing too," Negi responded with a grin. "Let's go meet him right now."

Asuna and the other girls nodded for Negi as they all walked towards their destination, Matt's Mystery Club.

Ayaka and Natsumi, who were both a few feet away from Negi and the girls, watched the group as they exited the class. "_Hmm…_" Ayaka thought. She turned back to look at the whole room to see it was almost completely empty. She only sees the cheerleaders chattering to each other, Zazie quietly standing in the back of the class, and Kazumi and Sayo talking about a report they scooped up.

"I see that our class is almost empty," Natsumi commented. "All of them are heading to Matt's Mystery Club ever since they joined."

Ayaka puts her right thumbnail in her mouth and makes a worried look. "Just _who_ is this Matt Oda?" Ayaka said in a concerned mood. "Every day, our classmates are always heading into that Mystery Club, and so is Negi. How can he be so important?" Then Ayaka widens her eyes. "(_GASP_)… Could it be that… Matt Oda is really a man who is rich and wealthy like me!?" Ayaka clasped her hands together and stands in agony. "What if Matt is really a girlfriend, loving thief!? Or worse! Matt is bribing my Negi so he could always be Matt's slave. OH, WHY!?"

Natsumi sweatdropped. "Ayaka, I don't think Matt is really that bad," Natsumi said to prove her point to Ayaka.

"And _why_ would you say that?" Ayaka replied with a glare at Natsumi.

Natsumi twitched her mouth and right eye. "Well, from what I heard, he's really just an honest and kind gentleman. I'm sure maybe our friends are just seeing him because he's friendly."

"Well, whether he is a friendly gentleman or not," Ayaka said calmly. "I will one day see this Matt Oda myself."

* * *

One hour later, Negi and the members arrived at the Mystery Club and discussed Matt Oda about the annual Mahora Games. They gang gave every detail about the games to Matt Oda.

"Hmm, the annual Mahora Spring Wrap-Up Sports Games…, sounds interesting," Matt said as was intrigued by this news.

"You're gonna like it, Matt," Fei Ku said. "Every girl out there is going play in these games to celebrate the coming of summer."

"There will be lots of athletic girls out there who are determined to win the games," Setsuna explained. "And our athletic classmates are competing in these games as well."

"We were hoping you would come and cheer us on," Konoka asked politely.

Matt paused and looked up. "Well…" he said while he was thinking. "I haven't gotten over my phobia yet, but a gentleman should at least cheer someone that's a friend to Negi." Matt took a deep breath and exhaled. "Alright, I'll come and watch the games, and I'll support Negi's class." The girls and Negi smiled as they were happy to have their best gentleman friend tag along. "It's going to be a little bit tricky for me to get over my phobia with all those girls out on the field, but I have to overcome my fear soon."

"Don't you worry Matt-san," Satsuki called to him. "We have your back in case you get timid."

"Thanks, Satsuki."

Evangeline and Chisame weren't quite sure that if this is going well with Matt. "You think this is going to be okay?" Chisame asked Evangeline in a little troubled mood.

"It's difficult to say," Eva replied. "But Matt has to do this on his own to overcome his phobia problem, and we can't let him stay in this lonely club forever."

"Yeah… you're right."

* * *

Somewhere out in the city, not far from Mahora Academy, a black van is parked in an alley. On top of its roof contains an antenna dish intercepting a signal. Inside the van are four young women, two in the front and two in the back.

One of the women has a laptop on her that displays Mahora Academy and the Sport Games. After a few minutes of study of what's on her laptop, she makes a report to another woman in the back of the van.

"Ma'am, everything's all set for the operation," said the woman with the laptop.

"Very good," said the other woman in the back inside the van. "Once the operation is complete, Mahora Academy's Sports Games will cease to exist. You girls know how it feels to get rejected?" The other three women nodded in agreement. "You'll pay Mahora, and my revenge will be complete."

* * *

That afternoon, Negi and some of the girls, Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Satomi, and Chisame, guided Matt to where the Games are being held. They arrived at a huge park, just close to the gymnasium, where all the staff members are setting up the hurdles, courts, and stands for the games. They also saw a bunch of girls, from junior high to high, working out their athletic skills and getting ready for the competition.

"I can see the staff people are working hard, getting ready for the games that are starting tomorrow," said Matt stating the fact.

"No doubt Matt," Konoka responded. "We may not be in any of the games, but we wanted to cheer on our class to fight and go for the win."

"We always love the annual Sports Games, because it's so honorary and peaceful," Satomi stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt questioned.

"Right, I have forgotten you were not with us last year," Negi commented. "You see, the Mahora Spring Wrap-Up Sports Games is not only just a bunch of athletic events, but it's to celebrate and make peace to all the students that had been struggling and working hard over their school years."

"Every participant competes in games with equality and also wanted to make friends," Yue stated as she was sipping her cocoa and strawberry juice. "Because summer is coming up soon, everyone wants to get along together before the break begins. It's a way to say summer will be here soon, and we should all celebrate."

"Hmm, very interesting," Matt said. "Kind of like the Olympic games, if you put that way."

"Sort of Matt," Haruna said, "But the Mahora Games consists of students instead of athletes from around the world."

"Negi-kun!" a girl shouted as Negi, Matt, and the girls looked around the vicinity to find where the shout is coming from. Then all of a sudden, Negi was grabbed by three girls from behind. "NEGI-KUN!" shouted the three girls. Matt and girls turned around to see who it was, and it none other than the three cheerleaders, Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka, hugging Negi so tightly.

"Are you here to support and cheer our class Negi-kun?" said Sakurako with loving glee.

"If you do," Misa continued, "we'll be very happy."

"Yeah, you can be on the cheerleading team with us," Madoka said.

"I even made a cheerleader outfit for you, Negi-kun." said Misa as she pulled out a men's cheerleader outfit, smaller than average. Negi gasped as other girls sweatdropped.

Matthew Oda, however, is confused. After seeing this lovey-dovey scene, Matt makes an awkward thought. "You students must really like Negi a lot," Matt said in a sarcastic mood.

"Not quite all of us…" Chisame noted in little exasperation.

The cheerleaders heard Matt's voice and looked up to him. As the three saw Matt's face, they smiled. "Matthew Oda!" Sakurako said. "What's brings you here?"

"Hey Sakurako," Matt greeted, "I'm here to cheer Negi's participant students in the games."

"Really, Matt?" said Misa in little astonishment, "that's really nice from you, from an honest gentleman."

"_Mm-hmm_," Madoka agreed. "We also heard from Kazumi that you solved the killing incident and the clock tower case. Great work, Matt-san."

"Oh, thanks girls," said Matt as he blushes a little. "But I didn't do all the work," Matt opened his arms and points to his loyal members. "My members, or my friends, also helped me with the cases. So we are the ones who did great work."

"Well then, great job, _Mystery Club _guys," Sakurako said and winked at them.

"Oh, there you are cheerleader," said a strong girly voice. Negi, Matt, and the girls looked to see who said that.

Coming towards the gang are five girls. The first girl had pink hair with ribbons in her hair, creating pigtails on the side of her head, and she was wearing a pink gymnastics leotard. Next to the first girl is another girl with black hair with a ponytail sticking out to the right side of her head, and she wore a basketball uniform. Behind the basketball girl is another teen girl with long brown hair with a long ponytail tied to the back of her hair and hanging to the shin leg level, and she wore gymnasium clothes. Next to the brown-haired girl is a girl in the same uniform except she has light blue short hair. And finally, a girl with short ash brown hair comes from behind in running clothes. As the five got close, they spotted Negi and grinned.

"Negi-kun!" shouted the girl with the leotard.

Negi blinked and realized who they were. "Makie, Yuna, Akira, Ako, and Misora." he said in surprise.

"Ya-Ho! Negi-kun! What's up?" asked Yuna, the girl in the basketball uniform. "Are you here to cheer us in the games?"

"Oh, yes I am," Negi happily replies, "I will do my best to help you with spiritual support."

"That's great Negi-kun," said Ako, the girl with light blue hair.

"It's really nice of you to come and cheer us," said Misora, the one with ash brown hair.

Sakurako stepped forward to the five girls, "Hey, perfect timing girls. There is someone that you want to see."

"Really? Who's that?" Akira questioned, the girl the long ponytail.

"Well, you five, I like you to mee–" as Sakurako waves her arm to show Matt Oda, she saw that Matt Oda disappeared. "Huh?"

"Uh… Meet who?" Misora questioned with her right eyebrow raised.

Sakurako looked around to find Matt, but Asuna and Konoka pointed for the red hair cheerleader that Matt was right behind the two. Sakurako sighed knowing that he hasn't overcome his phobia yet.

"It's alright, Matt," Asuna said, calming Matt Oda. "Those girls are our friends."

"Don't be scared, Matt," Konoka followed and tries to cheer him. "Say hi to them."

Matt both looked at Asuna and Konoka's honest faces, and then he looked back to Chisame, Satomi, and the librarians showing their honest faces as well. Matt stood up and took a deep breath as he walked towards Sakurako and the other cheerleaders. Sakurako put her arm around Matt.

"Don't be afraid," Sakurako said with a wink. "They are really nice girls." Sakurako then brings the five girls closer to Matt. The athletic students spotted Matt.

"Whoa, who's this guy?" said Ako with a smile.

"Girls, I like you to meet, the one and only, **Matthew Oda**," Sakurako stated.

The five girls gasped in an astonishing surprise, and Matt jolted a little in fright.

"Oh my god! Matthew Oda?" said Makie with her hands on her cheeks. "The Matthew, who solved the last four mysteries?"

"Woah! So this is the great Matt Oda we read from the news reports," Yuna said with a cheeky and delightful mood.

"Wow, we get to see Matthew Oda, in _person_," said Misora.

"It's really nice to meet Matt Oda-san," Akira said with a bow to him.

"Oh, uhh… N-n-nice to meet-t-t you t-t-too," Matt said while he was shivering with fright.

"This is great to meet Matt Oda before the games start," Ako said with joy. "Are you going to be in the games?"

"No, n-n-not me," Matt replied. "But I will t-t-t-try to cheer on for Negi's class and the t-t-team."

"How nice of you," Makie responded and smiled. "We're participating in the games, and we are working very hard to win."

"Well, I'll be r-r-r-rooting for you girls," Matt said with a grin. "You can count on that, and good luck."

"Thanks Matthew-san," Misora said with a thumb up. "We will guarantee to win the games."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." said a female voice with a haughty mood. Everyone turned to see who said that.

Coming to Negi's team, are a group of seven girls, tall as Akira's height, wearing their own athletic outfits. One of the girls in the front had brown hair with her bangs hanging on the side of her head and a ponytail in the back of her head. "You silly class 1-A will never stand a chance against us," said the brown-haired girl in the front of her group. "You pathetic weaklings won't even make it into the top three. Ah-Haha!" she and her team laughed out haughtily as a mockery to Ako and the other athletic girls in Negi's class.

This made Makie, Ako, Akira, Yuna, and Misora mad never felt this badly of being mocked. Matt, of course, got scared and hid behind Asuna and Nodoka. Asuna heard and saw this insult, and she made a mean face.

"Hey! Just who do you think you guys are, making fun our friends!?" Asuna yelled at the opposing team.

The front girl smirked, "_Hmph_, well, we are athletes from class 2-C. We are the best athlete team that won the Mahora Sports Games last year in many events, and we are doing it again."

"And just who do you think you are?" Misora said in an angry mood.

"If you must know, I'm Chika, and I'm the leader of my team. As you can see my team and I are strong and well-coordinated for any game we participate in." She stood up tall and crosses her arms. "We will do everything we can, even the impossible and unthinkable, to win the games. So I would say you give yourselves up while you still can."

"Never!" Yuna shouted and waves her arm. "You may be one grade higher than us, but we will come out top and succeed the games with our teamwork and determination. It's you who's going to lose this year."

"We'll see about that. Girls move out!" Chika and her team turned and walked away from Yuna and the others. Yuna, Akira, Ako, Misora, and Makie were still staring madly at Akira and her team.

Matt raised his head from behind Nodoka and Asuna's back. "Gee, isn't she rude or what," Matt said in little stun.

"Well, she is definitely rude," Haruna said with hands on her hips. "Thinking she is so mighty."

"No doubt," Yue followed, "I really don't like her attitude at all."

"Who cares," Chisame said in exaggeration. "She's only saying that just to make other competitors angry and weak."

"I agree with you on that," said Satomi straightening her glasses.

Then Matt's cell phone was ringing, and everyone heard. Matt grabbed his phone and answered the call. "Hello?" he asked on his cellphone. "Oh Dean, it's you. Yes. Mm-hm. Right, be right there." Matt ended the call and makes an announcement to his team. "That was the dean; he said he wants us mystery club members to see him."

"Grandfather wants us?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah, said it's urgent." Matt turns to the five athletic girls. "Well, it's nice to meet you, but we got to get going. We got a call from the dean and said he needs us. Take care of yourselves."

"You too Matt," Makie responded. "It was really nice meeting you." Negi, Matt, and the girls left the area as they headed towards the dean's office.

"Bye, Negi-kun!" Yuna shouted. "Keep rooting for us."

Ako quietly stares at Matt as he was running away towards his destination. "That Matt Oda-san sure is a nice guy. He looked so honest."

"I know," said Akira next to Ako. "I wish we get to know more about Matt Oda."


	39. Game On, Mystery Club - part 2

**5) Game on, Mystery Club!**

**Part 2**

At Dean Konoe's office, every club member is in the room. Matt, Negi, Chamo, and the students are all in the room in front of the dean's desk. Dean Konoe is sitting at his chair laying his arms on his desk and hands on his chin.

"There is a reason why I called you here," The dean started talking to the group. "Lately, my security people saw suspicious intruders prowling about on-campus lately these last nights. Our team did their best to investigate this activity but hasn't come up with any evidence."

"So, you want us to fill us in," Matt stated to the dean.

"Exactly, Oda-san. I want you and your team to investigate this mystery and get to the bottom it at once. Last we heard they were sneaking around where the Mahora Sports Games are."

"Then tomorrow we'll do a scan around the vicinity to check and see any interlopers that might be doing odd activities. There might be some of the criminals already hiding within the area."

"How are we going to do that?" Fei Ku asked. "The Mahora Games is a big area."

"Not if we split into groups," Matt confirmed. "Since we are now a big team, we'll split into smaller groups, covering every corner of the Mahora Games area. That way, we can have a better advantage of tracking down odd suspects all around the Mahora Games."

"Not a bad idea, Matt," Negi said. "You know how to think smart."

"Aw…, don't mention it." Matt blushes a little.

"We are going to need something in order for us to communicate close when we are far apart," Yue noted.

"Like walkie-talkies?" Matt answered.

"Yeah, that's right," Chao responded. "We can invent some at the lab."

Satomi nodded. "How many do we need?" she asks Matt.

Matt thought carefully. "Hmm, about five or six should be fine," Matt answered.

"Gotcha Matt," Satomi replied with a circle from her thumb and index finger.

"Alright everyone," the dean announces, "your job starts first thing tomorrow as soon as the games start. Get all a good night's rest."

"Thanks, we will," Matt said as he and his team bowed at Dean Konoe.

* * *

Later that night, at the dorm and in Asuna and Konoka's room, Negi and Matt are getting ready to take a bath and wash up. They got new clothes, and Asuna got the bath detergents.

Before they head out, Matt sees Konoka watching an ad on the television. On the screen shows a woman in a fitness outfit, two pieces, with a well-developed figure. She has blonde hair with two ponytails on each side of her head, and she has pink heart earrings. Matt and Konoka listened as the ad went on.

"Hello there, sweeties. I'm Mako Sayaka." she said in a charming voice from the TV. "Ever wonder how I keep myself in good shape and in good health? Well, it's all because of this," She showed her viewers a candy bar in her hand. "the 'Vita-bar,' the one of a kind healthy treat that will make you energizing and healthy. It will help you stay active and keep yourself in tiptop shape. Just one bite and you feel like a whole new energized self again. The Vita-bar also gives good vitamins and minerals to make you feel strong and powerful. So try one now, available at your local retailer."

"Vita-bars? (_Sigh_)… just another one of those silly ads," Konoka said sarcastically,

Matt kind of agreed on Konoka's point of view after he saw the ad. Then Asuna called out to Matt, saying she and Negi are ready to go to the bathhouse. Matt called out back to them, and the three left the room.

* * *

Once Negi, Matt, and Asuna arrived at the bathhouse, Asuna was on the lookout again while Matt took a shower and Negi washing in the bath. Matt is almost done finishing washing as he rinses the last soap off of him. Negi was still in the bath relaxing in the warm water. After Matt turned off the shower, he grabbed his new clothes and puts them on.

"Alright, I'm done," Matt calls out to Negi and Asuna. "So hurry up Negi, or will be late for dinner."

"Alright," Negi replied. "Just give me a sec, and I'll be right there."

Matt kept staring at Negi, who is still washing. "He sure is taking his time," said remarked.

"Yeah, well, Negi isn't always like that," Asuna responded as she appeared next to Matt.

"What do you mean?"

"At first, when he came to the academy, Negi hates to take baths. But he now enjoys them sometimes and cleans himself really well. I used to do all the dirty and cleaning work, but it looks like that's past aside."

"Huh, it seems to me Negi sure has changed a lot after he arrived at the academy."

"He did. When he first got here, he was a little bit uncoordinated and inexperienced to fit in with the class, considering that his task is a teacher as part of his magic training. But as time went by, Evangeline, the Kyoto trip, the festival, and the magic world, he began to change fast and became more of an adult. Negi may be a kid, but he sure has a lot of spunk. He knows how to lift someone's spirit high, and that's why a lot of the girls in our class love Negi so much… including me."

"Sounds like Negi's not a kid anymore," Matt stated. "He is becoming a young man that can reach out and achieve his goals." Asuna agreed with Matt, and both of them giggled.

Negi called out to Asuna and Matthew, "Alright, I'm getting out."

"Okay, I'll get a towel," Asuna responded.

But as she was about to grab one, Matt and Asuna heard some voices on the other side of the entrance doors. Matt and Asuna jolted when they heard it was girl voices. Matt and Asuna quickly turn towards the doors, and on the other side are five girls in silhouette coming closer to the doors. Matt and Asuna panicked.

"What the…!? Girls!?" Matt quietly shouted. "But Asuna, you said –"

"I know! I know!" Asuna immediately and quietly replied. "I don't understand why now?" She looks at Matt. "If they see you here, it's going to be a total nightmare for you, especially with that phobia of yours."

Matt shifts his head left and right, figuring out how to get out of this mess. "What do I do!? What do I do!?" Matt panicked.

"Hide somewhere where you won't be seen." Asuna commanded.

"What about Negi!?"

"He's already used to this. So don't worry about him."

Matt stopped and raised one of his eyebrows. "Wait, you mean Negi met these girls in the –"

"Never mind about that! Just hide!"

Matt nodded and looked around the whole bathhouse to find a good place to conceal. He then spotted trees in the back of the bathhouse and carefully rushes behind them. Asuna saw where Matt is hiding and quickly turns back at the entrance doors, seeing that the girls are right close to them.

Asuna then calls out to Negi, "Negi! Will keep them distracted so Matt can escape. Just play along."

"But Asuna!" Negi cried. "I'm still in–"

"Do it, or I'll give you another bump on your head, little brat!"

Negi shivered and nodded as he was continuing fiddling around in the huge bathtub. In desperate measures, Asuna took off all her clothes, from her shirt to her shoes, and tosses them to the side. She grabbed one of the shower heads and turns it on.

As the entrance doors open, in came the five athletic girls Ako, Makie, Misora, Akira, and Yuna all wrapped around with towels on their bodies. They were also each carrying a basin with bath detergent inside of it. Then the five girls heard water running coming from the showers. They walked over towards the sound, and they see Asuna rinsing herself with warm water.

"Hey Asuna," Makie calls to her. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey girls," Asuna replied. "I'm just taking a late-night shower, that's all."

"So I see," Misora replied.

"So… why are you guys here at this hour?" Asuna asked.

"Well, we've been practicing and working out for a long time for games coming up tomorrow that we didn't pay attention to our time," Yuna answered.

"We were so hot and sweaty the moment we got back to the dorm that we all decided to get together and wash up at this hour," Ako followed up the statement.

Then Akira looked up and sees Negi in the huge bathtub. "Negi, is that you?" Akira asked as she got the other athletic girls' attention and spotted at Negi.

Negi sees the girls and shyly smiled and waved at the girls. The girls stare at Negi for a few moments, then…"NEGI-KUN!" the girls shouted. They leaped into the air with their towels taken off and landed on Negi. _**SPLASH!**_ The girls cuddled close to Negi with laughter and excitement.

"Negi-kun, what's brings you here in this warm bath night?" Makie said with glee.

"You want me to scrub your back?" Yuna asked with excitement.

"I can wash your hair Negi-kun," Misora said.

"Girls, please!" Negi cried, "I don't want any–"

"I brought my special skin conditioner Negi-kun," Ako said with glee.

While Negi was in a pickle, Matt, hiding behind the trees and bushes, watches Negi awkwardly, seeing in this odd situation. Matt, in a confusing statement, looks back to Asuna, and she answered him back with a shrug. Matt looks back at Negi, and the young man scratches his head.

While the athletic girls aren't looking at Matt Oda, he waves his arms to get Negi's attention. Negi noticed and sees Matt's hand and arm gesture, telling him to get the girls to look away from Matt while he makes his quiet escape. Negi nodded.

"So girls," Negi says to the athletic girls, "do you think you could win the games?"

"Well Negi-kun," Akira replies, "I thought you never asked. You see…"

When Akira started talking away, Matt quietly came out from behind the trees and bushes and sneaks behind and pass the girls who aren't looking. Negi and the girls continue to talk away as Matt was halfway towards the doors. Asuna watches Matt closely, seeing Matt sidestepping closer to the doors.

Matt took another step and lands on the tile floor, but then…

_**SQUEAK!**_

Matt flinched, and the girls in the bathtub heard the sound. Asuna and Negi panicked. When the athletic are about to turn to the sound, Asuna quickly moved into the bath and splashes to the girls.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Makie complained.

"Ah! Uh, Umm…, Negi started it!" Asuna replied as she blamed it on the timid boy. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"B-b-but Asuna you–" Negi muttered.

"Oh, Negi-kun," Yuna said in a cheeky mood, "you're playing naughty, huh?"

As Negi tries to protect his innocence, Asuna waves her hand to Matt, telling him to keep going. Matt nodded and continues to sneak out quietly.

Matt was just about a few yards away from the doors, making it home free. He kept looking back at Negi, Asuna, and the girls hoping the athletic team didn't notice his presence. Within inches, Matt was at the door.

But while Matt wasn't looking where he was going, he stepped on a soap bar that's next to a basin. He then flung himself up into the air and… _**BAM!**_ landed on the floor hard. He also kicked the basin into the air, and as it heading straight down on Matt… "Aw man," Matt groaned, "That really hu –" _**DONG!**_

The basin landed on top of Matt's head creating a loud noise. Negi and Asuna flinched from the loud sound as the athletic girls suddenly turn to see what it was. There they see Matt on the tile floor with the basin covering Matt's head. Matt gains his consciousness and partially lifts the basin away from his head to see his view around him. Then in a complete and scary surprise, Matt sees the athletic girls watching him and vice versa. Matt became so red, and he suddenly…

"**DAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

* * *

After everything was calmed down and everyone relaxed after a few minutes, the sport girls continue to bathe, and Negi and Asuna dry themselves and put their clothes on. Matt Oda is on the other side of the shower wall where he's looking at the entrance doors, and the other side is the athletic girls cleaning and taking their showers. While the athletic girls were washing, Ako spoke up.

"So Matt," Ako speaks, "you came all the way from America, as in the United States of America?"

"Yep, that's right Ako," Matt responded while he isn't looking back.

"That must be a long trip," Yuna called out to him. "To think a young man like you would come all the way here to Japan."

"Well, I wanted to come here Yuna. I heard rumors that Mahora Academy has many mysteries around the vicinity, and I'm the type of person who likes to solve mysteries."

"Well, besides that," Makie followed, "Congrats on solving four mysteries in a row."

"Four?" Matt wondered with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, the kidnapping, the angry mob, the clock tower, and the killer."

"Oh, those? yeah, well, I couldn't solve those mysteries without my loyal members." Matt turns to Asuna and Negi who were right by the entrance doors. "Asuna and Negi are one of my members, and I give great gratitude to them."

"Really?" Yuna questioned with a little surprise.

"Negi-kun, I didn't know you're with Matt's Mystery Club," said Makie in little astonishment.

"Yes well, I couldn't let Matt do all the dangerous work by himself," Negi responded.

"Me too," Asuna followed. "He's our great and kind friend, and we would never leave him alone and behind."

Akira makes a concerned look on her face while she's rinsing the soap off of her body. "Alone…" Akira said quietly. Then she spoke up. "Hey Matt, I heard through the grapevine that you're an orphan."

Matt jolted a little when he heard Akira's words. Negi and Asuna flinched a little too, but the other athletic girls were bit confused.

"How did you know about that?" Matt asked.

"Well…" Akira responded as a memory came to her.

* * *

_A couple of days ago, Akira was checking out some books from Library Island and was about to head to the front desk. As she was about a few feet away from the desk, she spotted Nodoka and Yue talking to their selves._

"_I'm really glad we're in his club. Don't you think so too, Yue?" Nodoka asked with a smile._

"_No doubt," Yue replied as she was checking the list of books. "I can't believe that Matt Oda's parents die so suddenly."_

_When Akira heard this, she hid to the side of the front desk and listened carefully to the two librarians._

"_That poor young gentleman," said Nodoka in concern. "He came all this way just to fulfill a dream, but he never thinks about finding a good family."_

_Yue closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm worried too, Nodoka. That's why we became Matt's mystery club members to help his pain, not just going on these amazing adventures and solving these mysteries."_

_Nodoka drops her head, making her hair bangs cover her eyes. "I wonder if Matt will ever find his new family to avoid his pain. Sometimes I think, when he's all alone in that one empty room when we aren't around, I feel like he's sad and lonesome."_

"_We're doing everything we can to keep him company." Yue put her hand on Nodoka's shoulder. Then she smiled, "Let's go, Nodoka. Matt's waiting for us at the club." Nodoka nodded, and the two librarians left the desk._

_Akira crept out from the side of the front desk and watches Yue and Nodoka walking out the entrance doors. She then made a worried look._

* * *

"And that's what happened and how I heard about you," Akira said as she was drying herself. "I didn't know who this Matt Oda looked like until I met you."

"So that's how you got to know my late parents," Matt replied calmly. "I'm surprised those librarians still think about my late parents and me."

"Wow, that's… really sad, Matt," Ako said mournfully as she wrapped a towel around her body. "I never expected to hear something so miserable like that."

Yuna got her basin with her bath detergent in it, and she wraps a towel around her. She then walks to Matt Oda. He was a bit startled by Yuna's appearance due to his phobia. "Don't worry, Matt," Yuna says with a smile and wink. "It may be all of a sudden, but you're our friend now."

"Count me in too," Akira followed. Makie, Ako, and Misora also agreed and tagged along with Yuna's compassion.

"You mean it, girls?" Matt questioned. "This popped out of nowhere."

"It's not that you're nice," Makie commented, "but we can at least try to help you of recovering your pain of your late parents."

Asuna smiles, "Well, what do you think, Matt?"

Matt smiled and shrugged, "I just met you five, but… thanks."

Everyone smiled as they exited the huge bathhouse and headed straight to their dorm rooms.


	40. Game On, Mystery Club - part 3

**5) Game On, Mystery Club!**

**Part 3**

It is a bright and sunny day as balloons floated up in the air, fireworks exploded in the sky, and people are screaming wildly. At the huge academy park, where the Mahora Sports Games are being held, every student is jumping and screaming with excitement. Today is the first day of the Games, and every athletic participant from each of the junior high and high school classes are raring to go.

Negi's homeroom class 1-A students, Akira, Makie, Ako, Misora, and Yuna, are all set and getting ready for the first game of the day. Ayaka, Kazumi, and the other students from Negi's class are right next to their team, cheering them on.

"Today's the day everyone," Misora said with excitement. "We're going to win the games and become the most popular class of all time."

"Right on Misora!" Yuna yelled with joy. "So, let's do this!"

"Go! Go! Class 1-A! Go! Go! Class 1-A! Yeah!" shouted the three cheerleaders.

"Good luck, girls, and give everything you've got!" Natsumi cheered.

Kazumi was snapping pictures away from every scene consisting of the Games. "This is so gonna be great, I wish Negi was here," Kazumi said with glee.

"I know right," Ayaka said with a lovable glee but also a frowning face. "But Negi has to do something important and urgent that he can't be here right now."

"I wonder what sort of 'something important and urgent' did he have to do?" Sayo asked as she was floating above Ayaka's head.

Meanwhile, Negi, Asuna, and Matt are at the pole jumping area observing around the vicinity. They were searching and scanning any suspicious activity.

"Keep your eyes peeled gang," Matt commanded.

"Right, Matt." both Asuna and Negi said in unison.

As Matt looks around the vicinity, a memory about early this afternoon at the club came to his mind.

* * *

_At the Mystery Club, every member is sitting on a chair looking at the blackboard. Matt is in the front of the room, lecturing on the case._

_Matt speaks, "So we got wind from the dean that suspicious people were prowling around the campus last night, especially around the area where the games are held. I may have guessed that they might tamper some of the sporting equipment and set some traps around the area."_

"_But why would they do that?" Konoka asked._

"_Cheating may be one thing in my theory," Matt replied. "But, I'm wondering why they go so far on this?"_

"_Would someone be so devious that they hold a grudge against another team?" Chisame pondered. "Like revenge?"_

"_Who knows, Chisame? But if we're going to capture these night prowlers, we must first investigate who or what we are dealing with." Matt turns to his team. "We don't know what the enemy has planned to do with the games, but if we get a good start, we might have the advantage of our enemy. Our first step is to patrol the games. Since we are a big team, we'll split into groups, six to be exact."_

"_How shall we group up?" Yue asked after drinking her mint melon-berry juice._

"_You guys can decide on that. But I'll show you where we need to be at the Mahora Sports Games."_

_Matt went to his backpack and got out a folded paper. He opened it up and, using tape from his bag, he posted a huge map of the park where the Games are being held._

"_I took the liberty of asking the staff people to print or let me borrow the map of the Sport Games so we can discuss our positions." Matt grabbed a red marker from his bag and then turns to his team. "Here how this works, The Mahora Sports Games is a big event, and lots of people are going to be involved. So finding these criminals will be like finding a needle in a haystack, but not if we cooperate and coordinate together correctly and precisely." Matt then turns to the map. _

"_Like I said, we're a big team, and we'll be in groups. So each group will be at different places scanning the area for any criminal activity. This way, we can cover and look around the whole Sports Games at the same time._

_He took out the cap from the marker and starts to draw making circles. "Group 1 will be at the track and field area. Group 2 at the pool and gymnasium, group 3: the pole jumping area, group 4: the basketball and volleyball courts, group 5: the soccer field, and group 6: the judging and concession stands." Matt puts the cap back on the marker, he turns to his team, and he sticks his hand towards the map. "With this process, we can able to view everywhere, high and low, for any odd people sneaking around."_

"_Not bad thinking Matt," Chao confirmed. "We might have a chance to capture the criminals too during this setup."_

"_Indeed, we might," Matt replied to Chao. He then turns to Satomi, who was sitting quietly, staring at Matt. "Satomi, do you have what we need?" Matt asked._

"_Sure do." Satomi nodded and straightens her glasses. She reached down into her carry-on bag and pulled out the stuff from inside the bag. She places them on the table showing everyone what she had. "Behold everyone, Chao and I invented and tested these out, and it really works."_

_What appears on the table are gray cell-phones, except there is no folding crease. Half of the bottom part contains nine buttons, with each number on it, and the top half part contains a small screen with speaker vents below it. There's an antenna on the cell-phones and yellow and red buttons on the right side of the phone._

"_These are called video-talkies. They are like walkie-talkies, except we modified these phones with a video screen on it. It is, therefore, that we will not only talk and communicate, but we can see each other and show around the area."_

_Matt picked one up and smile in amazement. "Cool Satomi," Matt complimented, "with these, we can contact each other at the same time while we are apart." Matt turns to Satomi. "What's the signal status on these?"_

_Satomi raised her glasses for a moment to make glare. "We enhanced them pretty strong, so the signal range is within a two-mile radius. Plus, I also made them for Chachamaru to communicate with us using her antennas and robotic visions to contact these video-talkies."_

"_Satomi, you're amazing," Fei Ku said excitedly._

"_I have to admit Hakase-san," Chisame followed. "You are a scientific wizard."_

"_Oh, I'm not that smart yet," Satomi said while she blushed._

"_Excellent," Matt said. "Well then, get into your groups, and let's start heading over to the games._

* * *

The memory ended, and Matt still looks around the pole-jumping and triple jump area. Matt then turns to his teammates. "I'm going to make a roll call and status check," Matt stated. "I'm going to see how we are doing and progressing." Negi and Asuna nodded.

Matt pulls out a video-talkie and presses the red button, which contacts all of the other groups in separate locations. "This is group 3 and Matt Oda speaking. I'm going to make a roll call and status check." After his announcement, Matt press button number 1 to contact the first group, and then presses the yellow button. The screen shows Konoka's face. "Group 1?" Matt called and asked.

"We're A-ok, and nothing's wrong here." Konoka replied with Setsuna and Chisame at her side.

Matt nodded, and he pressed the next button: number 2. "Group 2?"

"All here; status report: normal and good," Satomi replied with Satsuki and Chao next to her as they looked around the pool area.

"Group 4?"

"All present and accounted, and no problems," said Fumika riding on Kaede's shoulders. She and Kaede are with Fuka, and Fei Ku scanning around the courts.

"Group 5?"

"All present, all clear," Haruna said as she, Yue, and Nodoka, are watching the soccer field from the stands.

"And Group 6?"

"Everyone is at present, and my scanning shows no unusual activity," said Chachamaru using her antennas to communicate Matt. She, along with Eva and Mana, are strolling down the stands of food, sports equipment, and sport club activities.

Once Matt got the full status report, he calls back to all the other groups. "Group 3 here is doing okay as well, but keep your eyes and ears open. I know something bad is going to happen."

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

Matt put the video-talkie away in his pocket. Negi pulls Matt Oda's shirt to grab his attention.

"Matthew, the announcers are about to start the games," Negi said as he pointed to the television screens that were hanging on special electrical posts.

Matt turns to the screens, and it showed male announcer in a business suit.

"Good day, Mahora citizens and students!" the male announcer greeted. "And welcome to the annual Mahora Academy's Spring Wrap-Up Sports Games. Is everyone ready!?" The whole audience in the games shouted so loud in great excitement. "Yeeeeaaah, alright. We got lots of good sports to play before summer comes up. We've got soccer, basketball, swimming, badminton, gymnastics, you name it!" Matt, Negi, and Asuna didn't shout in excitement, but instead, they were paying close attention to the announcer as he appeared on the T.V. screens, live mobile phones, and on a blimp's screen. "I'm sure all of you want to get started, but first, let me announce the sponsor and the president of the Sport Games, Mister Jirou Kayaku."

The announcer and cameras turn to Jirou, who is pudgy, a couple feet wide, wears a brown-tannish suit, and blue bowtie on his neck. He had a bushy mustache, clear square glasses, his cheeks were a bit puffy, and has a bald spot with grayish hair on the sides of his head.

He walks up to a mic stand and makes his speech. "(_Ahem_) Thank you, everyone, for coming and participating in Mahora's Sports Games. We are very proud to be here, and we want to enjoy these sports games to be the best moments of our lives. I'm happy to say that all of you students out there from junior high to high school will do great, especially doing your best. So without further ado, let the games BEGIN." The crowd went wild as they jumped up and down. All of the student-athletes are eager to win and ready for the first sport. "First up we have…" there a moment of pause until… "The hurdle dash! Participants for the hurdle dash… to your positions!"

After the announcement and the first call of the games, Matt got out the video-talkie and speaks. "Konoka and Setsuna," Matt said to the device, "check out the hurdle dash, the rest of us will be on the lookout still for any suspicious activity."

"We're on it, Matt," said Setsuna talking to the phone that Konoka is holding. "You can count on us."

"Great, over and out." Matt then hangs up the video-talkie.

Konoka and Setsuna looked at each other, knowing what to do.

"Well, come on Setsuna, let's go check out the hurdle dash… together." Konoka said with a cheeky glee.

Setsuna makes a little blush on her face. "Oh, uuhh, yeah Miss Konoka," Setsuna said with little shyness. "I do anything for you. I am your protector, miss."

"Setsuna, for the hundredth time, I told you not to call me 'miss.'"

* * *

At the track and field, the runners are warming-up their legs and getting ready for the hurdle dash. Every girl stretched their legs, loosening up their muscles.

One of the running girls spotted another and called out "(_GASP_) O.M.G. look girls!" The other runners turn towards to where the first runner shouted, and made great shocking surprises.

In their view is a girl who is five feet and a half tall, she had a skinny figure, and she had black hair with a short ponytail on the back of her head.

"It's Shinju Ohara!" shouted the first girl runner. The other runners were a bit nervous but are happy and excited.

"Oh wow!" said another runner, "It really is her!"

"I heard she won the hurdle dash during her athletic seasons and other competitions." said a third runner. "She won many gold medals during her elementary and junior high school years. She's like a legend. I can't believe she's with us."

Shinju heard the other runners' gracious complements and waves at them. "Please girls, you're too kind," she said calmly to the other runners. "I appreciate your generous words, but remember, you and I are here to compete. Am I right?"

"Right Shinju-san." said the second runner. "Even though we're not as good as you are, we'll still do our best to win." she turns to the other runners. "Isn't that right, everyone?" the others nodded.

"I like your spirit and determination," Shinju replied happily. "That's the kind of runners I like to see and compete."

Just then, the referee of the hurdle dash makes an announcement. "The hurdle dash is about to begin. Runners to your marks."

Shinju gives a thumb's up to the others. "Let's do this!" she shouted. The others nodded, and they all went to their starting positions.

At the stands, Konoka and Setsuna are sitting together in the back row, observing more areas of the field. Konoka then spots the famous runner on the starting positions.

"Hey, look Setsuna," Konoka told her childhood friend. "Isn't that Shinju Ohara on the field?"

"Yeah, you're right," Setsuna replied. "Looks like she competing herself again, and aiming for the gold _again_."

Konoka makes a cheery smile. "This is going to be exciting."

"You're absolutely right."

But somewhere hiding underneath the stands is a man with a cap and in an equipment uniform. He watches carefully at the runners in their starting position. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and makes a call.

"This is _Shadow_ here, she is in position," He said and listened carefully from his walkie-talkie hearing the orders from his commanders. "Right, in the end, I'm on it. Over and out."

The referee is on the side of the runners' starting positions and blows a whistle signaling them to get ready. "Runners, are you ready?" the referee calls out to them. The runners nodded. The referee pulls out a starting gun and points it towards the sky. "On your marks," the runners bend down in their starting positions. "Get set…" the runners quickly pull back a little to give themselves a boost. There is a couple seconds of silence, then…

_**BOOM!**_

And the runners are off. Everyone in stands screamed in excitement as they watched the running athletes race and jumped over every hurdle they come across. Shinju was in the closest lane, and she is jumping over every hurdle with grace and ease. Runners in the fourth, fifth, and sixth lanes began to slow down behind, while the runners on the second and third lane were neck to neck with Shinju.

Konoka and Setsuna are so excited watching the runners compete, neck to neck, with Shinju.

"This so is so excited!" Konoka shouted. "They're really close to each other."

"Yeah, no doubt," Setsuna replied. "It's going to be a dead heat."

The first three runners were down to their last hurdle, and Shinju is a bit further than the other two. "_Looks like another gold medal for me_," Shinju thought with a firm face.

Meanwhile, underneath the stands, the man watched carefully at Shinju as she got closer to the last hurdle. She quickly jumped, making her right leg pass over the hurdle. But at that moment, the man got out a remote, and with a mean look on his face, he pressed the red button.

Suddenly the hurdle, which Shinju jumped over, rose about another three feet. Shinju's left foot got caught on the bars, and she gasped. She stumbled to the ground and twisted her right leg. She then screamed in pain.

The other two runners passed the finish line, but when they saw Shinju in pain, they rushed and helped her.

The staff people, the whole audience, Konoka, and Setsuna gasped in great fright as they watched this terrible scene.

"OH NO!" said the runner from the second lane.

"Shinju! Are you okay!?" said the other runner from the third lane.

Shinju groaned and moaned in severe pain as her right leg is really dislocated. "Ow, Ow… It hurts…" She said while in pain.

The man from underneath the stands watches Shinju in pain. He then pulls out his walkie-talkie and turns away from the scene. "My job here is done," he said. "I'm moving to the next position and phase." He puts away his walkie-talkie and quietly exits the scene.

The staff and medical people show up to Shinju, helping her twisted leg. Konoka and Setsuna stare at this dreadful scene for a few seconds, then they both looked at each other with a concerned look and nodded.

Konoka got her video-talkie and makes the call, "This is group 1. CODE RED! CODE RED! Meet us at the track and field."

Negi, Matt, Asuna, and every club member heard Konoka's emergency, and everyone rushed to the rack and field.

As soon as the whole club arrived at the track and field, Matt went up to staff and medical people that were helping Shinju's leg. One of the referees spots Matt.

"Hey mister, you're not supposed to be here," said a referee

"I'm sorry to barge in, but don't worry," Matt replies in a calm matter. "I'm Matthew Oda, head of the Mystery Club, and the dean of the academy offered me to take on this situation."

"Do you have any proof?" The referee asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Matt got out a piece of form paper and gives it to the referee. The ref read every word from Matt's form, and he completely understands. Matt gets close to Shinju, even though he is a little bit afraid of her due to his phobia.

"Shinju ma'am, are you okay?" Matt asked.

Shinju opens with one eye and looks at Matt in terrible pain. "It really hurts, mister." She answered. "I can't move it."

"Take it easy, Ma'am." Matt tries to calm and hold her down from her pain. "Tell me exactly what happened?"

Shinju took a breathe and slowly replies, "I was about to cross the finish line after the last hurdle I jumped over. When all of a sudden, I tripped over the hurdle with my left foot. This never happened to me before, I swear. I always jump over every hurdle, even during my past competition days."

Matt put his right hand on his chin and begins to think. After a few seconds, Matt says thank you to Shinju and wishes her to get well. He and his team headed to the field near the finish line to check the last hurdle Shinju jumped over. A referee and a staff person were at the lane talking and discussing the accident. Matt walks up to them and asks a question.

"Excuse me, Sirs," Matt calls out to them, "I'm Matthew Oda from Mahora's Mystery Club, and I like to do a little investigation here on this track."

"Oh, so you're the famous gentleman we heard so much about." said the referee. "We heard good reports from you."

"Yeah kid," said the staff member, "we're glad to help out for you. So what do you want to check out?"

"It's that last hurdle that Shinju had to jump over." Matt answers to the two men. "May I take a good look?"

"Sure, Oda-san." The referee responded. "But why that?"

"I think I might know what really happened."

Matt, his team, and the two men went to the last hurdle and inspect it.

"What you got, Matt-san?" Asuna asked.

"I think this hurdle has been rigged and tampered," Matt replies.

"Huh?" Negi and the members said in confusion.

"How can you be sure?" Chisame questions.

"Satomi, do you have some kind of device that scans for electrical surges?" Matt asks.

"I sure do," Satomi replied as she took out a hand-held device that has two antennas. Satomi uses her gadget to scan all around the hurdle until…_**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_"I got something, Matt."

The device picked up the signal on one of its legs. Satomi then pulls out an electronic tool that cuts metal and activates it to make a hole on the hurdle's leg. Satomi then gets a mini flashlight and flicks on to see what's inside. In a little surprise, Satomi spotted the cause of Shinju's accident. She stood up and looks at the two staff members.

"Sirs, is it okay if I remove this leg?" the scientific student asked. "I found something, and Matt is on to something."

The two men looked at each other for a moment, and then back at Satomi. "Go ahead, you guys are the mystery people we've been informed." said the ref.

Satomi nodded and got all her tools. She removes the cover to the leg that Satomi examined. When the cover was removed, she shows the source to everyone. "Guys, look at this."

Everyone did, including the staff members, and made a great discovery. Matt didn't jolt but makes a firm face. On the hurdle's leg contain many wires and electrical boxes. Everyone saw this shocking sight and asked what does it mean.

Matt Oda gave them a full explanation. "This hurdle has been rigged and tampered by someone to adjust the height of the hurdle. It was no accident that Shinju fell and twisted her leg, especially a well-proficient runner. In conclusion, someone is trying to cheat in these games."

Everyone was stunned, including the two men. "Who could've done such a thing?" said the ref.

"That's where we come in," Matt said calmly. He turns to his members, and his members looked at him. "Mystery Club, we got ourselves a case."


	41. Game On, Mystery Club - part 4

**5) Game On, Mystery Club**

**Part 4**

Somewhere out of the campus and hidden in the alleyway, the man who sabotaged the hurdle race steps inside a black van and closed tightly. There he encountered a woman who behind the wheel.

"Great work," said the mysterious woman, "The first phase of our plan is complete." She then starts the van. "We're moving on to the next phase."

"Before you drive," the man interrupted the woman, "There is something you and the boss need to know."

"What is it?"

The man took a deep breath and sigh. "That Matt Oda is on the case to stops us."

The woman blinked in a little surprise. "Then we better report this to the boss, pronto." She presses the gas pedal and drives off into the streets.

* * *

Back at the Mahora Sports Games and at the hurdle race, the audience is still worried about what happened to Shinju. She was taken to the clinic for her leg to be healed. The announcer and Jirou Kayaku, the sponsor and president of the Games, make a word to everyone, starting with Jirou.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Jirou speaks, "I know it was a terrible sight and that the hurdle was rigged, but I can assure you it will never happen again. My security team will be at large scouting the perpetrator of this foul play. You will all be safe, and I will guarantee you that this Sports Games will be the best year of all!" The audience started to calm down. "So, in the meantime everyone, turn those frowns upside-down, and let's continue the annual Mahora Spring Wrap-up Sports Games."

"You heard him, everyone!" said the announcer of the Games. "Let's this keep this show going and have some FUN!" Everybody in the audience shouted in excitement as the Sport Games continued.

Ako, Yuna, Makie, Akira, and Misora felt relieved that the Games can continue after the hurdle incident. Ako, however, makes a mean and suspicious look. "_I know a certain cheater and bossy pants that might have rigged that hurdle to hurt Shinju._" She thought. She turns towards the group that really made Ako and her Team mad yesterday afternoon: Chika and her team. "_They said they would do anything impossible and unthinkable to win the games. And I'll bet that must be it._" Ako kept glaring at Chika and her team, knowing they're responsible for the crime.

After the first long day of Games, every athlete was getting tired and ready to hit the haystack. Some athletes won gold, silver, and bronze during their sports games and are very proud of themselves.

At the soccer field, the announcer and Jirou came forth in front of the audience and makes their announcement. Jirou was the first one to speak to everyone, "Thank you all for participating in these wonder sports games, Mahora students. You all did a fine job and showed your determined skills. And everyone in the stands, I want to thank you too for supporting our athletes. Our first day of the Sport Games has ended, but more will be coming in our way tomorrow. So thank you all, and we hope to see you tomorrow morning!" Jirou bowed at the audience and left the scene.

"And there you have folks," the announcer stated. "Our first day of the Games has ended. So rest up well athletes and everyone else, and we will see you tomorrow on the second day of the Games. Good night everyone!" The audience shouted in excitement, and every athlete went home and washed up for tomorrow.

* * *

That late afternoon in the Mystery Club, Matt and his team went over what happened at the hurdle race incident today. Matt was near the chalkboard that has a diagram of the hurdle race and its surrounding areas. Everyone else is at their seat watching Matt Oda.

"So how do you think he managed to do it, Matt-san?" Konoka asked with Setsuna, sitting next to her.

"He must've rigged that hurdle last night," Matt responded at observes his diagram carefully.

"How can you tell-degozaru?" Kaede pondered with Mana and Fei Ku sitting next to her.

"Remember the dean said that his staff people saw suspicious activity last night at the Sport Games." He turns to his team, and everyone nodded in understanding. "I'll bet my hat, that's how the perpetrator manages to rig that hurdle before the first day of the games started."

"There's just one thing though that confuses me," Satomi questioned Matt. "How did he manage to get inside the field if there were security all around the area?"

"That's what I like to know too," Matt replied while thinking a solution of Satomi's question.

"So then, what should we do?" Haruna asked with Nodoka and Yue at her side.

Matt paused a moment and thinks up a plan. He then comes up with a thought. "There's one thing we can do," he said to his team, "We are going for a stakeout."

"A steak out?" Fei Ku said in confusion. "But we are not ordering any steaks for dinner, we are in a case."

Everyone in the room collapsed to the floor in great embarrassment. "No, Fei Ku!" Yue called to her. "A _stakeout_, you know, night guard watching."

"Ooohhhh! Right, I got it." Fei Ku put her hand behind her head.

"A stakeout?" Mana replies with a curious mood. "I like that."

"I have to get permission from the dean, so we check out the Sport Games during our investigation," Matt said to everyone in the room. "If we keep our eyes peeled open and extra careful of our surroundings, we may able to capture the perpetrator before he gets away. And since we're a big team, we may have the advantage of capturing him if we split into groups and surround the enemy."

"That might be a bad idea Matt," Yue replied. "Doing a stakeout may give us a clue and finding out who our enemy is."

"Well then, who's with me?" Matt asked as he stares at his team. Everyone raised their hands. "Alright, let's head out to the track and field."

* * *

Later that night, the Mystery Club people were at the track and field again searching for any unusual activity. Half are inside the stadium looking around the field, while the other group is outside of the stadium walls. Matt is on the ground with Negi, Chamo, Asuna, and Chisame looking around.

Matt grabs his video-talkie and makes a chat. "Anything yet, everyone?" he asked and called the rest of the team.

"Nothing here," Mana called and responded. She is with Kaede, Fei Ku, and the twins that were outside the stadium walls.

"We're looking, but no luck," Haruna replies with her device, as she, Nodoka, Yue, Satsuki, Satomi, and Chao are lookouts at the high end of the sitting stands. They were looking outside the stadium for a bird's eye view.

"And there's nothing here either," Chachamaru replied as she, Eva, Konoka, and Setsuna were on the other end of the stadium looking around the area.

Matt puts down the talkie and sighs. "Still no luck," Matt said as he was growing a little bit impatient.

"It's been about two hours here, and I'm starting to get…tired," Negi said while he is yawning at the same time.

"You can't go to sleep yet, bro," Chamo commanded. "We still need to apprehend that culprit who sabotages the hurdle race."

Chisame started to yawn too and speaks, "…I'm starting to get tired too. But we can stop and fall asleep."

"She's right." Asuna followed as she is still wide awake. "That ungrateful culprit could show up any minute."

Just then, Matt spotted something that was coming out from the halls of the stadium corridors. It looked like two young girls coming and walking towards Matt's team. "Everyone, look," Matt called to his partners. Negi and girls looked at where Matt is watching and sees the two shadow girls walking closer to the field. "Get ready, everyone," he whispered so he can't draw attention to the incoming intruders. They all got their stance up as the two girls approached the field. Then in the light of the moon, it showed not criminals, but…

"Misora? Makie?" Matt called out by surprise. Indeed, Misora and Makie in their sweat gyms outfits.

The two heard Matt's voice and notice him and his pals. "Hey Matt, Negi-kun, girls," Misora called out to them. The two girls went to the team.

"What are you guys doing at the time of the night?" Makie asked.

"We are asking you the same thing," Chisame said with a little surprise.

"Well," Misora started to answer. "we got permission and came back out here to the field again because Makie left her favorite ribbon behind."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Makie said as she blushed in embarrassment. She then looked up to Matt, Negi, and the others. "So, what are _you_ guys doing here, anyway?"

"We're on a stakeout patrol to try and capture the criminal that rigged the hurdle earlier today," Matt responded to Makie.

"Yes, all of us from the club are on the lookout for that perpetrator." Negi followed.

"So I see," Misora said and understood. "You think he's going rig one of the equipment tonight and plans to sabotage the games the first thing tomorrow morning during the games."

"If so, then yes," Matt responded. "But not if we capture him first before he starts to do any evil action."

Makie looked everywhere to find her ribbon. Then she stops and spots her ribbon sitting on a bench near drinking water fountains. "There's my ribbon," she said with glee. Makie races towards it, while Misora, Negi, Matt, and the other girls watch Makie get her ribbon back. Makie got to the bench and picks it up. She then turns back to her friends. "Okay! I got it!"

Misora smiled. "Well guys, be careful," Misora warned to Negi, Matt, the other girls.

"And you be careful too Misora," Negi told her. Misora smiles and winks at Negi.

Meanwhile, hiding behind some sports equipment and stands that were on the side of the field, a shadowy man sees the girls, Matt, and Negi standing outside on the field. He makes a complete concern look. "Crap, what are those kids doing here?" he said in a worried mood. "I have to get out here quietly before they apprehend me." The shadow man tiptoes quietly out of the sporting equipment and tries to head for the corridors of the stadium. He was almost there until…_**CLICK! CLACK!**_He jolted in surprise when accidentally knocked over a hurdle to the ground.

Negi, Matt, and the girls heard the sound, including Misora and Makie, and turns towards it. "What was that?" Misora wondered in surprise.

Then Matt spotted the shadow man sneaking and running away for his life. Matt gasped and sees the man escaping. "There he is!" Matt yelled. "Get Him!" Matt, Negi, and the girls went after the man. Misora and Makie decided to chase along with Matt and the others. Matt grabs his video-talkie and calls out to other teammates. "This is Matt Oda," he said to the other members, "We spotted the culprit. He's heading out to the right side of the stadium. Catch him, and don't lose him!"

"We're on it Matt!" Mana shouted and replied. The rest of the members left their positions and headed towards the side of the stadium.

The chase is on as the man and Matt's team were in the corridors of the stadium. They all passed through some rooms and are close to the doors leading outside of the stadium. The man is getting close to the exit, but…

"Not so fast!" Mana shouted as she and the rest of the club blocked the doorway.

The man didn't stop, but he pulled out a smoke bomb and throws it to the gang waiting outside. The smoke bomb exploded, and the team at the exit doors was blind by the fog. They also started coughing and can't see where the runaway culprit is. Then the man came forth to the team and pushed them to side, knocking them to the ground. The shadow man is outside on the campus streets.

Negi, Matt, and the other girls approached the other team members. "Girls! Are you alright!?" Matt said as he crouches down to them.

"We're fine Matt," Kaede told him, "but hurry and catch him-degozaru!"

Matt and Negi see the criminal getting away and escaping into the city streets. "Hey, stop!" Matt yelled at the man. Matt and Negi were on the pursuit again. The two were hot on the man's tail as he tries to reach the city's streets. The suspect is about a few yards away when all of a sudden, the getaway man tripped. Something fell out of his pocket, but when the criminal looked back and sees Matt and Negi gaining upon him, he got on his feet and started to run away again. He is reaching to city streets and turns on an intersection.

Matt and Negi were coming up to the intersection, but when they got there, the man was gone. They missed their chance to stopped. "Blast! We almost had him." Matt complained.

"I'm sorry Matt," Negi said in sorrow. Matt turned to Negi. "I wasn't fast enough to catch him. If I used magic, I would…"

"No Negi, I'm glad you didn't use your magic," Matt said as he tries to comfort him. "If you did, I don't know what he'll do and say to everyone." Matt then makes a gentle smile, and Negi smiles back at Matt.

Asuna and Chisame showed up at Matt and Negi's side, but they were too late. "Damn it, he got away," Chisame complained.

"One thing for sure, he's good at running." Asuna pointed out. Matt heard what Asuna said and kept that statement in mind.

"Hey, Matt!" Makie calls out to him. Matt turned to Makie, who she and Misora were coming up to him.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"I found this," Makie responded, "I think that guy drop this." In Makie's hand is an I.D. card in a plastic card cover with a little metal clip on it. Makie gives the card to Matt, and he looks at it.

Matt observes the card, and it depicted something intriguing to Matt. It shows the man's face, his name on the bottom of his picture, and on the side says Mahora Spring Wrap-up Sports Games Staff Member. Matt makes a firm look and says, "Interesting."


	42. Game On, Mystery Club - part 5

**5) Game On, Mystery Club**

**Part 5**

The next day, every member is at Matt's club as the Sports Games continued as it is the second day of the games. Matt, Negi, Chamo, and all the girls are looking at the slide screen, and Chisame uses her laptop to connect to the projector to depict what's on her laptop screen.

Chisame researches about the I.D. card they found last night. She pulls out a profile of a man and shows him to the screen. "Here we go Matt-san," Chisame called to Matt. "Takato Umi. Proficient in mechanics and electronics. Has a Bachelor's degree, and works at Yamata Industries, a machine factory."

"Intriguing," Matt replies, "looks like we're getting somewhere."

"Odd," Chao said, "why would an expert mechanic be working with the Mahora Sports Games, and sabotage the hurdle event?"

Matt pauses and thinks for a moment. He then turns to Chisame, "Chisame, does his profile say that he volunteered or worked with the Mahora Games before?"

Chisame checks on her laptop and researches the data about his previous jobs of the Mahora Games. She looked and read every word, but didn't find any clue. "Nothing Matt," She replied. "There's no info about this mechanic that worked the Mahora Games before or in the past."

"Then that means one thing," Matt comments as his team looks at him, "the enemy used him as a hired gun to sabotage the hurdle event. He may rig some of the other equipment to get the athletes in harm." Matt pauses for a moment. "He must've been bribed."

"But who would do that?" Konoka worried.

"I don't know Konoka," Matt turns to everyone in the room, "but if we're going to save every athlete out there from harm, we have to be extra careful and be on the lookout even more. I'm sure one of the next events and games are going to be manipulated and that the enemy is going to take out another athlete."

"So, what do we do?" Haruna wondered.

"We'll be in the same positions again and in the same groups, but we'll be extra careful about our surroundings."

"Got it, Matt," Setsuna said, "we'll be searching really hard and capture any criminals roaming in the games."

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_Matt's watch alarm goes off as he looks at the time. It said 1:45 p.m., which is the start of the second day of the games. "Alright, everyone," Matt calls out to his team. "The games are about to start again, so take your video-talkies and grab your partners. We're going out again." Everyone grabbed their stuff and exited the club to head out to the Sport Games.

* * *

At the Mahora Spring Wrap-Up Sports Games, every athlete and the fans were excited and ready to play the next set of games today. The announcer appeared on the T.V. screens as he makes his speech, "Good day, and welcome again. Today is another day for Mahora Academy's Spring Wrap-up Sports Games as we got great sports coming our way and a lot of athletes ready and eager to play. So without further ado, let me introduce our Sponsor and President of the games, Jirou Kayaku." He waves his arm to show Jirou behind him.

Jirou Kayaku is on a small podium and has a mic stand in front, ready to make his speech. "Thank you all for coming again to our wonderful games on this beautiful day," the president stated. "We are truly sorry about what happened yesterday during the hurdle race, but my staff and I can assure you that we will never let that happen again. So, everyone, it is my great joy and pride to say to you all, let the games continue and have fun." Everyone shouted in excitement and are ready for an excellent day.

Ako, Makie, Misora, Akira, and Yuna were in the athlete crowd as they smiled. "I'm so excited girls," Ako said with delight. "The second day of the games is here, and we're ready to win."

"I feel sad for Shinju," Akira worried. "She was so close to winning until that incident happened."

"Well, don't you worry," Yuna said cheery Akira up. "The president and his staff are going to make sure they are not letting these incidents happen again."

Makie and Misora looked at each other with a concerned look. "I hope Negi and the others will save us from harm," Misora said to Makie. "Because I've got this feeling more bad things are coming our way."

"I feel it too," Makie replied as she puts her hand on her chest.

Somewhere far off from Ako and the girls in the crowd is Chika and her team. Chika smiled with an evil look on her face. "Well girls," she says to her teammates, "ready to wipe the floor and rid of these pests." Her teammates nodded, and as they were ready as ever.

* * *

The Mystery Club members were at their original positions again, with the same group still being on the lookout for any criminal activity. Negi, Matt, and Asuna were together at the pole jumping area again. Matt grabs his video-talkie again makes a call to everyone, "This is Matt speaking. Be sharp everyone, something tells me that today is going to get ugly, so stay on your guard and feet." Everyone nodded and kept their eyes peeled. Every athlete is getting ready for the games, and the fans are excited and ready to cheer. The cameras are rolling and recording everything in their sight.

But unbeknownst to the citizens, someone is watching the games. In a surveillance room at another area, a young woman, about 25 years old, with a black beret on her head, has light brown hair with short twin tails, and wears a black collar shirt with a black skirt, watches the people and athletes having fun in the games. She stares at them with an evil glare with hands behind her back.

She then reaches a microphone on the control computer and makes an order, "This is Mai speaking, commence the next phase of Operation: Game Crasher." She ends the order and looks back at the screens. "Soon, everyone will learn and feel the pain of our rejection. No one will play the Mahora Sports Games forever."

* * *

As the day went by, things really got out of hand. The athletic students that participate in the games have gotten hurt and injured during their events. In the triple jump, a teenage boy tripped over his third jump when a thin visible line pulled his foot, and he landed and cracked his knee. A gymnast girl fell on her arm and sprained it when she grabbed onto the hanging rings, and one of them snapped off. And in basketball, a young student makes a dunk when suddenly the basket came off the backboard, and he landed on his head.

Everyone, the audience and the other athletics, are shocked and scared to see these terrible sights. The Mystery Club checked every single game event that had the accidents and discovered they were rigged. This caused everyone to complain and go furious as the audience thinks this spring wrap-up game of peace is now a cheating war. The announcer and the president Jirou did everything they can to calm the audience and the athletes down as they did their best to track down the criminals who were responsible for the crime.

Then during the high jump event, things really turned from bad to worse. After a blonde girl jumped over the bar that it was about two meters high, another girl is up to jump over 2.15 meters high. As she ran and tries to jump over the bar, the poles holding the bar rose, causing the girl to hit the bar on her back. She landed on the cushion safely, but her back was sprained. The medic team, the refs, and Matt's mystery team came to help her injury.

Akira, who is one of the participants, watches the girl carried off to the medical tent. "Who could've really done this?" Akira said to herself. "This is just horrible."

Ako, with Yuna, Makie, and Misora, are in the stands as they watched this dreadful scene with their frightened looks. Ako, however, makes a grump. "It has to be Chika," she said in a mean mood.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Makie questioned.

"Didn't you hear what Chika said before the games started? She said she'll do anything unthinkable and impossible to win the games. She must be doing this by cheating so she can win games with ease."

"You might be right!" Yuna responded in realization. "It has to be her. I mean, she was mean to us, and now she wants to win by eliminating the competition."

"Yeeeahhh…but why she hurt anybody?" Misora said and doubted. "I mean, she _is_ rude, but trying to hurt someone. That's a contradiction right there." Ako didn't respond to Misora's question, but she kept thinking about the bully Chika in her mind.

Negi, Matt, and Asuna watched the girl, who threw out her back, getting treated inside the medical tent. "We have to do something," Asuna said with a firm look. "All these athletes are getting injured by the second."

"We need to stop this before more girls are going to get injured again," Negi said as he pondered.

"But how can we?" Chamo said as he hopped onto Negi's head. "We don't even know who is doing this and where the enemy is."

Matt pauses and thinks to himself of how the enemy manages to sneak into games and gets away with it. He then lifts his head up and looks around the high jumping area. But in a twitch, Matt spots something in his view. There behind a tent that's few yards away is a man wearing a black cap, a black sweater, and long blue pants. Matt observes closer, and in a quick snap, he spots the suspect holding a remote controller. The suspect slowly walks away into the shadows, but Matt went after him. "Negi! Asuna!" Matt shouted, "Follow me!" Negi and Asuna heard Matt's words and went after him.

* * *

Just in the outside area of the high jump and onto the streets, the suspicious guy quietly and casually walks away and tries to escape, but then…"Hey, Stop!" Matt shouted. The suspect turns around to the sound and sees Matt, Negi, and Asuna chasing to him. The guy flinched and started to run away. Matt grabs his video-talkie to call the rest of the team. "Gang, I found the criminal! Hurry, he's heading towards the bridge that leads to the city's entertainment district! Don't let him escape!" The other teams understood and quickly headed toward the destination.

Negi, Matt, and Asuna were hot on the man's tail as they got a little bit closer to him. But the man wasn't going to give up as he pulls out a bottle. He opens it up and pours onto the ground. The trio stepped on the liquid, and they slipped and fell to the ground. Matt looked up and sees the man getting close to the bridge. "No! He's getting away!" Matt shouted. He was about to reach the bridge when all of a sudden…

_**BOOM!**_ A gun was fired and the bullet shot behind the man's left heel. The man fell on his knees as he struggles to get up and continues to swiftly limp across the bridge.

"Not so fast!" some girls shouted. The suspect heard the voices and turned. _**FWOP!**_ Kaede, Fei Ku, and the twins came rushing in and pounced on the man. The girls got his arms and legs as he can't move at all.

"Gotcha!" the twins shouted.

"You're not going anywhere." Fei Ku followed.

Matt and his team arrived, along with other members of the team. Mana approaches the team, and she blows the smoke off from the tip of her gun. "Excellent shot, Mana," Matt complimented. "If you didn't show up in time, we would never catch him."

"Thanks Matt, I appreciate your complement," Mana replied in a calm, but happy mood.

Matt walks up to the captured man and glares at him. "Now then, Mister," Matt said to the man and with his arms crossed, "You going to come with us and answer some questions." The man struggles as he looks at Matt, Negi, and the girls in an angry mood.


	43. Game On, Mystery Club - part 6

**5) Game On, Mystery Club**

**Part 6**

Later that late afternoon and back at the Mystery Club, Matt, along with Mana, Kaede, Satomi, Chisame, and Chachamaru, are in the club with the suspicious man tied to a chair as they interrogate him. His left heel was patched up with bandages from the bullet shot. The man has black frizzy hair and a thin mustache on his mouth. Satomi looks at his staff card that looks exactly the same as the first card the team got from last getaway man from last night.

"Riku Shimata," Satomi says as she reads what's on the card, "another staff member of the Mahora Sports Games." Satomi puts down the card and looks back at the group. "I think got ourselves another lead."

Matt nodded and looks back at Riku. "So tell me Riku, why are you sabotaging the games and making the athletes get into a lot of pain?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort." Riku retorted. "I was just minding my own business and strolling through the campus' grounds."

"Then why were you running away from us when I called you?"

Riku flinched. "Listen! I never tried to hurt anybody, I swear!"

Matt snapped his fingers. Kaede came forth to Riku and wrapped around his neck with her left arm. In Kaede's right hand is her Kunai sticking towards his neck.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Matt said. "That Kunai is real and it can slice your neck in a second." Matt turns to Mana holding her gun. "And that gun of hers is loaded. If you don't cooperate with us, not only will you get yourself hurt, but you will put many athletes out there on the field in grave danger because of your maniacal actions." Riku didn't say a word.

Chisame calls to Matt, "Hey Matt. I got something." She pulls up a profile on Riku on her laptop screen. "On Riku's profile, he is a three-year engineering mechanic who works at the same company as the last guy when we found his staff I.D., Yamata Industries. There's also no record of him volunteering or a staff member info that he worked with the Mahora Sports Games before."

Matt looks back Riku with a glare. His arms were crossed as he speaks to Riku, "So, how did you manage to get inside the games if the president or any of his followers haven't hired you yet?" Riku didn't want to reply.

* * *

In the next room of the club are Negi, Chamo, the rest of the members, Dean Konoe, and Prof. Takahata listening to the interrogation from a recording machine. "_Listen Mister,_" said Matt from the recording machine, "_We'll let you go easy _if _you_ _give us a chance to cooperate with us. You know you don't want to be locked in jail forever. If you do this for us…_" there's a moment of silence in the club and the next room. "_…you will not only save a lot of people, but your name will be avoided in the publicity._" Riku thought really hard of what to do, tell the truth or keep the plan a secret. There was another moment of silence, but then Riku speaks up.

* * *

"Alright…" Riku responded back in the interrogation room, "I was bribed to do the dirty work. The leader gave me a valuable offer that if I pulled this stunt of hers, I would get paid tenfold of my job's salary." Matt nodded and understood. "But I never intended to hurt people, I swear. When I saw that high jump girl hurt her back, I panicked and ran away to safety."

Matt responds, "If you knew what you have done was a terrible act, why didn't you contact the police?"

"Because the leader is going to kill me if I get the word out." Matt and the girls in the club raised their eyebrow. "I was ordered not to reveal the leader's evil plan, or my life would be at risk."

Matt thought really hard and comes up with a suggestion. "Well, if that's the case…, we're going to see this leader ourselves." The girls in the club blinked, and so did Riku and the other people in the next room. They were all confused by Matt's suggestion. "If Riku and that other guy we chased last night have their lives on the line, we won't be able to get solid proof information if they are being targeted. Trying to get the evidence we need from Riku might lead a one-way ticket to heaven for our suspect. Truth is after those incidents we saw at the games, I can't bear to see another person or girl get hurt in my sight again." Matt puts his hands on his waist. "The only way to find out more about our criminal, and without getting these hired guns hurt, is we have to go undercover." The girls in the club looked at each other with concern, and so did everyone in the next room. Matt looked back at Riku. "Riku, we need your help."

"I told you I'm allowed to–"

"I know that…I'm saying, is there some kind of rendezvous point for you and the others to meet when your dirty jobs are done?"

Riku thought hard and came up with an answer. "Yeah, there's a huge red bus that's going to pick up the goons and give us hired guns the pay. It's located near the old books district just close to the bridge at exactly 18:00, you can't miss it."

"What do you guys wear?"

"If you wear like me, a black cap, black sweater, and long blue pants, they'll think you one of them."

Matt takes a deep breath and exhales. "That's all we need to know," Matt stated, "and we'll make sure this conversation is our secret." Matt turns toward Mana and Kaede and twitches his head to tell the girls to free him. The two girls untied Riku as he wobbly stood up from the chair. "You're free to go. The police will give you an escort." Riku nodded. Mana and Kaede escorted and carried Riku to the door.

As they opened the club's door, Prof. Takahata stood in front of them. Takahata took Riku and escorted him home. Everyone came out of the rooms and into the hallways. They all looked at each other.

"So, we're going to infiltrate the enemy's base?" Chisame says to Matt in little concern.

"Yes, but not all of us," Matt replied. "Only a few girls, including me, will go to the enemy's base. The rest will stay behind and still be lookouts for the games."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, Oda-san?" Dean Konoe asked with concern.

"I might not know what kind of danger is going to be at the base, but if we want to save those athletes and the hired guns, we have to know more by going to the source." Everyone looked at each other with a worried look. "And besides…I have this feeling that Ako and the others might be the next victims to get injured during their next game event." Everyone blinked in fright. Matt makes a firm look and then looks at his members. "So who's with me?" The members paused for a moment. And then they made firm and confident looks on their faces.

"I'm in Matt-san," Mana said and volunteered.

"Count me in too-degozaru," Kaede followed.

"Yeah, me too," Setsuna said with confidence.

"Be careful Setchan," Konoka said with little concern.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Let's do this everyone," Satomi said with confidence.

Every single member, including Matt and Negi, agreed on this dangerous task and are getting ready for the infiltration. Dean Konoe watches the Mystery Club as he smiles, knowing they will succeed and solve the sport game incidents.

* * *

Later around 17:45, a red bus is waiting on the streets picking up all the goons that sabotage the games. Matt, with Chao, Mana, Kaede, Chachamaru, Evangeline in her adult form, Asuna, Setsuna, and Fei Ku are hiding behind a shop's sidewall as they watch the criminals board into the bus. The team is in their disguises, but Matt has glasses and a fake thin mustache on him.

"Why do you need to wear glasses and a mustache Matt-san?" Chao asked.

"The enemy might have known about me from the newspapers and TV news," Matt stated, "so I need a good face disguise, so they won't find out who I really am. And also, I do look like Riku when I put this disguise on."

"A good point there Matt," said Mana. "One look on your true face and our cover will be blown."

"And you do really look like Riku Shimata with that mustache on you," Adult Evangeline commented.

They watch the line of goons get shorter as they boarded on the bus. Matt knows this is their chance. "Okay, everyone," he whispered and commanded, "let's go."

Matt and his team move in as they got in line behind the rest of the minions. When it is their turn to board, a young woman, next to the bus's doors, holds a clipboard that consists of a list of any crook. Matt looks in front of her face, still a little bit nervous due to his gynophobia. The woman looked back at Matt.

"Name, sir?" the woman asked.

"Riku Shimata." Matt replied as he imitates Riku's voice and acts like him.

"Your ID?" Matt pulls out the staff ID card that Riku had and shows it to the woman. The woman looks carefully, and then she checks off on her clipboard. But she makes a follow-up question. "What's with the glasses? Your ID doesn't show any glasses on you."

"Uh…I can't see very well when it's starting to get dark." Matt replied with a false statement. "It's something about my eyes not adjusting to dark vision."

"Uh, very well, proceed."

"Oh, and these ladies here are my partners." Matt shows the clipboard woman to the disguised girls. The woman stares at them, while a couple of the girls sweated a little. "You won't recognize them because they are new to the team, but I can assure you they are my partners that help me with that high jump trap."

"Hmm, whatever. As long as they are wearing those uniforms, they are on the team." The woman puts her pen in her pocket and sticks her thumb toward the bus's doors. "Go ahead and get on board."

"Thanks." Matt's team got on board, and they sat all the way in the back of the bus. Matt sits next to a window. There he sees Negi, Nodoka, and Konoka from a distance hiding behind shrubs on a small brick wall. Using Matt's watch and the sun's light rays, he makes reflecting lights to signal the three hiders that Matt and his team are inside the bus.

"They made it in," Negi stated and whispered.

"Yeah, they sure did." Chamo followed as he popped onto Negi's shoulder.

"Will they be okay?" Nodoka worried.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine, and they will succeed," said Konoka cheering Nodoka up.

The woman with the clipboard got into the bus and starts up the engine. The bus moved, and it drove off into the streets. Negi, Nodoka, and Konoka watched the bus fade away into the streets. "Be careful…" Negi said with a concerned tone.

* * *

After about ten minutes passed, the bus arrived at an old and abandoned three-story building. When the bus stopped, everyone got out of the bus, including Matt and his team. The woman who had the clipboard makes an announcement. "Now remember everyone; in half an hour, we will have a group meeting on the third floor, so be ready." The minions nodded, and they entered the building.

Matt and his team are standing in front of the doors staring at the enemy's base. "So, this must be the place," Matt said. "I'm sure we'll find some useful clues in here."

"So, what do we do?" Fei Ku asked.

"Since this place may contain a lot of those goons, we'll stick together and search the area carefully without being noticed. Stay close and follow my lead."

"Can't we use magic, Matt-san?" Adult Eva questioned. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Two things Eva, one: we'll cause a scene, and they'll surround us. And two: if they see your magic, who knows what these goons are going to do you. They might use you guys for magic abuse."

Eva paused and makes a thought. "Mmm, point taken."

Matt straightens his fake mustache and glasses, and he adjusts his black cap. He took a breath and exhaled. "Alright, girls," he commanded, "let's go." The team walked inside and starts to investigate.

* * *

The Mystery team is on the second floor and in the corridors of the building, opening every door they encountered and making sure there's no crook around them. After opening and peeking inside in most of the rooms, they encounter one room that looked important. The team went inside and investigates the room. It was an office room with a couple of file cabinets, a desk with a computer on top of it.

Kaede and Fei Ku are searching through the papers and folders inside the cabinets until Fei Ku got something. "Hey, what's this?" Fei Ku wondered as she pulled out stapled papers.

"What is it?" Matt asked as he approaches Fei Ku. She gave the stapled papers to Matt, and he observes it. After a few seconds, Matt makes an interesting discovery. "Interesting…"

"What Matt-dono?" Kaede asked as she raises her cap.

"These papers show a list of rejected athletic students that were in their junior high and high school years."

"Really?" Asuna responded, "Why are they rejected?"

"One stated a girl can't participate due to a weak heart, another with asthma trouble, and a young man with a weak muscle in his left leg."

"Those athletic people have medical conditions," Mana stated.

"That's right, I wonder why the enemy has this list?"

"Hey Matt," Setsuna called as she looking at the computer, "Come and take a look at this."

Matt and the girls walked over to Setsuna and looked at what's the computer screen. On the screen shows a picture of the Mahora Sports Wrap-up Games ID card with no person in the picture box. On the bottom of the ID is a row of pictures that contains different people's faces, and on the right side is the computer's toolbox that contains art icons.

"Since when did they get a Mahora Sports Games ID card on this computer?" Setsuna wondered. "And what's with all this stuff of the pictures and these icons?"

The girls were confused, but Matt, Chao, and Chachamaru looked at the screen carefully. The three blinked, realizing what's on the screen. "_Photoshop_," Matt responded. The rest of the girls turned to Matt's response.

"Indeed, that's how these cronies manage to get inside the games," Chao stated.

"Wait," Asuna said, "You mean someone uses this program to put them on the staff list, and that's how the enemy gets inside?"

"Affirmative Asuna," Chachamaru replied. "I would think the true enemy must've hacked into Mahora's computer databases to get this staff ID card and copies it for the crooks to get inside the academy."

"But who would go so far to do this?" Fei Ku wondered.

"I don't know," Matt responded, "but these are helpful clues. Let's take this list and move on."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they exited the office.

After Matt quietly closes the door, the gang hears a couple of voices not far from them. They turned towards the sound and sees light flashing coming from the crack of an opened door from another room. The gang got close to the opening of the door and peeked inside. There they see two criminals, a woman and a man, watching an advertisement on the television while drinking and eating their snacks. The team looked at the TV to see what the thugs are watching, and it is the ad of Mako Sayaka's Vita-bar. Then they heard the goons talking.

"That Mako sure is hot," said the goony man, "I mean, look at her perfect body."

"Don't be such a pervert." the woman responded. "Yeah, she may have a good and healthy body, but I just feel terrible that she had to be like us."

"Yeah, just like us, formal athletes, she got rejected when she tried to participate in the Mahora Sports Games five years ago." This caused the Mystery people to blink.

"What was the reason for her to not participate in games?" the woman takes a sip from her drink.

The goony man takes a bite on a chocolate bar. "The medical people from Mahora told her that she gets light-headed very easily. Even though she was eager to be in the games, the staff people wouldn't let her in no matter how eager she tried."

The woman scoffed, "Those staff and medical jerks. We worked so hard to participate in each of our school's athletic games, and this is the thanks we get." The woman moaned. "I'm glad I'm part of this crooked team."

"Yeah, me too. We'll make sure those faculty people are going to pay for what they did to us, and we'll make sure those participated athletes feel our pain for what we experienced."

"Right, you mean…'if we can't be in the games, then those athletics won't be.' am I right?"

"Right on the money." The two giggled evilly.

Matt and his members backed away from the door and looked at each other. "Did you guys hear that!?" Fei Ku shouted and whispered at the same time.

"Yeah, every single word," Asuna responded.

"So that's what they are planning to do," said Matt with his hand on his chin. "But I'm still concerned is: who is their leader, and how did these crooks still get inside the games besides the fake staff ID cards they're using?"

Everyone paused for a moment to think until a criminal showed up to the Mystery team. "Hey, you!" the goon shouted. The Mystery Club people jolted and see the goon. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…just uh…hanging around, that's all," Matt said, imitating Riku's voice.

"Well, quit fooling around, the co-leader wants everybody in the surveillance room on the third floor. We have a meeting, now hop to it!"

"Yes, Sir!" the mystery people shouted as they marched to the surveillance room.

* * *

On the third floor in the surveillance room, every minion from the evil team is inside as they are standing and looking at the monitors that show the Mahora Sports Games. The mystery team went inside and stood in the very back of the room. The mystery team looked around in the room seeing all the crooks in front of them.

"Look at all these thugs," Chao stated. "There so many of them."

"Indeed," Eva replied, still in her adult form. "We wouldn't stand a chance against them if disguises are blown."

"Just stay calm, girls, and don't make a scene," Matt whispered and commanded to his members. Everyone nodded and understood Matt's words.

Just then, the 25-year-old woman with the black beret comes forth in of the minion team with a microphone in her hands. She turned towards the group and makes an announcement.

"My fellow goons, you did a fine job for making this far," the woman speaks, "We are gathered here because of one thing, _revenge_. Revenge to those filthy rats that ruined our chance to shine out there on the field. But not to worry everyone, for I, Kimi Tsujo, and our leader has finally found a way to make sure those ingrateful morons will never torture us again." She pulls out her remote, and she points and clicks at the monitors. The screens show the game events that had the 'incident' scenes with the injured athletes. "Thanks to your hard work and efforts, our plan is in motion. And soon, our mission will be complete for Mahora Academy, and so will your other school and academies that rejected all of us. And that mission is…" There is a moment of silence, and the mystery people are anxious to find out their evil plot. "…to ridicule all sport game events throughout this country for eternity."

The goons cheered in excitement, but the Mystery Club members were shocked at this scene. "No…" Matt said with little fright.

"Wait a minute," said Mana in a thought. "How could they possibly do that?"

"And how do you suppose we can do that, you might ask?" Kimi told her crooked team. Mana sweat-dropped a little. "It's very simple." Kimi got her remote and flips the screen to show the athletes and the audience at the games. "As you can see, the athletes are starting to become more frightened and feel like they should give up since they experienced our 'accidental' actions to them. And the crowd goes insane due to our dirty actions, thinking the games are rigged and cheated. The people are now starting to blame each other, thinking that they cheated the games because they each think they are supporting their own athlete to win eagerly."

It was true from Matt's perspective as he looks at the monitors. All the people in the audience and crowd were going mad at each other, thinking that they manipulated the games so their own athletic team could win with ease. Matt's face became more frightened. "It's like the Black Sox all over again," Matt says to himself.

"And now let's see what the announcer and the president of the games have to say," Kimi said as she turns the monitors to show the announcer and Jirou.

There on-screen is the announcer and the president of the games in their worried state trying to calm down the audience and the athletes. Everyone in the surveillance room listened to the announcer and Jirou's words on the TV screens.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer says to everyone in the games, "I can assure this will _never ever_ happen again. Our staff people are doing their best to find the cause of this situation."

"That's what you said early today and yesterday!" An athletic girl complained.

"Yeah, and it's happening again!" another athletic girl yelled.

"We won't play your games anymore if you intend us to hurt or kill us!" the last athletic girl screamed.

All the athletic girls were yelling and shouting at the announcer and Jirou. The announcer feels like he's in a trapped cage. He turns to Jirou and makes a question, "Mr. President, what should we do?"

The president sighs and asks the announcer to give Jirou the microphone. "I'm really sorry, everyone," Jirou said to the crowd. "I never expect this to happen. Like I said, we are doing our best to apprehend these criminals that are responsible for this mess, but I guess it's not good enough. I'm sorry it's coming to this, I guess there's one option for me to do to end this chaos." The audience, athletes, announcer, even the crooks and Mystery Club team at the base are all watching and staring at the president waiting for his response. Then the president came with an answer…,

"I'm officially ending Mahora Sports Games _forever_."

The athletes and audience in the games gasped in this shock, but the goons back at the hideout were happy and excited that their plan worked. All the people in the games are disappointed that it was the last and final year to end the games tragically.

Matt and his members got discouraged and feel like they let everyone down. "I can't believe this is happening," Matt said in disappointment.

The goons, including the co-leader Kimi were continuing to jump in joy that their plan finally worked. Kimi makes an announcement, "There you have it, everyone. The Mahora Sports Games are no more." The goons shouted in excited, until…

"**OBJECTION!**" a girl shouted from the games.

Everyone heard this, the audience, athletes, goons, Kimi, and even Matt and his members. They looked to see who said that. And there, showing in everyone's view, is Ako raising her hand in the air. She, along with Yuna, Makie, Akira, and Misora, walk in front of everyone in the games, including the announcer and Jirou Kayaku.

Ako makes a speech, "We can't just give up now! Not after we waited for so long for this event. I wanted to play in these games ever since I enrolled here at Mahora Academy. And it has finally come to me this year. But I never wanted to end like this. The Mahora Academy Spring Wrap-up Sports Games is supposed to be all people, athletes and fans, coming together to enjoy and be at peace with each other, like the Olympics, before we enjoy the summer vacation. And now look at us fighting among ourselves because of some rigged and cheating accidents. We're supposed to have to fun, not to fight. We are here to play with each other, have fun with each other. And most important of all, be friendly with each other. So what if some of our athletes got themselves hurt, I'm not giving up yet. And even if I have a twisted leg during a race I'm in, I will still continue on and finish the race even if I'm last. So I beg of you, everyone, don't stop and fight. Instead, hope for the best, because even though your favorite athletes may not win this year, there's always next year."

Everyone became silent and no one said a word until…

"She's right, everyone," Yuna said to the crowd. "If I was in a basketball game and I keep missing the dunks, I will still go on until the very end."

"That goes for me too," Misora followed and told the crowd. "I will still move on even if there was a minor or major setback of any injury I would take."

"Me too," Akira shouted in a firm mood. "I'll never give up, and I want to have fun."

"Same here," Makie said to the audience. "I want the Mahora Games to continue in the most peaceful and friendliest way, even if there are any accidents along the way."

All the other athletic girls in the games start to see the light from Ako and the other girls, and they realized they are right. They should never give up yet. The athletic girls agreed to continue the games and have fun. The audience sees this miraculous and warm scene as they turned their angry faces into happy smiles. The crowd cheered.

The announcer turns to the president with one last question, "Mr. President, what do you have to say after that wonderful speech from that girl?"

The president makes an announcement with a smile, "There's no denying it; let the Mahora Sports Games continue!" The crowd goes wild as everyone is excited for the games to proceed.

"And there you have it, folks, from our sponsor and president that the Mahora Sports Games will continue. So everyone, join us tomorrow as we celebrate and have fun on the last day of the games. Thank you, everyone, and have a good night!" The crowd still cheered on in great excitement.

* * *

Back the enemy's base, Kimi and all the goons were shocked at this terrible sight to them. Their plan backfired, and Matt and his team smiled in relief that the games continue until the end of the main event.

"No…" Kimi said in great fear, "this is not supposed to happen!" the crooks in the crowd were murmuring to each other, feeling like they are cornered and don't know what to do. Just then, Kimi's cell phone rang, and she answered it. She got a call from her leader and listens to every word that her boss said. Kimi hangs up the call and turns to the minions. "My cohorts, we still have a chance to make sure our plan works…_permanently_."

"How?" said one of the goons in the front row.

"How you may ask? I got orders from the boss of keeping our revenge in motion." Matt and his members in the back listened carefully from the very end of the group. "It's that girl who gave that horrifying speech…" There was a moment of silence… "we must _kill_ her."

Matt and his member jolted and widen their eyes in great shock. "NO!" Asuna shouted, and she flinched back in fright. But she tripped on something, causing her to fell back at knock onto a shelf that contains boxes on top. The shelf falls towards Matt and the girls.

_**CRASH!**_

The goons and Kimi heard the noise and looked at the mess they noticed. Matt and his team got up from the fallen shelf and wipe off the dirt from them. Then they noticed the criminals and their co-leader staring at them.

"Uh…sorry about that," Matt said, imitating Riku's voice, "Just a little accident, that's all."

"Hey…wait a minute." said a goon walking towards them. "I haven't seen you guys before."

"Oh, that's because…uh…we're new here," Fei Ku told the minion.

"Yeah, uh…we were just recruited." Chao followed.

"That's odd," said Kimi with her arms crossed. "I don't recall recruiting any new members lately."

Matt and others jolted in fright as the goons got closer to them. "Who are you guys?" said one of the goons. Matt and others didn't answer, but instead, they shivered a little.

Another one of the evil followers got closer to Matt and sees his face. "Your face looks familiar." a crook said. "I feel like I've seen your face before."

"Really?" Matt said in Riku's voice. "Well, you've seen many faces that look like me." Matt giggled a little. "Well, we must be on our way and get this operation of yours started."

But their sneaky escaped was stopped when a few goons pulled a gun toward Matt and his team. "Guys hold this man." said the goon. "I want to look at his face carefully." Two goons grabbed Matt's arms while the girls were surrounded by the other goons' guns.

The goon looks closely at Matt's disguised face and observes him very carefully. "You're creeping me out here," Matt said in fright.

The goon took a moment and then blinked in realization. "Hey! Wait!" the crook shouted. He grabbed Matt's glasses, the cap, and fake mustache to pull them off…

…and, Matt's real face has been revealed. "You're _Matthew Oda_!" Matt faces frowned.

The other criminals then took off the Mahora girls' caps and sweaters, revealing their true selves. Every single goon flinched in this shock, and they pulled out their gun towards the Mystery Club team ready to fire them. Matt and his team raised their hands in the air.

"Well, well, well…" said Kimi in a surprise mood. "If it isn't the famous Matthew Oda we heard so much about. I see you managed to infiltrate our base."

"Yeah, that's right," Matt said in a mean mood. "But how did you recognize my face? I wasn't in the papers yet."

"Our researching members studied about you solving the last cases you solved, like the kidnapping and the fair incident. And they managed to find a picture of you during their work." Matt growled at Kimi. "But I can see you heard all of our plans, so I'm afraid I can't let you heroic do-gooders get in our way." Kimi snaps her fingers.

An evil member then throws a spherical device towards Matt and the team, and the gang is confused. The device opened and activated a tremendous electric shock to stun the Mystery Club. The team fell to the ground as they were knocked out. Matt was on the ground as his eyes were still a bit open to see Kimi in the stand. "Try all you want, Matt Oda, but you'll never defeat us, not even our precious leader." A crook walks closer to Matt as he blacked out.


	44. Game On, Mystery Club - part 7

**5) Game On, Mystery Club**

**Part 7**

Matt and the gang were unconscious for a while, not knowing how long they were blacked out. Matt slowly regains his consciousness and opens his eyes. When he awoke, all he sees around him are all his members tied up unconsciously and in a locker room. Matt also sees himself tied up as well.

"Wake up! Hey! Wake up, everyone!" Matt called to his team.

The girls slowly regained their consciousness from Matt's shouting and opened their eyes.

"Mmm…what happened?" Fei Ku wondered as she looks around the room.

"Ow, man, my head hurts-degozaru," Kaede said as she shook her head a little.

"What happened, and where are we?" Asuna questioned.

"Why you're trapped like rats in a cage, that's what," said a womanly voice. The mystery team turns to who said that, and it was Kimi with her cohorts next to her. "Have a nice sleep, little pests?"

"Sleep?" Setsuna questioned. "How long have we been knocked out?"

"Why it's already morning, and it's the third and final day of the sports games."

The team flinched. "We slept that long?" Chao said in shock.

"And don't you think you can get away from us. We already confiscated your weapons and disguises, so you won't be able to escape from us easily."

"Just what are you planning to do with that girl you going to kill," Matt commanded in a firm tone, "you don't even know her."

Kimi raised her eyebrow and still makes her evil smile, "Oh, but we _do_ know her." Kimi snaps her fingers as a goon gave her a profile report. Kimi then reads the report, "That girl is Ako Izumi, a Mahora Academy high school student in class 1-A. She is a soccer manager and proficient in Nursing."

Matt's face turned shocked, "How did you get that information?"

"It's thanks to our leader. Because of her, we manage to find out every single athletic student that participates in the games. And Ako here is in the 100-yard dash that's coming up in an hour." She gave the report back to the goons. "And because of her stupid and enlighten speech, this is what we are going to do to her." Matt and his team listened carefully. "As soon as she reaches close to the finishing line, we bobby trapped underneath her lane that it is rigged with an electrical panel sending a thousand volts to fry her. Once she gets extra crispy, everyone in the crowd and the athletes will all start fighting again and that Mahora Sports Games will be no more _for good_." She makes an evil giggled.

The team was scared about their diabolical plan. "But wait a minute," Matt interrupted, "How can you guys rig the trap on the lane? The security was really tight, and there's no way a criminal could get in."

"_Aahh_…but our leader has our ways," Kimi said, waving her finger at Matt. "She knows how to control the security, even during the games that are on live." Matt blinked as he clued in from Kimi's words. "Now, if you excuse us, we have a girl to murder." The villians exited the room, and Kimi is about to shut the door. "So sit back and relax, and listen to your little girl suffer. _Ta-ta_!" she laughed evilly and closed the door.

After a few seconds, Matt turns to his team with a command, "We got to get back to Mahora and Ako fast before it's too late."

"One problem," Mana responded, "We're tied up at the moment."

"Ah, true…but we have something to get us out."

The girls paused and flinched in realization. "Magic!" they shouted.

"Right…Eva." Matt turns to the adult Eva.

"Right, Matthew-san," Eva responded, "these ropes are making my perfect illusion body hurt." _**Poof!**_ Evangeline then instantly changed back into her normal form, and the ropes that tied to her loosened. Eva stood up and wipes the dust off her clothes.

"Great job Eva," Matt complimented, "now get us untied."

"First though," Eva interrupted, and Matt raised one of his eyebrows, "let me have a taste of your blood and I'll–"

"Eva…" Matt said in an annoying mood, and he glares at her.

"Oh, alright, alright." Eva untied Chacahmaru first, and then the two freed girls untied the rest. Everyone stretched their arms and legs to loosen their muscles from their cramped positions.

Matt reaches the doorknob and makes a quiet command, "Okay, everyone, let's get our stuff back and get out of here." Everyone nodded as the team quietly exited the locker room.

* * *

Back at the Mahora Games, Negi and the rest of the club members are walking towards the track and field to find Ako and the others. Some of the girls are worried, including Negi and Chamo, about Matt and the other girls.

"I hope they're okay," Konoka worried. "I haven't heard or seen them come back last night."

"Yeah," Nodoka followed, "I hope they didn't get caught."

"I'm sure with Matthew Oda at their side, those thugs will never catch him and his team while they are on the investigation," Satsuki stated with a smile.

"Let's hope you're right," Chisame said with little concern.

Negi feels worried about Matt and his team, being in one piece. "Asuna, Matt, everyone," Negi said to himself, "please be alright."

"Don't worry, bro," Chamo cheered Negi up. "Big Bro Matt is really a smart man, and I'm sure that not one thug at their headquarters is going to capture and outsmart him and his team."

"Let's hope you are right, Chamo."

Negi and his girls arrived at the track and field, where it contains the 100-yard dash. They looked around to find Ako and her team. After a few seconds, Negi spotted them. Negi calls out to Ako and the others, and the athletic girls heard his voice and see Negi. Ako and her team went up to Negi and the other girls.

"Negi-kun!" Ako shouted in excitement to see her cute teacher, "How you doing?"

"I'm doing great, thanks," Negi replied happily.

"Oh Negi-kun, you're such the sweet and adorable teacher we still have in our class," Yuna said as she cuddles and hugs Negi.

"Okay Yuna, don't get carried away," Misora said, trying to calm Yuna down.

As everyone was happy to see each other, Chika and her team walks up to Ako and her team. Ako and the other athletic girls noticed Chika, and they made mean looks at Chika. Chika, with a glaring look, stood in front of Ako and the girls.

"What do you want from us?" Akira said in a calm but mean mood.

"Are you here to insult us again?" Makie followed.

"Actually girls, we wanted to say…thanks," Chika responded, turning her face in a sincere look. Ako and the other girls blinked in surprise, and so did Negi and his students. "Ako, I really appreciate what you did yesterday to keep the games going. You see, me and my team are eager to play these games, and this is our first time. I didn't want the games to end so awfully. So again, thank you Izumi-san, for saving the Mahora Sports Games." She and her team bowed at Ako and her team.

Ako blushes a little and scratches her head, not knowing what to say. "Um…you're welcome…" Ako replied to Chika. But then Ako makes an honest look. "Chika, I have a confession for you." Chika looked up and sees Ako's honest and sincere face. "I'm sorry too…that I thought you were the ones who rigged and cheated the games."

Chika blinked in confusion. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"You said that you do anything unthinkable and impossible to win the games. And with the incidents happening the last two days, I thought you were the team that did those terrible stunts. So…I'm sorry again."

Chika and her team looked at each other for a moment, and then they grinned back at Ako. "Ako, I did say we do anything impossible and unthinkable, but that's because we want to push above our limit and do our true best to win the games. I was a bully to others because I was just overconfident." Ako's jaw dropped a little, and her eyes widen a little. "We never intended to cheat, cross my heart." Chika's teammates nodded in agreement.

Ako smiled, and so did her athletic team. Negi, Chamo, and his students also grinned as well. Ako then shook Chika's hand as a friendly shake.

"Well, good luck out there," said Ako.

"You too," Chika said and smiled. "And by the way, I'm in the 100-yard dash as well."

"Really?" Ako said in surprise.

"Yep, so let's do our best."

Ako nodded at Chika as both of them agreed to give it their best on the dash. Chika and her team left, and Ako smiled even more.

"Wow," said the twins in astonishment.

"Yeah," Konoka followed, "what started out as rivals has now become good friends."

"You're darn right," Yuna said with a wink. "And we better get ourselves ready for our next upcoming games." Ako and the other girls agreed on Yuna's statement.

"Well, good luck to you all," Negi said with a smile.

"Thanks, Negi-kun," Ako replied. "By the way, where's Matt-san?"

"Unfortunately, he's not here," Yue answered. "He, along with our classmates, went on a mission to catch the mastermind that's behind the incidents."

Ako and the other girls gasped a little. "Are they going to be okay?" Makie said with concern.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," Satomi replied. "But, we are mostly concerned with Matt-san."

"Why Matt?" Akira wondered.

"To tell you the truth," Chisame responded, "Matt may be the team leader and is very smart, but he doesn't know his true strength."

"What do you mean?" Misora asked.

"You already know that is Matt-san is an only child with his late parents passed away. Sometimes we think that when he's all alone, doing something whether it's dangerous or not, he might not have a chance to handle a situation by himself." Chisame straightens her glasses, "He may be a kind and compassionate gentleman, but we really see is a man who needs help. And that's why we joined him to keep him company and help his loneliness."

"Chisame's right," Satomi stated, "We may have just signed up for the club recently, but we are actually doing something righteous for Matt-san." Negi and the other nodded in agreement. Ako and the other athletic girls looked at each other with a worried look on their faces as they were thinking about Matt Oda.

* * *

Back at the enemy's base, Matt and his team are sneaking quietly through the halls, hoping to find their equipment and belongings before they escape. They checked every room they encountered, but no luck.

Just then, they heard footsteps from the goons coming close to the team from both sides of the hallway. The team panicked and don't know what to do until they encountered a door close to them. They went inside and hid to safety as the goons pass by each other.

Inside the room, Matt and his members waited quietly until the coast is clear. Matt hears the footstep sounds fading away, knowing that they are gone.

"All clear," Matt told his members. The girls sigh, relieving themselves that it was a close call.

"Hey Matt," Setsuna calls to him, "look." Matt and the rest of the girls check to see what Setsuna is looking at, and it turns out Setsuna found all of their weapons, cell phones, other stuff that were in a box.

"Sweet." Fei Ku quietly shouted. "Now, we are ready for action."

"Great," Matt followed, "Now let's get–"

"Wait, Matt-san." Mana interrupted. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Everyone stopped and tries to hear the sound that Mana heard. Everything is quiet, and they couldn't hear the sound. "I don't hear anything…" Matt continued, but he was hushed by Mana again. They tried to listen to the sound again, and then…

_**Knock! Knock!**_ Matt and the other girls flinched.

"Hear that?" Mana asks again.

"Yeah, but where's it coming from-degozaru?" Kaede asked.

They all looked around in the room to find the source of the sound. Matt then spots another door in the back of the room they are hiding. He stares at the door…_**Knock! Knock!**_ "It's coming from that door," Matt stated to his members.

Matt and the gang get close to the door, and they opened it. Inside they see in surprise is a chubby man all tied up with his mouth covered and his eyes covered by a white cloth.

"Who's this guy?" Chao wondered.

"I don't know," Matt responded, "but let's remove the cloth from his face." Matt and Mana removed the cloth, revealing the man's face. Everyone suddenly gasped in great shock. "How's this possible!?" Matt said in complete surprise.

"But…what's he doing here?" Eva questioned as she shocked to see the man's face.

Everyone kept staring at the man's face until Asuna calls to Matt. "Hey Matt, come over here."

Matt heard Asuna's voice and went to her. "What is it, Asuna?" he asked.

"Look at this."

Asuna showed Matt another box that contained something inside of it. Matt looked, and then he blinked in another surprise. There Asuna and Matt see a box filled with Vita-bars that look totally new and unused.

"Since when does the enemy eat these vitamin candy bars?" Asuna asked.

Matt stopped for a moment and begins to think in his mind. He thought hard with all the clues he and the team collected so far. And then, Matt twitched as he came to a solution. "Hot Dog! That's it!" Matt shouted, grabbing the girls attention. "I finally figured out who is the leader of this evil organization."

"You do Matt-san?" Chachamaru pondered.

"Yes, and we need to get back to Mahora Academy fast. Because once we do, we're going to save everyone, including Ako, and end this mystery for good."

"So, what do we do?" Kaede asked.

"Here's my plan." Everyone got closer to Matt as he whispered every word of his plan. Once Matt told the whole enchilada about the plan, Matt, with Mana, Fei Ku, Setsuna, Chachamaru, and Chao, stands close to the door ready to put phase one of the plan in motion. Matt turns to Asuna and Eva, who are holding the man securely. "You know what to do."

Asuna and Eva nodded. "Just be careful," Eva warned to Matt and his team. Matt and the girls nodded as they sneakily exited the room and the building.

* * *

The mystery team is outside of the building as Matt looks for a window that has the crooks inside. Matt spotted one of them on the second floor and the co-leader. Matt turns to Mana.

"Okay Mana, go." Matt ordered. Mana nodded and loads her gun.

In a room on the second floor, Kimi and her thugs are eating their snacks and beverages. "Ah…this is going to be great." Kimi while she is being relaxed with the other criminals. "With those trouble makers tied up and that Ako girl going to be killed, our plan and revenge will be–" _**BOOM! CRASH!**_ Everyone ducked to the ground as they heard the gunshot, and the window shattered. "WHAT IN THE…!?"

"Hey, Has-beens!" Matt shouted from the outside of the building. Kimi heard the voice, and she and her goons looked out the window. There they see Matt and girls waving at Kimi. "Sorry that we bust out of your captivity, but we gotta be somewhere right now. Adios!" Matt and his members rushed off into the streets and made their getaway.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kimi yelled in complete shock. "How did they escape!?" Kimi is really angry, and she turns towards her minions. "Don't just stand there! After them! GET THEM NOW!" The goons saluted as they all exited the building and got into their black vans, including Kimi on board. They all started the vans and chased after the Mystery Club team on the streets.

As soon as every thug is completely gone from the building, Asuna and Eva, along with the chubby man they freed him, are outside of the building as they watch the vans drive into the streets.

"Let's hope Matt and the others make it there safely," Asuna worried.

"Me too," Eva responded. "But right now, we have a bus to catch to get back to Mahora, so let's not waste time."

Asuna nodded in agreement. "Come with us, mister." Asuna said to the man. "You got a case to solve for Matt." The man nodded, and the three head in the other direction of the streets as they looked and try to find the bus stop to Mahora Academy.


	45. Game On, Mystery Club - part 8

**5) Game On, Mystery Club**

**Part 8**

Back at Mahora Academy, where the sports games are being held, Negi and his students, along with Ako and her team, are waiting patiently for the next game event to start. Just then, everyone in the crowd, including Negi and the girls, heard an announcement on megaphone speakers.

"_Attention, everyone! The 100-yard dash is about to start. Participant students, please head to the event immediately._"

Ako grinned when she heard the announcement, "Well, it's my turn to shine. Wish me luck, everyone."

"We will," Negi said with a smile.

"Go get them, girl." Chamo followed with a wink and thumb up.

"We're all rooting for you," Haruna said with glee.

Ako smiled, and she and her team headed to the track and field for the 100-yard dash event.

Just as Ako and the other athletic girls left, Chisame's cell phone rang. She answered the call. "Hello? Who's this?" she asked on her phone. There was a moment of silence, but then Chisame blinked. "Matthew-san!" Negi and the other girls flinched.

* * *

Back at the city streets, the mystery team is on the run. They are being chased by the goons in the vans. Matt has his cell phone close to his ear as he talks to Chisame on the other end of the line. "Chisame, listen!" Matt shouted. "I need you, Satomi, and the librarians to look up any athletic profile or records of Mako Sayaka and print them out for me!"

"_Okay…_" Chisame said on the other line, "_but why do want–_"

"I've got no time to explain! We're being chased right now, and Ako is in deep trouble. I need you to do your job and get that profile. Meet me at the track and field. Tell Negi and the others girls to find Dean Konoe and Prof. Takahata. We're going to need them to help us solve the case we are on."

"_Uh…but I–_"

"JUST DO IT!"

On the other end of the phone, Chisame paused a moment feeling so confused about what's going on. But she shook her and responds firmly, "_Alright Matt-san, we're on it!_"

The two ended their phone conversation, and Matt and his team are still on the run.

"Look up ahead!" Chao shouted.

The team looked up ahead and see a T-intersection and a small brick wall that's coming up to the group. They stopped and reached the end of the intersection. The team looks over and down the wall and sees a wide city road with cars driving on it.

Just then, black vans from all directions of the T-intersection surrounded the mystery team. When the vans stopped, all the thugs came out and have their guns loaded, aiming towards Matt and his team.

Kimi came out of the van, and she smiles evilly at the mystery team. "Now then," she said to Matt and the girls, "Let's try this again. Come with us quietly back at the base, or you're going to meet a terrible fate."

Matt and his team looked at each and nodded. The team stands on top of the wall and still looks at Kimi and her minions. Kimi pondered what Matt and the girls are doing. Matt then makes a firm look and says, "You want us? You're going have to catch us."

The team all took a step back, and they fall off the wall. Kimi and the goons gasped, thinking that they did something suicidal. Kimi went to the wall and looks over and down on the streets, but she couldn't find the dead bodies. She pondered even more, until…

"Hey!" Matt shouted.

Kimi looked up, and the crooks checked out the scene with Kimi. There they saw in shock is Matt and his team on top of the semi-truck riding down on the streets. Matt and the girls waved at shocking enemies. "See ya later!" Matt mockingly shouted.

Kimi grew even more furious than ever. "GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she scratches her head in frustration. "Stop them! After them! GET THEM NOW!" The goons saluted in fright due to Kimi's angry mood, and they got into the vans and continue the pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the track and field, Ako is stretching her legs as she is getting prepared for the 100-yard dash. Ako's teammates cheered and wish her good luck. Then Chika appeared in front of Ako, and she noticed Chika. They both grinned.

"Hey Ako, ready for this?" Chika asked.

"You bet I am," Ako replied in a strong mood. "Let's give everyone what we truly got."

Chika nodded. "Let's do this," she said with her fist raised and tightened.

Just then, the president and sponsor of the games, Jirou Kayaku, walks to Ako with a vital chat. "Ah, you're that girl that gave that wonderful speech yesterday."

Ako noticed him, and she smiled. "Yep, that's me," Ako replied.

"I wanted to say thank you so much for letting everyone to continue the games in a motivated state. I think you made the right and bold move to everyone to keep their spirits alive."

"Thanks Jirou-san. I couldn't let these games sadly go into waste, so I had to do something."

"Well, I'm very proud of you, Ako. Good luck out there."

"Thank you, Jirou-san."

Jirou smiled and nodded, and he left the scene. Ako continues to smile, but Chika makes a concerned look on her face. Ako noticed Chika's expression.

"What's wrong, Chika?" Ako asked.

"Nothing," Chika replied, "it's just that how did the president know your name in the first place?"

Ako flinched a little in realization and looked back at the president. She makes a wondered expression on her face. "Good question, I haven't introduced my name to him."

Then the two girls heard the referee calling the runners to take their places on the lane lines. "Ah, who cares if he knows your name," Chika replies with a shrug. "Let's get into our lanes and have fun." Ako nodded as the two walked over to their running lanes.

In stands, Ayaka, Chizuru, Kazumi, Sayo, and the cheerleaders see Ako going into her lane and smiled in excitement.

"Look, there's Ako," Sayo pointed out.

"Alright Ako, go for it," Kazumi cheered.

"Let's hope Ako wins for sure," Ayaka said in glee.

"Right on, Ako! Go for the win!" The three cheerleaders shouted.

Ako and Chika stood next to each other, and they stared at each other in a firm and confident look.

* * *

Back on the busy city roads, Matt and his team were still on the semi-truck as the team tries to reach their destination: Mahora Academy.

Matt turns to Chao and asks, "How much further do we have to go?"

Chao has a navigation device that tells where they are. "If we continue on this route, then we are bound to reach Mahora Academy in a flash," Chao replied to Matt.

"Alright team, let's keep our feet on the ground and we wil–"

"Matt, look out!" Fei Ku interrupted and shouted as she pushed Matt down.

_**BOOM!**_

A gunshot was fired and nearly missed Matt and Fei Ku.

"What the…?" Matt said as he got up and turns around.

In their view, the team jolted as the thugs' black vans were chasing right behind them.

Kimi sticks her head out of the passenger side and makes an angry command. "You won't get away from us this time!" Kimi yelled. "Now surrender, or we'll shoot you!"

Matt stood up, and he and his team make a firm look. "Not on our watch, you don't," Matt replied to them. The team turns around and heads to the front of the semi-truck. Then all together, they hopped onto a white bus that was passing the truck. The mystery team started to move farther away from the villains.

Kimi makes another angry face, "Grrrrrr! After them!" she shouted and commanded. The vans sped up and chase after the mystery team.

The team kept jumping from car to truck and bus to trailer as they tried to get away from the criminals. The black vans were cutting right in front of other vehicles as they tried to get close to the runaway team.

Suddenly Matt looks up and sees an intersection that they are approaching a stoplight.

Matt looks at Chao. "Chao, what do we do?" he panicked.

Chao looked up and sees the stopped intersection. She then looks back at her device as it shows the next direction. "Go left, everyone!" Chao commanded.

As soon the bus they're on came to a stop, the team hopped near the intersection. Then they jumped onto a truck that's headed towards the team's destination.

The thugs didn't want to stop, so they went on the wrong side of the roads and cut right in front of the other drivers. The crooks are back on track as they pursue the heroic team.

The chase is still going as the mystery team kept hopping onto every vehicle they jumped and tries to reach their destination. Kaede uses her Kunai and Mana uses her guns to slow down the goons. The two girls shot a few vans, making the vehicles go into a crash. But some vans are still rolling as Kimi and her cohorts are hot on the team's tail.

"Matthew-san!" Chao called while looking at her navigation device. "We're almost there, only a few more blocks."

"Alright everyone," Matt called out, "just hold on a little bit more."

The team came across another intersection, and this time, the team needs to get across on the other side. The light is about to turn red, so the team hopped to the farthest vehicle they could reach, and they landed on a school bus that just made it through the intersection before the light turned red. Right after the light turned red, the thugs were stopped as many other vehicles zoomed by from left and right, making it impossible to get around the traffic. Kimi became more furious.

The team on the bus are still on the road until Fei Ku sees the academy from a distance. "There it is, Mahora Academy!" she shouted to everyone. "We're almost home free."

"Oh no!" Setsuna shouted, "Look!"

Everyone did, and up ahead from about a half a mile away is a roadblock. Just then, the team heard vans revving their engine, and they turned to see the black vans right behind them once again. They are about to get trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"What do we do?!" Fei Ku panicked. "We're cornered."

Matt looked around his surroundings, trying to find a solution to get to Mahora and out of their mess quick. He then spots banners that were hanging from the streetlight posts. He looks at them carefully and thinks everything in his mind. After a few seconds, he came with an idea.

"Girls!" He yelled at them. The girls got his attention. "Grab the banners! Hurry!"

The girls weren't sure what Matt is planning, but they did what he said. In a flash, while the bus still is moving and coming to a stop, the mystery team grabbed five big banners. Once they have them in their possession, Matt speaks about their quick getaway.

In one of the black vans, the driver sees the team with the banners doing something to them. "What are they doing?" said the thug driver

"Who cares!" Kimi shouted as she is also in the van. "We got them now. There's nowhere to run." Kimi grabs a communicator and makes a command. "All units, prepare to fire." Every goon in their vans got their guns ready as they approach the mystery team.

Matt looked back at the goons as they are getting really close, and then he looks back at Chachamaru. "Ready Chacha?" Matt asked.

"Let's hope my rockets can hold out long enough," Chachamaru replied.

Everyone grabbed on Chachamaru tightly.

"End of the line, Oda." Kimi said in an evil grin.

"NOW!" Matt shouted.

Chachamaru immediately opened her rocket thrusters, and she ignites them. Everyone then took off into the air in a flash.

"What the…!?" Kimi said in surprise.

After a few seconds as the team are in the air, Chachamaru's rocket pack is starting to go out. Chachamaru groaned, cueing Matt Oda next phase. "Now! Let it go!" Matt shouted. Everyone quickly reacted as they took out the banners they grabbed as they all puffed up. Everyone then made a form as Matt and Kaede held the banners' ropes with one hand. Everyone held very tightly to each other, and they all floated towards the academy. The five banners they collected are then turned into one big parachute for the team. Kimi was stunned by this sight as Matt looked back at.

"Bye-bye!" Matt called to Kimi.

Kimi looked back on the road and sees the traffic all stopped up. She quickly reacted and panicked. "Hit the brakes! Hit the BRAKES!" she shouted.

The driver did, but the van was going so fast that it slips and skids towards the other vehicles.

"NOOOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHH!" All the vans tried to stop, but…

_**CRASH! BOOM!**_ _**KA-BOOM!**_

The mystery team looked back at the collision and was relieved they made it out there alive.

"That was a close call," Chao said in relief.

"Too close, if you ask me," Mana stated.

The team is floating gently towards Mahora Academy as they slowly approach the ground safely. They landed near the entrance of the front gate.

"Come on! We got to hurry!" Matt shouted and commanded. The girls nodded as they race to the track and field where Ako is.

* * *

During the 100-yard dash, Ako and Chika pass the halfway point as they are neck to neck. The two kept running with all their might never giving up until it's over.

"And it's a close call as Ako and Chika as they make their way towards the finish line." said the announcer. "Who will win this 100-yard dash event?"

It is close until the two girls are about twelve yards away from the finish line.

Matt and the girls are racing with all their might as they approached the track and field. Matt Oda gave everything he got and tries to reach inside and stop Ako.

"Go for it, Matt!" Fei Ku shouted.

Matt made it to the field and stood next to the stands. He was breathing heavily and tries to look for Ako. There he sees Ako that's just about to pass the finish line with five yards away from her. Ako smiles as she was about to win the dash. Matt jolted, and then he rushes to Ako.

"Ako, NO!" he shouted.

Ako is just a few feet away from the trap and the finish line. Just when she was about to step onto the trap…

_**BOP!**_ Matt pushed Ako off to the side and just saved her.

The audience, including Ayaka and her friends, are shocked by this sudden surprise. Chika, who was just inches away from the finish line, stopped and gasped in this sudden shock. Fei Ku, Kaede, and the other girls arrived on the field and see Matt and Ako on the ground.

"Matt-san just made it!" Setsuna said in relief while panting too.

Ako quickly got up and rubs her head. She then sees Matthew on the ground with his face on the grass. "Matthew-san!" Ako said in astonishment.

Matt got up and looks at Ako. "Hey Ako, you alright?"

"I'm fine, but why did you push me like that?" Ako begins to complain. "I was about to win and–"

"You were about to get killed." Matt interrupted.

Ako flinched. "What…?"

"Look…" Matt walks up close to the lane Ako was in and the finish line. He pulls out a pen and tosses it to the lane's area that's right next to the finish line. When the pen touched the area…_**BZZZZZTTTTT!**_ The pen was fried. Ako and the whole audience are stunned by this scene. "If you took that last step right before the finish line, you would be well done."

Ako felt a little scared and walks up to Matt. "Matt-san, you…you saved my life."

"I didn't want to see a sweet athletic girl go to waste."

Ako calmly smiled by Matt's kind words.

The announcer came up to Matt and Ako with an astonishing surprise look on his face. "This is outrageous!" he said in surprise, "Who would do something like this?"

The audience starts to stare at each other with irritation, thinking games are cheated. Matt sees this and reacted. "Mister," he said to the announcer, "I need your mike, please." The announcer didn't understand, but with Matt's firm look, he gave the mike to Matt.

"Everyone, listen!" Matt called out as the audience turned to him, "It's no one's fault here. Not you people nor the athletes. Nobody cheated here! This whole time of the Mahora Sports Games was all set-up before the games started." Everyone on the field blinked from Matt's words. "I'm telling you all the truth. Someone here wanted to make sure that the Mahora Games would end this annual event eternity horribly. Not only that, but the mastermind I have discovered wanted to end all of Japan's Game and Sporting Events _forever_."

Everyone is shocked by Matt's statement. Then Ako asks a question to Matt, "But if this is true, who would do such a thing?"

"It's simple, Ako," Matt replied as he still has the mike with him, "remember those events that had the incidents with the athletes. How did the enemy manage to rig those traps? And how did they manage to get past the security? It comes down to one conclusion and the clues I've gathered so far on this mystery. There is someone who had enough power to manipulate the security forces so that their thugs would sneak inside the games and rig the traps without being seen. Also, the enemy had fake security guards so they can let the minions walk into the games with the real security people, not noticing they're frauds. And that person…" There was a moment of pause, "…is YOU!" Matt pointed to none other than…

**Jirou Kayaku**, the sponsor and the president of the games.


	46. Game On, Mystery Club - part 9

**5) Game On, Mystery Club**

**Part 9**

Everyone is surprised to see who the mastermind behind the incident of the games is: Jirou Kayaku. Matt kept staring firmly at the culprit, knowing he's the one. Ako and her team were shocked by this, too, including Chika and the audience.

Jirou jolt in confusion. "What? You're accusing me of this heinous crime?" Jirou said in disbelief. "I've done nothing of the sort. I said my security people would track down the crooks that did this, and I gave everyone my word."

"Oh really?" Matt said in exasperation. "Well, I think that innocent act of yours isn't fooling me, especially you were the one that tries to kill Ako." The president jolted, and so did Ako and everyone else.

"What makes you say that?"

"Before I continue…" Matt turns to Ako, who is worried about the situation. "Ako, did you notice anything unusual about the president?" Ako heard and tried to remember. "Anything he said to you?"

Ako thought thoroughly until she flinched a little and remembered. "Yeah," she speaks up, "the president happens to know _my name_. But, what's that got to do with this?"

Matt turns back to the president and speaks again, "From the clues I've gathered so far, and from your great co-leader Kimi, you and underlings knew exactly every athlete in the games before the whole event started. As being president, you had access and researched all the great athletic students of what event they are participating and planned to injure them in the process.

You have planned this set-up with the decided athletes you researched. Miss Shinju is a great hurdler, and you needed a hired gun to rig that hurdle for her to fall over. That basketball player, he was very proficient in his dunks, and you order a goon to rig the basket so it can fall off and make that player land on his back. Each of those injured athletes you researched and victimized, had a specific incident they all had, and you were responsible for the crime."

"Wait a minute. How did the crooks manage to get past security?" Chika asked as she walks up to Matt.

"Me and my team were at the enemy's base undercover and found something important." Matt took out the rejection list he had in his pocket and shows it to one of the refs. "Take a look at these papers. These are all the rejected athletic students back then that couldn't participate in any sports games because of their medical conditions. But there's more to it."

Matt flips the papers to the last page. On the last page is a list of the thugs' task jobs to victimized the athletes in the games. "As you can see here, these are the photos of the same underlings that worked for the mastermind. But the way how they pictured these portraits were used to create fake I.D. cards. We learned this when my team and I discovered at their base, they had a photoshop software on their computers."

The ref and the head security of the games see this shocking sight and understood Matt's point of view. Then the head of security came into the scene and looks at Matt. "Oda-san, then where the thugs?" he asked.

"Right under your noses. They're the security people standing before you."

The head security man looks at all the guards that were in the area. He then makes a command, "Guards line up!" Every guard was lined up in front of the captain.

"Take the I.D. cards from them, and see if you can find their names and their photos from their cards on this list," Matt ordered.

And the captain nodded. He took all of the guards' I.D. cards, and then he uses them to find the names on the list. After a few seconds, the head security man makes a shocking surprise.

The captain pointed the legit guards and orders them to apprehend the fraud guards. "Arrest these imposters!" the head man commanded. The real guards did and grabbed them. "These fake guards are the underlings of the mastermind that are on this list. Matt Oda's accusation is one hundred percent correct."

Everyone on the field and stands are surprised even more. Ayaka and her classmates were astounded too, but they couldn't really see Matt's face from a distance.

"I don't believe it," Chizuru said in astonishment. "Matt was right."

"Incredible…" Ayaka said in surprise.

"What a scoop!" Kazumi followed as she got her camera and takes pictures of Matt.

Matt then stared at the president of the games. "It's over, Mr. President," Matt stated with a firm mood. "It's time for you to surrender."

President Jirou gritted his teeth and scrunched his eyes. "Now listen! I'm the president and sponsor of the Mahora Games, and there's no way I have could have done this dirty deed."

"Oh, but you _would_," Matt stated. "You and your goons intended to kill Ako because she lifted everyone's spirit and lost their complaint to each other. If Ako got killed by your trap, everyone here in the games would argue and panic again, and they had the intention to cancel the Mahora Games for good, for their own _safety_. After all, nobody wants to play with a cheater or someone getting hurt, right?"

Ako, her teammates, and everyone is still surprised by this sudden twist.

"That's just not true, I–"

"But it _is_ true." shouted an old man's voice. Everyone turned to see who said, and came onto the field is Dean Konoe and Professor Takahata, with Negi, Konoka, the twins, and Satsuki by their side. Matt and the other members smiled in relief. "Guards seize him." the dean commanded. The academy's security staff people surrounded Jirou and apprehend him.

"Let me go, you brutes!" Jirou yelled. "I swear I haven't committed a crime, you hear me!?"

"But you have," Ako cried, "and you were about to kill me."

"This is insanity," Chika said in shock. "How could you do something so heinous like this?"

"Why President Jirou? Why?" Yuna said in sorrow.

"Why would you do something so diabolical, Jirou Kayaku?" Misora said in fright.

"Because he's not Jirou Kayaku." said a voice out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. And in coming on the field are Asuna and Eva. Then following behind the girls is what made everyone scared the bejabbers out of them.

Another Jirou Kayaku.

"What!?" Makie shouted. "_TWO_ Jirous?"

"How's that possible!?" Akira said in shock.

Asuna makes the announcement. "This guy here is the _real_ Jirou Kayaku."

"We found him tied up in a closet at the enemy's base." Eva followed up.

Jirou continues the announcement, "These two girls are right. I'm the real deal." The real Jirou points to the fake. "That Jirou is an imposter and kidnapped me to scheme this awful crime to succeed in his plan of revenge."

"Revenge?" the announcer wondered. "So then, who is this faker?"

Matt speaks, "There's only one person I know from the evidence me and my team collected and wants to put an end in all sporting events because of this criminal's bitterness. And that person is…"

Matt walks up to the captured and fake Jirou. He sticks his hand out and pulls the top part of the imposter's head. Matt pulled hard and then…_**POP!**_ What he pulled was a mask, and revealed…

**Mako Sayaka**

"Mako Sayaka!?" Everyone shouted in great surprise.

"Exactly as I thought," Matt confirmed.

"Mako!?" the twins shouted in shock.

"That exercising woman on the commercial?" Konoka followed up in surprise.

"Unbelievable…" Asuna said with her eyes widen.

Mako gritted her teeth and growled at Matt. "How did you know it was _me_!?" she yelled at him.

"You had a good scheme Mako, but you didn't cover your tracks very well," Matt replied in a calm mood. "It was back at the enemy base, I knew you were the mastermind when I saw a box full of your Vita-bars in the storage room that we found the real Jirou. I remembered them seeing those energy bars from your commercial. And the second clue is that me and my team overheard a couple of goons that you are part of this crooked band as well, and they know you a lot…because you are their leader."

Mako became even more furious as she glared at Matt.

Then Ako asked, "But Mako…, _why_? Why did you do this?" Mako glared at the sorrow Ako.

"Matthew-san!" someone shouted. Matt turns to the sound and sees Chisame, with Satomi, and the librarians, running towards him. When they arrived, Chisame gave a folder to Matt. "Looks like you got this case," Chisame stated. "Everything about her is in there." Matt nodded and looks inside the folder that has a profile and biography of Mako Sayaka.

After Matt read the profile thoroughly, he called the dean and gave the folder to the dean. "Everything you need to know is in this folder, Dean Konoe," Matt stated to him.

"What? What did it say?" Misora questioned.

"According to your profile Miss Mako, five years ago, you were a high school student here in Mahora Academy, and you were eager to participate and play in the annual Mahora Academy Spring Wrap-up Sports Games. You trained hard to be at least in one of the events.

But you were furious when the medical examiners discovered that you had light-headed syndrome of weak brain functioning. Because of that health condition you had, you were denied and couldn't participate in the games. You even begged and pleaded so much, but the staff couldn't let you in.

After this letdown and after your graduation, you left the academy and did research on all of the other school's sporting events to get revenge. You had the intention: 'If I can't be on any sporting event game, then no one can.'

That advertisement was only your side job; your real job was to recruit any of the other rejected athletes, create this terrible organization, and end Mahora's Sports Games first because this was the place that you turned down."

Matt then turns to everyone in the crowd. "And that, my friends, is the whole solution to this case."

The dean closed the folder after he read it and looks at Mako. "Mako Sayaka," the dean said, "you were a great student, but I never expected you to turn something so dastardly to hurt everyone in this annual event, including my students. You ought to be a shame of yourself."

Prof. Takahata, Matt, the members of the Mystery Club, and Ako and her team, including Chika, all glared at Mako with a mean look. Mako is still mad as she closed her eyes, knowing she lost.

"And my revenge was perfect…until you came along, Matthew Oda!" Mako said in ire agony.

"Sorry that I spoiled your revenge," Matt replies calmly. "But you know how it is that I, a gentleman and mystery solver, must end any criminal activity because that's my job." He then turns to the dean and the head of security. "You'll also find more of her minions on the city streets with a collision accident. But I'm sure that the cops are already on the case."

The head of security understood Matt and ordered his guards to take Mako and her minions away.

"Damn you, Matt!" Mako cried. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" She and her underlings walked away in custody.

"Yeah…, go ahead and try." Matt then turns to everyone in the crowd, and he smiles. "And with that, everyone…, the mystery is _solved_!"

The announcer of the games smiled as he grabbed his mike from Matt and makes one last announcement. "There you have it, everyone! Give a hand to Matthew Oda!" The crowd cheered to Matt as he solved yet another case.

"Matthew Oda-san," said Ako with a grin, "you are amazing like we heard from the news and rumors. Thank you, Matt."

"You saved us all, Matt-san," Akira said with glee.

"We are very proud of you, Matt-san," Yuna smiled with a wink.

Then Matt's mystery team went up to him, and they cheered him.

"You really did it, Matt-san," Fei Ku said with joy. "You have done it again!"

"Awesome work Matt-san," Chao said and smiled. "Smart and wonderful as always."

"You are a legendary crime solver-degozaru." Kaede complimented.

"I am very proud of you, Matthew-san," Konoka said with delight.

Then Dean Konoe, Negi, and Takamichi walk up to Matt.

"Matt, you are triumphant as the last mysteries," the dean said and smiled. "I think Mahora Academy needs a superior mystery solver like you."

"Yes, I would agree with Dean Konoe," Negi followed.

"Yep, you sure know how to bite the crime," Chamo stated as he popped onto Negi's shoulder.

Takamichi smiled at Matt.

Matthew Oda looks at his wonderful friends and members as he smiles in front of them. "Thanks you guys," Matt speaks, "but remember we all solved this mystery _together_." Negi, the dean, Prof. Takahata, and the members of the Mystery Club continued to smile at Matt.

Ako, Akira, Yuna, Makie, and Misora kept watching Matt being blessed by his friends. Ako then makes a suggestion, "Girls, I think I know something that we can repay Matt Oda for saving not just us, but everyone in the games." The rest of Negi's athletic girls stared at Ako in wonderment.

In the stands of the cheering crowd, Ayaka and her classmates were astounded by Matt's detective skills again.

"That Matt Oda-san is incredible," Ayaka said in little astonishment. "I _really_ need to see him."

"Oh my…, he really is a talented guy," Chizuru said in amazement.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Sakurako said excitedly. The other cheerleaders nodded in agreement.

Sayo flies next to Kazumi. "Did you get a picture of him, Asakura-san?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah, but it's not a good picture," Kazumi replied as she looks at her digital camera only to show a little blur of Matt. "On the bright side, I have a good scoop to write." Kazumi winks at Sayo. Sayo smiled.

* * *

A few days later, everything at Mahora Academy is quiet and peaceful again. The Sports Games are canceled for the year due to Mako's scheme, but it will be continued next year. The news of Matt's successful solving case of the sporting event incident has been spread throughout the academy. Negi and the girls in his class went back to studying for the upcoming exams.

Later in the afternoon in the Mystery Club, Matt Oda was signing a few registration forms for the athletic girls, Ako, Makie, Akira, Yuna, and Misora, as they decided to join in Matt's Mystery Club. After Matt signed the forms, he puts them in a folder and looks at the girls.

"You're now officially in," Matt said to the girls. "Welcome to the Mystery Club."

"Thanks Matt, for letting us in," Yuna responded.

"You sure you are not joining me because I'm an orphan, and you care about that?"

"It's not only that, Matt-san," Misora replied. "You inspired us by your incredible detective skills. We wanted to thank you so much for saving everyone, including us, from that Mako girl that tried to hurt us."

"You were very brave Matt, and we could learn a lot of things from you," Ako said with a calm grin.

"We may keep you company because your all alone," said Akira, "but we owe you for your heroic action of great responsibility to everyone at the games."

"So please Matt-san," Makie begged, "we want to join you until the very end."

Matt stared at the girls for a bit, and then he calmly smiled. "I have no complaints," Matt replies to the girls. "The more, the merrier from what people say, and I'm glad to have you girls on the team." The athletic girls smiled back at Matt.

Then the door to the club opened as Negi, Asuna, and Konoka entered the room. They then spotted the Ako and the girls right in front of them.

"Matthew, are they…" Negi asked.

"Yes Negi, they are official Mystery Club members," Matt replied.

Negi and the girls smiled. Konoka and Asuna looked at each other.

"Matthew-san is getting popular every day," Konoka stated.

"You said it, Konoka," Asuna replies, "You said it."


	47. In Matt Oda We Trust - Part 1

**I. First Mysteries**

**6) In Matt Oda We Trust**

**Part 1**

In the middle of the night and somewhere in the city that's not far from Mahora Academy, a 27-year-old woman stands on top of a building overlooking at Mahora Academy. She has a dark blue collar shirt and long ragged jeans. She has brown hair with a ponytail in the back of her head that stretches to her back. And she has a hime hairstyle. She looks at Mahora Academy for a few moments, then she looks at a newspaper she held in her hand. The headline stated, "_Young Gentleman Matthew Oda saves the Athletic Mahora Sports Games._" After she read the headline, she makes an evil smirk and looks back at the academy.

"So you're here, Matthew Oda," she said so evilly. "It's been a while since I last saw your wimping face. I wonder if you still remember me since elementary school." She kept staring at the academy and giggled in evil laughter.

* * *

It is a sunny morning as the suns shine brightly on the academy. It is the middle of May, and Mahora Academy is getting ready for the exams coming up soon. In Negi's class, all the girls are talking as they are chatting away for the upcoming plan to spend on summer vacation. Sakurako and the other two cheerleaders are going to do more shopping, Satomi and Chao are planning to make more inventions, and Kaede and the twins are anxious to see a movie that has been released. But while most of the girls were talking away about their vacation, Asuna and Konoka are discussing Matt Oda.

"Summer is on the way pretty soon, and I think we should invite Matt-san over for our summer vacation," Konoka said.

"You're right, Konoka," Asuna replied. "I hate to see Matt Oda-san left out and being all alone. We should invite him when we go to a theme park. That'll really please him."

"Hey, are you girls talking about Matt-san?" Yue asked as she leaned close to the two girls for better hearing. Konoka and Asuna both nodded.

"That might not be a bad idea," Chisame said with her laptop open. "I intended to show him how to use a laptop and maybe even play online games with him."

"Are you girls talking about Matt Oda?" Haruna asked as she leaned toward Asuna and the other girls in the conversation. The group nodded in response. "I thought so. I thought this summer I show him how to draw manga, and maybe he can create manga about our adventures so far."

Yuna, along with her seating mates Eva, Chachamaru, and Fei Ku, heard about Matt Oda and decided to join in on the conversation. "Are you guys chatting about Matt for your activities to do with him this summer?" Yuna questioned. The group said yes. "Cool, I was thinking me, Makie and the others, can playing badminton with him."

"I thought he can have a taste with the tea we make at our club," Evangeline suggested. Chachamaru nodded with Eva's suggestion.

Satomi, Nodoka, and Chao heard Asuna and Konoka's conversation and joined in. Then came in Satsuki, then Misora, the twins, Mana, Setsuna, and Kaede, and finally, the athletic girls coming in on the conversation. Soon the whole members of the club are together discussing their plans to do with Matt Oda for their summer vacation.

However, Ayaka and the rest of the girls noticed everyone talking about Matt, and they are feeling a bit rejected. Ayaka couldn't understand and figure out what it is that makes Matt Oda so unique. The class rep is getting annoyed until she makes a command.

"Girls!" she yelled. "May I have your attention?!" The members of the club heard Ayaka and turn toward her. Ayaka took a deep breath and exhaled, "Lately, I been hearing you guys talking about Matt this and Matt that. I need some answers ladies, what makes this Matthew Oda-san so special?" Everyone took a pause, and then they slowly answered.

"Well class rep…it's like we said: Matt is really a good fellow." Makie stated.

"No doubt about it," Haruna followed. "Matt Oda is just one kind guy that really knows how to shine to others."

"Matt may be an average person," Akira noted, "but he's sure is one kind and honest gentleman."

"I know that he's a gentleman, he's kind, and he's a genius," Ayaka said, still in a grump. "But I mean is: what makes him so important to you guys, including our homeroom teacher Negi-sensei?"

Every member of the grouped looked at each other in concern, and then they looked back at the class representative.

"Well, I don't know if you heard," Fei Ku replied, "but Matt Oda-san is really a lone wolf."

"Technically Fei Ku, he's really an only member." Yue corrected.

This made Ayaka and the rest of the girls like Kazumi, Sayo, and Natsumi wondering. "What do you mean?" Ayaka pondered.

"Well Ayaka," Chisame starts to talk, "Matt really is a lonely guy. Truth is he has no family members, and we sort of…you know…uh."

"We joined Matt's club just to keep him company, not just going on mysteries." Satomi finished the statement.

Ayaka and the rest of the girls were so confused about Matt being an only family member. "I never heard of this," Kazumi responded in a little shock. "Matt is a nice guy, but I never expected a gentleman like him to be all alone like that."

"What happened to his family?" Sayo asked as she floated closer to the group.

"Matt's only parents died in an accident," Ako stated with a worried look on her face.

"An accident?" Chizuru wondered.

"Matt's parents were driving on a freeway bridge," Fuka stated.

"Then they hit the wall of the bridge and fell straight into a river," Fumika finished the statement.

Chao continues with Matt's back story, "When Matt heard about this, he was so miserable and lost without them. He took the loss of his parents really hard. When he came here the first day of Mahora Academy, he wanted to pursue a goal that is solving and going on mysterious adventures here in the academy. Still, we sensed deep down inside him that he really needs a good family to watch over him."

Ayaka and the rest girls didn't respond, but they made concerned faces.

Konoka then speaks up, "Despite the fact that Matt Oda-san may be afraid of girls, he is doing his best to make wonderful friends here in the academy, as well as forgetting the painful and sad past about his parents' death. But even if that's true, the Matt Oda we see is just a sad gentleman looking for a good family."

After the members of the club gave the facts and details about Matt Oda, Ayaka, and the other girls, even Zazie, who listened in on the discussion, started to make worried looks on their faces.

Then Asuna calls out to the class rep, "If you want to see him class rep, then I won't stop you, but Matt Oda is _really_ a gentleman. He's not stealing '_your Negi_' for anything. He's just a sweet and innocent guy. We all joined him because we felt a little sorry for him."

Ayaka paused for a moment and begins to think clearly in her mind. Kazumi and the others looked at the class rep waiting for the response. Ayaka looked up and slowly replies to the group, "I may not see him today, but I'm free tomorrow. If what all of you saying is the truth, then maybe I should give this Matt Oda guy a try. I will, and I mean it, _will_ see him tomorrow, for sure."

Kazumi and Sayo smiled too. "Well, if the class rep is going to see him, I might as well see Matt Oda one more time too." Ayaka heard Kazumi words, and the class rep is a little bit astounded to hear that.

"I like to meet this Matthew Oda myself too," Sayo suggested.

"Oh my, girls," Chizuru said in surprise. Everyone turned to Chizuru with Natsumi next to her. "If that's the case, then I would like to see him well."

"Count me too," Natsumi followed.

"I like to see Matt Oda again," said Sakurako. "What about you, Misa and Madoka?" The other two leaders nodded in agreement.

Then Ayaka and the rest of the unofficial member girls spotted someone's hand raised into the air. The club members look to see what Ayaka and the other girls were looking at and turned toward their direction. In surprise, they see Zazie's hand in the air.

"Zazie!? You too?" Natsumi said in shock.

"Matt sounds like a good guy," Zazie thought. "I wouldn't mind seeing him, at least this once." Everyone is amazed that the quiet acrobat girl has finally got something interesting in her mind.

"Well, then it's decided," Ayaka commanded. "Those girls who haven't met with Matt yet, I'd say tomorrow right after our classes, we go and meet this Matthew Oda once and for all."

"Sounds good to me." Misa declared.

The other girls who aren't members of the club yet agreed in Ayaka's suggestion and made their final decision. The official club members looked back at each other, and they smiled a little.

"This should be interesting for Matthew-san," Makie noted.

"I just hope class rep doesn't make him too scared due to his phobia," Yue replied quietly.

* * *

Later in the afternoon and in the halls of the English Department, Matt, Negi, Makie, Konoka, and Satsuki, are walking together down the hallways and heading towards the Mystery Club. The small group is smiling as they discuss with each other.

"I heard you made the news again, Matt-san," Satsuki noted.

"Yeah, keep it up, and you'll be famous not only in Mahora Academy but throughout the whole nation," Makie stated.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'll be that famous yet," Matt said with little shyness. "But, I'm surprised you told the rest of the girls about my loneliness and my late parents."

"Sorry about that, Matt-san." Konoka regretted. "But Ayaka, our class representative, was so eager to know about you and wanted to know why we care so much about you."

"That's alright Konoka, I'm sure your class rep cares and worries about you."

"I'm not so sure that's it," Satsuki said in little embarrassment.

Negi then told Matt a fact, "Letting you know Matt-san, Ayaka and the rest of the girls are coming to see and meet you tomorrow after their classes and clubs are done."

"Is that so?" Matt questioned. "Well, thanks for the heads up. Even though my phobia is still affecting me, I'll do my best to overcome my fear and try to meet them."

The girls and Negi smiled to see Matt give it his best greetings to Ayaka and the others tomorrow.

Just then, without looking ahead, Makie bumped into an older student girl. She looked and sees the older girl glaring at Makie. She stood and bowed at her in apology, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh really?" said the older student girl. She wore a green long-sleeved student uniform, with two white buttons in the center of her school uniform and a white-collar shirt. She has light brown hair, with her bangs hanging close to her eye level, and her long hair is tied to her neck level. She also has pearl teardrop earrings. She glares more at Makie, "I hope that's an accident because I don't like little people picking on me."

Then two older girls showed up next to the first girl. One girl had long grayish hair, with short bangs, and a hairpin on her right side of her head. The other girl has dark blonde hair with her hair wrapped in buns, and her bangs stick to the side of her forehead. The other two girls glare at Makie as she was more frightened than before.

"Please don't hurt me," Makie whimpered.

"Oh, I won't hurt you." said the student girl with light brown hair. "In fact, you're too scared to fight back with me." She then makes an evil smirk, and so did the other two girls next to her. Negi and the rest of the girls observe this terrible sight, while Matt shivered a little in fright due to his phobia. "Tell you what…since you're such a wimp, I let you slide and take off easy, if you do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Give me your money."

Makie flinched in surprise. "What? But…but…"

"Oh, so you wanna fight, huh?"

Makie didn't know what to do, but Matt watching this dreadful scene couldn't stand Makie getting picked by the bullies. Even though he is still scared due to his phobia, Matt slowly walks to Makie and the older girls. As Matt got closer, Makie and the older student girls see Matt next to him.

Matt took a breath and says, "Misses, can't you just leave her alone. She said she was sorry, so why don't you just…you know…let her be."

The girl with the brown hair walks to Matt Oda closely and stares at him, direct eye contact. Matt sweated more. "And what are you going to do about it?" she asked evilly. She is close to the same height as Matt, but he is still frightened by girls. "Are you going to stop me, or what?"

Matt shook in fright even more, and he panicked. He took a big step back and shook his head, "Nothing…, just nothing…"

The brown hair girl makes an evil smirk again, as she looks back at Makie. "Now where's my money, or else." Makie didn't want to get hurt, so she handed most of her money to the older girl. The brown hair girl swipes Makie's cash, and she smiled evilly. "Thanks kid, and next time you bump me again, that's going to be double the pay." She looks back at the two girls next to her and tilts her head, telling them to move out. "See ya around, Pipsqueak." The three troublesome girls giggled in evil laughter and left the scene.

"Ah man, there goes my afternoon snack." Makie moaned.

"Man, were they such jerks," Satsuki complained.

"I can't believe they do something horrible like that," Negi said with concern.

Konoka couldn't believe it as well, but she turned to Matt as she sees him in a sad state. Konoka doesn't know what's wrong with Matt, but he feels depressed for letting Makie down.


	48. In Matt Oda We Trust - Part 2

**6) In Matt Oda We Trust**

**Part 2**

Somewhere not far from Mahora Academy, a robbery occurred at a jewelry store. Five girls managed to escape from the store as they have bags that carried the stolen jewelry in them. The clerk went after them with a crowbar in his hand. "HEY! Come back here!" The clerk shouted. He chased after the thieves that they fled around the corner and into an alleyway. As soon as the clerk reaches the alleyway, they were gone. The clerk looked around thoroughly of the alley, but he scoffed when he couldn't find the bandits. He left the alleyway and calls the police for a report.

When they were in the clear, the thieves popped out of hiding. They got together and place their stolen jewelry in the center of the group. One girl with brown hair in a long ponytail looks at all the bags that have the jewelry, and then she smiles evilly.

She then talks to her band of thieves, "Nice work, ladies. Were an unstoppable team when it comes to me and all of us together." The rest of the girls smiled evilly.

"So Mieko, where shall we plan our next heist?" said one the thieving girls.

"I know the perfect place, Mahora Academy," Mieko, their leader, stated.

The rest of the crook girls flinched. "Why there?" said another thieving girl. "It's just an all-girl school."

"Because there's a valuable item held in that school. And I know someone over there I'm dying to see." Mieko grins evilly. "And I'm going to enjoy him."

* * *

At the Mystery Club, every girl member, including Negi and Chamo, are enjoying themselves talking to each other and playing puzzles and brain-teasers together. However, Matt Oda is sitting at his podium, with his head lying on his arms, thinking about how unfortunate he was trying to save Makie from the bullies. Nodoka spots Matt's depression and walks up to him.

"Hey Matthew-san, what's wrong?" Nodoka asked in concern.

Matt noticed her, "Oh, hey Nodoka. Well, Makie bumped into these older students, and they mistreated her. I tried to stop them, but due to my phobia, I kind of…well…" Matt paused for a moment, and Nodoka kept staring at him. "…I backed away in fright." Nodoka flinched a little. "I was so eager to help Makie, but all I did was run away like a coward as usual."

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry." Nodoka worried.

"Something wrong, Nodoka?" Haruna asked as she walks up to her.

"It's Matt, he was trying to help Makie from bullies, but he was scared."

Haruna looked at Matt with his depressed look on his face. "That gynophobia of yours, huh?" Matt nodded. "I understand it's hard to get rid of that phobia of yours, but don't sweat it. You still did amazing things with that fear you have, and you never gave up."

"But that's still not enough!" Matt raised his voice, and everyone else got their attention on him. "I am a gentleman and really honest to others and myself, but how can I be a great mystery solver if this phobia keeps getting in the way for me. Sure talking to a man seems fine, but when it comes to women or young girls, I froze solid stiff and feel like I should give up. I feel like such a weakling in front of Makie and the others." Matt looked down on top of the podium's desk. "Sometimes, I wish that I can really stand up and face a girl no matter if they're big or small. But I guess that's only wishful thinking."

The members of the club, including Negi and Chamo, looked at each other for a moment. Then they all grinned. Slowly a few girls walked towards Matt to cheer him up.

"Matthew-san," Konoka starts to talk, "I think you're great the way you are." Matt heard Konoka's kind words and looks at her. "When you saved the other girls and me from those kidnappers, I just met the greatest man that I ever encountered in my life. You might be afraid of me at first, but you are smart and brave to do such a dangerous task like that."

"Konoka…" Matt said in a little surprise.

Chao and Satomi were next. "Matt-san," Chao starts to talk, "if you didn't show up and save our identity crisis by that devious Nami, we would've been arrested by false accusation, and Nami's revenge would've been complete."

"You're superior detective skills save our lives," Satomi continued to talk to Matt. "Even with that phobia of yours, you never gave up on us and continued on to clear our names. And you put that scheming Nami in jail. And that's something we're very proud of you, Matt-san."

Matt widens his eyes a little, "Chao, Satomi…"

"Mr. Matthew Oda," Eva talked, "even though I was mean to you because I took advantage of your phobia, you were the only man who could understand my true feelings and reached out to my heart." Eva blushed a little, "I've encountered many mortals who were nothing more but common beings, but you Matt were extraordinary when you saved me back at the clock tower. That fear may get in your way, but you risked your life to save mine, and that's something a shinzou vampire like me would never forget of your gold-hearted action." Eva smiles at Matt, "Thank you, Matthew."

"Evangeline…" Matt responded with his eyebrows raised.

"Mattie Bro," said Fumika, "I want to thank you so much for saving me from that rabid dog. Without you, I would've been dog meat. You saved my life, and I will never forget your brave act of heroicness."

"And I want to thank you for saving my life as well," Ako followed. "Not only had you saved my life, but everyone, the athletes and the audience, as well from Mako's evil scheme. At first, you were afraid of us, but you kept pushing yourself and moved forward. You thwarted her plans and saved the day. And that's something that no ordinary gentleman can do. You are really a kind and wonderful guy, Matt-san." Makie, Akira, Yuna, and Misora nodded in agreement with Ako's statement.

"Fumika…Ako…" Matt responded. Matt looked at everyone else who are smiling at him. Matt smiled with a sad little expression on his face. "I don't know what to say…"

"Matt, you are a great gentleman, and you know how to shine to all of us." Asuna stated. "It doesn't matter if you are afraid of girls or not, what matters is you cared for us as if we are your great family members."

"She's right, Oda-san," Negi followed. "I always care for my students, also my partners, whenever they get into trouble. I never give up on them and vowed to watch over them until the end. You may not be a Magister Magorum, but with your incredible mystery-solving skills, you were able to become a great hero like me."

Chamo hopped onto the podium and faces towards Matt, "Big Bro is right, Mr. Oda. You posses something special and amazing that all of us can't obtain like you. You really are a wonderful guy to all of us." Every member, including Negi, nodded in agreement with Chamo's statement.

Matt smiled even more and replies, "Thanks, you guys. Those words mean a lot to me." Matt then scratches his head. "Maybe you're right. I may have this phobia, but as long as I don't give up and continue on, I will succeed in not only solving mysteries but saving the people I cared and protect." The whole club smiles at Matt Oda.

Matt smiles back to the club until he jolted when he hears a phone call. He got his cellphone and answers the call. "Hello?" Matt replied. The members and Negi watched Matt listening to his call. "Oh Dean, what's up?" There's a moment of silence. "What!?... When?" Some of the girls were a bit shocked after hearing what Matt said. "Right, will be right there." Matt hangs up the call and turns toward his group. "That was the dean. He said he needs us in his office. Something urgent came up." Matt got off from the podium and stands on his feet. "Come on, everyone, let's move." Matt heads to the front doors and exits, and the team followed him to the dean's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the music hall, Ayaka just finished playing her violin and starts to exit the classroom. She grabbed her case and is outside of the classroom where Chizuru, Zazie, and Natsumi are waiting for her.

"So, how did your lessons go?" Chizuru asked.

"Great as usual," The class rep replied. "Did Kazumi got what I wanted?"

"She said she's on her way to meet you," Natsumi responded. "She should be here right about–"

"Hey, girls!" Kazumi shouted as she and Sayo were rushing up to Ayaka and the other girls.

"Did you get it?" Ayaka questioned.

"Sure did," Kazumi pulls out a folder from her schoolbag. "Everything you need to know about Matt Oda."

"Great, let's all walk out and discuss this together." Ayaka and the girls walked down the halls together. "So who is this Matthew Oda we heard so much about?"

"Well, first of all, why is his name so English?" Natsumi said curiously.

"Well, check this out," Kazumi replied as she scrolls through the packet, "This Matt Oda fellow came from the United States of America, and he was born there with his English name: Matthew."

"America?" Chizuru said in surprise. "That's really the far west of the world."

"But why is his last name in Japanese?" Zazie wondered.

Kazumi continued with the facts, "Well, according to his profile, Matthew Oda's parents were originally born and came from Japan, and they moved to the U.S. to find better jobs. They were married in the country and gave birth to Matthew. He spent his whole academic years from elementary to college, while his parents died in an accident, and he lives in a foster home."

"Just like what the girls said that hang around with Matt Oda a lot," Ayaka commented.

"Sounds to me that Matt seems to be a normal guy," Sayo commented while flying over Kazumi. "But I don't see what's so special about him besides he is a gentleman and kind."

"That's we're gonna find out Sayo," Kazumi responded.

"Right Kazumi," Ayaka said, "tomorrow, once we're done with our classes and clubs, we'll go right to him and meet Matt Oda. I have the flyer of his club, so make sure you meet me before we all head over to him." The rest of the girls nodded as the group exit the building and outside onto the academic grounds.

* * *

At the dean's office, Matt, Negi, and the members are all together hearing what Dean Konoe has to say. Dean Konoe gave the full report, and he surprised the team a bit.

"A robbery?" Matt said in shock.

"Yes, Matt-san," the dean replied, "This crime started a couple of days ago, and they have robbed from many stores and banks. I want you and your team to check out the last place they robbed and try to track them down before the next robbery strikes."

"Will the police know that we are part of the investigation?" Negi questioned.

"Of course, I've already called the police and informed them that Mahora's Mystery Club will be on the case to aid the police. They are at a jewelry store just not far from Mahora's district area."

"Well then, everyone," Matt calls out to this team, "Let's get a move on and check out the site." Everyone agreed, and they left the office.

"You be careful out there." the dean called to the Mystery team.

* * *

After a half-hour passed, the team arrived at the jewelry store where many policemen are investigating the crime and a ton of witnesses observing the scene. Matt sees a policeman, who is out in the opening, handling the crowd. He and his team walk up to him and gives the info.

"Excuse me, sir," Matt asked.

"Yes?" the policeman responded as he heard and sees Matt.

"We're from Mahora Academy, and we are the Mystery Club members here to investigate the crime."

"Do you have any proof of your part of this investigation?"

"Yeah, I do." Matt got out his Mahora Academy I.D. card and shows it to the policeman. The officer observed it and blinked in surprise.

"Oh, you're Matthew Oda, the one from the news." The policeman gave back the I.D. to Matt. "Well, it's great for you and your team to be here. Please follow me, the captain of the detective team would like to see you." The policeman escorted the mystery team through the crowd and headed toward the crime scene.

After passing through the crowd, Matt, Negi, and the girls, with the policeman, arrived at the front doors of the jewelry shop. The windows were shattered, the doors falling, and hanging on the side.

There stood in front of the doors is a man in his fifties and is about five feet tall talking with a police officer. He had black straight hair and little facial hair on his chin. He wore a detective's coat, which is all brown and hanging down to the bottom shin of the legs. Matt walks up to the detective and greets him.

"Good day, mister," Matt greeted.

"Well, hello there, young ones," the detective replied. "I'm Detective Sagaru at your service. Are you by any chance the Mystery Club people from Mahora?" Matt and his team nodded in response. "Ah great, I'm glad you are here. We got a big case here, and I heard you mystery people are good at solving these situations. Come with me inside." And the team did as they followed the detective.

When the whole team got into the ransacked store, the whole place was in ruins. The glass cases were shattered, all the jewelry was gone, and the cashing machines were empty. The whole place has been robbed.

The detective makes a command, "Alright, you guys, spread out and see if your crime-solving skills can help us solve this case."

"We're on it," Matt replied. "Alright team, move out and find any clues."

The girls and Negi nodded as they searched the whole place. They looked high and low to find any evidence, but so far, not a single evidence is found. They were about to give up, until…

"Hey! I found something!" Makie shouted to the team.

Everyone heard her and went to Makie. She was behind the counter as she picked up something from the floor and shows to everyone. In her hand is a red ribbon with a tag attached to it.

Satomi took the ribbon from Makie and analyzes it. "Hmm…, this ribbon looks completely undamaged as if someone left it here on purpose," Satomi stated.

"Why did the criminals did that for?" Ako wondered.

"Could it be a bumbling mistake they did?" Konoka wondered.

Matt and the rest of the gang wondered too but still couldn't figure out why. Satomi analyzed the ribbon more and came to a discovery. She looked underneath the ribbon, and there she sees a sticker attached to it.

"Hey guys, hear this," Satomi said to everyone. Everyone carefully listened to Satomi, "This ribbon is made from New York, New York City."

Matt flinched in surprise, "That's in America, the U.S.A."

"That's surprising," Setsuna followed.

"Odd, what's a fashion accessory from America doing here in Japan?" Eva questioned.

The team, including Detective Sagaru, even became more curious by this mysterious clue. Just then, Satomi spotted something hidden in the knot of the ribbon. She pulled it out and obtains a small folded paper. She unfolded it and revealed a small message on the paper.

"Hey guys, I found another clue," Satomi said to everyone.

"What is it?" Yue asked.

"It looks like some sort of message."

"A message?" Fuka asked and raised an eyebrow.

"What does it say?" Fumika followed and questioned.

Satomi carefully read the message, "_I'm here and waiting for you, Wimpy Dog._"

Negi, the girls, and Detective Sagaru were confused by the message they heard.

But to Matt…, When he heard those words "Wimpy Dog," a vision came into his mind. There he sees a tall and shadowy girl standing right in front of him. Only an evil look of the eyes and mouth were seen from Matt's vision. After the vision, Matt sweated and breathed heavily.

"_No, that's impossible._" Matt thought while he was breathing hard. "_There's no way _she_ can be here. You're overthinking. Snap out of it._"

Negi noticed Matt's strange state. "Matt, are you okay?" he asked.

Matt heard Negi's voice, and then he shook his head to snap himself out of his frozen state. "Uh…, yeah…, I was just thinking about the clues we've found."

"Well, it looks like this all we can find here in this broken-down store," Detective Sagaru announced. "We'll continue on with the case and find those crooks ASAP."

"Right Detective," Matt responded. "Keep us in touched in anything comes up on this robbery and the crooks."

"Will do, Oda-san."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Mahora's Restaurant District, the Cheerleaders Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka are having a tropical drink, sitting at a table just outside of a café. The three girls are talking about Matthew Oda so much that he became an addiction to the cheerleaders' minds.

"I wonder if Matt will accept us in his Mystery Club?" Sakurako wondered.

"Who knows… Maybe if we're good enough, he can let us join in like the other girls did," Misa commented.

"But don't forget girls," Madoka interrupted them, "he has that gynophobia he's got, so it might not be easy for him that he can let us join in with just a snap."

"(_Sigh_)…You're right," Sakurako complained. "I think we wouldn't be worthy. We're just three cheerleaders."

Misa takes her last sip to finish her drink. "Well, let's head back to the academy," said Misa. "I got to get to my clubs."

Sakurako and Madoka agreed with Misa and started to leave the table. But just as they were about to walk away, Sakurako spotted a few shadowy people running towards the alleyway. "What is it, Sakurako?" Madoka asked. Sakurako calmly shushed Madoka and pointed toward the shady people. The other two cheerleaders see the shadow figures as they entered the alleyway.

The three cheerleaders are very curious girls to find out the truth, so they quietly walked toward the alleyway where the shadow people are held. The three crept their heads out from around the corner, and they see a group of young women gathered. The group had a big bag with them as well. Then the cheerleaders began to hear them talk.

"Whew…, what a heist," said the first woman.

"Yeah, we almost got caught by the police," said another woman.

"Well done, ladies," said someone from the shadows. Appearing before the young girls is Mieko, the group leader of the female bandits. "Nice you achieved the mission."

"At this rate, we'll be rich," said the third female crook.

"So, what's next?" said another crook. "We already got a lot of stuff we stole. Should we call it?"

"Not quite," the leader responded, "there's one more thing we need to steal before we can escape this whole place for good. And that is…" There was a moment of silence of the crooks and the cheerleader they are eavesdropping.

"…Mahora's Crowned Emblem."

When they heard that, the crooks and the cheerleaders jolted in surprise.

"The Crowned Emblem!?" The second crook said in shock. "I heard that's worth a lot of money!"

"Yeah, it's the symbol of Mahora's City and Academy." said the first crook.

"The only problem is that it's held at the campus of the academy," the fourth crook stated. "How are we going to nab it with all the security going around at that place."

The leader gave her goons an evil smirk, "You just leave everything to me."

The cheerleaders hid from the crooks and breathed in fright.

"Did you girls hear that?" Sakurako said and panicked.

"Yeah," said Madoka in fright, "they're going to steal the symbol of this whole place."

Misa makes a thought, and then she tells her suggestion to her friends, "Girls, we got to report this to Matt Oda pronto." The other two heard Misa words. "If Matt was able to solve those last mysteries from these lasts months, then he can do it again by capturing those criminals and save the symbol of Mahora."

"You're right Misa," Madoka responded. "Let's hurry back to the academy and warn Matt about this." The other cheerleaders agreed and nodded.

The three then dashed off into the streets and raced back to the academy with all their might.

* * *

Later that late afternoon, Negi, Matt, and the girls from the Mystery club arrived back at Mahora Academy safe and sound. Along the way back to the club, Matt begins to think about the criminal that came from America.

"_Who in the world would come from America to here, Japan? Is this a world-class thief, or a crook that travels to different places?_" Matt begins to ponder even more. Then he pictures the ribbon they found at the crime scene. "_And what's with that ribbon?_"

But when he thought about the ribbon the team found at the store, a vision of the tall shadowy lady came into his mind. Matt flinched when he imagined that same shady lady again, and he shook his head to remove that horrifying image. After that, he took a deep breath and calms himself.

Asuna noticed Matt in his worried state and asks him, "Are you okay, Matt-san?"

"Huh…? Uh… yes, I'm fine," Matt responded. "I just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Konoka asked as she is right beside Matt Oda. "You seemed to be really nervous about something."

"Uh…no, no. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Well…, it is getting late," Satomi stated. "Why don't we head back to the dorms and catch some Z's."

"You're right, Satomi," Makie responded. "If we're going to catch those crooks, we need a good sleep and be full of energy for the capture of those bandits."

"Well then, let's turn in for the night," Haruna suggested.

Everyone agreed, but Matt is still having thoughts of the criminals they're investigating.

"_Even if it is _'her,' _how will I face her with that evil and bully look she gave back in my younger days?_" Matt thought while he has a worried look on his face. "_She was the one who gave this terrible phobia. No! You're overthinking again, Matt. There's no way it's _her! _A good night's sleep will help me overcome this bad situation._"

Matt took another deep breath and calms himself again.


	49. In Matt Oda We Trust - Part 3

**6) In Matt Oda We Trust**

**Part 3**

In the middle of the night and in Konoka and Asuna's room, Matt is sleeping away on the couch out like a light. While he is snoozing away, a dream came into his subconscious mind.

In his dream, he is standing in a huge gray and bluish room with nothing around him, as if he is in a vast opening subspace void. He looks all around the area but sees nothing that comes to his sight.

"Where am I?" Matt questioned, "What is this place?" Matt looked around some more but still couldn't find anything.

Just then, Matt felt something touching his left foot. He looked down and jolted of what he sees: a woman's hand grabbing his foot. Matt flinched in fright as he tries to shake off the hand that is grabbing his foot. The hand let go, but that didn't stop there. Matt observes the hand and notices something else is coming out of the ground with hand. Out from the ground and on its feet is a shadowy figure appearing in front Matt. But after a few seconds of the figure to adjust its body, the shadow figure formed into what gave Matt a jolting and scared jump, a curvaceous woman. Her eyes and mouth appeared on her face as she makes an evil look to Matt. He shook in fright even more, but things got worse when he noticed something else.

Appearing out from the ground again are more shadow figures, and they all turned into women. But not just the same one as the first woman, they all turned into different shapes, sizes, and looks of women. All their eyes and mouths appeared as they evilly glared at Matt Oda. Matthew began to shake like an earthquake and sweated like a fountain.

Then Matt hears something coming from the woman-formed shadows.

"Matthew… Matthew…" the first shadow woman said. Matt's eyes widen. "Come here, Matthew…"

"Come here, Matthew…" said another shadow woman. "Come and play with us…"

"We won't hurt you…" said another, "We just want to torture you…"

Then all the shadow women laughed evilly together. Matt slowly backed away in fright, and then in a flash, he ran away from the shadow women. Matt ran as fast as he can, but to his scared surprise, the shadow women were gaining to him.

He ran with all his might, but he tripped and landed on the ground. He tries to get up, but something is pulling his feet to prevent him from running away. Matt looked and screamed in fright when he sees multiple of women's hands grabbing onto Matt's feet. He tries to shake them off, but there were too many of them holding onto his feet.

Matt looked up and sees the shadow of women getting close to him. As shook a lot in fright and sweated a lot like a waterfall.

"HELP! Somebody help me!" Matt screamed.

"So, you're terrified of girls and women," said a womanly voice.

Matt flinched when he heard the female voice. Then, a shadow appeared over Matt's head as he looks up what's above him. There he sees a young woman who is not in its shadow form but wearing a white shoulder-less shirt and a long gray skirt. She also had long black hair. However, Matt couldn't see the face of the woman for the shadow is blocking her face.

"Who are you!?" Matt panicked and question.

"You really want to stay away from female people forever?" said the woman in the clothes. Matt tilts his head in confusion after what the woman said. "I'll be waiting for you the next time we meet again." Then the woman slowly disappears, leaving Matt trapped with the hands grabbing his feet.

"Hey, wait!" Matt yelled as he tries to call the woman back. "Who are you?"

Matt looks back at the shadow women who are now close to him as they stared evilly at him. They all surrounded Matt, and he widens his eyes, bites his lips, and sweated a lot. The shadow women pulled back and then swiftly reached to Matt Oda.

"**EEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

"AHHH!"

Matt screamed as he awoke from his nightmare. Matt breathed heavily and sweated a lot. He touched his chest to feel his heart pounding away like a fast beat on a metronome. Matt looks around the room and sees Negi, Asuna, and Konoka sleeping in their beds. Matt then spots a clock on the table that says 6:03. Matt also sees the rising sun's rays gleaming through from the opening cracks of the curtains. Matt looks back at his feet and makes a troubled look on his face.

* * *

Later that morning, Negi, Matt, Asuna, and Konoka were walking down the crowded streets as they head toward to Mahora Academy. Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were happily talking to each other, but Matt feels a little worried about the dream he had last night. Konoka noticed Matt's state and begins to question him.

"Hey Matt-san, is something wrong?" Konoka asked.

Matt heard Konoka and replies, "Oh, no, just thinking about the crime we have to solve. We gotta really be prepared to apprehend those criminals, so I'm thinking of how to capture them."

"I see…" Konoka replied with a smile.

The gang reached towards the front gate of the academy as they slowly start to walk inside the campus. But after they entered, someone shouted and got the gang's attention. Appearing and coming close to Negi and the others are the three cheerleaders Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka.

"Sakurako, Misa, Madoka, what are you doing here?" Negi asked.

"We are here to Matt Oda," Misa said as she catches her breath. "And it is urgent."

"Take it easy girls and relax," said Matt calming the cheerleaders. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, we've encountered crooks that stole some jewels or something yesterday," Sakurako stated.

This got Matt and the gang blinked in surprise. "Wait, crooks that stole 'jewels,' you say?" Sakurako nodded in response. Matt thought that they were the thieves who robbed the jewels yesterday at the store the team was investigating. "Continue your report, what else did you heard or see about the crooks."

"Well, it's getting worse," Madoka continued to talk, "they said they're going to rob the most important item of this city, the Mahora Crowned Emblem."

Matt and Negi were calm, but Asuna and Konoka jolted in fright when they heard the last part of Madoka's statement. Matt and Negi noticed the two girls' reactions and knew that it is a terrible sign.

Matt continues to talk more about the group of thieves. "Did you girls get a good look at what the criminals looked like?" he asked.

Sakurako tries to remember about the crooks, "Uh…, no…, except for the leader of the pack. She was tall and dressed in jeans and a collared shirt. And she had long brown hair with a ponytail on the back of her head."

"_Hmm_… seems odd about this thief," Matt responded curiously.

"Oh, by the way," Misa interrupted. "I happened to hear the leader's name. She goes by the name…umm…" There was a pause for everyone, then Misa remembered the name.

"…Mieko… Mieko is her name."

But when Matt heard that name, he flinched in fright and widens his eyes. "_No…,_" he said to himself quietly. He stood still with his frightened look on his face.

The cheerleaders noticed Matt's frightened face. "Hey Matt-san, is something wrong?" Misa asked. "You looked scared."

"Huh…? UHHH… No, No. It's nothing. Thanks for the report. We'll get onto the case and apprehend those crooks."

The cheerleaders grinned at Matt Oda. "Good luck, Matthew-san." Sakurako cheered to Matt, "I know you will succeed." Matt smiled in exasperation and gave them a thumbs-up. The cheerleaders left the scene and headed to their classes.

But after the three cheerleaders left, Matt makes his frightened look on his face again. "_Why her!? Why it had to be her!?_" Matt thought to himself. "_Of all the crooks I have to face, why this woman? I can't believe she's here…An–_"

"Matthew, Matthew!" Negi shouted to get Matt's attention. Matt heard Negi's voice and snaps himself out of his fear. "Are you alright, Matt? You dazed out there."

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Right now, we need to find those crooks before they pull off another heist." Matt turns to Asuna and Konoka with their worried look on their faces. "And I assume this emblem is essential to you two?" Asuna and Konoka looked back at Matt.

It is…" Konoka nervously replied, "If any happens to it, then…" Konoka starts to make a tear coming out from her right eye.

Asuna couldn't bear to see Konoka crying, so she took action. "C'mon you guys, we have to report this to the dean."

"But what's this emblem so important for?" Negi questioned.

"No time to talk, let's go!"

Asuna and Konoka rushed off to Dean Konoe's office. Matt and Negi didn't understand what's going on, but they followed the two girls to the Dean's office.

* * *

Somewhere off from Mahora's City limits is an abandoned warehouse all boarded up for closure. Inside contained two huge mixture containers, stairs and platforms, boxes that are old and dusty, and hooks that hang from the ceiling with rusty chains.

In the corner of the warehouse are the group of thieves preparing for the heist of the emblem. They got their hacking devices, lock picks, and break-in tools together, ready for the robbery.

The leader, Mieko, checks on a goon who is looking on her laptop. The laptop depicts the security that's covering for the Crowned Emblem.

"How's it going?" the leader said.

The goon with her laptop replies, "Well, the infiltration from the outside perimeter of the academy will be tight. But the inside where the emblem contains will be a snap if we perform our tasks perfectly."

"Good," Mieko said in amusement. She then looks out a broken and boarded window and sees the Mahora City from an opening hole. "Soon, Matthew Oda, you will be so hopeless to stand a fight against me."


	50. In Matt Oda We Trust - Part 4

**6) In Matt Oda We Trust**

**Part 4**

Later that afternoon, Ayaka, along with Chizuru, Natsumi, Zazie, Kazumi, and Sayo, were in the halls heading towards Matt's Mystery Club. Kazumi held the flyer that contained the information about Matt's club.

"So we're finally going to meet this Matt Oda…in person," Kazumi said in little excitement.

"Oh, I can't wait to see him," Sayo said with glee. "This will be my first time to meet him. I hope he's not afraid of ghosts."

"Well, let's just hope for one thing that Matt Oda is at the club," Ayaka said in a concerning manner. "I've waited so long for this, and now I'm going to see how special this guy is."

"Well, if the girls said that Matt Oda is a great gentleman, then I think we make the right choice to meet him," Natsumi said with a smile.

"You might be right there, Natsumi," Chizuru responded. "I believe this Matt Oda-san is kind and honest as what the people say."

Zazie nodded in agreement with Chizuru.

"Well, we'll know the truth once we meet him," Ayaka stated. The girls continued to walk down the halls and head toward the Mystery Club.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dean's office, Negi, Matt, and some of the Mystery Club members are gathered discussing the heist of the Crowned Emblem. The dean and other girls are shocked to hear about the emblem that's going to be stolen.

"This is really bad," The dean responded in complete concern. "If those thieves get their hands on that most important item in Mahora, then…" There is a pause from the dean as everyone waited for the anticipation. "…I rather not think about the results. We must do everything we can to prevent that happening."

The girls agree entirely with the dean, but Matt and Negi feel out of place about this emblem.

"Uh…, not to be naïve, but what is so important about this emblem?" Matt questioned.

"Yes, even I'm confused about this artifact you're talking about," Negi followed.

The girls and Dean Konoe turned toward Matt and Negi after hearing the two guys' questions.

"That's right, you two," the dean responded. "You don't know too much about Mahora Academy and the city when you arrived here. You young students seem to know so much about it. Go ahead and explained to them."

The girls nodded to the dean and turned back to Negi and Matt.

Asuna starts talking first and says, "Mahora's Crowned Emblem is the most sacred object in this city. It is the symbol of the town and especially this academy."

"This whole place is usually where men and women are gathered here with honor and respect," Konoka followed.

"The guy who started this academy wanted that idea because he was rich but very kind and generous," Chisame noted. "He and his beloved wife worked together on the project to build Mahora Academy and the city with all the hard workers they gathered."

"The project was a success," Satomi continued to talk, "and many girls from different towns and cities came to the academy and enjoyed their lifetime here."

"To make that moment of success, the project leader wanted to commemorate this academy and the city with a ceremony," Yue explained.

"The ceremony took place here at the center of the academy where every student, men, and women were gathered to watch as the leader makes his speech," Haruna said.

"And when the leader finished his speech, he showed everyone the symbol of peace and harmony of Mahora Academy and the city," Misora followed. "And that is… the one and only… Mahora's Crowned Emblem."

"And ever since that day, people and the students will always remember that symbol is the start of their great success here in Mahora Academy and Mahora City." Mana finished the story.

Matt and Negi looked at each with a curious look on their faces. "An intriguing story there, ladies," Matt responded with his right hand on his chin. "Mahora's symbol of peace and harmony to men and women." Matt then makes a firm look. "Well, we can't let that valuable object fall into the wrong hands. We'll get down to business and catch those thieves once and for all."

The dean smiled, and so did the girls. "That's the spirit, Oda-san," the dean said with a grin. "I'm in your debt that you will succeed and save the day again."

"Thanks, Dean. Just one thing I like to know before we plan our capture on the thieves. Where is the emblem located?"

"I thought you might say that." The dean turns towards the girls. "Ladies, would you be so kind as to show these young men the way."

The girls responded with a nod and show Negi and Matt the way.

* * *

About a half-hour later, Negi, Matt, and the girls arrived in a huge hall room. It looked like the hall of fame, but everywhere the two young men looked are many old and historical artifacts from back hundred years ago in the glass storages and stands.

"What is this place?" Matt asked while he is looking around the whole area. "It seems to be part of a museum."

"This whole room is called the _Hall of Ancient Mahora History_," Satomi stated. "And this is where many artifacts from different eras from Mahora here, being stored and preserved. It's also part of our lecture for the History classes."

"There are many different objects here that contained from the beginning of the Mahora City and Academy to now," Chao followed up and stated.

"Interesting…" Matt responded, "maybe I can learn something from this historic room."

"Me too," Negi followed.

"But for right now, where's the emblem?"

The two men followed the girls to the end of the hall, where a gold pedestal stood. Everyone got close, and there inside in a cubic glass case is a silver plaque with an object on it. That object logo depicts a shield with a Fleur-de-lis inside it, both upward and downward together, with two gold wings on the side. It's big as the size of a human's average hand.

"That's the emblem?" Negi pondered.

"The plaque is just a show, but the object on it is the emblem," Yue noted.

"It looks exactly the same as the city and the academy's logo," Matt commented.

"That's right, Matt-san," Haruna replied. "You see those logos everywhere in Mahora. This emblem and symbol is a reminder of how Mahora started with the men and women living peacefully together since the beginning."

"If this sacred emblem falls into the wrong hands or harm bestows on it…" Nodoka said but makes a pause. "…I don't know what's going to happen to our city and the academy."

Matt makes a pause for a moment and stares at the emblem that's on the plaque. He then spots an inscription just below the emblem on the plaque. He reads it and says it to his buddies…,

"_To the people of this city, Mahora, our holy and beautiful home, is where all of us male and female people will together in peace and prosperity. We have been divided by our gender into our groups since the dawn of time. But from this day, month, and year, Mahora will be a place where all people are equal. This emblem is the holy sign of our city that all men and women will live in the glorious light and under the same sun as we learn, play, and create peacefully together. Mahora is the place where wonderful and magical miracles will rise to us all._"

Matt takes a breath and calmly exhales. "A place where we live in peace…, and I want that," Matt claimed.

"The man who started this city is the same one who wrote that message on this plaque and his ceremony speech," Setsuna noted.

Matt takes another pause for a moment, and then he makes a firm look. Matt speaks, "Alright everyone, now that we know what the emblem is and where it's located, let's head back to the club and come up with a strategy to ambush those thieves."

Everyone nodded with Matt, and they headed back to Matt's Mystery Club.

* * *

In halls where the Mystery Club is located, Ayaka and her friends are walking as the class rep is in an upset mood.

"I can't believe it!" Ayaka shouted, "Of all the unfortunate mishaps, it had to be today."

"What a shame," Natsumi complained. "We found his club, but there was a sign that says, 'closed for the day.' Talk about dumb luck."

"Maaan, I really want to see him again," Kazumi said in disappointment.

"I want to see him too," Sayo followed while floating over Kazumi's head, "but I guess we'll just have to wait for him some other day."

Zazie, who is next to Kazumi and Sayo, makes a depressed look on her face.

"Oh well, ladies," said Chizuru, "I guess will try again next time."

"But there won't be a _next time_," Ayaka grumped, "because, with my class rep duties and my clubs, I won't be able to get a chance and see this Matthew Oda until I'm available again." Ayaka and her friends reached the front doors of the building as Ayaka is about to open them. "I swear if that Matt Oda hurts my Negi really bad, then I'll–"

But the class rep was interrupted when she bumped into someone after she opened the doors. Ayaka and the other person fell to the ground.

"Ayaka! Are you okay?" Natsumi panicked.

"Ow, yeah, I'm alright," Ayaka responded as she rubs her head.

"Matt, are you alright?" said a boy with a British accent.

Ayaka recognized that voice and looks up. There she sees Negi kneeling next to Matt, who is on the ground rubbing his forehead, with some of Negi's students standing next to the two men. Ayaka blushes a little, and her friends noticed the Negi and Matt too.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matt responded. He shook his head and looks up to see who he bumped. There he sees Ayaka and the other girls staring at him. Matt begins to shiver, widen his eyes, and start to sweat.

Ayaka stood herself up and makes a calm question, "Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" Matt didn't respond due to his phobia, and Ayaka and the other girls kept staring at him.

But Kazumi grinned the moment she saw Matt's face again. "O.M.G. girls, the moment you all been waiting for is here," Kazumi said gleefully. Ayaka and the rest of the girls looked back at Kazumi, curious about what she meant. "Everyone, meet the one and only, **Matthew Oda**."

Ayaka and the rest of the girls blinked in surprise and looked back at Matt. They were all surprised to see this young man, who looks average yet generous, right in front of them. Ayaka kept staring at Matt, but the rest of the girls smiled and got closer to him.

"Oh my," said Chizuru with amazement, "So you're the famous Matt Oda we heard so much throughout the whole academy."

"Wow, finally in person," Natsumi said in great happiness. "I can't believe I got to meet you this time."

"He looks so sweet and honest," Sayo commented as her feet were on the ground. "It's just like what everyone said."

"Definitely," Zazie responded with a grin.

Natsumi walks closer to Matt and sticks her hand out to him. "Hey there Matt, how are you doing?" Natsumi asked.

Matt didn't reply, but instead, he crouched himself with his arms on his head and covering his face. He shivered in fright and didn't want to look up. Natsumi got confused until Asuna explains why.

"Uh girls…, if you remember, he has that phobia problem," Asuna mentioned.

Natsumi flinched in realization and stepped back to give Matt some space. "Oh! I'm sorry, Matt-san. I forgot you have that girl phobia of yours."

Matt still shivers in fright until someone touches his left shoulder. He looked up and sees Konoka smiling at him.

"It's okay, Matt-san," said Konoka, "These girls aren't going to harm you. They are our good friends." Konoka lifts Matthew up and onto his feet.

Matt's still shaky, but he looks back at Ayaka, Natsumi, and the rest of the girls as he endures his fear. He slowly sticks his hand out toward the girls for a shake.

"N-n-n-nice to m-meet you-u-uu, ma'am-m-m-ms," Matt said in fear.

Natsumi shook Matt's hand first, "It's nice and pleasant to meet you too, Matt-san. I'm Natsumi Murakami, no. 28 in Negi's 1-A class."

"It's really a pleasure to meet you, Oda-san," said Chizuru as she came up in front of Matt. "I'm Chizuru Naba, no. 21 in Class 1-A."

"Hello, and it's really an honor to meet you, Oda-san," Sayo greeted as she bowed to him. "I'm Sayo Aisaka, no. 1 also in class 1-A. Again, it's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Zazie Rainyday, no. 31 in Class 1-A too." Zazie greeted Matt with a smile.

Matt makes a little smile while he still has his phobia active. "It's nice to meet all of you," said Matt. "The word about me is getting around really fast."

"Well, of course, Matt," said Kazumi as she comes and walks towards him. Matt noticed Kazumi's presence. "After all, I made those great stories about your success in your last cases."

Matt flinched a little to see Kazumi again. "Hey Kazumi, haven't forgotten your face. We met a while ago."

"I'm glad you still remember me."

Then Ayaka walks up to Matt with her little surprise look on her face. "Oh wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you for the first time," Ayaka said calmly. "_He does look sweet and honest like everybody said,_" she thought. She sticks her hand out to Matt, and he responded back with a handshake. "It's very nice to meet you, Matthew Oda-san."

"Likewise," Matt replied.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ayaka Yukihiro, no. 29 from Negi's 1-A class. I'm also the class representative."

"A class representative? That's a _big_ responsibility," Matt noted.

Then Asuna came forth standing next to Matt and says, "Well Blonde, are you impressed to meet Matthew Oda?"

"Impressed? I'm surprised by him," Ayaka replies, "He's like a…a…"

"Gentleman?" said Haruna finishing Ayaka's sentence.

"…Yeah. I thought for sure that he may be an odd person who takes kids for something… bad."

Matt raised his left eyebrow in confusion. "What? No, of course not," Matt replied in surprise mood. "I would never do something like that. A gentleman like me always cares for kids and adults."

"I see…" Ayaka responded calmly.

"Well, I like to chat with you girls more, but we've got a mystery on our hands. And we like to get to the bottom of this very soon. I hope we can talk some other time again and soon."

"Oh, okay… Well, it's nice to meet you for this first time."

"Yeah…, thanks for letting us greet you," Natsumi said. "I think you are really a great person."

"Oh…, uh…, thanks," Matt said shyly.

"C'mon Matt," Chisame interrupted, "we got some crooks to capture." Matt nodded to Chisame.

"Well, see ya later, Ayaka. See ya later, ladies."

Matt, Negi, and the members of the club went inside the building and headed toward Matt's Mystery Club. After that, Ayaka and her friends continued to observe Matt.

"Wow…, I guess I was wrong about Matt," Ayaka said. "He really looks like a nice guy."

"He sure is," Sayo stated. "I hope the next we meet him again, we get to know more about him."

"Absolutely, Sayo," Kazumi responded and winked at her.

"Oh my, my, my…, he certainly is friendly and nice," Chizuru said with delight.

"It's no wonder everyone in our class likes him," Natsumi commented.

Zazie nodded in agreement with Natsumi.

Ayaka almost grinned, but she makes a thought. "Still…, why would they need to be around him so close?" she said curiously.

"Who knows…, but I'm thirsty," said Kazumi.

"C'mon Ayaka," Chizuru called, "let's get ourselves a drink, and we can see Matt Oda-san later."

"Okay girls, let's go," Ayaka replied.

Ayaka and her friends walked away and headed toward the streets of the city to find a juice bar.

* * *

As time passed and it was late afternoon, Matt, Negi, and the members are finishing up discussing the plan of capturing the thieves inside the club. Matt showed everyone on his chalkboard the last steps to apprehend the criminals.

"…Once we surrounded them, we have the advantage to capture the crooks and save the emblem in one piece," Matt stated his plan. "It's simple as pie if the plan goes smoothly. We'll call the police, turn the crooks in, and Mahora's emblem is saved. Sound good?"

Everyone entirely agrees, knowing that Matt's brilliant plan will be a success.

"It's a good plan, Matt," Fei Ku complemented. "Those thieves won't stand a chance."

"As long as we play our cards right, then capturing them will be a walk in the park," Satomi noted.

Everyone is ready for action…, except Matt Oda noticed that Asuna was spacing out and thinking something.

"Hey Asuna, penny for your thoughts?" Matt called out to her.

Matt got Asuna's attention, and she looks back at him. "Oh, sorry… It's just… I'm thinking about something about you that's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"It's this Mieko gal, I'm thinking. You get shaky when you hear that name. What is it about her?"

Her question got attracted to the whole club and got them curious. They all looked back at Matt and wondered the same thing.

"I wonder about that too," Konoka said curiously. "You acted timidly when you hear that name."

"I noticed that too," Setsuna stated. "Why is that? What's your deal with her?"

"She is the leader of the thieves, so why are you so freaked out about her?" Haruna questioned.

Matt got a little nervous and didn't want to answer, but he thought he would tell the truth…a little. "Well…, let's just say I had a problem with her back in my younger days," Matt stated nervously.

"What kind of problems?" Ako wondered.

"Oh y'know, um…, problems… like not getting along well. That's all."

"That's it? Just an unfriendly meeting?" Yuna said with little confusion.

Matt shook his head and snaps himself out of it. He gives a commanding tone, "Look, let's just focus on protecting the emblem and plan our capture on the thieves tomorrow. Okay?"

The rest of the gang looked at each other for a moment, and then they looked back at Matt.

"Okay, Matt…" Chao responded, "but if there is a problem about this girl you know, inform us."

"I will."

Matt and the gang got their stuff together to close up the club for the night. But Evangeline, the shinzou vampire, kept staring Matt while he isn't looking.

"Master, what's wrong?" Chachamaru asked as she is right beside Eva.

"…I sensed something wrong about Matt," Eva calmly responded. "And I don't think Matt has a problem with an 'unfriendly meeting' with her."


	51. In Matt Oda We Trust - Part 5

**6) In Matt Oda We Trust**

**Part 5**

Matt has his eyes closed for a while, not knowing what he is doing and why. When he opened up his eyes again, there he stood in a huge room that's all bluish around him. It was the same subspace void he visited.

"This place," Matt said, "it's the same one as last time." He looked around some more to see anything particular. "Am I dreaming of this place again for a reason?"

Matt looked until he remembered something that got him shivering. The last time he visited this huge room, he was chased and smothered by shadow women of different sizes and shapes. He hoped that it wouldn't happen again as he sweated in fright. He looked all around again to make sure that no shadow women were coming close to him, especially on his feet.

"You're still frightening about women?" said a womanly voice.

Matt jolted a little after hearing that voice and turned to see who said that. There he sees a shadow woman standing a few feet away from Matt. He shook more in fright as the woman just stood there.

But the woman held out her right hand toward Matt and says, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Matt calmed down after hearing what she said, and she walks towards him. When she got close enough, he can see her whole body in vision, her shoulder less and sleeveless shirt and long skirt. It is the same young woman Matt met the first time while he was trampled by the shadow women. He didn't get to see her face, but the woman lifts her face up to Matt's eye level that got him flinched. When Matt saw her face, it is the same as Matt's, but with a little bit of a feminine look. Matt is confused and can't figure out what's going on.

"You look like me…" Matt stated calmly, "…but you are a woman."

"Surprise…?" said the woman version of Matt, "Well…, I came for you."

"For me…? Then…, who are you?"

The woman kept staring at Matt for a moment. "…I'm…_you_."

Matt blinked in confusion. "What…?"

"It's true, I am _you_…, or I rather say, I'm a _part of you_."

"Part of me?"

The woman put her hand on her chest. "I'm a particle from your mind that contains all about feminism, beauty, friendship, trust, and of course, love… to and of a woman."

"A part from my… mind?" Matt became even more confused about who this woman version of him is talking about.

The woman stares at Matt's eyes, "Your phobia abandoned me when you were young, and I've been trying to reach and make contact with you ever since. You start to like Asuna and the other girls you made friends because you are trying to overcome your fears of women. But you can't fully succeed that… without me."

"But then if I need you to overcome my gynophobia…, what _are_ you?"

There is a moment of silence, but then the woman speaks up. "…I am 'you' like I really said, but I really am…" A moment of silence again between Matt and the woman.

"…your personality of liking and loving women."

Matt blinked in little surprise when he heard what his womanly side said. "In other words, without me being with your mind again…, you will always fear of women forever."

Matt was shocked in surprise after hearing what she said. Matt then says, "Then, if this is true… without you I'll… I'll never stand or face a woman again. I'll be a wimpy dog to all women forever."

"That's why you need me, Matthew Oda," said the woman version of Matt.

Matt realized something and turns back to the woman. "But wait…, if you're trying to reach me back so we can be together again, why we can't still?"

"Because that phobia of yours is still active. It's like a barricaded wall, preventing me from going inside into your conscious mind. As long as that wall is up, I can't reunite you and be trapped forever in this lonely void."

Matt makes a concerned look on his face and begins to think. "I really want to understand and be with women instead of being afraid of them all the time. But if I want that, how can I defeat this 'wall' and we can be together again?"

"You already completed the first step, which is making friends with girls or women. That step is helping you get close to women, even with that phobia of yours still active. But the next and final step is… why do you want to be around with women?" Matt didn't say a word but just stared at his woman version self. "If you can find that… the wall will make a hole for me to reach your mind, and we'll be together."

Matt didn't know what to say, and he is confused about finding the answer to that problem. The woman grabs his right hand to get Matt's attention, and she makes a small grin to him. "I know you can do it," she said. After she let go of Matt's hand, she starts to fade into the distance.

Matt noticed and tries to call out for her, "Wait! Wait! I still don't know _why_."

"Find the answer, Matt, and I will join you again." Those were the last words she said to Matt before she disappeared into the far distance of the void.

"No stop! Wait! Wait!"

* * *

Matt then suddenly opened his eyes and woke up. He sits up straight and sees he is in Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's dorm room again.

Matt looked down and thinks to himself, "Why I want to be around with women…?" Matt paused a moment and looks at the clock that says 5:13. He looks down again, "I'm not sure how to find that answer…, but I'm not really sure if this phobia will go away forever."

Matt felt worried and didn't know what to do. He looks around the room to see if the other three residents are sleeping. But to Matt's surprise, Negi is sleeping in Asuna's bed… _again_. Matt shook his head in grief and starts to get Negi back into his sleeping bag again.

Matt sees Negi and Asuna sleeping together, and Matt starts to pull Negi towards him. Asuna is sleeping and facing Matt, so he has to be extra careful not to wake Asuna up. As Negi got close to Matt, the mystery gentleman reaches his arms to grab hold of Negi's whole body.

"Okay… very gently now…" Matt whispered, "…slowly… steady…" Matt got both of his arms grabbing hold of Negi. "Okay now… slowly… slowly…"

But just as Matt is about to climb down the stairs, Asuna slowly opened her left eye and spots Matt. He jolted in fright, and so did Asuna. The two, both stunned in fright, kept staring at each other until he broke into a scream.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWW!**"

* * *

The next morning during the students stampede toward Mahora Academy, Negi, Matt, Asuna, and Konoka were quickly walking down the street discussing what happened last night.

"I can't believe it," Asuna shouted in deep rage. "I thought for sure Negi would stop doing that."

Negi cried in pain as he got a huge bump on his head. "I'm sorry, Asuna," Negi apologized, "I just can't resist it still."

Chamo, who is on Negi's shoulder, looked at him in pain. "Jeez Bro, I don't know if you ever grow up," the ermine said.

Matt looked down in depressed, feeling ashamed to keep the embarrassing secret from his two best friends. "I'm really sorry you guys," Matt apologized in grief. "I didn't mean to hide this crazy scene from you."

"Then why did you not tell me, Matt-san," Asuna said in little anger.

"Because Negi is just a kid, and I don't want someone to hurt him just because he wants somebody to cuddle when he's lonely."

Konoka came in and talks to Matt, "Actually Matt, the reason he likes to sleep with Asuna is that she resembles Negi's older sister."

"A sister? I didn't know you had a sister Negi."

"Yes," Negi stated, "she is a very kind sister who takes care of me when my parents aren't present with me."

"But still Matt," Asuna interrupted, "that's no reason for you to keep a dark secret from me. I thought you are a gentleman."

"I _am_ a gentleman," Matt replied. "Did you not notice that Negi was still sleeping in his bag when you woke up. Even if it means keeping secrets, I had to do something to keep you from freaking out. What kind of responsibility is that?"

Asuna blinked of what she heard from Matt. She then paused a moment and thinks clearly. Then she answers, "O-kay, maybe I'm a little too hard on you."

"But still Asuna, I'm sorry for all this."

"No Matt, I'm sorry for pushing you too hard. I should've remembered about your phobia, and I got mad at you because I freaked out when I saw you and Negi… that is until you told the whole truth." Matt heard Asuna's apology, and he smiled.

The gang arrives at the front entrance of the academy and heads inside the academy's grounds. As they got close to the academic buildings, Matt announces to Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo.

"Now remember," Matt speaks, "we need to be prepared for the thieves that are going to ambush for the emblem. Inform the other club members to meet me at the club as soon as your classes are done, capeesh?" The gang nodded in response and understood the whole situation. "Alright, I'll see you this afternoon. Be at the club sharp."

And with that, they split up. Matt heads towards his club, while Negi and the girls head toward their class.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, after everyone was done with their classes for the day, somewhere out in the Restaurant District are Ayaka, Chizuru, Natsumi, Kazumi, Sayo, Zazie, and the cheerleaders sipping with their favorite juice drink to enjoy the day. The rest of the girls enjoyed talking about their upcoming summer vacation, but Ayaka is still thinking about Matt Oda.

"_I think I understand why Matt is such a nice guy, and why everyone is treated him like he's their own brother,_" Ayaka thought. "_And Negi…, he's doing the same thing for him._"

Kazumi noticed Ayaka's thinking state and calls out to her.

"Hey Class Rep, you alright?" Kazumi asked.

"Huh?…Oh yeah, I was just thinking about Oda-san yesterday," Ayaka replied calmly.

"Ooohhh…, do you like him?"

"Uh! No! It's just that he's a sweet guy and that he seems to be sad when he's alone."

Ayaka's last words grabbed everyone's attention.

"I know what you mean," Misa responded. "It must be hard to avoid the pain that he lost his parents due to that accident."

"I know," Sayo followed, "but I'm glad that Negi and the rest of the girls are trying their best to help him."

They all paused a minute thinking about Matt Oda, until Natsumi got an idea. "Hey I know, why not join his club?" Natsumi suggested

This made the girls blinked. "Natsumi..." Chizuru pondered.

"I mean, all of our classmates have already signed up for Matt's club, and they all like him. I'll bet he'll be honored to have us join in his club, and besides, I like to do these mysteries with him as well. He's outstanding, and I can learn something from him."

Everyone else stopped for a moment and looked at each other. Then everyone grinned.

"I'm in," Kazumi answered. "I think going on these mysteries is a lot more fun than finding good scoops."

"I'm also interested in going on these mysteries with Matt," Sayo followed. "So why not? I'll join too."

"Oh my…," Chizuru said with surprise, "well, I like to join too. How about you, Zazie?" Zazie only smiled and gave a thumbs-up in response, saying she agrees and says yes.

"Well, count on us too." Sakurako cheered. Misa and Madoka nodded in agreement.

Then everyone's eyes turned to Ayaka being the last girl to decide. "Class Rep…?" Chizuru asked.

Ayaka took a moment to pause and thinks very carefully. She then comes to a final decision and says, "I am the class representative, which means I have a lot of responsibilities to take care of things, including my clubs." The other girls got depressed, thinking Ayaka won't make it. "However…" the other girls twitch for the class rep. "At least joining with this Matt Oda guy might be pretty interesting…, including on how well he does on mystery solving." The other girls smiled, hearing Ayaka will join Matt Oda's Mystery Club.

They cheered in excitement until something grabbed Kazumi's attention. Sayo noticed Kazumi's reaction and curiously asked her. The reporter shushed her ghostly friend as she pointed to an alleyway where some unusual people are hiding and gathering. The other girls noticed too and wondered where the suspicious people are heading. Kazumi, an anxious reporter, didn't want to miss this opportunity to find out, so she checks it out to uncover the truth.

"Hey Kazumi, wait," Sayo called out as she followed her. Ayaka and the others decided to follow as well.

Once the girls arrived at the alley, they slowly and quietly spy what's going on inside the alleyway. There they saw a few women dressed in black talking and discussing something.

"I can't quite hear them," Kazumi said. "I'm going to get closer."

And she did as she sneakily got closer to the small mysterious group. Sayo followed Kazumi while the others stayed behind out of trouble.

"What are they saying?" Sayo asked.

"_Shh!_ Listen," Kazumi commanded.

"…once we grab our prized possession, we'll make a run for it?" said the first gal.

"Right, and remember, we can't fail this operation," said another woman

"Our leader depends on us to get the job done," said the last woman of the group, "We must make sure our heist is perfect and on the spot."

Kazumi and Sayo flinched in surprise that the women they're eavesdropping are thieves.

"Once we obtained Mahora's Crowned Emblem tonight, we will be the master thieves of all," said the first thief.

The two spies jolted in surprise and then looked at each other.

"Did you hear!?" Sayo quietly shouted. "They're going to steal the most sacred symbol of Mahora."

"We've got to warn everyone about this," Kazumi commanded. "C'mon, let's go report Matt Oda about this."

"**Oh, I don't think you're going to get away with that.**"

Sayo and Kazumi jolted when the two heard the voice so close to them. They looked up and in front of them is the criminal leader Mieko.

"You two aren't going anywhere, including your friends," Mieko said.

The ghost and reporter girls blinked in a confusion of what Mieko last said. But then the two looked behind her, and see in great shock, Ayaka and the rest of the girls were captured by Mieko's cohorts.

"Gang! Get them!" Mieko shouted.

The thieves leaped toward Kazumi and Sayo to capture them, but the two girls managed to slip away and make a run for safety. Kazumi and Sayo were almost at the entrance of the alleyway, but Kazumi somehow tripped to the ground. Sayo noticed and looked back at Kazumi and noticed her feet were wrapped up by the bolas.

Kazumi struggles to break free, so she makes a command to her ghostly friend, "Go! Get out of here, Sayo! Find Matt Oda, Hurry!"

"But…" Sayo said in concern.

"JUST GO!"

Sayo did what Kazumi said and dashes to the exit.

"You're not getting away!" said one of the thieves.

The thief girl twirled her bolas fast and then quickly launches to Sayo. It was zooming closer to Sayo as she kept running, but the bolas went right through her body. The thief was surprised that her bolas missed and went right through Sayo. Sayo reached the exit and escaped as she flew into the sky when no one, not even the criminals, was looking.

"She's getting away!" cried the thief.

"Forget her," Mieko called out. "We got enough captives to help us with our heist tonight."

Kazumi gritted her teeth in anger. "You're going to use us as ransom?" Kazumi growled.

"No, my red-head pal. You girls are just the thing we need to make sure our getaway is clean."

Kazumi and the other girls are worried, wondering what evil scheme is Mieko and her thieving minions are up to.


	52. In Matt Oda We Trust - Part 6

**6) In Matt Oda We Trust**

**Part 6**

Meanwhile, at the Mystery Club, Matt and his members discuss the plan to capture the thieves and protect the emblem.

"Alright, are we all clear on our objective?" Matt asks for everyone. The whole team nodded, ready for the patrolling. "Great team, so let's get ourselves prepared for our first night on patrol and guarding the Crowned Emblem." And so everyone gathered their stuff and stocked up for the patrol. But Matt is thinking of something in his mind that concerns him. "_Please, oh please, let's hope it's not _her _that I have to face._"

Asuna noticed Matt's troubled look. "Hey Matt, you okay?" She asked.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, just concentrating on tonight's patrol shift."

* * *

Somewhere outside and above the academy buildings, Sayo Aisaka is floating around to look for the building that contains Matt's Mystery Club. After a few seconds of looking, she spotted the building that contains Matt's club.

"There it is!" Sayo said.

Sayo flew down as fast as she can to reach the room that contains the club. Sayo arrived at a window and looks inside of the room. In great relief, she sees Negi, the girls, and of course, Matt Oda, all packing their stuff for the night patrol.

_**Tap! Tap!**_

The whole club stopped for a second and heard the sound. "What's that?" Matt asked. _**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_ Everyone turned toward the sound and spotted Sayo outside and on the other side of the window.

"It's Sayo!" Konoka said in surprise.

"Sayo, what is it?" Negi asked as he raised his voice so she can hear him.

Sayo didn't want to yell out loud, so… she went through the wall and got inside the room. "Negi-sensei, it's horrible!" Sayo cried.

Matt jolted in surprise when he saw Sayo go through the wall. "WHAA–!? How did she do that!?"

"Oh! I guess we haven't told you," Setsuna responded.

"You see, our good classmate Sayo Aisaka is actually a ghost," Haruna stated.

"A ghost?" Matt replied with a surprise. But then he makes an exasperation look, "Nah, you're pulling my leg."

"It's the truth, Matt-san," Nodoka declared. "Look." She turned to Setsuna and nodded to her to show her proof.

Setsuna responded back to Nodoka with a nod, and she took out her katana. She slowly thrust her sword through Sayo's torso. Sayo felt nothing as if the blade passes through thin air.

Matt is even more shocked to see this than the first time. "Incredible…" Matt responded calmly but a little bit shocked, "a real-life ghost. Man, being here in Mahora Academy is really a special place for me."

"Well, enough about the facts," Asuna interrupted. "Sayo what's wrong. How come you're scared?"

"It's horrible, everyone," Sayo cried. "Ayaka and the other girls, including Kazumi, are captured by the thieves that are planning to steal the emblem tonight."

Everyone jumped in great shock when they heard what Sayo said.

"WHAT? Are you serious!?" Makie shouted.

"That's horrible!" Misora followed. "I can't believe they would do something terrible like that."

"But why such an awful thing?" Konoka said in shock.

"They're probably using them as ransom," Matt responded to the team. When the gang heard Matt's words, they were frightened. "They want to make sure that they really want the Crowned Emblem by all means." Matt paused for a moment, and then he makes a firm look. "Well, I'm not going to let that happen. Team, let's move out. We'll rescue those girls before those crooks can get away from us. Sayo, I still don't about you as a ghost, but you're coming along with us."

"Is that okay?" Sayo asked with little concern.

"We're going to need all the help we can get, especially to a girl who can look out from a great high view." Sayo smiled and is happy to help Matt Oda and the team.

* * *

Later that late night, where the Crowned Emblem is held, the club's team is positioned for the upcoming heist. Negi, Matt, Setsuna, Asuna, Mana, and Fei Ku are in the room that contains the emblem they're guarding. Satomi, Chao, Chisame, Satsuki, and Konoka are in the surveillance room monitoring the video screens. And the librarians, ninja trio, Eva, Chacha, and the athletes are in the hallways and outside the building patrolling the area. They all waited for the arrival of the thieves hoping they would apprehend them in one shot.

Chamo popped onto Negi's shoulder and makes concern question, "Are you sure this is going to work? I'm a little bit nervous."

"It has to work Chamo," Matt replied as he is standing next to Negi and Chamo. The three are right in front of the display case of the Crowned Emblem. "If they get away with this, then it's all over. So we can't mess this up."

"Gotcha Matt bro, just be careful."

"Don't worry, we will." Chamo went back into Negi's pocket. Matt then makes a call to everyone for a status check using his video-talkie. "Team, status report."

"Camera room, nothing out of the ordinary," Chisame replied.

"Hallway patrollers, nothing here either," said Haruna.

"Same with us, ninja trio," Kaede replied.

"Outside patrollers, all good," Misora responded.

"Same here," Chachamaru responded using her antennas for communication.

Matt puts the video-talkie down and speaks to Negi, "It seems the enemy hasn't made a move yet, but I better check the eye in the sky." Negi nodded. Matt picked up his video-talkie and makes contact. "Come in, hawkeye ghost, …anything?"

"Nothing, it's all good," Sayo replied. She was high in the sky looking down at Mahora Academy and looking around for any criminals on the ground. But Sayo begins to make a worrying thought. "_I hope Kazumi and the others are okay._"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sewers, just below the academy, two thieves were near a power box and are ready to put their heist into action. A woman crook held a phone in her ear, listening to her leader's words, and the other held a pair of wire cutters.

"When? …Now?" said the thief with the wire cutters.

"Hold on," the other thief responded. She waited for the signal, until…

"_Alright, women… Go._"

The thief with the phone nods to the thief with the wire cutter. The thief with the cutter nods in response, opens the hatch to the power box, and snips the power line.

* * *

Everyone in the camera room kept watching the monitors, when suddenly… the lights and all the electronic equipment went black.

"What the…!? Who turned off the lights!?" Konoka panicked.

"Crap! The power's out!" Chisame groaned. "And the monitors are completely off!"

The hallways are pitch black as well.

"Augh! What happened!?" Fuka cried.

"The lights are off!" Fumika responded in fright.

"A blackout!? No, it must be part of the thieves' plan-degozaru!" Kaede stated.

The room that contained the emblem is blacked out too.

"Waah! The lights!" Negi cried.

"Damn it! I can't see anything!" Asuna shouted.

"Grr! This is bad!" Matt moaned. "But it's a good thing I planned for this kind of situation. Everyone! Get your sticks!"

It was too dark to see, but the group heard, and each one pulled out a tube stick from inside their back pockets. They quickly bend the sticks, and in a flash, a huge bright light appeared on the sticks. The room is bright enough to see everything.

"It's a good thing I asked Satomi and Chao to create these emergency glow sticks," Matt commented. "Now, the thieves will never sneak away with the emblem in the dark." Negi and the girls in the room smiled at Matt Oda, knowing his blackout backup plan is a success. Then Matt pulls out his video-talkie and contacts the other members. "This is Matt Oda, come in everyone. Status report."

"Chisame here," she said, "We're fine, but the monitors are out. I sent Satomi and Chao to find the backup generator for this building."

"Haruna here," she said, "us librarians, Kaede, and the twins are fine. We'll keep our eyes peel for the thieves."

"This is Akira reporting," she called. "We're okay, but the night lights are completely out. It's going to be hard to track the thieves in this situation."

Matt understood everyone's status, and he then contacts Sayo. "Sayo, aerial status."

"It looks pretty bad," Sayo replied as she is hovering high in the sky, "The building containing the emblem and everything around it is totally black. Please be careful, the thieves might already snuck in."

"Thanks, over and out." Matt hangs up his video-talkie and turns to his members. "Well, it looks like the thieves made their first move, so we better be ready for them." Negi and the girls nodded in agreement as they got their arms up and ready.

In the hallways, the librarians checked every spot for the thieves to appear using their huge flashlights.

"See anything?" Yue asked.

"Not yet," Haruna replied, "keep looking."

"I hope the other guys are alright," Nodoka said with concern.

"Don't worry, Honya-chan," Haruna cheered, "They'll be fine, but right now, we have a mission. We can't let the crooks get away from us." Nodoka nodded firmly in response and continues to search the hallways.

After a few seconds of patrolling…

_**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

The sound got Yue's attention. Haruna and Nodoka noticed Yue's flinch.

"Yue, what is it?" Nodoka asked.

Yue shushed Nodoka as she kept hearing the sound. She closed her eyes, letting her hearing do all the work of where the sound is coming from. Few seconds passed, then… _**Tap! Tap! Tap! TAP! TAP!**_ Yue quickly opened her eyes and shines her light toward the sound. In an instant, she spotted a woman in black in Yue's sight.

"Gotcha, you crook!" Yue shouted.

The thief quickly dashes away, giving chase for the librarians.

Haruna grabs her video-talkie and contacts Matt, "Matt, we found one of the thieves. We're on the pursuit."

"Don't lose her," Matt responded while talking on his video-talkie, "contact the others for support. We'll be on guard for the emblem."

"Got it." Haruna ends the transmission for Matt and calls out to her other patrolling friends.

Matt hangs up his video-talkie and looks at his team. "It looks like the patrolling team is going after the bait. So we know the rest of the thieves are going to show up here next."

"How soon you think that is?" Asuna wondered.

"Well, judging how the situation is, I would say they gang should show up right about..." _**CRASH!**_ The windows of the room have shattered. "NOW!"

Just then, something from outside the windows was thrown into the room. A few gray balls were landed on the floor. A bowl of white smoke were spread throughout the room.

"Great! Smoke Bombs!" Matt shouted.

_**Swish! Swoosh!**_ The criminals quickly entered the room.

Matt heard the sounds of interlopers and makes the command, "Gang! The thieves breached in!"

"I'm on it," Mana replied. She then closed her eyes and then opens them up again. Her eyes were glowing yellow, and her iris shrunk into tiny pupils. In her vision, she can see through thick smoke and spots the criminals where they are. "My demon eyes will always see things through thick clouds and smoke." She pulled out her guns and triggers them to shoot at the criminals. The crooks heard the gunshots as they avoided the attack and scurried around the room.

"Careful Mana, we don't want to damage any artifacts in here," Matt noted.

"Don't worry, just protect the emblem."

As the smoke starts to clear up, the team can see the thieves. "Quickly capture them!" Matt ordered. Asuna and the other girls nodded as they got their arms up and dash for the thieves. Matt turns to Negi and says, "Negi, come with me and protect the emblem." Negi nodded response, and the two surrounded the glass case with the emblem inside for protection.

The apprehension of the thieves was simple as Asuna knocked out two crooks with her harisen. Setsuna put sleeping talismans on three bandits. Fei Ku got one knocked down immobilized. And Mana got the last one with a tranquilizer. All the crooks were on the ground feeling weak and sore to move.

"That's the last of them," Asuna said with a cheer.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," Fei Ku commented.

"Yeah, you're right…," Matt responded with a concerned look on his face. "It's almost as if these thieves are too easy to defeat."

Then slowly, a crook lifts her head and sees Matt's face in front of her. "Guh! Hand over the emblem… or else…," she said in pain.

"Or else what?" Matt responded with a little angry. "You know you can't succeed. You thieves are going straight to jail when we turn you to the police."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

A woman called out to Matt and his team. The Mystery team turned toward the sound of the voice and was shocked. There in the team's view are a couple more of crooks, and right beside them is Ayaka and the rest of the girls who were captured and tied up. The two thieves each held a knife sticking towards the captive Mahora girls. This made the mystery team really mad and scared.

"Ayaka!" Negi cried.

"Chizuru! Natsumi!" Setsuna shouted.

"Kazumi! Zazie!" Asuna yelled.

"Hand over the Crowned Emblem, and we'll let these captive girls go," the thief requested. "If not, they're going to get a scar on their bodies."

"Don't do it, you guys!" Natsumi shouted. "We'll be okay, just protect the emblem!"

"But… but…!" Negi panicked.

"We'll be fine!" Kazumi shouted. "We'll make it out!"

"What's your decision?" the thief asked. "The emblem or these girls?"

Negi and the girls looked at Matt with deep concern. "Matt, what do we do?" Asuna said in little fright.

Matt paused and thought for a moment. After that, he came to a decision, "Alright…" he said. The two thieves loosen the grip on the knives a little.

"Mana!"

Tatsumiya heard Matt. She quickly got her two handguns and shot the thieves knives destroying the blades. The two crooks were surprised and outsmarted.

"I always plan these things way ahead of you, vile snakes," Matt retorted to the thieves. "When it comes to a smart person like me to deal with criminals for ransom, I got to know how to let the enemy's guard down."

Ayaka and the other captives were surprised by Matt's sneaky tactic.

"Whoa, incredible," said Natsumi in amazement.

"He really is smart," Kazumi followed and complemented.

"Awesome, Matt!" Asuna complemented, "Your plans really worked."

"Thanks, Asuna," Matt replied with a grin. He then turns to the crooks. "It's over. Give it up and release those girls. Otherwise, we'll escort you rats to the police."

The two crooks gritted their teeth, and it seems everything is going in Matt's way. Unfortunately…

"**My, my…, you have been very cunning, you **_**wimpy dog.**_"

When Matt heard that particular voice, he jolted and widens his eyes. Negi and the girls blinked in surprise when they the voice as well. Matt shook in terrible fright, unlike when he met Asuna and the other girls he met. He slowly turned around and sees a shadowy silhouette right in front of him. He then started to sweat like a gushing fountain as he stood, shaking in his utmost terrible and frightening state.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Matthew Oda," the shadowy woman calmly but evilly said to Matt.

"No… It can't be…" Matt said in fright.

Just then, Matt's video-talkie started to speak. It was Chisame on the other side of the line, "Matt! Come in, Matt! Satomi and Chao found the generator. Shall we turn it on?" Matt didn't say a word but kept shaking in fright. "Matt! Matthew! Are you there? What's wrong!?"

Matt started to breathe heavily as he still kept standing in fright and staring at the silhouette woman. Negi and the girls are worried about Matt's condition.

"Matthew, what's the matter!?" Asuna shouted to get Matt's attention. Matt didn't respond.

* * *

Satomi and Chao are in the room with the generator waiting for Matt's cue, but there was still no response. The two scientists began to worry about Matt and the others.

"Matt's not answering," Satomi said in concern.

"You think something bad has happened to him and the others?" Chao asked.

"If that is the truth, then we have to turn the generator on."

"But he said when he gives the command."

"And wait for what happens next!?"

Chao begins to worry more as paused a moment and thought carefully. She looked at Satomi again and makes the decision, "Okay…, go for it."

Satomi nodded and turns on the generator. The machine made a loud noise as it sends its electrical power throughout the whole building. Soon and in a flash, the lights in the hallways and rooms began to light up again.

* * *

The lights that contained the room with the emblem started to light up. When the whole room is lit, Matt looked up… and makes a scared and horrified face like never before.

Stood in front of Matt is a woman with a dark blue collar shirt and long ragged jeans. She has brown hair with a ponytail in the back of her head that stretches to her back. And she has a hime cut on her forehead. Matthew Oda is really, really scared, and everyone else blinked in surprise.

The two crooks were happy and relieved.

"Boss! You're here!" said one of the crooks.

"Boss?" Setsuna said curiously.

"Oh no," Chizuru said with fright, "Mieko!"

Matt blinked in fear when he heard that name. "No… way…" Matt frightened. He kept staring at the woman in front of him until he speaks one word to everyone in the room.

"…**Anita**…"

"ANITA!?" Negi and the girls said in shock.

"So you do remember me, huh Wimpy Dog," said Anita with an evil smirk.

Matt shook like an earthquake in horrible fright, until then… he fell and sat on the floor shivering in great fear. Negi and the girls watched Matt Oda as he trembles turning himself white.

"Matthew… what's wrong?" Asuna wondered. "Why… are you like that?" Matt kept shaking in fear.

In the camera room, Chisame and others watched this frantic scene with concern. "What's wrong with Matt Oda?" Satsuki worried. "He looks like he's petrified."

"I don't know…," Chisame responded with much concern. "But it doesn't look good for Matt. And who is that lady? This is really bad for Matt's gynophobia."

Anita got closer to Matt and looks down on him with her evil look. "So… feel like you want to make this the easy way, I assume?" Anita asked in a cheeky yet evil tone.

"W-W-WWW-What are y-y-y-yyy-you doing here-e-e-ee?" Matt said with fright. "P-P-P-Please-e-e-e-e! D-D-D-Don't hurt me-e-e-e-e!"

"Oh, I won't hurt you and your girly friends, as long as you give us the Crowned Emblem."

Negi and the girls are panicking because of Matt's condition and didn't what to do. But Asuna makes a firm command, "No way ma'am! We're not going to let you take the emblem! Quit teasing Matt and get out of here!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that." She then quickly grabs and picks Matt up on his feet and uses her left arm to wrap around his neck. Next, she took out a knife and held it close to Matt's left cheek. "Unless you want your frightful friend to die, then hand over the emblem."

Negi and girls jolt in fright to see Matt in his terrible condition. "Matt!" they all shouted.

Chisame and the others in the camera room are scared of this scene too. They watched from the monitors.

Matt couldn't open his eyes as he was still in a terrible phobia state.

"You monster!" Kazumi shouted, "Let him go!"

"Only if give us the emblem, then I'll let him go," Anita responded.

Negi shivered in fright, but the girls groaned as they struggle to free Matt and protect the emblem. Mana thought she would quickly shoot Anita's knife for Matt to get away, but she might hit Matt by mistake.

"So girls, what's the choice?" Anita evilly asked.

"P-P-P-P-Please-e, d-d-d-don't hurt-t-t-t m-m-mm-m-me," Matt said in fright.

Negi and the girls kept watching Matt's frightful condition in worry. With the situation he is in, they had no choice but to drop their weapons and surrender.

"Just don't hurt Matt," Mana said calmly but aggressively.

"Wise choice ladies," Anita evilly smirked and responded.

Anita puts her knife back in her pocket and then snaps her fingers. Then instantly, a group of thieves appeared into the room and surrounded Negi and the girls with their guns. A few crooks went to the Crowned Emblem, opened a hole of the glass, and took the plaque. One thief pulled very hard to remove the emblem from the plaque. Successful, the thief obtained the emblem. She turns to her leader Anita and nods. Anita responded with a nod.

Anita then turns to Negi and the girls, "Looks like our bargain is done." She lets go of Matthew as he dropped straight to the floor, still shivering in fright. Anita slowly walked away from the mystery team.

"Hey!" Asuna shouted to Anita, "What about Ayaka and the others?"

Anita turned around to Asuna with an evil smirk. "Ah, yes, here."

Anita pulls out a silver ball and quickly throws it to the floor. _**Crash! FLASH!**_ A huge bright light appeared before everyone, and it blinded the mystery team. The bright light also blinded Chisame and the others in the surveillance room. The patrolling team spotted the bright light and headed toward it.

When the light is gone after a few seconds, everyone looked again and discovers not only the crooks and Anita were gone, but Ayaka and the other captive girls as well.

"That ponytail jerk! She tricked us!" Asuna screamed in anger.

"She used a flash bomb on to get away," Setsuna stated.

"I can't believe they got away with not the emblem, but Ayaka and the others as well." Fei Ku said in disappointment.

Negi and the girls are completely sad, then the patrolling team came into the room.

"What happened?" Misora asked.

"Is everything alright?" Makie pondered.

Negi and the girls slowly looked at the patrolling team, and Asuna replies to them, "We're okay, but the thieves got away with emblem and our classmates." The patrolling team was shocked to hear Asuna's report.

Everyone's depressed, then Yuna and Ako spotted Matt on the floor, shivering in fright still. The two girls went up to him and crouch to Matt.

"Oda-san are you alright?" Ako asked in concern.

Matt slowly stood up and looks at Ako. "I-I-Is… she gone?" Matt asked.

"Who is?" Yuna questioned.

Matt looked away from the two girls and responds to them, "That horrifying woman… Anita."

The two girls next to Matt were a bit confused, but Setsuna makes the reply, "Yeah… she got away with the emblem and our friends." After hearing Setsuna's words, Matt looked down and sighed.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Yuna asked. "You look really sad."

"I'm sorry, everyone," Matt replied sadly. "This is all my fault. Our plan would've been successful if only my phobia didn't get in the way. And it's all because… of **her**."

"You seem to know who that Anita really is," said Negi with a curious look on his expression.

Chamo popped out from Negi's pocket and hopped onto his shoulder. "Yeah, bro, tell us," Chamo commanded. "You were so freaked out, and I mean _really_ freaked out, from that vile chick. So what's your deal with her?"

Everyone kept staring at Matt Oda, waiting for his response. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and begins to talk. "I guess I should've told you this when I had the chance, but I thought it might be a nuisance to our plan, and I thought it would never happen. That woman, who is the ring leader we saw and met, is Anita Mieko. And I have a bad memory from her."

"Why is that?" Asuna pondered.

"Because that Anita… is the one female person…" there is a pause of silence in the room…

"…**that started my gynophobia**."

Everyone blinked in surprise at Matt's words.


	53. In Matt Oda We Trust - Part 7

**6) In Matt Oda We Trust**

**Part 7**

Late that night, everyone is in the dean's office talking about the event that happened at the heist. Everyone, Negi, the dean, and the members, stared at Matt, depressed and worried. Professor Takahata is also included in the room as he also stared at Matt.

"Matthew," Yue called to him, "How did that Anita woman start your phobia?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious," Ako followed up. "I thought it was the girls back in your young days that they were teasing you because you were the oddball out."

Matt didn't respond for a few seconds, but then he sighed and speaks up. "I told you everyone that I was afraid of girls when I was young back in my elementary and high school days," he said. "But that was only the _half_ of it."

"The 'half' of it?" Konoka said curiously.

"What's the other half?" Sayo asked.

Matt sighed again. "Let me tell you the _whole_ truth." Everyone started to listen to Matt's story. "It _really_ started when I was in first grade…"

* * *

_Me and two of my best friends were out on lunch, walking around on the playground campus. Every student was having fun playing until something caught my eye. There next to a large tree are a few students about my age who were troubled and bullied by __**Anita Mieko,**__ who was in sixth grade. I saw with my own eyes that Anita took one of the student's backpacks and hung it over his head to try to grab it back. _

_The kid tried hard to retrieve his backpack again, and then he ordered, "Give it back! It's mine!"_

_But Anita replied, "You want it?" and then she threw the backpack up into the tree, and it hung on a branch. "Go and get it!" she said._

_The kid cried so loudly that it made me so sad for the kid and mad at Anita. My two best friends were thinking of contacting one of the playground security adults for help, but I… foolishly made a rash move. My friends saw me walking towards Anita as I was in my angry state. They panicked and quickly try to find an adult for help._

_Anita kept laughing evilly at the poor students until I showed up next to her. "Hey!" I yelled her, and she got my attention, "Why don't you pick someone your own size you, you jerk!"_

_Anita only made a mean look on me and says, "It's none of your business, so get lost, you pipsqueak."_

_I was so mad about that last comment, and that's when… I messed up. I spotted a small rock on a dirt hill, grabbed it, and… stupidly…_

Everyone in the dean's room waited for the anticipation of the next part of Matt's story

…_threw the rock right to the back of her head._

Everyone in the room blinked and flinched in surprise.

_After she got hit on the head, she rubbed it and felt the bump on it. To make matters worse, that attack left a scratch, and it bled. She slowly turned around towards me with a hideous and horrifying evil look on me. She then walked towards me and leaned her head on me._

"_You… are… going… to… pay… for that." She growled._

_I didn't reply back a word, but I gave an angry look at her._

_She then snapped._

_She quickly grabbed my arms and did the Cobra Twist on me. I screamed in terrible pain, and the kids who were first bullied watch me in that scary sight. It was so crushing it felt like my bones are going to break._

_I thought I would die until my friends, thank heavenly, showed up with one of the playground security people. The adult stopped Anita's rage on me and took her to the office for an escort._

_But before she took off, she gave me a scary comment, "You haven't seen the last of me, you rat. I'll get you! I'll get you! I'm going to be your worst nightmare!" When she was gone, I thought she was kidding, but that was wishful thinking._

_A few days later, after that scary moment, I was sent out to deliver a letter to another teacher. But out of the shadows, I was grabbed by surprise. I looked up, and they're right in front of me is Anita giving the evil smirk on me._

"_Hello little rat, remember me?" she evilly said_

_I was shocked, but the next thing, she gave me the Cobra Twist again. I screamed in pain once again, feeling that this tragedy would never end._

"_What's the matter? Can't you fight back?"_

_My scream reached the teachers inside their classrooms, and they went out for inspection. Anita heard them coming, so she let go, leaving me painfully immobilize to move._

"_When are… you… going to stop this?" I said weakly._

"_Oh, not until I suffer you so much and you… to die, you wimpy dog," she evilly answered._

_I was so scared, and she fled away._

_Ever since those two days, she caught me by surprise and kept pummeling and slapping me throughout my school years. That is until… she was moved away from the school and never to be seen again. But because of her, my mental youth has created a mental problem to interact with girls around me. The word about Anita and me has been spread around quickly, and every girl watched me with little concern looks on their faces. For sure, they were all staring at me in concern, but my wild imagination convinced me that every girl who looks at me wants to take advantage of me. That's when my phobia started, and why I mostly hang out and handle boys, not around girls._

* * *

"Taken from the first story I told you, those girls were increasing my phobia problems more. But the one who started my fear is that big bully Anita Mieko." Matt finished his last words to everyone in the room.

Everyone kept staring at Matt with a concerned look on their faces thinking that Matt, a great young gentleman, cause a rash move onto a girl, especially a bully. Matt sulked as he began to sigh once more.

"Now that she's back, I don't know if I'll ever defeat her with my phobia in the way," said Matt in sorrow. "Maybe I should let this one go."

Negi kept watching Matt in depress feeling so sorry for a sad gentleman, even who lost his parents. Negi pauses a moment, and then he approaches Matt.

"Matthew," Negi calls to him. Matt looked up and sees Negi's firm look. "Never give up!" Matt blinked from Negi's expression, and so did others in the room. "You can't let this woman get in your way and take advantage of your phobia. We can't let them get away with Ayaka and my other students, especially the Crowned Emblem.

Matthew Oda, you are a brave and courageous young man, and you said you would solve any mystery no matter what the situation is. You even solve the last cases with that phobia of yours and still kept pushing yourself to end. I may not be cunning like you, but I need you. You are a special gentleman that I ever met, Matthew. And I want you to keep achieving your dream, the dream that you can solve the greatest mysteries here in Mahora Academy.

Please, Matthew Oda, don't surrender! I'll be with you until the end."

Matt became speechless after hearing Negi's inspiring words.

When the rest of the gang in the room heard Negi's speech, they speak to Matt.

"Matthew," Asuna called, "Negi's right, you mustn't let this Anita gal get in your way."

"You've always solved anything no matter what kind of girl stands before you," Konoka stated with Setsuna at her side.

"We're just scientists," Satomi stated with Chao next to her, "but you Matt-san have inspired us."

"You can't give up," Chisame said with Satsuki next to her. "Even with that phobia of yours, you still can achieve many great things if you keep trying."

"You said you're trying to overcome your fear of girls, and you really are," Mana commented. "Don't struggle; keep going, Matt-san."

The twins, Kaede, and Fei Ku agreed. "We're with you all the way to the end," Fei Ku declared.

"I can't let you, a gentleman, go to waste," Eva commented with Chachamaru next to her. "A reformed shinsou vampire like me needs someone with a gold heart who saved my life."

The athletic girls got together with their fists tighten to show courage to Matt. "That's right, Matt. All for one, and one for all," Yuna cheered.

When Matt heard everyone's inspired words, he stopped sulking. He is moved by everyone's kind hearts that he didn't know what to say next.

"Well, Matt-san," the dean calls to him, "What do you want to do?"

Matt heard Dean Konoe's question and takes a moment to pause. After a few seconds of silence, he stood up with confidence.

"Alright everyone, I've made my decision," he said. Everyone stared at Matt. "I say… let's get those thieves and save the girls and the emblem." The team smiled, and so did Dean Konoe and Prof. Takahata. "I don't know if I can handle Anita face to face, but what matters is protecting those girls and getting that emblem back." Everyone is so grateful to have Matt's confidence back and standing on his feet again. But Matt makes a curious and troubled look. "But those thieves managed to get away clean, and we don't have any clue of where they are being held."

"I thought you might say that," Chao responded cheerfully. "That's why I planned ahead." Everyone looked at Chao in little confusion. She pulled out a hand-held radio device. On the screen shows a yellow dot blinking and beeping. "Before those criminals got away, I quickly planted a homing device on one of the crooks, so we can track them down of where they are hiding. And from the looks of things on this radar, I say they are far up northeast from here."

"Brilliant Chao," Matt complimented. "I see you are learning smartness from me."

"You could say that."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Asuna said. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and exited the dean's office as they are back on track. Dean Konoe and Prof. Takahata smiled still as they starred at the front doors.

"I think Matt Oda will overcome his fears very soon," the dean stated.

"How do you that?" Prof. Takahata asked.

"Call it… a wise old man's intuition."

* * *

It is late in the middle of the night as the Mystery team followed the signal from out of Mahora Academy and out to the city's opening streets. They kept walking and following the signal as they exited the city's limits. They were outside onto the grass fields, where the place contained a few storages and houses along the path. The signal became stronger as they closer and closer. Once the signal is at its critical point, they arrived and turned towards where the signal is coming from. Standing there in front of the team is a huge warehouse that's boarded up with broken mirrors.

"This must be the place," Chao suggested.

"Let's take a closer look," Matt commanded as he walks quietly and closer to the front of the building. The rest of the gang followed him quietly, trying to not make a sound.

Once the team arrived at the front door, Matt looked around for a window. He spotted one just on the corner of the building and looks inside. Matt waved his hand to call for the rest of the gang to come over and take a look. Once everyone got together, they all looked inside in undercover.

In everybody's view, there are the captive girls with two crooks standing near them, crooks patrolling on the base floor and the metal walkways, and a huge pickup truck with the stolen gems and money from the robbed stores. Matt couldn't find Anita anywhere or the Crowned Emblem in his sight.

"It looks like they're guarding the place really heavily," Negi stated as he observed the scene.

"You're right, so how do we get inside?" Setsuna asked.

"We can't just barge in there," Chisame warned. "We'll be like sticking a sore thumb out."

"How about a surprise attack?" Sayo suggested.

"An ambush may cause a sudden shoot out, and we may hurt the girls by accident," Yue stated.

While the girls and Negi are talking away, Matt looked around to see if there was another way. When he looked around the corner, Matt spotted stairs that lead up to the second and third floors.

"Hey, guys over here," Matt calls to his team.

Matt pressed on, and his team heard and followed him. The gang arrived at the stairs, and the wood made for the stairs look old, but sturdy enough to climb up.

"We'll go up to the top and figure out our next move from there," Matt says to the team.

Everyone nodded in agreement and climbed up to the third floor where a door is held. The door is made out of hard metal with rusty hinges. Matt turned the doorknob to see if it's locked, and fortunately, the door opened.

The heroic team quietly snuck inside as they were on metal platforms with rails. They looked down to see the captive girls, the crooks, and the truck with the stolen goods.

"So, what do we do now?" Misora asked Matt.

Matt looked around the area on the floor they're on, sees the hanging cranes, the stairs leading to the lower levels, and a stack of covered clothes lying on top of a box. Matt paused to make a plan and then comes up one.

"Okay everyone, gather," he called to his team. Everyone huddled and listened to Matt's plan. "_Whisper, Whisper, Whisper_" Once everyone understood the plan, they put it in motion.

* * *

On the ground floor, where the pickup truck is, the crooks were tossing the lasts bags into the back of the truck before they can escape for good.

"Only a couple more bags of our stolen goodies and we're off," said one of the thieves hauling the bags.

"Roger that," said another thief hauling the bags.

The first hauler went to the two last bags to put inside the truck, but the first bag the thief tried to carry is too heavy. She called the other hauler to come over and help carry the bag to put into the truck. Once the first bag was placed in the trunk, the second hauler says she'll get the other one. But the moment she got to the spot that the last bag…, it was gone.

"What the…?" said the second hauler in surprise.

But then she heard a rustling sound coming from large crates in the back of the warehouse. A few seconds later, the hauler thief spotted a shadowy figure passing behind the boxes. She blinked and ran up to the level-two platform to contact her boss.

* * *

Anita Mieko is on a giant metal platform that overlooks the ground floor. She watches her minions work as she held the Crowned Emblem in her hand. Ayaka and the others were tied up next to her as they tried really hard to break free.

"Face it, girls," Anita said to the captive Mahora students. "You'll never escape. And as long as you're our ransom prisoners, we can get anything we want in our way."

"That's what you think," Natsumi revolted. "Matt Oda, the great mystery-solving gentleman, is going to stop you no matter what."

"Even with that phobia of his?"

Natsumi looked away after hearing the last words of Anita.

"He still might be afraid of girls, but he's not ever going to give up," Chizuru said bravely.

"That's right," Ayaka spoke up, "so give it up or face the consequences."

Anita smirk evilly even more. "Strong and courageous words you got there, girls," she said. "But Matt Oda will never defeat me because I was the one who weakened him with that phobia of his. And there's nothing you can do to save him." She then laughed evilly as captive girls starred at Anita with a glare.

Just then, one of the haulers came up and approached to Anita. "Boss, something fishy is going on behind the crates," the goon noted. "Probably an intruder."

"What? Interlopers in our hideout?" Anita said in surprise. "Find them. Otherwise, we won't make a clean escape."

The hauler saluted and dash off to the crates. But then a light flashed in Anita's eyes. It annoyed her, and she looks around where the light is coming from. There she sees a moving shadowy figure holding a flashlight behind a pillar, holding support for Anita's platform.

"Troublesome pests," Anita moaned as she walks toward the light leaving the captive girls in the open.

On the top floor, Matt is hanging on a hook with his left foot on it and his left hand holding onto the chains attaching the hook. He looks at Chachamaru, Akira, Mana, Fei Ku, and Misora, who are holding tightly onto the chains that are connected to Matt.

"Looks like they took the bait," Matt noted to his team. "Alright you girls, lower me."

The girls nodded as they lower Matt and the hook for Matt to reach the captive girls and free them. Matt kept descending down toward the captive girls as he is looking around, making sure that none of the crooks, especially Anita, aren't looking at Matt's rescue attempt. As soon as he is close, Matt calls out to them.

"Hey, Ayaka, girls," Matt called silently. The captive girls heard and noticed Matt coming down and smiled.

"Matthew-san, you're here," Natsumi said with glee.

" _Shh!_ …Just stay calm, ladies," Matt warned. He lands on the platform and starts to untie the ropes that are tied to the girls. "As soon as I free you, get out of here to safety."

"What about the emblem?" Chizuru asked with concern.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back, I swear."

While Matt unties the ropes, Ayaka realized something. "Hey Matt-san," she called to him getting his attention, "aren't you afraid of girls?"

Matt paused a moment, but he then went back, untying the ropes. "Yes, I still am, but I still got to rescue you before it's too late. I may be a little scared of you girls right now, but a gentleman must help people in need first, before worrying about their fears."

Ayaka smiled, knowing how brave Matt is.

After Matt unties the last captive, the girls all stood up and looked at Matt with a grin.

"Thanks Matt-san," said Chizuru, "we owe you one."

"And that's very kind of you," Zazie followed up.

Matt makes a command, "Okay girls, let's get you girls out of here, before–"

Suddenly Kazumi spotted something and shouted, "Matt, look out!"

Matt turned around, but… _**SMACK! **_A slap on his face, and he was pushed to the floor of the platform. He slowly looked, and in a big fright, he sees Anita glaring at him. Matt's eyes widen in fear, and he's immobilized.

"So, you thought you're trying to get away and trick me?" Anita said with an evil smirk. "Well, not close enough."

Anita then snaps her fingers. After that sounding command, Matt looks around and sees all of his team members, including Negi and Chamo, are captured by Anita's minions. Some of the members wore the cloth covers that Matt found on the top floor as shadow people. What's worse is that Matt also saw Ayaka and the rest of the girls being captured again with their hands raised.

"We're sorry, Matt," Asuna responded in guilt.

"They drove us into a corner," Setsuna followed.

Matt looked back at Anita with his phobia still active. Anita then got closer to Matt with her evil look.

"It's too bad for Matthew Oda," Anita said evilly. "You were close, but I'm always the big boss around here, especially to cowardly dogs like you who always follow my rules because I have the advantage."

Matt shivered a lot in fright, but he makes a question, "Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing h-h-h-here in Jap-p-p-pan? I th-th-th-thought you m-m-m-m-moved away, never t-t-to be seen a-a-a-a-again."

"Oh, you didn't know?" Anita said with little surprise, but then she evilly laughed haughtily. "You're such a nobody. I guess I should tell my side of my story." Matt was still scared, but he listened. "You see… when I was young, my parents gave me everything I want because I was born from a rich family. My parents didn't care how bad I am. They just want to keep me happy.

As soon as I arrived in school, everyone treated me like I was the leader of the pack. I always get what I want. I was the main boss of the campus until somebody stood against me."

Matt knows who it is, and that's himself. Anita glares at Matt and continues her monologue. "Because of you, you little rat, everyone is so afraid of me that they all ran away from me. But I still have the power to get what I want, with the help of my cohorts.

I was at the top of the world until my parents got a call from Japan. They needed them, including me, to go back there for some financial problems. You see, my family line came from Japan, just like you, Matthew. But once we arrived and spent a month in Japan, my family lost our fortune, and we were totally worthless.

I ran away from that terrible fate and started to live on the outskirts where I gather a group of thieves, so I can still get what I want. Many years past, and we have been pulling many heists. Tonight is the last night to pull a heist because once I buy my own lot, I'll be the number one criminal and leader to have everything I want.

And there's nothing you can do, Matthew Oda. Why? Because you're a scaredy-cat, who's afraid of girls and women."

Matt wanted to stop Anita's evil plan, but he is so scared that he couldn't move an inch. He kept on shivering and shaking like a hopeless and cowardly dog.

"Oh… what's a matter?" said Anita in sarcastic sympathy. "Afraid to stand up against like before?" She got close to Matt. "Maybe this will help."

Anita then quickly kicked Matt. He screamed in pain while he is shivering in fright.

"Hey!" Asuna yelled.

"Stop that!" Konoka shouted, "You're hurting him!"

The librarians took verbal action.

"Knock it off, you jerk!" Yue shouted.

"Please! Stop it!" Nodoka screeched.

"Stop this, you monster!" Haruna commanded.

"Let him go!" Satomi shouted.

"You snake! Stop it!" Fei Ku yelled.

"Stop this now, Anita, or I'll shoot you!" Mana commanded.

"Stop it! Stop it!" The twins cried.

Eva and Chacha watched Matt Oda in grief.

"Let sir Oda-san go!" Chachamaru shouted.

"You stop this, or going to regret it!" Misora yelled with her athletic friends beside her.

Anita kept kicking Matt while he cries in pain and fear. The girls and Negi wanted to help him, but the minions kept them from freeing to save Matt. They can only watch Matt suffering in pain feel sad and sympathetic.

Then Anita raised her right foot over on Matt. She then tries to squish his head. "I'll make sure you never ever mess with me again," Anita said in her evil and snickering mood. Matt cried, wishing that this horrible nightmare would stop forever.

"**Don't you dare kill him, you dirty dog!**" Asuna shouted. She got Anita's attention and looks at Asuna. "If you do, you're going to be so sorry you ever mess with me!"

"That goes for me too!" Setsuna followed.

"Me three!" Konoka shouted.

"All of us too," Akira shouted as she and the gang all glared at Anita.

Anita evilly scrunched her eyebrows. "Why do you girls care so much about him?" she said in a gruff. "He just nothing but a coward who can't even stand up and face a girl. All he does is take one look at you and runs away. He's no hero. He's a worthless piece of junk that's just in some girl's way."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

Anita heard the scream and turns towards Konoka, who made the shout. "At first, Matt Oda-san is scared of me, but when he rescued me, I just met the most wonderful man of all. He did everything in his power to rescue us from the kidnappers, no matter if that phobia of his is still on him. He became my very best friend after that, and we enjoyed many wonderful things together, especially I always liked his cheery smile on me." Matt slowly opened his right eye as he listened to what Konoka said. "Go ahead and call him a 'wimpy dog.' But to me, he's the greatest friend I've ever encountered in my life."

"The same for me," Nodoka called out. "Matt may not interact with girls at first, but when he started to get used to my friends and me, he was like a wonderful sun shining on all of us like he gave us a wonderful day. That's why I don't think he's a coward. I think he's a marvelous man who can overcome and succeed many obstacles, no matter what blocks him. Especially, I owe him for saving my life at the clock tower."

"I know what you mean," Eva followed up. "He was afraid of me, but he risked his life to save a cold-hearted girl like me. I was moved by him the action he did, and I wanted to stay close to him. Because I don't owe him a favor, he is a brave and kind man I have ever met."

Negi and the girls were a little surprised by what Eva said. "Master…" Chachamaru said softly.

"That's right, Anita," said Satomi calling for her. "We're pretty smart, me and Chao, but we couldn't clear our names from our nemesis Nami without the help of Matt Oda. He kept on pushing himself to save us from life in jail. And he did it because not just to clear our names, but he is very compassionate and kind when he knew we were in trouble."

"Matt is not just a 'wimpy dog' like you say," Chao said. "He is one true blue gentleman that always helps a lady's problem, no matter if that fear of his is still going on in him."

"We can all say the same thing," Ako shouted as the whole team nodded in agreement. "I mean, I wouldn't be here without Matt's bravery. He saved me from the Mahora Spring Wrap-Up Games, and he defeated that Mako sabotager. My athletic friends and I are very proud of him."

"My friends are right!" Negi shouted in agreement. "Matthew Oda is the kindest and honest man I have ever met in my life. And I don't think he is a coward, weakling, or useless like you say. He has a heart made of gold, and he is the most talented and incredible man who can solve mysteries and cases whatever he comes across. Not even his gynophobia will get in his way."

Ayaka and the girls are moved by the words from their friends, so they decided to take action. "They are right!" Ayaka shouted first in her group. Anita heard, and so did Matt. "I just met Matt Oda for a moment, and from what I heard, he is really kind and bold. I mean, he may have that phobia, but he dared to rescue us from you girls no matter what."

"She's right!" Sakurako agreed, "It doesn't matter if his fear gets in his way, he managed to rescue us with all of his might and skills. And that's what counts so good in him." The other two cheerleaders agreed with Sakurako.

"I think he's the boldest and honest man that we ever encountered since he first arrived at the academy," Natsumi stated. Chizuru, Kazumi, and Zazie nodded in complete agreement.

Matt's fear stopped for a moment as he listened to what his members said. But Anita gritted her teeth as if everyone cares a coward.

"Why?" Anita asked in anger, "Why do you care so much about him as if he is part of your family?"

"That's because of one thing, Anita," Asuna responded in anger. There is a pause as everyone looked at Asuna. "…He _is_ part of the family." Matt widened his eyes when he heard what Asuna said. Anita blinked in surprise. "You may not know it, but Matt is a wonderful guy, and I think he's already part of the class 1-A family."

"That's right," Misora followed, "he's just like all of us. He's more than a friend. He's a gentleman who is always with us forever in our family."

"As class representative," Ayaka called out, "Matt Oda is the best man to be here at Mahora Academy. And I would think living with us together is the best for Matt and all of us."

"Living together…" Anita said softly, "with… Matt?"

Ayaka nodded, and then she speaks, "…And that's why Anita…" She then turns to Asuna and the rest of the class, including Negi, as they nodded in agreement. "The truth is…" Then they all said in unison…

"**WE **_**LOVE**_** HIM!**"

Anita blinked in surprise, but Matt…

When Matt heard those words, something made him freeze and immobilize as if he was in a deep sleep. Everything stopped and went blank on him until he reached into his subconscious mind.

* * *

As Matt opened up his eyes again, he was in the same subconscious void when he had two dreams ago. After realizing that, Matt looks around to see if he can find the girl version of him.

"Hey! Miss! Where are you!?" Matt called for her.

But then he spotted something slowly coming out of the ground. There in front of them are the same shadowy female silhouettes glaring evilly at Matthew Oda. They were all different sizes and shapes as they got closer to Matt.

But when they were getting close to them, Matt's eyes scrunched, and he tightens his fist. He gave them a firm look and then…,

"You don't scare me," he calls to them.

Suddenly the shadow women stopped, and their evil looks became surprised. "That's right," Matt said firmly. "I'm not afraid of you women anymore, because I finally understand about women." The shadow women just stood still and stared at Matt with great shock.

A few seconds later, Matt heard a voice. "Matthew?" he turned around toward it. Stood in front of him is the womanly version of Matt. He saw her and smirked a little.

"Is it really true?" the woman version of Matt said.

"Yes," Matt responded. He then crosses his arms in confidence. "I finally get it why I need to be around women and why I understand them."

"Then tell me. What did you learn?"

Matt smiled. "I afraid of girls because I was so young back then because of my past. My child's imagination made me believe that all women are scary and dangerous. When Anita bullied me, I was so lost and scared of girls that I didn't even want to get near them. But that was only back then.

I've been trying to do my best to overcome my fear of girls and women, and it worked. But it's like you said, why do I need to be around with them? I was confused and lost about that until something happened."

The woman version of Matt calmly smiled at Matt. "What is it?" she asked calmly.

Matt happily answers, "A group of good friends of mine showed me the light. And that's when I realized why women are so kind and honest like me."

The woman version closed her eyes and smiled. "…The class 1-A," she replied.

"That's right. The moment I heard they said that they 'love me,' I was astounded and moved by them. I thought all those girls were treating me like I was a kind and honest gentleman just helping others out. But it was more than that.

They treated me like I was their beloved brother or father. Never I thought a group of wonderful students from Negi's class are my best friends to love and cherish someone. They might be students from a class, but they are special people that can understand not only true friendship but love for each other as we are one big happy family." Matt sticks his hand out to her. "And I think we should be together again, huh me?"

The woman didn't flinch, but she smiled and reached out her hand for Matt.

As the two grasped their hands together, a bright light appeared from their hands. It spread all over in the void and onto the shadow women. The light blinded both Matt and his woman's version for a moment.

When the light disappeared, Matt, still holding onto the woman's hand, looks back, and still smiles. The woman looked, and she smiled too. In their view, they see that all the shadow women have been turned into the girls of class 1-A. Then a door of light appeared behind the girls as they kept smiling for Matt, letting him go through the door of light.

"So, are those girls your best friends," the woman version asked.

"No, not my friends," Matt replied, "but my wonderful family."

Then all the girls walked toward the door, and Negi and Asuna appeared from the door as they called out to him.

"C'mon Matt," Negi called.

"It's time for you to join us," Asuna said happily.

Matt and the woman version looked back at each other and smiled. "Come on me," said Matt. "Let's go."

"Thank you, me," the woman version said happily. "I'm back with you again."

The two held their hands together as they raced to the door and stepped into the light.

* * *

After Matt's sudden freeze, he then makes a firm look and starts to move. Matt quickly grabs Anita's foot that she is trying to squish him and trips her over. Matt got back up on his feet and firmly stares at Anita. She got back up and sees Matt in his positive and bold state.

"Anita," Matt called for her, "there's one thing you should know about me." Matt then puts his left hand on his hip, and he uses his right hand and arm to point at Anita. "Nobody, and I mean 'nobody,' hurts my friends."

Everyone, Negi, the class, and Anita, became startled by Matt's sudden and confident state.


	54. In Matt Oda We Trust - Part 8

**6) In Matt Oda We Trust**

**Part 8**

Everyone, Negi, the girls, the crooks, and Anita, were all surprised as they witnessed Matt standing on his feet in his brave and bold stance.

"Matthew!" Asuna and Konoka said in surprise and unison.

Matt looked back at his team and gave a wink and thumbs-up. "Thanks, everyone!" Matt said in glee. "Because of you, I'm back in action, ready to face any challenge in my way." He then turns to Anita, "Especially you, Anita Mieko."

"Wait… does that mean…" Yue asked curiously.

"That's right! I'm _not_ afraid of girls or women, ANYMORE!"

Negi and the Class 1-A students smiled in joy as they see a new Matt rising in front of their eyes.

Anita, however, gritted her teeth in anger. "H-H-How's this possible!?" she said in anger. "You're always afraid women, including me!"

"True…, but that fact is people do change." Matt then crosses his arms. "Well Anita, it looks like your advantage ways on me don't work on me anymore. Now hand over the emblem and come quietly."

Anita moaned in anger. "Not on your life!" She shouted.

She then got her knife out of her pocket. She aimed it towards Matt as he backed his arms and his body. Matt needed to do something. He looked around and spotted the hook he used to lower himself to rescue Ayaka and the others. He grabs the hook and throws it toward Anita. Anita quickly dodged it as the hook, with the chains on it, swung past her.

"Ha! You missed!" Anita mocked.

"Wasn't aiming at ya," Matt said calmly.

Anita flinched in confusion as she looked back at the hook Matt swung. The hook swung toward a pile of large wooden boxes. Once it hit them, the two boxes on the top started to topple and landed on the crooks, entrapping them and freeing Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Mana, and Fei Ku.

"Way to go, Matthew!" Misora shouted and cheered.

Anita growled and armed her knife, ready to throw at Matt. Anita angrily says, "Grr! I'm gonna–"

But just as she's about to throw the knife... _**BOOM! **_A gunshot was fired, and it flicked off the knife Anita was wielding. Matt turned to see that Mana Tatsumiya used her gun and saved Matt Oda.

"Thanks Mana," said Matt with a grin. Mana gave Matthew a wink and smile.

As Matt turned back to Anita, she was gone! He looked around and spots her as she is trying to escape.

Matt makes a firm look and gives a command to his team, "All of you guys take care of the crooks. I'm going after Anita." Every member of the club nodded, and they fought back.

Fei Ku made a clear path for Matt when she attacked the thieves and knocked them out.

"Go for it, Matt!" Fei Ku ordered.

Matt nodded, but just as he is about to dash off…

"Matt, wait!" Negi shouted. Matt turned toward Negi and got his attention. "Let me go with you! You're going to need some help."

"That goes for me too," Asuna said as she came forward, offering her help.

Matt had no time to pause for thought, but he nodded. "Okay, you two," Matt replied, "C'mon!"

The three dashed off to apprehend Anita.

* * *

The rest of the girls battle ferociously to put the crooks out cold. Mana stunned them with her gun using paralyzing bullets, Kaede uses her ninja technique to stop them, Chachamaru quickly knocked them out using her hand-to-hand combat, and most of the smart girls trapped the crooks using rope and outwitting them.

Matt, Negi, and Asuna chased after Anita as they climbed up the metal stairs. The three reached the top floor of the building and looked around to find Anita. Matt looked carefully, and then in a quick reaction, he spotted her as she is about to the exit door that Matt and his team entered.

"She's getting away!" Matt shouted as he pointed toward Anita. Negi and Asuna see her as she closely approached the door.

Negi quickly reacted as he took out his staff and chant a spell, "_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister_! _Clausus ostium_!"

Then boxes and cover clothes nearby started to move and then flew toward the exit door. Just as Anita is about to reach the doorknob, the objects came flying in and blocked Anita's escape and the door. Anita turned around as she sees Matt, Negi, and Asuna right in front of her.

"There's nowhere to go, Anita," Matt stated. "Surrender, or else."

Anita growled even more, and then she dashed off. Matt commands Asuna to split up to corner Anita's escape, and the three chased her.

The heroes followed Anita as they all arrived on a rusty and unsteady metal platform hanging in midair, and that it stretches from one end of the floor to the other side. As Anita is halfway through the platform and close to the other side, Asuna appeared and blocked Anita's path. Asuna held her giant sword arming and pointing towards Anita. Anita flinched, and she then turned around to see Matt and Negi. Anita growled ferociously and is steamed up as she's got nowhere to go.

"We've got you surrounded," Asuna said with confidence. "You got nowhere to run."

"That's right," Matt responded. "You wanna take this the easy way, or the hard way."

Anita growled as she both look at Matt and Asuna surrounding her. "_**Grrrrrr!**_ I'm not giving up that easily!" She shouted.

Anita Meiko then quickly pulled a small gun from her pocket and aims toward Matt. He started to jolt when he saw the gun. But…something got Matt's attention. He noticed that Anita's eyes didn't only show rage, but something else. When Matt realized Anita's problem, he now knows the truth.

Negi jolted in fright when he sees the gun, but Matt put his arm in front of him, telling Negi to stand back. "I'll take it from here," Matt said to Negi.

Matt slowly steps forward, just about a few feet away from Anita holding her gun. Matt firmly stares at Anita as she gritted her teeth in anger and still has the gun.

"Why? Why aren't you afraid of me?" Anita said in anger. "You're always afraid of me. How can you, a stupid gentleman, not be afraid of me!?"

"It's quite simple," Matt replied calmly. "It's because I finally understand why I was so afraid of girls, 'at first,' and also how you manage to get away with whatever you want. I was so afraid of female people because I thought they were cruel people who treated me like a beat-up punching bag, just like what you did to me back then. But that was because of one thing that made that wild imagination of mine became a mental problem for me."

Matt then pointed to Anita. "And that was _you_." Anita flinched in both fright and confusion. "You see, you were always a big bully back in those days. And because you always had the advantage of weak and small people who couldn't stand in your way, you always get what you want. That's how you can get away with everything you want, money, jewels, and other stuff you liked.

_But_…, you had a weakness. In reality, you're just a wimpy dog like I was before on the inside. A sheep in wolf's clothing, a sweet girl who tries to dress up tough on the outside."

Anita blinked in surprise, but she maintains her ground and still holds the gun aiming at Matt. "That's… That's a lie!" she shouted. "I'm nothing like that!"

"No!" Matt rebuttal, "It's true! I'll bet you had a hard time making friends, and nobody took your request. You tried so hard to be kind, but no one cared for you. So you change your habit and act tough on others. So tough that you became a mean girl to everyone in our elementary school."

Anita didn't respond, but she kept glaring at Matt. "I can understand not only any woman but you as well. You're just afraid, aren't you? You're afraid that even a bully like you, people would still turn against you. You just want someone to talk to you.

You see, you're not the only one who's shy and has a hard time making friends. I was like you when I was little and had trouble making friends. It's okay, Anita, you don't have to do this." Negi and Asuna kept watching Matt as he tries to reason Anita's blind rage. "Just put the gun down and let's talk this out."

Anita kept holding her position as she still glares at Matt. But then Anita started to make tears from her angry eyes. "No. No. No! NO! Just stay away from me!" she cried. "Just go away!"

But Anita accidentally pulled the trigger of the gun. A bullet was shot as Matt barely missed the shot and passed him. But the bullet hits a set of rusty chains connected and attached to a wall and a supporting beam holding the roof. The chains broke from the bullet, and then the beam loosened and falls toward the platform Matt, Negi, Anita, and Asuna are standing on. They jumped out of the way from the beam's fall as it crashes the platform splitting a gap between the path and slightly declining the two broken bridges of the platform. Sayo sees the beam falling and shouted to her classmates to lookout. The students of class 1-A and the crooks see the beam falling and dodged out of the way.

_**BOOOOM!**_

After the beam's crash, Matt and Negi on one side of the broken platform were holding onto the rail to keep him from sliding to the end to the broken platform. On the other side, Asuna is safe standing on the cement floor. But Asuna sees Anita holding tightly onto the rail's pole as she is close to the broken platform's end. Anita looked down and sees the long drop from the top floor all the way down to the ground floor. She panicked as she held tightly onto the rail.

But little did Anita know, the Crowned Emblem inside her pocket starts to slip out. The emblem got out of her pocket, and Anita noticed it as it slides toward the broken end of the platform. Anita didn't want to lose it, so she let go of the rail and went after it. When she got close to the emblem and the end of the platform, Anita grabbed the emblem in time and grasped another rail's pole to stop from sliding off the edge. She smiled when she got the emblem, but…

_**SNAP!**_

Part of the platform Anita is on cracked and fell. It's broken section now hangs as Anita held onto the rail's pole and hangs from her death.

"ANITA!" Asuna shouted.

"OH NO! Boss!" one of the criminals shouted as she looked up as she sees her hanging. The crooks and the class 1-A students looked as sees this scary sight.

Anita hangs on tight to the rail's pole as she struggles to herself to hold on from falling. She kept moaning in pain as she is down to her last strength to hold onto the rail. She then looked at Matt as he held tightly to the rail. Anita, with a glaring and angry look, stares Matt. The gentleman noticed Anita.

"Matthew!" Anita screamed, "I swear! You'll pay for this!"

Matt kept staring Anita with his concerned look on his face. Anita suddenly starts to slip away from the pole and notices that she can't grin any longer. She closed her eyes and then makes a tear.

"Help… me…" she said quietly.

Matt flinched when he heard her voice. Anita's fingers started to slip, then… _**Slip!**_

"**NOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

Anita screamed as she plunges to her death. Everyone watched as most of them covered their eyes.

_**Clap!**_

Just then, something stopped Anita from falling. She looked up and is shocked. There she sees is Matt grasping tightly to Anita's wrist. Matt held a rail's pole in the other hand and his left foot on the edge of the broken platform.

"I gotcha!" Matt shouted as he struggles to not let go of Anita.

Anita didn't react, but she kept staring at Matt for his bold move. She then makes a sorrowful look.

"Wh- Why…Why did you save me?" Anita asked.

Matt held tightly as he responds, "_Rrr_… I'm a gentleman. … I'm supposed to help others that are in need. …Especially… people with a broken heart like you." Anita didn't say a word, but she makes another tear. "Negi! Asuna! …_Grr_! …Help me up!" Negi and Asuna heard Matt and pulled Matt and Anita from danger.

* * *

After everything's settle, the policeman arrived at the warehouse and surrounded the whole building. Detective Sagura and his men are at the scene as they arrest the criminals. He and Matt were inside the warehouse as they discussed each other that the case is closed.

"Good work, Oda-san," Detective Sagaru complimented. "You put these thieves behind bars."

"And the stolen gems and money from have been securely retrieved and returned," Matt noted.

"It's all thanks to you, kid." The detective puts his hands on his hips. "Well, looks like we got everything we need to put this case to a close."

"Uh… not quite everything."

Matt then called two policemen over as they brought Anita with them in custody. Matt sticks his hand out, knowing he needs something from her.

"You owe me something, Anita," Matt told her.

Anita didn't say a word, but she reached into her pocket and pulls out the Crowned Emblem. She gave it to Matt very gently.

Then Anita speaks to Matt, "Matthew Oda, I…I don't know what to say… when you saved me."

Matt gently smiled. "I'm just glad you're not hurt. For a woman who is shy on the inside, you sure know how to act tough on the outside."

"Matt, I hope you can forgive me for all the horrible things I've done to you. I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just… I hate to be all alone just because I'm too nice and innocent. I ever wonder if I'll ever change."

"You already have." Anita blinked at Matt's words as he still smiled at her. "When you cried for help when you're about to fall, I had to save you. You let your true emotions and feelings reach me, and I just rescued you in time. Keep it up, and maybe you'll have more friends than just me."

Anita kept staring Matt from his honest and compassionate words, but then she was escorted into the criminal police truck. She got in, but just as the door is about to close.

"Wait!" Anita called to the policeman, "Matthew…," she got his attention, "…Thank you very much, and I'll try my best to start all over again." She then smiled happily and honestly to Matt. He smiled back as well. "You really are a gentleman."

And those were Anita's last words as the doors closed in on Anita, and she was driven away.

Sagaru looks at Matt with a smile. "_Hmph_, interesting how you managed to change her." said the detective. "She was a mean criminal at first, but you convinced her."

"Hey, I just did what's right in my heart," Matt replied as he scratches his head. "I'll take this Crowned Emblem back to Mahora Academy myself if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Good job, Oda-san." The detective saluted to Matt and walks into in police car. He sticks his head out of his car window and sees Matt. "You take care, kid. See ya around." He waved goodbye and drove off with the rest of the police cars.

Matt waved goodbye as he watched the police cars fade into the distance. Once the cars are gone, Matt stopped waving and smiling.

"**Matthew-san!**"

Matt heard and turned to see Negi and the whole class 1-A coming towards him.

Makie speaks to him, "You were incredible! You've done it yet again!"

"Wow! I can't believe you took down that Anita mastermind," Sakurako shouted.

"You amazed us again, Matt-san," Haruna complemented with a wink.

"You're a legend, Matt," Satsuki cheered.

"Aww, gee, thanks, you guys," Matt responded with a little blush. "But I wouldn't be able to defeat and convinced Anita if it wasn't for all of you."

"All of us?" Konoka questioned.

"Yeah, it was your compassionate heart and love that got rid of my phobia, and I was able to stand up and defend you guys from harm. I was so moved and pleased from you fellows, especially a group of high school students and a young teacher boy."

"So is true?" The class rep asked. "You're _not_ afraid of girls anymore?"

"That's right. Thank you, everyone. And I must confess something."

"What is it?" Chizuru questioned.

Matt took a pause and a deep breath, and then he speaks, "You guys…, are my new _family_."

After hearing what Matt said, the whole class 1-A smiled as some of the girls hugged Matt with great love.

Then Kazumi realized something and says, "Hey! I just remembered. I need to make a good scoop about tonight's event, but I need a picture of the hero who apprehends the criminals to make the viewers enticing. So now that your phobia is gone for good, I hope you don't mind, Matt."

Matt paused a moment, but then he smiled as he speaks. "I don't think I need to hide my light under a bush," Matt stated. "Go ahead, Kazumi."

Kazumi grinned, and she got her digital camera ready as Matt got his picture face ready. As Kazumi aimed the camera to Matt, he smiled, showing his clean white teeth. Kazumi presses the button on the camera and…

_**Snap!**_


	55. In Matt Oda We Trust - Part 9

**6) In Matt Oda We Trust**

**Part 9**

A few days later, Mahora Academy is peaceful and playful, as always. And the news about Matthew Oda's success of apprehending the criminals and Anita has spread out the word very quickly as many students and teachers are reading the newspapers' headlines. What's more exciting for the viewers is that they see Matt's facial picture on the headlines' front pages. The good word about Matt Oda has become popular news all over the academy.

In the English department halls, Negi, Asuna, Ayaka, Makie, and Konoka are leaving the Mystery Club as they head home for the night. While they are walking and heading to the exit doors, they were discussing along the way.

"I'm so glad you, Ayaka, and the rest of the girls are finally in Matt's Mystery Club," Negi said with glee.

"I'm glad we did, my dear professor," Ayaka replied happily. "Matt really is a kind and honest gentleman. I feel like I just have another brother, one who brave and bold to protect me like a knight in shining armor." But then Ayaka quickly hugged Negi. "But Negi! You're always my one true love!" Negi flinched in shock.

"Oh, knock it off, cradle robber," Asuna said in annoyance.

"Yeah, Matt really is totally awesome," Makie followed up. "I really glad he's part of our family."

"You can say that again," Konoka responded.

But when Makie wasn't looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone and falls back to the ground. Makie shook her head to gain back her consciousness and looks up. Makie jolted when she sees the same older students that wore green long-sleeved student uniforms that they bullied and took her lunch money from her the other day.

"Well lookie here, girls," said the girl with the light brown hair. "It's the same pink hair girl that I took her money for bumping into me." The other two girls snickered evilly.

"I-I-I'm really sorry!" Makie said frantically as she stood up, "I didn't mean to bump into you _again_."

"You're such a wimp, Pinkie. I'll let you slide again if you give me your lunch money again, only this time _double_."

"What!? You can't do that! I don't have that money, and I really need this. I haven't eaten since this early morning, and I'm hungry after my gymnastics workout."

"Oh, so you want to stand up and fight us this time?" The three rude students glared at Makie, itching for a fight. Negi and the rest of the girls stood beside them, eager to help Makie. Just when Asuna makes a bold move…

"Excuse me!" someone shouted. Everyone turned toward the voice, and it was none other Matthew Oda walking towards with his arms crossed in their sight. Matt got closer to the rude girls with his firm look on them.

"What are you thinking you're doing to my good club member?" Matt said firmly.

"What's it to ya? She owes me for bumping into me." the student girl with brown hair scolded.

"She doesn't owe you anything. You're just bossy because you're bigger taking advantage of her."

The girl with brown hair growled. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you scared of us?"

"I was, but not anymore. Now, why don't you do me a favor and leave quietly now, or else."

"Or else what?"

Matt leans on the girls, "If you don't, I'm going to tell the dean how rude you're doing to my best club members."

"You're lying," she said calmly.

"No, I'm not." Matt put his fists on his hips, "The dean and I are very good friends, and he respects me."

"Just because you're famous around here, doesn't mean you can stop us."

"So you heard about me? But don't be so sure that you can get away with this." Then Matt notices the dean appearing and coming into the scene. "Ah, Dean Konoe, perfect timing." Everyone in the hall sees the dean coming.

"Grandpa," Konoka said.

"Hello there, Matt, Konoka, ladies," the dean said.

"Hey dean," Matt calls to him, "is it true that you and I are good friends and you trust me every word I say. After all, I am an honest gentleman."

"Of course, Oda-san. You're a very good man, and I always relied on you in case of any disasters or problems that appear in my academy. Why'd you ask?"

The older and rude students flinched in fright when heard what the dean said.

Matt points to the mean girls. "Well, these girls are picking on my good member Makie and want to take her money just because she accidentally bumped into them." The rude girls shivered in fright. "I think they're just bullies so they can take advantage of small and weak students and get away with it."

"Is this true?" The dean said with a concerned mood.

The three girls waved their hands in fright. "Uh, uh, uh, No! No! We didn't mean anything like that." said the girl with brown hair. "We were only just teasing her, that's all." The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Really?" the dean said with his concerned mood still. The three girls nodded in fright.

Matt then walks up to the mean girls and gives them a warning, "If I catch you girls threatening or hurting my members or another student again, you're going to do some detention time. _Capeesh_?"

"Y-Y-Yes Matthew Oda. We'll be going now. Bye!" The girls scurried off, never to be seen again from Matt Oda.

Matt then walks to Makie, checking on her to see if she's okay. "You're alright?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, Matt-san," Makie replied happily, "thank you so much."

"Yeah, you're courageous, Matt, to stand up against those bullies," Asuna complemented to Matt.

"I can see why we all love you so much," Konoka said with glee.

Matt smiled in little embarrassment. "Aw…, thanks," Matt said.

The dean giggled. "I can see great and wonderful outcomes coming from you, Oda-san," he said. "Keep up the good work."

"Thanks, Dean." Matt then turns to his friends. "Well, it's getting late. Let's go home and turn in for the night. I'll see you guys tomorrow after your classes." Matt waved as he left the hallways and heads back to the dorm.

After Negi and the girls waved goodbye, they made concerned looks on their faces.

"Y'know," Konoka speaks, "even though Matt is not afraid of girls anymore and he is part of our family, I still feel a little bit sorry for Matt to live in that lonely club until we arrive."

"I know what you mean, Konoka," Makie responded.

"Yeah," Ayaka sighed, "I wish there was some way, but I guess there's nothing we can do to solve that."

Negi paused a moment and thinks something after that Ayaka's last words.

"Oh well," Asuna mourned a little. She then yawned, knowing she needs a good sleep. "Let's head home. We'll see Matt again tomorrow."

The girls continued to head home, but Negi stayed behind, thinking of a solution for Matt.

The dean noticed Negi's train of thought and speaks up to him. "Hmm? Negi boy, something wrong?" the dean asked.

Negi heard the dean's question and looks at him. "Oh, I was just thinking a way to help Matt Oda from being stuck in that club alone all the time." The dean understands and nodded. Then Negi's mind hit him. "And… I think I know the solution."

"Really, Negi my boy? What is it?"

Negi makes a firm stance and looks at the dean with a firm look. "Dean Konoe, I have a request."

The dean listened to Negi's words that whole late afternoon.

* * *

The next day in Class 1-A, every student is present and accounted for as they waited for their young boy teacher to show up. While they are waiting, the students were discussing their upcoming summer vacation.

"I can't believe summer is just around the corner," Misa said with excitement.

"Yeah, we're going to do a lot of fun stuff together," Sakurako said cheerfully.

"Especially with Matt Oda around," said Haruna. "I'll bet he's going to enjoy wonderfully with all of us."

"No doubt about it," Fuka responded.

"Yeah, maybe he can practice ninja techniques with us," Fumika followed.

"I highly doubt that," Chisame disagrees with them. "but I thought I show him how to use a computer or laptop during our summer break, with my great expertise."

"You girls are always talking Matt Oda so much," Sayo noted as she is floating around the group. "It's like he's part of us."

"Well, of course, Sayo," Kazumi said. "He is part of our family."

"Hey, by the way, Kazumi," Chizuru called out to her, "Great job on the news about Matt Oda. I'm sure he really liked it." Kazumi winked and smiled at Chizuru.

"Everyone liked it," said Ayaka as she, along with Asuna, came into the group. "The whole academy got the news of Matt's successful case. He really is a special person."

"Yep," Asuna agrees, "Matt is one incredible guy." The students smile and agree on what Asuna said.

Then the academy's bells rang, knowing classes are now starting. The girls went back to their seating positions and prepared themselves for Negi's arrival. After waiting for a few seconds, the door opened, but it wasn't Negi who stepped inside

Instead, the students were a bit confused when they see two moving men carrying a teacher's desk, a little bit smaller than Negi's, and entered the room. Then came in Negi Springfield as he guides the moving men to place the desk right next to his. Once the desk is placed, Negi thanked the two moving men as they left the room. Negi then went to his desk and makes an announcement.

"Good morning, everyone," Negi greeted. "You're probably wondering why this desk is just brought here. Well, it turns out that starting today, we're going to have a Teacher's Aide."

The girls blinked in surprise when they heard that shocking news. They murmur each other as they wonder who this Teacher's Aide going to be. Could it be someone handsome, cool, geeky, strict, or cute like Negi? The girls continued to talk about the new Teacher's Aide until Negi gets their attention again.

"Please, girls," the professor boy speaks up, "there's no need to fret. He's a very good man, and you all know him." The students were still confused about who this Teacher's Aide Negi's referring.

Standing outside of the classroom's front door is the Teacher's Aide, all dressed in his casual but formal clothes. He has a red collared and short sleeve shirt, and long Khaki pants with a belt. He carries a brown messenger bag on his right side. The Teacher's Aide took a deep as he speaks to himself.

"Okay kid…, you got this," he said to himself. "I know it's your first day, but you know this class very well. And remember, they are your great friends, Negi, and the students."

He opens the door slightly, making a thin crack to see only Negi inside the room. The Teacher's Aide sees Negi looking at his class until Negi spots him peeking through the door's gap. Negi nods to his aide, signaling him to come in. The aide sees Negi and responds with a nod. He then opens the door as all the students looked to see who the Teacher's Aide is.

All the girls heard the door opening, and they all got a glimpse. The moment the aide stepped inside the classroom, the whole class flinched in a big surprise. They watched as the aide walks across the room, puts his bag on his new desk, and writes his name on the board. After he wrote his name, he puts the chalk down and then slowly turns around toward the students. He smiled at everyone as the board says…

**Teacher's Aide, Matthew Oda**.

Matt begins to speak, "Hello, and good morning ladies." The class is speechless. "I know you know me well, but just to refresh and do these standard introductions, I'm Matthew Oda. And I'm going to be this class and Negi's Teacher's Aide for the rest of your academic years. I'll be responsible for collecting assignments and homework. And If you need any tutoring, just let me know. I hope we get along well and become very good friends."

After Matt's introductions, everyone was quiet. Matt got a little worried and wonders if he said something wrong. Nobody spoke, until…

_**Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!**_

The whole class heard someone's applause, and it is Konoka, standing and applauding for Matt. When they watched Konoka applaud, Asuna stood up next and applauds for Matt too. Then next stood up is Makie, then Yue, the twins, and Eva. Soon every girl in the class stood up and applauds to Matt Oda with great joy and happiness. Matt smiled as he watches his best friends and students praising him.

"Thank you so much, Oda-san," said Negi happily. Matt kept standing in front as Negi makes a request to his class. "And now students, I know you already introduced Matt, but since he's going to be with us for rest of our high school years, why don't you introduced yourselves again and tell a little bit about yourselves."

"With pleasure, dear professor," the class representative said happily and calmly.

The students begin their introductions by their seat numbers, starting with Sayo the ghost girl.

"Hi there. I'm student No. 1, _**Sayo Aisaka**_. As you know, I'm a ghost, but I'm a friendly ghost. So I hope we get to become great friends."

"Hey-O Matt, I'm student No. 2, _**Yuna Akashi**_. I love playing basketball. I hope you play b-ball with me one day."

"Hey there! Student No. 3, _**Kazumi Asakura**_. Taking pictures and finding good scoops is all about me. And if you love a good mystery, then I can find the latest mystery story for you, Matt."

"Nice to meet you again, Matthew-san. I'm student No. 4, _**Yue Ayase**_. I don't like studying a lot, but I'm very interested in magic, and of course, your mysteries."

"Greetings, I'm student No. 5, _**Ako Izumi**_. I'm an expert in nursing, and I'm the manager of the soccer team, although I'm good at soccer too."

"Hello, I'm student No. 6, _**Akira Okochi**_. Swimming is my specialty. Maybe you can swim with me one day."

"Hi Matt! Student No. 7, _**Misa Kakizaki**_. If you need a good set of clothes, then call on me because I'm the fashion queen. Plus, I love to shop."

"What's up, Matt? Student No. 8, _**Asuna Kagurazaka**_. I may not be smart, but I have good will power, and I'll always back you up, Matt."

"Salutations, I'm Student No. 9, _**Misora Kasuga**_. If ever a moment you're cursed, then as a nun, I can gladly bring holy protection for you. Also, I'm in the running club."

"Nice to meet you, Oda-san. Student No. 10, _**Chachamaru Karakuri**_. I may be a robot, but I do have a compassionate heart like everyone here. It's grateful to have you in our class." She then bowed at Matt.

"What up? I'm student No. 11, _**Madoka Kugimiya**_. Rockin and Rollin music is all me, and I love to sing. I'm also in the cheerleading club."

"Hiya Matt! I'm student No. 12, _**Fei Ku**_! My martial arts skills are incredible. So if you need any training or fighting help, let me know."

"It's an honor to have you here in class. I'm student No. 13, _**Konoka Konoe**_. I come from a rich family, and I'm a happy and cheerful girl to everyone, including you, Matt-san."

"Yo Matt! Student No. 14, _**Haruna Saotome**_. My artistic skills in Manga are well detailed. If you like to draw, I can teach you."

"A very good day to you, Matt-san. Student No. 15, _**Setsuna Sakurazaki**_. I vow to protect not just Miss Konoka, but everyone I care with my katana, especially you, Matt-sama."

"Hi! I'm student No. 16, _**Makie Sasaki**_. Gymnastics are my specialties, and twirling a ribbon is one of my favorites."

"Three cheers for you, Matt! I'm student No. 17, _**Sakurako Shiina**_. I'm from the cheerleading team too. And if you need a boost of confidence, I'm here to cheer you on."

"How are you doing, Matt-san? I'm student No. 18, _**Mana Tatsumiya**_. I'm a sharpshooter, so I always got your back with the help of my handguns. Maybe you can learn to wield one of my mine if you're up to it."

"A great hello to you, Matt-san. I'm No. 19, _**Chao Lingshen**_. I know a lot about stuff, science, earth, plus magic. If there's anything you need to know, feel free to ask."

"Hello there, Matt-dono. Student No. 20, _**Kaede Nagase**_. I am a true-blue ninja. And my skills stealthy and quick, but I always got your back-degozaru."

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm student No. 21, _**Chizuru Naba**_. I love the stars in space, and astronomy is my talent. Your star shines brightly to all of us."

"Hi! I'm student No. 22, _**Fuka Narutaki**_." "And I'm student No. 23 _**Fumika Narutaki**_." "We're twins, playful, and we love pranks. Thank you for being in our class, big brother!"

"Greetings Oda-san. Student No. 24, _**Satomi Hakase**_. I love inventing things, and science is my true talent and hobby."

"Hey there, Matt-san. Student No. 25, _**Chisame Hasegawa**_. Computers and laptops are my things. If you need any technical help from them, call me."

"Well, hello there, Mr. Matthew Oda. I'm student No. 26, _**Evangeline A.K. McDowell**_. I might be a reformed shinso vampire, but I do have a heart for my classmates and you, Matt-san."

"Oh, um, Hi there, Matt-san. I'm student No. 27, _**Nodoka Miyazaki**_. I love books, and I like to collect them. I hope you like book reading too, Matt-san."

"Hiya, Matthew-san. I'm student No. 28, _**Natsumi Murakami**_. When it comes to acting, I am the star of the stage. I hope you come and watch me perform."

"It is most grateful to have you here in Class 1-A. I am student No. 29, _**Ayaka Yukihiro**_. I am the Class Representative for 1-A, and I'm an expert on flowers as well."

"Good to see you, Matt-san. Student No. 30, _**Satsuki Yotsuba**_. Cooking great gourmets is my talent, and I hope you try my delicious cuisines."

"I am pleased to meet you. I'm student No. 31, _**Zazie Rainyday**_. I may be the quiet one in class, but I do have great acrobatic skills. I also perform magic tricks."

After every students' introductions, they all bowed together and said out loud…,

"**Welcome to Class 1-A, Matthew Oda-san.**"

Matthew looked back at Negi, who is smiling at him. Matt then looked back at the students, all smiling happily for the gentleman. He is one happy young man.

* * *

**Epilogue**

That afternoon, Matt, Negi, and Chamo were outside sitting under a tree discussing to each other.

"You really did that for me?" Matt asked in surprise.

"I couldn't let you live in that club room alone all the time," Negi stated. "So, I asked the dean yesterday to see if you can be part of my class, and that is you becoming my Teacher's Aide."

Matt smiled proudly. "So that explains how the dean offered me the job when called me. I'm delighted you really did that, Negi. Now we can be very close together as one big happy family."

"Wow Matt, aren't you a fortunate guy," Chamo said in excitement. "I'm glad too that your part of the class 1-A family."

Matt makes a strong speech, "With all of us together, we'll come across many adventures and mysteries along the way as our days here in the academy go by. We'll be the perfect team to solve many challenges that come in our way as a big team." Negi and Chamo agreed with Matt as they smiled too.

Then a voice called out. "Hey! Negi! Matt!" The two young men and Chamo looked, and they see Makie and other girls in class 1-A waved at them. "Hey! Come play with us, you guys!" Makie shouted.

"We're coming!" Negi replied. "Let's go, Matthew!" Negi dashed off to play with his best students.

Matt stood and looked at Negi and the girls for a second. Then he looks up in the sky and says to himself, "Thanks, Mom and Dad, for letting me come here to Mahora Academy… and finding me a new family." After that, Matt dashes off and plays with his class friends.

Somewhere not far from Negi, Matt, and the girls are Dean Konoe, Prof. Takahata, and Nurse Minamoto, watching the class 1-A residents play. The three smiled as they watched Matt Oda play with his friends.

"Looks like Matt has finally opened up his heart and shines to everyone," Prof. Takahata stated.

"Indeed," Nurse Minamoto responded, "For a young man who has no magical powers, he really is a special person. He has great potential to overcome many obstacles in his path of life. What do you think, Dean?"

"I completely agree with you," Dean Konoe replied happily. "I sense great magical events coming. Negi, Matt, and the class 1-A are going to face many adventures and mysteries yet to be solved."

The three continued to watch Matt as he plays with Negi and the girls. He is getting along with the class, just fine. Matthew Oda smiles happily to be with his class 1-A family.

**Next time: II. Journey to other Worlds**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you for enjoying the first arc of the series. Stick around for the next arc viewers.


End file.
